The Fate Of Wolves
by gamerchic
Summary: Fenris is a slave in Danarius' household. This is a story of Fenris' fight for freedom, not only for his freedom but for the freedom of a woman who will one day change the tides of Thedas and truly set him free.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of Wolves**

**Summary:**

**Fenris is a slave in Danarius' household. His meals are denied and he's hounded when he sleeps, but someone is looking out for him. This is a story of Fenris' fight for freedom, not only for his freedom but for the freedom of a woman who will one day change the tides of Thedas and truly set him free. This is very AU. Hawke will make an appearance later in the story and Kirkwall will also be part of the plot. FemHawke/Fenris**

**(This is my first FanFiction EVER, so please be patient with me. I've never written anything like this before so hopefully I will improve. I hope people read & review this so I can get feedback on what you think, I only ask that you take into accoun that I've never done this before) *I will say what everyone says: Bioware owns everything (except my own created character: Laria) and I'm just enjoying my imagination* I think I'll rate this story M just in case it goes places I haven't anticipated yet. *Update: I want to thank everyone for their kindness and reviews. I came back to this chapter to break up the paragraphs since it was pointed out that they were too packed together. I need to remember to preview it before publishing :)***

_**3 Years ago in Tevinter…**_

Fenris was once again thrown into his cell. When Denarius no longer required his services for the day, he was always returned to his room. It wasn't really a room, it was a small cell with a blanket on the ground and a chamber pot. The cell only fit one person but there was a barred window at the top of the wall that let some light in. It was the light that told Fenris there was a life outside of this hell.

Sitting with his back to the wall, Fenris wondered if Hadriana would let him eat today. He'd eaten three days ago and he was hopeful that another meal would be coming this evening. His stomach growled and while he waited he once again contemplated his surroundings. The cell was small and dank, the floor wet and moss had grown in between the stone slabs that made up the floor.

Considering how isolated Denarius liked to keep his slaves, Fenris had initially wondered why the doors to the cells had small windows that were left open. After his first few nights as a Teventer slave he knew the answer. One way to keep slaves obedient is to break their will and the windows in the doors allowed the cries and wails of despair coming from the other cells to permeate the air. Hearing the hopelessness surrounding them at night, few slaves ever rebelled.

Fenris heard footsteps approaching his cell and his breathing automatically became shallow from stress. He would recognize the sound of those boots anywhere. Hadriana was here. Fenris tried to control his expression so she wouldn't see how desperately he wanted food. The door to his cell opened and Hadriana stood there flanked by two guards. She always came with guards because although his spirit was practically broken, Fenris was still dangerous and she knew it. The lyrium that Danarius had branded into his flesh made Fenris a living weapon. Hadriana simply didn't know that Fenris lacked the will to try to escape anymore. He did however have some pride and so he stood when she entered his room instead of crouching on the floor before her.

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the face though so his snow white hair drifited over his downcast eyes.

"And how is Denarius' Wolf tonight?" Hadriana asked in a sweet tone. Fenris knew that meant to insult him and he did not give her the pleasure of responding. Instead of getting angry, his lack of response simply made her chuckle. She walked around him slowly until she stood in front of him again and Fenris could imagine the smirk upon her lips.

"Tell me Fenris, are you hungry?" Fenris lifted his head slightly at this question but still avoided her eyes.

"Yes Mistress". How it galled him to have to call her that! Again she chuckled.

"How long has it been since you've eaten Wolf"?

"Three days Mistress." Fenris answered and felt the ache of hunger in his belly.

There was silence for a long moment and Fenris dared to hope that she would allow him to eat. Hadriana placed a finger under his chin and raised his gaze to hers. She stared at him for a moment and Fenris knew that he conceal his hunger from her. He knew the moment she saw it because her eyes glittered wickedly and the corner of her mouth turned up in contempt. Hadriana turned away from him and spoke to the guards.

"Give him water and nothing else." She walked out his cell without looking back and he heard her footsteps echo as she exited the basement.

He heard one guard snort and for a moment Fenris' lyrium lit up. The guards took a step back but Fenris wanted water so he calmed himself and backed up against the wall signaling submission. He felt a piece of him die in that moment but he was so thirsty it didn't matter. One of the guards put a wooden cup on the ground and shut the door leaving him alone again. At least his torment was over for the night Fenris thought. He had water and that was better than nothing. Maybe he would be allowed to eat tomorrow.

_**3 Years Ago in Tevinter…**_

Laria heard Hadriana taunting the elf with the white hair and tattoos. It was one of the reasons each cell door had an opening, so each slave could hear the degradation of the others and lose hope. Laria refused to lose hope, she had to believe that there was something better than this and that someday she would find it.

She listened closely and heard Hadriana once again deny the elf food but she allowed him to have some water. That would make things easier Laria thought. She knew that the elf, Fenris was his name, had been denied food for three days and so Laria had been hiding some of her bread from the last few days in case this happened. Before Fenris had been moved into the cell next to hers, Laria had been working on making places of concealment in her cell. She had a few stones on the floor loose and she could hide things there. She had also loosened a stone from the wall that connected her cell to Fenris', that way, when the guards left she could pass him the food she had been hiding.

She had to be patient and wait for the guards to take their stations at the entrance to the basement which was far enough away that they wouldn't hear her. While she waited, Laria focused on breathing, because if she was breathing then she was alive and if she was alive then someday, maybe, she could escape.

Fenris rationed the water he had been given and sat back against the wall. He was tired but it went beyond physical exhaustion. His soul was tired and he wondered how long he could live like this. Fenris' eyes drifted closed for a moment but they snapped open when he heard a kind grating sound coming from the wall to his left.

He came up to a crouching position, immediately going into a defensive mode. He didn't know who was on the other side of that wall but they would be sorry they crossed him. Fenris watched the wall warily and suddenly a bit of light came from a hole that had appeared in the wall. Before he could react, Fenris saw a small bundle of cloth come through the hole. The grating sound came again and the light was gone.

Fenris crouched, confused for a moment before he slowly crawled over to the bundle of cloth. Reaching out for it he saw that it was a rough burlap. Something was inside of it. Still cautious, Fenris slowly unfolded the cloth and was dumbstruck. Wrapped inside the burlap was bread, enough bread to ease his hunger for the night. He couldn't believe it. Who had done this and why? He knew that another slave occupied the cell next to his but he had never seen them or spoken to them. Why would they give him bread? He had learned the harsh lessons of life and no one did anything for anyone without expecting something in return.

At that moment a hunger pain hit him and he gave up thoughts of what the unknown person would want from him and instead devoured the bread as quickly as he could without choking. He took a small sip of water and for the first time in a long while, he was grateful. He was sure that he would pay for this "gift" later but at that moment it didn't matter. He went to sleep without a gnawing pain in his stomach and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2  Introductions

*I want to thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions! Everyone has been SO helpful! And I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and subscribed. I didn't realize how much that would motivate me to write more quickly. Please keep the feedback and suggestions coming*

I know this chapter may look short but the first two parts are more of an introduction to the main story. When things start moving the chapters will get longer.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 2 – Introductions

Despite Fenris' mistrust, the pattern repeated over the next few weeks. Hadriana would deny him food from time to time and miraculously, bread would be provided for him. Somehow he and his mysterious benefactor developed a routine. When he wasn't allowed to eat, Fenris would open the small hole in his cell wall and place the empty burlap wrap inside the space and replace the stone in his wall. Somehow the slave next to him _knew_ when he had no food and they would retrieve the burlap wrapping, place bread in it and then push it through the opening in his wall.

In the back of his mind, Fenris secretly feared that this was some horrible trick Hadriana was playing on him. Get him to depend on someone, to _believe_ in someone and then rip it away. What scared Fenris the most though was that he really **had** come to depend on this unknown person. He _wanted_ to believe that there was kindness in the world. He _wanted_ to have his perception of the world altered. He had begun to hope. He was terrified.

Laria had been able to smuggle food to other slaves so the situation with Fenris was not new, but somehow it was different, helping _him_ felt different. She had been overjoyed the first time they worked in concert, Fenris placing the burlap cloth back into the crevice and she wrapping the bread in it. The first time she had peeked into the space between their cells and saw his shadow moving, indicating that he was reaching for the bread, she had felt a moment of companionship.

They had a relationship, all be it a strange one considering that they had never met. She had seen him from a distance a few times while performing her duties but that was all. She knew that his hair was snow white and that he had lyrium tattoos, a painful "gift" from Denarius. It broke her heart to think of how much they had hurt him. Amongst the despair of their surroundings, helping Fenris was a bright spot for her.

After weeks of this arrangement, Fenris was no longer satisfied with being helped by an anonymous person. He decided to devise a way to get this stranger to reveal themselves.

Fenris had noticed that it had become part of their routine for the stranger to wait until they saw an indication that he was taking the food before they closed the opening in the wall. Fenris knew that the small amount of light in their cells allowed the stranger to see his shadow coming closer. Apparently they wanted to make sure that he actually _got_ the food. Fenris decided to use this knowledge to his advantage the next time the exchange was to take place.

As expected, sometime later, Hadriana was feeling ungenerous and Fenris was only allowed water for a few days. On the second day of hunger, Fenris placed the cloth inside the wall and waited. It was time to find out who this person was.

Fenris sat against the wall until he heard the familiar sound of the stone in his wall being moved. The wrapped bread was pushed through and there was a sense of hesitation on the other side of the wall as the unknown slave waited for him to move towards it. He didn't.

Instead he held perfectly still, crouched on the ground and he waited to see if his estimation of the stranger's character was correct. It was.

As he had hoped, the stranger, not seeing Fenris' shadow, reached through the hole and pushed the bread further inside his room as if trying to make sure he saw it. The moment the stranger's hand came into view Fenris latched on to their wrist tightly. The stranger reacted by jerking their hand back but Fenris would not let go.

The stranger's hand was fisted, skin stretched tightly over the knuckles. He took a moment to study the wrist in his grasp and he realized how slender it was, how…feminine it was. The realization that he had a hold of a female made him automatically loosen his grasp without allowing the stranger, the woman, to free herself. When he lessened his hold on her the woman's fist uncurled and he noted how delicate her fingers were.

A feminine voice suddenly came through the opening. It was hesitant and slightly afraid.

"Fenris?" she whispered.

He was slightly surprised that she knew his name. He didn't answer her question, instead he posed one of his own.

Leaning down he hissed, "Who are you?"

There was a hesitation on the other side of the wall and Fenris was tempted to tighten his grip on her wrist but her actions toward him made him reconsider. Of course if this was some sort of trick, he would snap the bones in her hand without mercy and without a second thought.

He decided to give her one more chance and he repeated his question, this time with more force while keeping his voice low so as not to alert the guards.

"Who **are** you?" he asked again.

"My name is Laria. I work in the kitchens here at the estate. I mean you no harm Fenris." Her reply was soft but calm. He considered that for a moment and then asked the next question that occurred to him.

"How do you know my name?" Fenris asked suspiciously. Again there was that hesitation but before Fenris could tighten his grasp she answered.

"There is talk of you all over the estate, ever since you arrived. The elf with white hair who bears the markings of Denarius." Her reply was tinged with some emotion that Fenris could not identify.

Of course he knew that the other slaves were aware of him. Denarius made sure of that. When he had first come to Denarius' estate, Fenris had been paraded around as a show of strength, a symbol to instill fear into the other slaves, a display of Denarius' power over them. It had the desired effect. When people first saw Fenris, their eyes widened in fear, some gasped, but the end result was always the same. The next time Fenris saw them, they would keep their eye averted and give him a wide berth. Fenris did not mind the space, in fact he preferred it. Denarius and Hadriana did not believe that slaves had a right to personal space and they proved it often.

Still, if Fenris was going to be honest, the fear he instilled in the other slaves kept him isolated and alone, even amongst others who shared his fate. He was alone even when he was in the presence of others.

"Why are you helping me?" Fenris asked and his obvious distrust came off in his tone.

He could have sworn that he heard a soft chuckle and his hand instinctively tightened on the woman's… Laria's, wrist. The sound stopped but she did not try to tug her hand away.

"You were hungry."

The answer was simple but it staggered him nonetheless. His grip loosened again.

He had been hungry? That was it? Fenris tried to find some double-meaning it that statement but he couldn't. It was impossible that a stranger would help someone for no other reason than the person being in need. That did not happen. People were not like that! No one did anything for nothing. There! That was what he wanted to know!

"What do you want from me?" Fenris asked. His tone was menacing but he also expected her to demand something from him.

There was silence on the other side of the wall and Fenris thought that she was thinking of what she wanted. Her answer again was simple and again it was impossible.

"Nothing."

Fenris was so surprised by the quiet reply that he let go of her without thinking. He immediately cursed himself because now she could get away from him. Her voice came again through the opening in the wall.

"Goodnight Fenris."

The stone was replaced and the hole was once again shut up.

It couldn't be that easy Fenris thought. She _must_ be playing some kind of game. A slave in the kitchens indeed! Ha! He would soon discover who this Laria really was and what she really wanted. He would start tomorrow. He would track her down and this game would be finished.


	3. Chapter 3  Moment of Truth

*I again want to thank everyone for being so helpful and supportive. Thank you all so much!*

I _really, really_ need feedback on this chapter. I went with the way the story has always been in my head but I'm not sure if Fenris' reactions are too over the top, or too much too soon. Does the chapter get too soft at the end? Honest feedback would be appreciated, just keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ever and be gentle ok?

Bioware rules all…

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 3 – Moment of Truth

Fenris had to bide his time. If this Laria worked in the kitchen as she claimed, he would need a good excuse to be down there and he didn't have one. Denarius kept him busy, using him as his personal guard and parading him around when he had visitors. Denarius liked to have Fenris pour wine for his guests because he knew that Fenris' appearance frightened and intimidated them. For Denarius it was always about power, and Fenris was just a tool he used to accomplish his purpose.

Finding out the truth about Laria would take some thought and Fenris found himself contemplating her when he wasn't actively being used. He wondered what she looked like. He wondered how she would react when she realized that she'd been discovered. He wondered what he would do to her when he found out that her goodwill had all been a lie. His forehead creased with that thought as he scowled.

He had to prepare himself. Good things simply did not happen to people like him. He was a slave and he had been branded for life. There was nothing else, even if he wished it was different.

Laria had been tasked to bring Denarius' wine to the steward for the guests he would be entertaining that night. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere past the main floor and even then the steward met her so her presence wouldn't contaminate the area.

It was then that she saw him. Fenris was walking with a group of guards and they were heading towards the main staircase that would take them to the upper levels where the parties were held. She heard him speak roughly to one of the guards and her body reacted strangely. The sound of his voice made her shiver, but not in fear.

The steward was busy examining the labels on the wine bottles and Laria tried to use his distraction to get a better look at Fenris. Though she peered around the steward she couldn't see his face before he disappeared. Disappointed more than she would have anticipated, Laria returned to the scullery to wash the dishes and to help cut up vegetables for the evening's meal.

Fenris had been allowed to eat that night so there was no need for him to have contact with Laria. He found himself becoming sullen as if he was disappointed that he had been _fed_. Ridiculous! This woman was nothing to him and in fact, he could end up killing her quite soon. It was madness! However his mind obviously disagreed and so his thoughts of her followed him into the Fade.

_Fenris was warm. He opened his eyes and he was seated at a table next to a crackling fire. He heard sounds of laughter coming from another room and for a moment he was confused. How did he get here? Where was he? And then everything was alright. Of course! He was at home! Where else would he be? And of course he was warm. Fenris gazed around him and everything had a lovely glow. It was peaceful here. _

_Fenris looked at his hands with a strange sense of expectation but there was nothing there. His skin was smooth and unmarked. Unmarked? What a strange thought to have, of course he was unmarked, what was he expecting? Fenris laughed at himself but the laugh felt strange, like his vocal chords weren't used to making that sound. He looked at the table and there was a bottle of Grigio Pavale on it. For some reason the bottle bothered Fenris._

_Fenris heard a voice behind him._

"_Are you ready for dinner Fenris?"_

_The voice was female and familiar but for some reason Fenris couldn't turn around to look at her. Something was wrong._

"_Fenris, are you alright?" the voice asked again._

"_Uh, yes, of course. Dinner sounds…wonderful." Fenris replied. Something was wrong. _

_Why couldn't he turn around? Suddenly a hand appeared from behind him, holding a plate filled with food which was placed in front of him. He recognized that hand. Fenris shook his head in confusion. Of course he recognized it. She was __**supposed**__ to be here. _

_Who was she? Laria! Yes, of course! Laria! Fenris was glad that she was here with him. He was warm and happy. He had food to eat and the food was hot!_

_The woman then placed her hand on his shoulder and Fenris was shocked that it didn't hurt. Why would it hurt? Her hand was warm and her touch was pleasant. _

_Her hand tightened on his shoulder for a moment and at first Fenris thought she meant to comfort him. Her hold on him continued to tighten though until it began to hurt. She was crushing his bones! Fenris tried to pull away from her but he couldn't move, she was too strong! Fenris started gasping and he reached up to pry her hand away. His hand was covered in tattoos as was his arm. Fenris looked at his body and tattoos littered his skin. His body started to burn and the woman was hurting him!_

_She bent her mouth to his ear._

"_You should eat Fenris. __**Trust**__ me." she whispered seductively._

_He looked at the plate of food but it was now covered in worms and filth. Fenris jerked away from the table and suddenly he was in a cell. He was cold and wet. A woman stood above him, teeth gleaming._

"_You will never be free, Wolf." She cackled and her teeth began to grow into sharpened canines._

_**Hadriana!**_

Fenris woke covered in sweat.

This could _not_ be allowed. Hadriana hounded him even in his dreams and now Laria was part of his torment. Fenris took the dream as a warning. He must be cautious. He took a deep breath and realized that dawn was breaking. He would find her today and he would find out the truth, even if it hurt.

Denaruis was meeting with a group of Magisters today and it would be conducted in secret, in an upper chamber on the top floor of the house. Apparently the information to be discussed was so confidential that Denarius didn't even want Fenris around.

If he had believed in the Maker, Fenris would have taken this development as a sign that he was meant to find Laria today. Fenris had realized that even though the other slaves feared him, he could _use_ that fear to his advantage as no one would question him if he patrolled the house looking for another slave. They would assume perhaps that she was to be punished for some infraction and they would leave him alone, wishing to be as far away as possible.

Fenris entered the lower level of the estate which housed the kitchen, the scullery, the servant's eating quarters and the stairs that led down into the cellars.

As was expected, his presence caused an immediate reaction. Someone dropped a dish and there was an audible gasp. The servants froze for a moment but they quickly recovered, averting their eyes as if not looking at him would make them invisible.

Fenris knew that the large woman chopping vegetables in the kitchen was one of the main housekeepers, so he approached her.

Fenris didn't think a person's eyes could get wider than hers did as she realized that he was coming to speak to her. She swallowed nervously and kept her eyes averted as much as possible while still tracking his approach. Fenris decided that being brusk would accomplish his goal much more easily than being polite. He kept his face carefully expressionless as that tended to intimidate people more than him frowning. It worked. The woman broke out into a sweat.

"You have a servant who works in the kitchens. Her name is Laria. Where is she?" he demanded.

This was the moment of truth. He would now discover if her story had been a lie to trap him. If the woman had no knowledge of her, Fenris would track this Laria down and pull her heart from her chest.

The woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before she was able to answer him.

"She is in the cellar Serrah, counting the bottles left over from last night's dinner Serrah."

Fenris made no attempt to acknowledge her response, he simply turned on his heels and headed for the cellar.

He was exhilarated and it was a strange feeling. The closest he could ever recall feeling something similar to this was when he was tasked with dispatching one of Denarius' enemies in combat. It was the thrill of the hunt, the realization that your prey was close at hand, almost within your grasp.

If Fenris had been able to see his own expression he may have been surprised to know that he looked like he was ready to deliver a killing blow.

The cellar was dark and dimly lit by various lanterns placed around the room. It was a wide room with low ceilings and it was filled with barrels and numerous rows of wine bottles that stretched to the back of the cellar even lining the back walls. Denarius produced his own vintage and kept the bottles stored here. Sound didn't travel to other parts of the house from here. It was perfect.

Laria kept her mind focused on her work. Slaves in Tevinter were not allowed to learn how to read but Laria had been kidnapped from Ferelden so she was educated when she arrived in Tevinter. This had worked out to her benefit, as there were times when she was assigned a duty that required reading, and in the case of her task tonight, keeping records.

Even though she was a scullery maid, not many slaves in the household had a knowledge of letters and numbers, so she was sometimes given a respite from scrubbing and cleaning. These rare occasions gave Laria a measure of happiness because she was able to use her mind.

Of course there was a downside, one of them being that Hilde, the kitchen housekeeper, made fun of her, accusing her of being uppity and thinking she was better than everyone else. Laria knew that Hilde hated her as the woman took every opportunity to make her life miserable.

She sighed and focused on the simple pleasure of making calculations and being able to use a pencil and paper. It was early in the day and she had much work to do, cataloging which vintages were running short and which ones needed to be restocked. Fortunately, this task was considered too menial for the steward and the thought made Laria smile.

Her smile did not remain for long because Laria suddenly felt a presence in the cellar with her. She didn't know how that was possible as the cellar door opening should have made a sound as should the person's footsteps. The fact that they had been able to approach her silently from behind caused a trickle of fear to travel down Laria's spine. She would not show her fear. If this person meant her harm she would fight with all of her strength. Laria gripped the pencil in her right hand, readying it as a weapon and tensed, ready to fight.

"Laria." A rough voice spoke from behind her.

Laria froze in her tensed state. There was only one voice that could make her stomach flip like that, but surely he couldn't be behind her. Perhaps she was daydreaming and Fenris was a product of wishful thinking. That could be it, right?

Fenris had entered the cellar without making a sound. It was a gift and a useful skill for someone in his position. He had made a silent inspection of each row in the cellar and in a corner, he had come upon a woman facing the row that lined the back of the wall.

Her back was to him and he took a moment to study her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with tendrils hanging in mild disarray. It wasn't unattractive, it simply looked windblown. Fenris was shocked that his thoughts had taken him to considering her attractiveness. This was **not** why he was here. It seemed that in the moment he had taken to gather his thoughts, she had sensed his presence. That was interesting in of itself as Fenris had much practice observing others without their knowledge and it put Fenris on guard.

The woman had tensed and Fenris decided to throw her off by letting her know that she had been found out.

"Laria." He made it a statement, not a question.

The woman had frozen and Fenris anticipated her fear. Soon, she would be begging him for mercy when she realized that her cruel charade had backfired.

Laria, turned and sure enough, Fenris stood before her. _Maker_ he was beautiful and she was stunned as she was finally able to see him openly. She knew her mouth had fallen open but she honestly couldn't do anything about that at the moment.

Fenris apparently noticed too and his gaze hardened. Laria suddenly wished that she could drink from one of the bottles because her throat had gone dry.

The woman's mouth had fallen open had Fenris saw her eyes widen as she took in his appearance. Although Fenris was used to this behavior, for some reason it bothered him that _Laria_ would react like this to him. His voice lashed out in anger.

"Did you honestly think that I could not find you?" Fenris asked, a sneer on his face.

Her expression became astonished.

"I didn't think you'd be _stupid_ enough to try! What were you _thinking_ Fenris?" Laria hissed.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him closer to her. Fenris reacted by grabbing her arms and shoving her roughly against the shelves. His lyrium tattoos glowed in the dim light. Thankfully, Laria thought, the bottles only shook but did not fall. Laria realized quickly that like many of the slaves here, Fenris did not like being touched and she immediately let go of him, a calm expression on her face.

The glow from Fenris' tattoos slowly faded and they were left in silence, watching each other cautiously. He let go of her and stepped back to a more comfortable distance. Laria decided that it was up to her to jump in first.

"I'm sorry Fenris. I simply never anticipated that you would come looking for me. People will know that you are here. Honestly, what were you thinking?" she chided.

Fenris was stunned. This wisp of a woman, barely an adult, was reprimanding _him_? Was she _insane_?

She was gazing at him with steady eyes and she didn't appear to be mentally incompetent. No one working at the estate had ever dared to speak to him like this. He felt like a naughty child who had been caught sneaking out of the house. It was absurd but strangely, Fenris felt his lip twitch and he almost smiled.

Laria caught the movement and a warm smile brightened her face. Fenris couldn't believe it, she was actually _grinning_ at him! For the first time in longer than he could remember, Fenris relaxed a little. This was _not_ going the way he had planned. Fenris suddenly knew, without a doubt, that this woman had not lied to him, she had not tricked him. She was transparent, her guilelessness was apparent in her face.

The simple acceptance written on her face made Fenris feel guilty and he felt the need to confess his original intentions. He looked away from her, his hair falling to conceal his expression.

"I…thought that you were tricking me. That you were trying to make me trust you so you could use me or make me into a fool."

Laria was quiet for a moment. She understood how hard it was to extend trust to others. She began to say so but then a question occurred to her.

"What would have done if you found out I _had_ tricked you?" she asked curiously.

Fenris looked at her again and his expression said that he thought her question to be ridiculous.

"I would have killed you." He stated bluntly and without remorse.

For some reason this made Laria laugh and Fenris again questioned her sanity. The woman made no sense!

Laria sobered quickly and looked contrite.

"I'm sorry. Your honesty is very…refreshing." and an impish grin tugged at her lips.

Fenris found himself looking at her mouth and the muscles in his stomach tightened. It was almost the way his body tensed before he leapt upon an enemy but…warmer. He was confused by his reaction and he frowned down at her.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Fenris coughed, embarrassed that he was not in total control of his body at the moment.

"It is nothing. You are simply… not what I expected." He looked away from her again.

She stepped closer to him and her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She had her head tilted to see his face better.

Fenris lifted his head slightly and focused his gaze on her, his deep green eyes steady on hers. Her lips parted and her breathing sped up.

"It is…good."


	4. Chapter 4 Folly

*Wow everyone! I want you to know that your reviews and subscriptions are _literally_ what's keeping me writing this story!*

(Just a note: starting with the next chapter, I will be taking liberties with the DA 2 storyline. Some things that happened in the game will be happening _here _while Fenris is still in Tevinter. Just remember that this is AU so it's ok. The events in the story will eventually catch up to the game though, but I'm taking artistic license here.

Also, I would like some feedback on Laria's character, by that I mean her personality. I hope people can see that I'm trying to make her more of a counter-point to Fenris but not too light. All of your suggestions have been great and I'm putting them into practice.)

This chapter is brief as it serves as a transition.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 4 – Folly

Fenris stepped away from her, not sure what to do now that they were past the point of being strangers to one another. They made an amusing picture standing there. Neither one looking at the other, their eyes focused on the floor while they both shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

This time Fenris broke the silence first.

"Why aren't you frightened of being discovered? If they knew that you were sneaking food to me, you would be punished, severely." Fenris watched her face closely hoping to decipher more about her character.

Laria looked surprised when she answered him, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"I **am** frightened. Everyday. Each day I wonder if _this_ will be the day they discover what I've been doing."

Fenris frowned in confusion.

"Then why do something so dangerous? What do you get out of this folly?" His voice was incredulous.

Now it was Laria's turn to frown. She wasn't sure that she understood the question.

"I…don't get anything out of it. I just…do it." She stammered.

Fenris' expression turned hard.

"No one does anything without gaining something from it. No matter how philanthropic they may claim to be, there's always something to be gained. Do you think yourself different from every other person in Thedas?" His voice was harsh and his lip was curled in derision.

Fenris knew that even Denarius had companions who claimed to support the arts or some other nonsense when in fact, they used their wealth to influence the Tevinter Senate and gain power.

Laria now looked bemused. She had never really thought of it like that. If she were honest with herself, she would have to acknowledge that rebelling in that small way made her feel like she had some sort of control in her life. Perhaps even, power? And if she were even more honest, she had to admit that she felt like something of a hero for helping her fellow slaves. That _was_ rather arrogant wasn't it?

Fenris looked on, slightly puzzled by the change in Laria's expression. She looked…embarrassed.

"Well Fenris. You are certainly hard on the ego aren't you? There! You have exposed my innermost thoughts, and I now see that I am hungry for power and glory." She crossed her wrists in front her and took on a defeated posture.

"Please, take me away that I may be locked up and whipped." She ended this statement with a dramatic flourish and Fenris once again found himself suppressing laughter. Her humor was disarming.

This was novel indeed. He'd had to stop himself from laughing _twice_ since he had met her and he had not had the inclination to laugh or smile even _once_ since he had arrived in Tevinter. He surprised himself even more by bantering with her.

"Well, as long as you've learned your lesson and you don't do it again." He replied his expression serious.

Laria laughed and curtsied.

"Thank you Messere."

There was silence again but it wasn't as uncomfortable as earlier.

"So, what do we do now Fenris?" Laria asked, her expression quizzical.

Fenris looked startled and at a loss for words.

"I…don't know." He looked quite serious as he thought this through.

"I _had_ intended on killing you and leaving your body on the boundaries of the estate. I hadn't anticipated another outcome." His voice was still rough and he sounded truly baffled.

Laria started to smile but then she abruptly realized that he was _completely_ serious! She was strongly reminded in that moment that Fenris was Denarius' weapon of choice. All of the slaves knew of his reputation. Just because he had relaxed his guard a bit, did not mean that he wouldn't kill her if he thought it was justified. She shivered at the thought and _not_ in the good way.

Fenris was unaware of where her thoughts had taken her as he contemplated this turn of events. They were not comrades but neither were they enemies at the moment. He believed that she had meant to help him but that did not change what he knew to be the nature of people. Caution was still called for, even with her.

Fenris collected his thoughts and he realized that he had lost track of time. He straightened his posture immediately.

"I must return." He stated suddenly.

He turned to leave and then he hesitated, turning back to her. A thought had occurred to him.

"You should look frightened when you go back upstairs."

Laria looked surprised.

"Why?"

Fenris looked slightly embarrassed.

"I…may have given the impression that you had earned my displeasure. It was the easiest way to avoid questions as I sought you out."

"Ah, I see." Laria replied, once again relaxed.

"I shall try to summon up some tears and I will make sure I tremble as I walk." She bowed to him and her impish smile returned.

Fenris had the same reaction again. His stomach tightened, almost in _anticipation_, but in anticipation of _what_ he did not know. Some stray tendrils of hair were framing her face and he had the most ridiculous desire to reach out and tuck a stray strand behind her ear.

Laria was watching as Fenris shook his head slightly and squared his shoulders. His expression became more distant and he looked more like the Fenris she had seen before. The observation made her sad.

"I must go." He said and he walked swiftly away, making little sound and she honestly didn't hear the cellar door open or close marking his exit.

Laria exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. This had been an extraordinary day! Fenris was much…**more** than she had ever dreamed of. His voice, his presence, his every expression held meaning and she found herself wanting to understand him better. But she didn't have the luxury of entertaining such thoughts. It was dangerous.

Laria may not have been as distrusting as Fenris, but she wasn't naïve either. In Tevinter, forming friendships with other slaves did _not_ end well. She knew from experience that you could get close to someone, only to have them ripped away from you in an instant.

She had made friends with an elven servant girl when she had first arrived in Tevinter. Having someone to care about and someone who cared about her had kept her spirits up and eased some of the pain of being taken from her home.

Waylena had been her name. Laria remembered that she had never seen elves before she came to Tevinter. Of course, since the Tevinter Imperium had conquered the elven homeland many ages ago, elvish slaves were common here.

Laria and Waylena had managed to find time to whisper secrets to each other and to make up stories to lift some of the sadness in their lives. One day, when Laria went to the kitchen to start her morning duties, she noticed that Waylena was nowhere to be seen. Even if a slave was sick, they still showed up for their duties, so Laria knew that something must have been very wrong.

It was Hilde who had made sure that Laria was told the news. That her friend had been killed for splashing water on the boots of one of Denarius' guards while she had been scrubbing the floor.

That was all.

Hadriana had been in a particularly bad mood that day and Waylena's slight accident had been a handy excuse to dole out cruelty.

The lesson had been harsh but Laria had learned it well. While she assisted those whom she could from a distance, she never got close to them. A slave in Tevinter could die at the word of anyone in power. They were replaceable, all of them. They were commodities that would never run out.

Well, that was it then. There would be no more thoughts of getting closer to Fenris. It wasn't worth the pain and Laria had a feeling that Fenris could cause her more pain than anyone else.

The day had lost its intrigue. She no longer cared for words or figures. The pencil in her hand felt heavy, and there was a hollowness in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. Fenris was right, this was folly indeed.

Laria steadied herself and focused on her task. She was behind now, so she would need to work quickly. She wanted to get out of the cellar as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5  Contemplation

*Wow! The reviews you guys are giving me are so helpful, please continue! Again, as a reminder, I'm bringing some elements from the game into the storyline even though Fenris is in Tevinter so some things that happened in Kirkwall will happen in Tevinter instead. I should also warn readers that as I wrote this chapter, it went a little more soft than I thought it would. Let me know if it's too gooey and I may come back and adjust it. I figure that Laria would be more comfortable with this than Fenris.*

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 5 – Contemplation

When Laria returned from the cellar, she was greeted with a smug look from Hilde. The housekeeper had obviously believed the implications of Fenris' presence and taken pleasure from the idea of Laria being in trouble.

Inside, Laria shrugged off the woman's hostility since it had served its purpose. Even the servants gave her a wide berth.

As the day went on, Laria's brilliant plan to distance herself emotionally from Fenris was failing, and failing fast. She found herself thinking about him as she went about her duties. He was so _resistant_ to the idea of one person helping another. It had the perverse effect of making her want to help him even more. Laria was sure that Fenris would love this unexpected result.

What was something that would really help him? Something that would be useful to him? What did he lack? The answer was obvious and provided a thrilling opportunity. She could teach him to read!

They had the perfect setup. They were able to communicate through the opening between their cells. Laria had been educated in Ferelden before she came to Tevinter. And, she had access to pencils and paper.

To reduce any comfort the slaves might have found in their cells at night, the guards had been ordered to keep lanterns lit so that light would intrude on them while they tried to sleep. That would work to her advantage! She could write the letters of the alphabet, teach them to Fenris and them help him to learn complete words. She could then hide the materials under the stones in her floor.

This was exciting! Surely Fenris wouldn't object to learning how to read. It had to be better than sitting in a cell all night waiting for sleep to come.

Although her mind chided her, the idea was now planted. She justified this line of thinking by assuring herself that her motives were altruistic. Part of her mocked this convenient logic.

An image of Fenris pushed itself forward in her mind's eye and Laria found herself lost in it for a moment.

She had noticed that while Fenris expressed many of his feelings with the set of his lips, his eyes held much more information about the emotions he was hiding.

They would become hard when he was feeling contempt, anger or even when he was contemplating violence. Laria remembered _that_ part well. When he was feeling confused or out of his depth, his eyes become more open, less shuttered, showing an innocent vulnerability.

Laria knew that Fenris would be horrified that she had seen _any_ kind of vulnerability within him.

His eyes were beautiful. She had never seen a green like that before. They made her think of the forests of Ferelden, when a soft breeze would move through the leaves after the sky had been softened by rain.

When had focused his gaze on her, her fingers had literally tingled with the desire to push his startlingly white hair out of his face. At one point she had actually balled her hands into fists to prevent herself from reaching out to test the texture of his hair.

That picture made her laugh silently. She could just imagine Fenris' expression as she started running her fingers through his hair!

She wondered what he would say if she tried it, assuming of course that he didn't crush her arms with his hands in reaction to her touch.

She replayed his voice in her mind and wondered at the effect that rough timbre had on her. It was like his voice danced along her skin and settled in her stomach.

Even his lyrium tattoos could not take away from his beauty, in fact they _enhanced_ it. Laria wondered what they would feel like if she touched them.

Her forehead creased with the thought of how much pain he must have gone through when Denarius branded him. She could only imagine how terrible it must have been to endure such a thing.

Fenris had been through terrible things and helping him to learn to read might give him a sense of control over his life, something that Denarius could never take away from him.

Just because teaching him would provide her with an opportunity to speak with him on a regular basis, didn't make the idea any less beneficial.

_Right…_

Fenris was no better off than Laria.

He had been ordered to patrol the estate while keeping himself within the view of those who had accompanied the Magisters meeting with Denarius. His presence would be intimidating and would reinforce the fact that Denarius had _great_ power, greater power than the visiting Magisters.

Fenris hated being put on display, but his assignment gave him an opportunity to contemplate the events of the morning.

Meeting Laria had been surprising to say the least. He had been so sure that Laria had been involved in some sort of deception. Fenris didn't think that his instincts were skewed, but he had been wrong about her in this instance. That didn't mean she was all she appeared to be.

Fenris allowed a small smile to curve his lips. He had to admit that she had spirit. In spades! He was surprised that she hadn't gotten herself into serious trouble during her time in Tevinter.

He was curious about her. How had she come to be a slave in Tevinter? She was human, so it was unlikely that she had been born there. Fenris knew that there were a fair number of slaves that had been kidnapped from other lands in Thedas, perhaps this was the case with Laria. It shamed him for a moment that he was glad she was there. He wouldn't wish slavery on anyone and he shouldn't be pleased that she was part of this.

Fenris catalogued the faces of every person he saw while he patrolled, keeping an eye out for anyone who didn't belong. That led him back to Laria.

She did _not_ belong. Her manner was at odds with her situation in life. She had a natural mirth that should have been smothered by her surroundings. Everyone else in the household seemed to exist in a state resignation. Defeat was easily detected in the slump of their shoulders and the emptiness in their eyes. Even Fenris had given in to that kind of despair before. He fought to keep a part of him from completely giving in.

Laria seemed to project a sense of hope. The impish grin that had quirked her lips during their encounter had the quality of being natural. Fenris knew that she wasn't ignorant of the reality of the situation. She had known instantly that it had been a mistake to touch him. Fenris had reacted out of instinct and he remembered the burn of the lyrium and the feel of her bones beneath his hands.

She had remained calm and her manner had reminded him of a person trying not to alarm a wild animal they had stumbled upon.

Fenris smirked. That comparison was not far off the mark.

He could have crushed her. He hadn't been bothered by the prospect of hurting someone since Denarius had first forced him to kill someone by putting his hand through their brain.

The thought of hurting Laria was…distasteful. It disturbed him. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. If he questioned himself it could cause him to hesitate and hesitating could have dire consequences.

For the first time, Fenris felt a strange kind of fatigue wash over him. It wasn't physical. It was deeper than that. He realized that he was tired of having to be wary of everyone, and everything, _all_ the time. Just once, it would be nice to experience what being close to someone felt like. What would it be like to sit and talk with someone without having to watch your back? Not that Fenris was that fond of talking but, perhaps it would be interesting to engage in conversation with someone.

Fenris realized that he was only thinking of _one_ someone: Laria.

That wasn't smart but the idea was…appealing.

He would need to think about this.


	6. Chapter 6 Lessons

*I want to take a moment to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are my motivation!

**Shewolf51, dragonlover131313, Carve ur heart Out, Cindar, Sunako06, Sphinxes, Mouse019, Alaskantiger, and Everything In Its Right Place***

I'll say right off that I'm not sure if I will describe the way Laria teaches Fenris the right way. Teaching is complex and I'm wondering if keeping it simple and just making references will be ok. Feedback, as always is welcome! Oh, and I know that there's been quite a bit of humor in the story but things will be getting serious soon and darker…

The Fate of the Wolves

Chapter 6 – Lessons

The next day, Laria waited in her cell biding her time until the guards had finished their rounds. Fenris had eaten so he wouldn't be expecting to have contact with her.

Laria's stomach was fluttering with nerves. She didn't know how Fenris would feel about her reaching out to him. He was complex to say the least. She couldn't anticipate his reactions. Her biggest fear was that her attempts to help him would cause him to pull away instead.

To prepare for tonight, Laria had hidden the pencil and paper that she had used in the cellars. If Fenris agreed to her proposal, she would use them to write down letters and words for Fenris to learn.

Strangely enough she was more nervous now that they had met each other. If he rejected her, it would be more personal than when she was anonymous.

Laria listened and she heard the guards locking up the area so they could take their posts. It was time.

Fenris was sitting in his cell, his back against the wall. His forehead was creased in thought.

Laria was on the other side of that wall.

It felt strange to know who she was now. Meeting her had changed things. They weren't just strangers to each other anymore. He could see her face in his mind, hear her voice chiding him, and see the quirk of her lips when she grinned at him.

He hadn't had a chance to really take in what had happened today but he already wanted to talk to her again. Fenris clenched his fist in frustration. What was wrong with him?

In most ways she was unknown to him. He needed to focus on watching his back, not coming up with small talk! Besides, how did he know that she even _wanted_ to speak with him? It was possible that her interest was limited to occasionally slipping him food.

Fenris scowled, irritated with himself even as he stared at the loose stone in his wall.

As Fenris sat scowling at the wall, he heard the sound of the stone being moved. He straightened up quickly and went into a defensive crouch. A delicate hand reached through the opening and…_waved at him_?

Since Laria couldn't see him, Fenris smiled openly and relaxed his posture. The hand disappeared and Laria's voice came through from the other side.

"Fenris?" she called. Her voice was hesitant.

Fenris felt slightly silly as he lowered himself to the floor so he could respond.

He actually cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ummm. Yes. Hello." Well that was brilliant! This was why Fenris chose to spend his time thinking instead of speaking.

He expected to hear her laugh but there was a beat of silence for a moment before she spoke again, and she sounded nervous.

Laria was lying on her stomach in her cell, speaking into a crevice and trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of reading lessons with Fenris. Laria cleared her throat, and again wished for a bottle of wine from the cellar.

"How are you?" she asked and her voice wavered. This was going spectacularly!

"I am well." He paused. "How are you?"

Fenris suddenly wished that he was in an alley facing down a group of renegade, power hungry mages. At least he knew how to handle that kind of situation. This was ridiculous! He was making a fool of himself and all because of some misguided desire for contact.

Laria heard the discomfort in Fenris' voice and decided to just go for it. If he hated the idea then so be it. At least this uncomfortable conversation would be over. And if he agreed, they could get down to business.

"Fenris, I was wondering if you would be interested in learning how to read?"

Laria made her voice strong and confident. Fenris didn't need to know that she was nauseous and sweaty.

Fenris was shocked. That was the _last_ thing he would have expected her to say. Learn to read? She wanted to…teach him to read? Why in Thedas would she want to do _that_?

Was she playing a game? Was she taking pleasure in taunting him for his ignorance? She had underestimated him. Slaves born in Tevinter couldn't read so he felt no embarrassment in being like the others. There was no pride to lose because he was the same as everyone else. Nothing she could say would make him feel ashamed.

He wasn't aware of how much time had passed since she had asked him the question.

Laria was going to be sick, she was sure of it.

"Fenis? Are you still there?" her voice was faint and a little high pitched.

Of course he was still there! Where would he have gone? It was more likely that he was thinking ways that he could get his hands around her throat through a hole in the wall!

His voice was hard when he responded.

"Why?" Fenris asked through clenched teeth.

"Why what?" she asked.

This time he practically growled at her.

"Why would you want to teach me how to read? Do you think to amuse yourself as you listen to me stumble over words that I will never learn?"

Laria could see his sneer of contempt through the wall. His assumptions about why she wanted to teach him were not what she had expected. She thought that perhaps he would be embarrassed and he would try to come up with an excuse like, saying that he had no desire to learn how to read. He would thank her for offer and that would be the end of it.

Instead he was impugning her motives. He was suggesting that she was capable of taking perverse pleasure in the plight of another person. Laria saw red.

She put her face as close to the opening as she could get.

"Listen you! I've done nothing to earn your contempt! I've done nothing but try to help you when I could. And don't think that I don't know that you're sneering at me over there!" She was just getting warmed up.

"You're a slave, I _get_ it! Guess what? So am I! So are all of us! You've been through terrible things, I know that. But you are not the only person around here who has suffered."

Fenris opened his mouth to respond but apparently Laria wasn't finished yet. It was fascinating.

"How dare you, how _dare_ you say something so cruel to me! You grabbed me and shoved me against a shelf. You've insulted me. And now, you're accusing me of being like _them_, like Hadriana, like Denarius! That is…how _dare_ you…Why would you…" she trailed off as she ran out of steam.

She was suddenly exhausted. She…_hurt_.

Fenris was stunned and…shamed. She was right.

He had accused her of the most terrible thing possible. He had accused her being like his captors. No. It was worse than that. He had accused her of being like her captors. She was a slave too, like him. She was here against her will, just like him.

Fenris experienced a moment of insight that he had never expected. He had allowed the hate he felt for Denarius and Hadriana to affect him more than he realized.

In truth, Laria had done nothing up to this point to earn his ire. He needed to think. He had a lifetime, well the lifetime he remembered, of feeling pain, torment, of feeling hate. He couldn't change that overnight. But maybe he could try to…_try_.

Fenris' throat was tense from the stress of his thoughts, but when he spoke, he made sure that she would hear him.

"I'm sorry Laria. You're right, that was…uncalled for." Fenris hoped she could hear his sincerity.

He wished in that moment, that he could see her face. It was important to him that she believe him.

Laria was having a moment herself. She realized that this was the first time Fenris had actually called her by name since he had stormed into the cellar to confront her.

The sound of his low, rough voice speaking her name had a stronger effect on her than his apology did. Laria had a juvenile desire to make him ask for forgiveness again but she knew how difficult it must have been for him to admit being wrong. Maybe she was too soft but the sound of the sincerity in his voice undid her.

"Ok, let's try this again. Fenris, would you be interesting in learning how to read?" She pretended to be indifferent to lighten the mood.

Fenris exhaled and smiled.

"I would be willing to try, if you are willing to attempt it." The tone of his voice said that he thought the chances of them succeeding were not very good.

There was a weight to the moment and both of them felt it.

"I am _definitely_ willing Fenris." Laria smiled in relief.

Fenris frowned and felt exposed.

"I warn you, I will probably disappoint you Laria. I've never tried to learn anything like this before. I… may not be a good student." Fenris felt more unsure of himself than he ever had before.

She laughed. "Well, I've never taught anyone before, so we'll learn together. You may regret this Fenris." and she laughed again.

When he heard her laugh, Fenris was almost certain that he would come to regret this decision. Laria was fascinating, spirited, and strong. He remembered the way her hair had framed her face and the spark in her eyes the day he had met her. Hadn't he wanted a reason to talk to her? This was his chance.

She was going to teach him to read.

If there _was_ a Maker, he was surely laughing.

A few nights later Laria was ready for Fenris' first lesson. Laria had decided that sounding out the letters and words she wrote down would be the best way to teach him. Fenris was naturally well-spoken. Words came to him without trouble even when he was loath to speak, and his diction was impeccable. She was sure he could learn to read.

When it was time, Laria removed the stone separating their cells.

"Fenris?" she called.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He replied sardonically.

Laria had a sneaking suspicion that Fenris was trying to be funny but she wasn't entirely sure so she ignored his tone.

She cleared her throat and tried to sound serious.

"I thought we'd start with something you'd be interested in."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked skeptically.

She smiled. "Let's just take it slow shall we?"

All she heard was a grumble and her smile widened.

"Alright. I'll pass you a letter on a piece of paper and then I'll make the sound of the letter. Ready?" she asked brightly.

Another grumble.

"Ready?" she repeated just as brightly.

"Yes, yes. Let's get this over with." Fenris muttered.

This was going to be humiliating. Fenris had realized over the last few days that it mattered to him what she thought of him. It mattered to him that she not be disappointed in him. It was galling. If he was honest with himself, it was terrifying.

A folded piece of paper was pushed through the opening and Fenris opened it.

Whatever was on it was gibberish, at least to him. Fenris scowled.

Laria's voice floated between their cells.

"I know you're scowling." she claimed happily and Fenris growled.

"Alright. That is a letter of the alphabet. Take a long look at it and let me know when you've got the image in mind." She paused to give him time.

"Alright." he muttered.

"Ok, this is the sound the letter makes." and she repeated it a few times. "Why don't you try it out?"

Fenris took a deep breath, sighed and made the sound, feeling like a fool.

"That was excellent Fenris!" Laria exulted.

Fenris scowled. So what? It was _one_ letter.

"Ok, pass the paper back to me and I'll add a letter to the other. By the time we're done, you'll know a word." She sounded so cheerful.

That was how they worked. Laria would continue adding letters to the others. Fenris would become familiar with the letter and then she would tell him the name of the letter and make the sound. Fenris would repeat it, trying to associate the sound with the letter.

Surprisingly, Fenris found himself truly interested in what they were doing. He had reasoned with himself that he was going to humor her. He had assumed that she wouldn't last through the first lesson and that she would quickly tire of trying to teach him.

His assumptions were wrong. He should have known that they would be. Laria always surprised him.

She stuck with it, even when he stumbled a bit, telling him that the evening's lesson would only be one word made up of only five letters.

By the time they had gone over all of the letters that made up the word, Fenris felt more comfortable.

"Ok Fenris. Let's put all of the letters together and sound them out." She waited patiently for him to begin.

Fenris slowly mouthed each letter. It sounded like mush to him and he was disappointed.

"You did just fine Fenris! Try again, you're doing great!" she exclaimed.

Fenris didn't think there was anything "great" about the noises coming out of his mouth but he tried again, for her.

As he pushed the sounds out again, he realized that the word sounded familiar. Without waiting for a prompt from Laria, Fenris tried the word again and then again.

If anyone had seen his face in that moment they would have seen him without walls, without defenses, completely open and staring at the paper like he was looking at a sunrise for the first time.

**F-E-N-R-I-S**

"That was perfect Fenris." Laria said softly.

She put her hand over her mouth to hold in the sound that was trying to escape. She wanted Fenris to have this moment without her noisily crying about it.

Fenris couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. It was the only name he had ever known, and no matter who had given it to him, it was _his_.

He could read his name.


	7. Chapter 7 Transition

**Wow**! Your reviews for the last chapter were so encouraging that I printed them out so I could keep them! Thank you all _so_ much!

The story will be shifting into another area that I've never written about, and that's romance. Any feedback would be helpful and you guys have been really great about being _nice_ and _truthful_ at the same time. Please, please keep the reviews coming and thank you for sticking with the story!

In this chapter I wanted to convey that quite a bit of time has passed between this and last chapter. Is there another way that I can do it besides how I've written here? I don't want the events of this chapter to seem to soon in their relationship. Are the events here within reason? Yes? No? Let me know and I'll make changes.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 7- Transition

The reading lessons continued.

Laria and Fenris had a rhythm going and it surprised both of them how well they worked together. It helped that Fenris was highly intelligent and his tenacious nature came in handy when he got frustrated.

Weeks passed and one evening after his reading lesson was over, Fenris found himself lying on his blanket staring at the wall between them. Because Laria was teaching him to read, it had been necessary for Fenris to learn to trust her. In truth, he now trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone in the life he remembered. There had been a subtle shift in their relationship over the last few weeks and Fenris felt the effects of it.

Their communication wasn't just limited to reading lessons. It was inevitable that they would begin talking of other things. After his earlier mistake in accusing her of treachery, Fenris had made an effort to be more civil. Laria seemed to recognize this and she never brought up what he had done.

It was strange, getting to know someone through a barrier. It required really _listening_ to what that person said, the nuances of their tone of voice, the inflection of their words, because you couldn't see their face and read their expressions. This mode of conversation served Fenris well, as he was more comfortable listening than he was speaking.

Fenris' lips quirked as he thought about Laria. It wasn't hard to know what she was thinking, _or_ how she was feeling. She was open and without artifice. Fenris supposed that some might assume her disposition meant that she was simple in mind, but he knew better.

Although she was naturally light in spirit, her intellect could not be denied. Her mind was lightening quick and even though she had been taken from her home at a young age, her knowledge was vast, almost as if she had catalogued every piece of information she had come into contact with before she had been cut off from the world in Tevinter.

Not to be ignored was her insight into the nature of people. Laria saw much more than what a person presented outwardly. It was a skill that Fenris respected because he had it as well. In his situation it was necessary to be able to read a person quickly, to determine if they were a danger. It could also prove lifesaving to be able to detect when someone was being deceptive.

She was a fascinating combination of intelligence and strength. And beauty. Fenris had to admit that he hadn't been able to push the image of her face away. He had tried, repeatedly, but her features were firmly planted in his mind. He didn't know what he was scared of. She was a slip of a woman, physically she was no match for him. What was it about her that made him so nervous?

Fenris never backed away from the truth, and he wouldn't back away from this either. He would be honest with himself.

He was afraid of how she made him feel. His body reacted to her even though he couldn't see her. He wasn't used to these feelings, he had never felt this way before, at least not that he could remember.

She was in his thoughts all the time. When she spoke to him, he felt like he wasn't a slave in those moments, he was a man. He wasn't sure how to handle these feelings. He was out of his element when it came to women and Laria wasn't a typical woman. But that was the point wasn't it. She was different from anyone he had ever known. He was attracted to her, and more than that, he respected her.

Fenris focused again on the wall.

He had been contemplating an idea for some time but he had kept it from Laria. Conversing through walls was no longer enough for him. He wanted to see her again, in person.

Denarius had more Magisters coming to the estate in recent days and he continued having private meetings. Magisters never trusted one another, and so Fenris had been sent to patrol the estate more often, to keep an eye on the men who accompanied the Magisters.

Because of this increase in visitors, there were in turn more dinners and more preparations required.

Denarius kept a well-stocked storehouse on the grounds, and the steward had decided that Laria should put her skills to use there. She had been directed to go to the storehouse daily, during the duration of the Magisters visit, and make sure the kitchen did not run out of supplies.

This development presented Fenris with an opportunity.

The building was fairly secluded in comparison to the rest of the estate and Fenris' patrol would take him all over the area, including the storehouse. No one would question his presence and no one would question Laria's either.

Fenris knew that he could simply _tell_ Laria what he was thinking but he was reluctant to do so. Maybe she preferred being separated from him. Maybe she found his appearance distasteful and would prefer not having to actually _look_ at him.

True, she had been kind during their first meeting in the cellar, but Fenris had learned that it was simply her nature. Maybe she pitied him. That thought made Fenris furious! He couldn't bear that. He would rather she turn away from him in disgust than look at him with pity in her eyes.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Fenris was an idiot. He berated himself for being weak even as he approached the storehouse the next day.

He almost turned around several times, but his desire to see her overrode his common sense. This woman had turned him into a nervous fool. Laria liked to tackle things head on, so he would follow her example. If she sent him away…Fenris would handle it the way he handled everything else.

He found her in the upper part of the building. Her head was tilted back as she studied the supplies on the higher shelves. Her hair was in another ponytail, this time situated higher up at the top of her head. It left parts of her neck exposed and Fenris found himself wanting to sweep her hair to the side so he could study it more closely.

Once again, Laria felt a presence behind, her but this time she knew who it was. Her stomach twisted with nerves but she wasn't scared, she was exhilarated. The rush of excitement made her heart pound in her ears but she welcomed it. She had been wishing that she could see him again and The Maker had smiled on her. A smile bloomed on her face as she turned to face him.

She was smiling at him and that made Fenris relax. She was happy to see him, it was obvious as her smiled turned into a grin. Fenris couldn't help it, he smiled back although not as widely as her. Smiles did not come easily to him, though he had smiled more since he had known her than he ever had before.

Fenris realized that he hadn't actually said anything. He coughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Hello." He said and bowed his head in greeting.

"Hello Fenris. I can't believe you're here!" She was still smiling at him warmly.

His expression became vulnerable and his green eyes betrayed his uncertainty.

"You aren't upset that I came here?" He asked, his voice troubled.

Laria was confused. Upset? Why would she be upset? She had been trying to think of a way to get close to him again and he had sought her out. The thought brought a warmth to her chest that spread to her stomach. She stepped toward him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to see you again but I didn't know how to bring it up." She looked away.

Fenris was surprised. She looked…self-conscious.

Her shyness made him bold. He closed the distance between them.

Laria looked up at him, amazement in her eyes at his willingness to come closer to her. His expression was sardonic and his lips quirked up at the corners.

"You've never had any trouble speaking your mind before. What's changed now?" He stepped even closer. "Did you develop some sort of supernatural restraint over the last few weeks?" His expression was amused.

Laria was in complete shock. Not only had Fenris approached her on his own, he was actually _teasing_ her! She _must_ be dreaming. Surely she had conjured him out of her wishful thinking.

Fenris found this new development in Laria's character entertaining. She was actually _gawking_ at him.

Her lips were parted in surprise and Fenris could feel the warmth of her breath. Her hair was again escaping the band holding it up and Fenris did what he had imagined often, he pushed her hair back from her face. His hand lingered for a moment on her cheek, and it was warm. Her breath was coming faster and Fenris could see the pulse beating along her throat.

Laria felt overly warm. She couldn't believe this was happening. How often had she imagined Fenris' touch? She had been embarrassed to find herself fantasizing about him in that way. Of course she could hardly be blamed could she? He was beautiful.

Being this close to him, she marveled at the contrast of the lyrium tattoos against his tanned skin. His white hair looked softer up close and the darkness of his brows was striking.

Laria lifted her hand but she hesitated. Fenris had told her how painful the ritual that branded him with lyrium had been. The pain had stayed with him and he found the touch others…distasteful. She didn't want to hurt him.

She tilted her head and instead of touching his face, she followed his lead and ran her fingers through his hair, tucking it behind one of his ears. Her fingertips tingled at the touch and she smiled again. Her hands drifted to his chest and rested over the armor he wore.

Fenris tried to take a deep breath but his chest was tight. She was _here_, in front of him. She hadn't flinched away from his touch and even more incredibly, she had returned it willingly. Fenris was starting to question his disbelief in The Maker. Surely this was a miracle.

There was a moment of pause between them. The air seemed charged with some sort of undefined energy and it hovered over them.

Laria forced herself to wait, she wanted Fenris to _choose_ to close that space between them. With the abominable lack of control he'd had over his life, it was important that _he_ was the one to take that final step.

Of course, she could help him a little. Laria tilted her chin, bringing her lips more in line with his.

It was _his_ decision now.

Fenris knew that she was giving him a chance to back away. He hesitated for what seemed like an endless moment. Could he do this? Could he open himself up _this_ much, even to her? He looked into her eyes, and he decided to take a leap of faith, faith in _her_.

He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers. Their breath mingled and Fenris tasted heat on his tongue. His hand curled around the back of her neck and he pulled her closer. This time he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Laria gripped his shoulders through his armor. She tried to remember to be careful with her touch but it was difficult to think when she couldn't breathe.

Fenris relished the feel of her lips against his and he placed his other hand on her face. His hands tingled but he had no wish to pull away from her. The hand on her neck slid down to her back to hold her closer and Laria pressed herself against him.

Their tongues touched and Fenris' grip on her tightened. Laria pulled away suddenly and Fenris tried to take shallow breaths. Had he done something wrong?

Laria answered the question before he could ask it. She was gasping herself.

"I just needed to breathe." She laughed. "If I swoon, I want to be from ecstasy and not from a lack of oxygen."

Her forehead was resting on his chest and Fenris took a moment to take in the scent of her hair. It smelled like the wind that travelled over the land, even better because it came from her.

She lifted her head again and smiled at him.

"Well, for a second meeting I'd say we're off to a wonderful start. This is _much_ better than the cellar." The impish grin was back.

The corners of Fenris' mouth turned up and he chuckled.

"I'm learning to be more…polite."

Laria laughed outright.

"I'd hate to see what you're like when you're being _friendly_!"

Fenris' gaze was suddenly intense and Laria's throat dried up. She licked her lips which suddenly felt parched. His voice was low and rough as he bent his head to her again.

"Perhaps I could work on that."


	8. Chapter 8 Exploration

I'm glad everyone felt good about the shift to romance in the last chapter, I was _really_ worried about that. Things will start moving along now and I will try, I repeat try, to put up the next few chapters quickly because the story will be taking a turn…

As always, I count on all of you who have been reviewing the story. I wouldn't be able to keep writing if you guys didn't take the time to give me feedback. I know you don't have to take the time to review, but you do and I really, really, appreciate it.

Ok, things start to get a little mature here so you've been warned. I don't think it's all that much though and again I'm worried that I've messed it up so let me know. Remember: newbie!

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 8 – Exploration

Fenris was careful not to stay at the storehouse too long. He still had to patrol the grounds and eventually his absence would be noticed. Laria also had work to finish and he wouldn't do anything to cause trouble for her.

It had been enough for now.

Fenris couldn't remember his life before Denarius had branded lyrium into his flesh. He didn't know if he had ever been in love, or kissed a girl, before his life in Tevinter. He didn't know anything about who he had been before he was a slave. What he did know was that, he had experienced something that he had never imagined was possible.

Fenris had never entertained the thought of being physical with anyone. The lyrium tattoos made the touch of others uncomfortable and sometimes painful. Denarius knew this and used the information for his own entertainment.

Fenris had been a required presence at many of Denarius' celebrations and as such, he had witnessed many acts of depravity. Those images had been burned into his mind as surely as the lyrium had been burned into in skin.

Because Fenris had no memories of a previous life, the only exposure he'd had to acts of a carnal nature was what he had seen in Tevinter. The thought of doing those things with another person had repulsed him.

Over time he had learned that what Denarius and his ilk considered pleasurable was not normal. There had times, too many times, when unwilling visitors had been subjected to Denarius' particular tastes. Fenris had learned then that, the physical acts he had seen were not expressions of love or even of affection.

In his current situation Fenris found himself in unfamiliar territory. Although he and Laria had only shared a kiss, his body had been screaming at him to take _much_ more.

Fenris wasn't ignorant, he knew the basics but he had no experience in showing affection for another person. He hadn't _wanted_ to before.

Laria was arousing in him, desires that he hadn't known he could feel. For the first time in his life, there was a feeling of possibilities.

The feel of her lips pressing against his for the first time was something he would never forget. The emotion he had felt as he had wrapped his arm around her waist was indescribable. He didn't have words to express what he was feeling. These emotions were alien to him.

He knew the heat of anger and the exhilaration of the kill. He knew the chill of terror and the emptiness of despair. _Those_ feelings had been his close companions since he came to Tevinter. These new feelings were confusing and honestly a little frightening. He wasn't equipped to handle the emotions that Laria had brought up.

Fenris' brow creased in thought as he considered this. What did he do _now_? He wanted to be close to her but he was out of his depth. He was an accomplished killer, a chilling weapon in his master's arsenal. He did what he was created to do and he excelled at it.

Fenris looked at his hands as he walked, curling and uncurling his fingers. Could these hands do anything but _kill_?

Denarius called Fenris "His little Wolf". Was he just a beast? Could he even _be_ a man? He didn't know. He wasn't gentle by nature and Laria deserved that.

A sudden wave of humor overtook him as he remembered Laria's uninhibted response when they kissed. _She_ certainly had no qualms about being gentle with _him_, Fenris chuckled.

Maybe he was worrying too much. He just wasn't certain how to proceed now.

Earlier, in the storehouse, he had simply acted on instinct. Perhaps, that was best. Maybe he should allow his instincts to guide him, since he had no experience to refer to. It had worked out well enough so far. He just hoped his instincts were ready for Laria.

That evening, Denarius had ordered Fenris to join the other guards in patrolling the upper floors of the estate. Whatever Denrius was up to, he thought he needed extra security. Fenris was to take the third watch, so he slept upstairs with the other guards instead of in his cell. He would have to speak with Laria the next day instead. At least he would have time to consider how to approach her.

Laria hadn't slept that well the night before. The day's events had left her off-balance and distracted. She had gotten strange looks when she had returned from the storehouse that morning and she was sure that she had looked altered in some way.

The sneer on Hilde's face said that the woman thought Laria had a bad morning which of course gave Hilde much pleasure. Laria was more than happy to let the evil harpy think that. It would give no one reason to question what she had been up to.

In truth, she hadn't been up to much. It was just a kiss after all. Ha! There had been nothing _"just"_ about it. She could still feel the pressure of Fenris' hand on her neck and her back. She was sure that she would taste him on her tongue for the rest of her life, and she was glad for it.

Laria's life was not full of changes or surprise. She was a slave. She tried to believe that there was something better out there. She knew that life was not like this everywhere. She was Ferelden, she had _seen_ it. Ferelden hadn't been perfect, but there, she had been free. A part of her still believed that one day she could be free again.

Fenris was now part of that hope.

The Maker simply could not have brought them together for nothing. When she looked at her life, and all that had brought her to this moment, she could not help but be happy that her life had taken the turns that it had.

It had led her to Fenris. Surely there was some _purpose_ in it? There had to be!

She would see him this morning, when she returned to the storehouse. Her stomach started jumping around at the thought. She had no idea what to expect. She had never been in love before, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do now. Well… she knew what she _wanted_ to do, but that was more…complicated.

She wondered briefly, if Fenris would object to her pouncing on him when he came through the door. It would certainly be _one_ way to get the awkward part over. On second thought, that might not work out so well, considering that he was always expecting to be attacked and he would respond accordingly. That would make their romance end on quite a solemn note indeed.

Laria laughed as she approached the storehouse. She had to admit that she liked possibilities.

Laria was muttering to herself when Fenris arrived.

She was kneeling on the floor, tugging at some kind of container, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. She seemed to sense his presence, and she spun around looking chagrined.

Laria tried to say hello, but the pencil was still between her teeth so it was unintelligible. She stood up and tried to brush the dust and straw off of her skirt. She took the pencil out of her mouth and tried again.

"Hello Fenris!" Her voice was shaky, and she tried to blow the strands of hair out of her face. Maker, she was a mess! She was surprised Fenris didn't turn around and run for it the way she looked!

Fenris took a moment and quirked his eyebrows, studying her.

Her eyes were bright and dots of sweat covered her forehead. Her chest was rising and falling quickly in time with her breathing and her brown, rough woolen skirt was covered with dust and straw from the floor. The white blouse she wore was unbuttoned at the top, and her hair, as always, refused to cooperate with her efforts to control it.

In a moment of insight, Fenris realized why she looked so uncomfortable. She had been working and she was dusty, and disheveled. She probably thought she looked frightful.

Fenris smiled, he couldn't help it. She was actually worried about how she appeared to him! How strange!

If _anyone_ should be worried about their appearance Fenris thought, it was _him_!

He had always hated his lyrium markings. If he could have, he would have clawed them off with his own hands. In fact, he had tried to once.

They were the first thing a person saw when they looked at him. In fact, most people never got _past_ the lyrium.

Over time he had gotten over being stared at, and he had instead fed off of the fear his markings caused.

With Laria it was different. He had become self-conscious again. He didn't know if she was repulsed by his markings or if she simply felt sympathy for him. It would be just like her to see his tattoos as a cause for sadness instead of fear.

Looking at her standing there in her dusty clothes and untidy hair, Fenris thought she looked perfect. Every part of her was lovely and beautiful.

In the time he had taken to study her, Fenris had failed to notice that her expression had changed from chagrined, to annoyed, to downright mad. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes were slits.

She put her hands of her hips and cocked her head.

"Are you finished laughing at me?" she inquired sharply. "I have work to do if you're just going to stand there looking smug."

When he just continued to smile, Laria gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest.

"We can't _all_ go around looking dangerous and sexy. _Some_ of us have to work!" she exclaimed. Wait a minute, she paused. That wasn't an insult!

She opened her mouth to say something more scathing but the look on Fenris' face stopped her. She wasn't sure, but she thought he looked, astonished.

When Fenris was surprised, he didn't gape the way some people did, with their mouths hanging open.

His feelings were expressed in the wrinkles between his brows and the way his forehead creased. His eyes always cleared up, giving a glimpse into the little bit of innocence in him that hadn't been completely stamped out yet.

He looked at her like that now, eyes unguarded. His voice was hesitant and resonated with that rough timbre that was particularly his.

"You…think I'm sexy?" It was a question.

Laria rolled her eyes.

"Of _course_ you are! You're beautiful!" Her expression was exasperated and she looked at him like she was stating a well-known fact.

Fenris was taken aback. Beautiful? And he held out his arms in front of him.

"You don't find my markings repulsive?" he asked, truly curious.

Laria sobered immediately and walked over to him.

She took one of his gauntleted hands in hers, careful about touching him. She turned his hand over, exposing the markings on his palm. She looked down at them for a moment and Fenris wondered what she saw there.

A small smile graced her lips and she looked back up at him.

"It doesn't matter where you got them Fenris. They're part of you, and I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

Fenris looked into her eyes for a long moment, gauging the sincerity of her words.

Denarius had mocked him many times, calling Fenris his "pretty Wolf" or his "lovely toy". But Denarius had always said it with a kind of, sweet contempt. His words were not meant to be taken as a compliment and Fenris always felt dirty when his master referred to him like that.

The Magisters who visited the estate, both male and female, had given him looks that sent shivers down his spine. Even Hadriana, that despicable _bitch_, had caressed him when Denarius wasn't looking.

Fenris had believed that they all meant to mock him, and he knew that they were all cruel beings who sought nothing but pleasure and power.

Fenris was a symbol of power, Denarius' power, and he knew that there were many who desired to get their hands on him, if only to get _closer_ to that power.

In Laria's eyes he saw honesty. She truly believed him beautiful. How could that be?

She looked down at his palm again and lifted her left hand as if she were going to touch it. She stopped, her face falling and Fenris didn't understand her expression.

He lowered his head closer to hers.

"What's wrong?"

She lifted her eyes back to his and shook her head slightly. She looked wistful.

"I was just wishing that I could feel them." she said. "Your markings, I mean." she clarified.

Fenris started to reply but she looked dismayed and interrupted him before he could speak.

"Oh! I didn't mean to say that! I know that they hurt, and I would _never, ever_, do that! I'm so sorry Fenris!" She dropped his hand and began backing away from him.

Fenris reacted without thinking and grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her retreat and pulling her back to him again. Laria looked afraid for a moment, and Fenris gentled his grasp but still pulled her towards him until she stood a few inches away.

He drew her hand up in front of him and placed his hand back in hers, his palm up. He smiled a little.

"It doesn't hurt when you touch me." He looked into her eyes, and tried to communicate what he couldn't say with words.

**Desire. **

He wanted her to touch him but he didn't know how to ask.

Something of what he was feeling must have come through, because she smiled and turned her attention back to his hand.

She again lifted her left hand and held it above his own. It hovered there for a moment and Fenris tensed. He didn't seem able to take a proper breath while he stood there waiting to feel the touch of her hand.

Laria studied the palm of Fenris' hand. The lyrium tattoos followed the pattern of the bones of his hand. They travelled the length of each of his fingers, coming together on his palm in horizontal and vertical lines.

She touched his palm, tracing the lines there first and Fenris' hand jerked as a small hiss escaped his throat. Laria jumped and again started to let go of him. Fenris was quick this time and he curled his hand around hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It didn't hurt. It was fine." He reassured her.

She didn't seem to believe him so he tried to be more specific.

"I wasn't expecting it to feel so…pleasurable." he confessed, embarrassed at his own reaction.

Laria's expression turned mischievous and Fenris was almost sorry that he had told her the truth.

She took his hand, confidently this time and began tracing his markings again. Her teeth troubled her lip while she felt the texture of the lyrium. It was part of his skin but there was definite difference in the feel when she touched them. The markings weren't as soft as the rest of his skin, the texture slightly rougher but not by much. His fingers flexed here and there as she touched him and Laria looked up at him amused.

"Fenris, are you ticklish?" she asked with a grin. He growled at her and looked insulted.

"I most certainly am _not_!" Yes, he was _definitely_ insulted.

Laria simply shook her head.

"I just want to be sure that I don't make you uncomfortable." And she smirked, returning to his hand.

Fenris wondered if she had any idea just how "uncomfortable" she was making him. He didn't know why he was reacting like this, she had barely _touched_ him! Before he could ponder it, Laria lifted her head suddenly, an expression of curiosity lighting her face.

"How far do they go?" she asked excitedly.

It took Fenris a moment to realize that she was asking about his tattoos.

"Ummm…they're…everywhere, I suppose." he stumbled.

Laria gasped, her mouth opening in astonishment. Her hand gripped his in excitement.

"Can I see?" she asked, and Fenris thought she might start bouncing up and down at any moment.

He was looking at her like she was demented, but Laria didn't care, she was too curious.

Fenris shook his head in puzzlement. She actually wanted to see?

Apparently, not only was Laria _not_ disgusted by his markings, she actually _liked_ them.

He hesitated, wondering what she would think when she saw the lyrium stamped all over him. Up until now, she had only seen parts of his hands, arms and neck. Would she recoil when she saw how damaged he really was?

He looked at her while she looked back expectantly. She read the hesitation on his face and her lips pursed.

"Please?" she asked.

Unexpectedly, Fenris found that he couldn't say no to her. That confounded him even _more_, and his expression was slightly dazed as he let go of her hand and began removing his upper armor.

Laria saw that Fenris was going to comply, and she glad that she hadn't offended him.

What she _hadn't_ taken into account when she made her impromptu request, was that Fenris would be removing his armor. Oh my, she thought. Yet, she couldn't _quite_ get herself to stop him either.

If _he_ was alright with, why shouldn't _she_ be, right? _Right_.

At that moment, Laria was glad that Fenris was focused on the buckles of his chest piece instead of looking at her. She could only _imagine_ what her face looked like!

She swallowed hard, and then tried swallowing again. That wasn't helping. She tried taking deep breaths but that didn't help either. She needed to get a grip! No! That was the problem. She _wanted_ to get a grip, and it wasn't on _herself_. Laria looked at the ground, trying to get herself together and when she looked up again, Fenris' chest was uncovered.

Her mouth fell open. She couldn't help it. The tattoos were _everywhere_!

Again they followed the structure of his body. The markings on his neck continued to his collarbone where they branched out outlining his clavicle.

The markings continued down his chest, going all the way to his bellybutton one way. They also spread out horizontally across his pectorals, with artistic flourishes accenting the markings there. The lyrium also travelled along his ribs on both sides, the white lines marking each rib and contrasting against his tanned skin.

Laria could see his sides as well, and it seemed that the lyrium continued past his waist, but she couldn't see any further as he was still wearing his pants. Darn it!

She realized abruptly that she had been making a fool of herself, and she glanced up quickly.

Fenris was crouching near the wall, placing his armor on the floor. Laria knelt quickly, and placed a hand on his shoulder making him pause. He looked at her questioningly, but she was focused on his chest.

Without realizing it, she pushed against his shoulder to get him to sit down. Fenris could have resisted, but he didn't want to. He was trying to understand her expression. She didn't look horrified, she looked very…focused.

Laria traced the markings that went along his neck with her fingertips. Her right hand slid from his shoulder to his arm and without conscious thought, she moved to straddle his outstretched legs.

Slowly, from left to right, she moved her fingers along his skin, following the markings as they traversed his flesh. Her fingertips tingled. There was no hair to take away from the smoothness of his skin. She didn't know if all elves were naturally bare on their chest, but Fenris was. She moved her hand over the muscles of his chest and they flexed under her fingers.

Fenris didn't think he could speak if the building were burning down.

He wasn't in pain, but it was as if she left trails of fire behind where her fingertips had touched. It was a _different_ kind of pain, one he didn't wish to stop.

Laria moved closer and splayed her hands on his chest. She drew her hands down slowly, taking in the musculature of his body.

She traced the markings on each of his ribs, twice.

Fenris was breathing hard and it had nothing to do with anxiety. She was torturing him. He kept his hands fisted at his sides because he was afraid of what he might do if he unclenched them. She was sitting on his lap, rubbing her hands all over his chest and she had no _idea_ what she was doing to him! Her expression was almost… studious, as she traced the markings on his ribs.

Fenris gritted his teeth. It wouldn't do for him to toss her on her back and take her here on the floor.

Fenris was finding that his instincts apparently had no problem telling him what to do in _this_ situation, but he could not allow himself to lose control.

Laria saw the muscles of Fenris' stomach tighten, and she moved her hands over them as well. He was well-defined. Each muscle felt like it was carved from granite. The lyrium went along his stomach too, and Laria followed it down as it dipped towards his bellybutton. She touched it, and she saw his muscles tense. The lyrium kept going past his bellybutton and disappeared at his waistband.

Laria followed it there and hesitated, as she became aware of several things at once.

_One_: Fenris was breathing rather hard.

_Two_: She was straddling his lap.

_Three_: Her fingers were very close to something hard in his pants.

She could also feel that same "something" between her legs through her smallclothes.

Laria let out a shaky breath and slowly raised her eyes to Fenris' face.

The green of his eyes was practically swallowed up by the black of his pupils. His teeth were clenched together and beads of perspiration had broken out on his forehead. His hands were bunched at his sides and his nostrils were flaring.

Laria had once seen a wild animal in the forests of Ferelden look like that before it had attacked a traveller.

Back then she had run as quickly as she could.

Right now, faced with the same prospect, she had no desire to try and get away.

Fenris swallowed and unclenched his fists. His hands found her knees where they were bent on either side of legs. Her skin was soft, but he didn't pause as his hands travelled up her legs, pushing her skirt higher until it laid over her thighs.

Fenris slid his hands up, under her skirt, and grabbed her hips in his hands.

She hadn't moved even an inch, and he was glad, because he didn't know what he'd do if tried to get away from him _now_.


	9. Chapter 9 Declarations

***Your reviews are keeping me active on this story, so thanks to every, single one of you!***

**Just a warning, this chapter isn't going to go where many of you may expect it to go, things will change very soon…**

**And again, I am taking artistic license and bringing an element of the game here. Please keep the reviews coming!**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 9 – Declarations

Fenris shifted his position quickly, flipping Laria onto her back. The movement was so swift that Laria was dizzy for a moment. Fenris' hands were on her hips and his weight settled on her. Laria had just a moment to take in the change in their situation before Fenris' lips came down forcefully on hers. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, and Laria wrapped her arms around him automatically.

Fenris fed on her lips like he was starving for the taste of her. His hand put pressure on her jaw and she responded by parting her lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she marveled at the taste. His mouth was hot, and his tongue reminded her of drinking from a stream of water that flowed over smooth stones.

There was also a feeling like liquid electricity was flowing between them and Laria felt heat emanating from Fenris' body. She opened her eyes and Fenris was _glowing_. His lyrium tattoos were lit with a kind of bluish energy. She wasn't afraid. Instead, she held him closer and wrapped her legs around him.

Fenris pushed against her and kissed her neck, leaving a tingling sensation behind where his lips had been. Laria's back arched and she gasped at the feeling. It was unreal. She took advantage of the moment to run her fingers through his hair while he kissed her throat.

Fenris was breathing just as hard as her as he continued to kiss down her chest and there was a pressure building in him that demanded release. He was rougher with her than he intended, but when he had looked into her eyes, something in him had snapped and could no longer control himself.

He pulled her blouse to one side so he could kiss her shoulder, and he heard the garment rip. He cursed in Tevinter, but her skin was so smooth he couldn't work up the effort to care.

The dip where her collarbone met her shoulder was too tempting to ignore and he tasted it with his tongue. How could she taste so good? His skin was on fire and he didn't care. All he could feel was her skin. All he could hear was her breath coming in shallow gasps.

His heart was beating in his chest so hard that he thought it would fail at any moment.

Surely he didn't deserve this kind of pleasure. Even as he raced his lips across her skin, he felt a sense of peace that he had never experienced. He felt like he belonged somewhere. He belonged with _her_.

As the realization hit him, Fenris raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Her pupils were dilated and her chest was rising and falling quickly. She still had drops of sweat on her brow, but Fenris knew these were now caused by desire. Her hair was spread out on the floor beneath them in a wild tangle. She smiled up at him and the muscles in his stomach tensed.

Laria moved a hand to Fenris' face. His expression had become serious again, but his green eyes were soft. She had never seen that look on his face before.

"What is it? What's wrong Fenris?" she asked nervously. Was he regretting this already?

Fenris looked down at her and mirrored her, putting his hand on her face.

"You've undone me."

His words were tinged with surprise, but the quiet statement rocked Laria to her core.

She didn't know if Fenris, with everything that he had suffered, could ever say that he _loved_ someone but his words were enough. She grinned at him as she tried to think of a response. She had a feeling that declaring her undying love for him would make him grab his armor and run.

She leaned up and nibbled his lip.

"It's only fair. _I've_ been undone for _weeks_ now." she murmured as she kissed his neck. He stiffened and she pulled back, afraid that she had said the wrong thing anyway.

His expression was perplexed. She seemed to do that to him a lot.

"You've…felt like this for weeks?" he asked.

His reaction was almost _comical_ and Laria had to stifle a laugh. Her lips compressed as she tried to suppress a grin, but her eyes sparkled with undisguised merriment. Fenris noticed this and frowned at her.

"Do you find something amusing?" he inquired ominously.

Laria quirked an eyebrow at him. She wasn't fooled for a moment. He wasn't _actually_ angry with her, and she cherished the moment because she had come to know him well enough to see that.

"Yes I do." she answered flippantly. "For someone with such quick reflexes, you're rather slow on the uptake."

Fenris' eyes widened in disbelief for a moment before a wicked grin replaced his frown.

_That_ made Laria more nervous than his pretended anger, and she leaned away from him.

"Perhaps I should demonstrate my reflexes more forcefully." The sound of his voice seemed to resonate in her chest which was still pressed against him.

She tried to think of a logical reason to dissuade him, but she honestly didn't _want_ to.

She began to reply, when a noise brought both their heads around quickly. Fenris jumped off of her and Laria struggled to straighten her clothing and hair. Her blouse had been ripped at the shoulder so she pulled her hair around to cover it.

Fenris grabbed his armor, and instead of trying to put it on, he slipped behind a tall stack of supplies. The situation would have been funny if Laria hadn't been acutely aware of the danger they were in now. If someone saw them together the consequences would be dire.

Laria spun around quickly and bent in front of the container she had struggling with when Fenris first arrived. If she appeared disheveled, at least the visitor would think it was because she was working.

Laria felt a presence behind her and turned around. It was the steward. He had a disapproving look on his face, and Laria suddenly wondered how much _time_ had passed. This could very bad.

She couldn't risk looking in Fenris' direction because she would give them away.

Laria stood slowly and bowed slightly to the steward.

"Yes Messere?" she asked politely.

The steward frowned at her, his gray hair looked dull in the muted light of the storehouse.

"You've been out here a long time _girl_." he said. His face screwed up in contempt and Laria's heart began to race. She licked her lips to fight the sudden dryness in the air.

"I'm sorry Messere." she answered and quickly bowed again.

Fenris was anxious. He couldn't believe that he had let the time get away from him like this! He couldn't let Laria pay for his idiocy, he _wouldn't_. He clenched his hands and prepared to step forward if she needed him.

"Is there a problem _girl_?" the steward asked, but his expression said that there was _already_ a problem.

Laria looked at him directly, hoping that her steady gaze would convey honesty. Her mind worked quickly to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"No Messere. There is no problem. I simply wanted to double check the supplies so the festivities would go off without an incident." She decided to appeal to his vanity. "I would never wish to cause you any embarrassment because of my ineptitude Messere." She finished and bowed again.

The steward harrumphed, irritated by her educated speech, but he seemed slightly mollified.

"You will go without dinner tonight." he pronounced. "Perhaps that will teach you to be less sluggish."

He walked away instructing her that she had one hour to finish her task.

After a moment, Laria heard the door close and she released the breath she had been holding.

Fenris stepped out, his face furious, his teeth clenched in anger, looking in the direction the steward had gone in. His lyrium was glowing again, but for a different reason this time. He swore in Tevinter a second time and he practically spat the words.

Laria decided that it would be best to hide her own fear and appear cavalier about the whole thing.

She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, looking him over.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't dark in here. You're not very good at hiding when you go around glowing like that!"

Fenris spun around to face her, an expression of dismayed outrage darkening his face.

"How can you be so flippant?" he snarled. "That man treated you…"

Laria interrupted. "Like a slave." And her expression was calm.

Fenris seemed to have had the wind knocked out him as he sagged, his posture one of defeat. Laria stepped to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with hopelessness in his eyes.

"Cheer up Fenris! At least I know where to get food. I know _someone_ who owes me at _least_ a loaf!" and she waggled her eyebrows at him.

Fenris shook his head, bemused. She had undone him indeed.

Fenris visited Laria at the storehouse often, but they were careful to be more aware of their surroundings and of the time.

They never went further physically than they had before. Fenris was glad, because in truth, he felt it would be wrong to take her on the storehouse floor. She deserved better than that. He didn't know how to remedy that situation though.

As they had been reminded, they were slaves. There was nowhere on the estate that was safe for them to be together.

Denarius had a large party a few weeks later and the damage to the house was significant. Drunkenness and magic did _not_ mix and adding in the perverted tastes of Denarius' companions, their exertions had taken them all over the house.

Laria was busy cleaning up the kitchen and servant's eating quarters, as it appeared that many guest had found their way into the scullery and more. Whatever had happened, Laria did not wish to know about it. After she found bits of animal hair and handcuffs, she was sick to her stomach.

While she was cleaning up, Laria came upon a beautiful a piece of fabric. It was the most incredible shade of red she had ever seen. Scarlet. It was strong, but with a certain give to it and the texture was soft. She wasn't familiar with the fabric, but it was _lovely_.

Laria looked around and seeing no one, she stuffed the fabric into her bodice. She couldn't believe she was doing that, but color was so rare in her life that she couldn't pass it up. Besides, Hilde had been giving her dirty looks every day and she decided she needed something to brighten her day.

When Fenris joined her the next day, they discussed the fallout from the celebration. Apparently, not _everyone_ had left the gathering alive, and Fenris had been disposing of the bodies until late in the night.

He looked so tired and his eyes were darkened by melancholy. Laria placed her hand on his face and turned his head towards her. She kissed him softly but firmly, hoping to chase the sadness from his eyes.

Fenris smiled at her slightly, but he was still troubled. Laria suddenly had an idea, and Fenris watched as her eyes lit up with excitement.

I"I have something for you!" she exclaimed and she started unbuttoning her blouse.

Fenris raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked up. Laria, seeing his expression, rolled her eyes.

"Not _that_!" she drawled.

She pulled the scarlet fabric from her bodice with a flourish and presented it to Fenris.

Fenris looked at it like she was handing him snake.

"What is _that_, exactly?" he asked nervously. Laria rolled her eyes again and scooted closer to him.

"It's a piece of cloth Fenris! It's not going to _bite_ you."

Fenris took the cloth gingerly and examined it. It was a startling shade of red. He had never seen anything more vibrant. He looked back at Laria questioningly.

"What am I to do with it?" he asked.

Laria had a sudden image of Fenris tying her up with it while he did all sorts of things that should have made her blush. Her face got warm and she made an effort to hide where her thoughts had taken her.

She cleared her throat and focused on the reason she was giving it to him. She touched the cloth, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Have you ever noticed how gray everything is here?" she asked, looking down. She didn't wait for a response.

"Everything is dull and muted. Even my hideously brown skirt looks gray here. The sky isn't the shade of blue that it should be, and there's an air of darkness over everything." She paused and Fenris waited for her to continue. She looked back at him.

"This red band is _brilliant_. It eclipses the gloom despite everything that swallows up color here. It's beautiful, and it makes me happy, so I want you to have it." She sat back with a satisfied look.

"I you like it, shouldn't you _keep_ it?" Fenris asked, preparing to hand it back to her. Laria stilled his hand.

"It makes me happy to share it with _you_ Fenris." She smiled at him. "Keep it. And when you feel despair, pull it out and look at it. It will remind you that there are things out there that haven't been tainted by Tevinter."

Fenris grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him.

"I already know that." He whispered passionately and he crushed her lips against his.


	10. Chapter 10 Repercussions

***You guys rock! Thank you for supporting me this whole time, it means the world to me.***

**Ok everyone, here comes some serious stuff. There is a description of violence in this chapter so I'm warning you, without ruining the plot. I'm going to put a limitation on Fenris' phasing ability that may or may not be true. I don't remember if he can do this in the game or not, you'll see what I mean.**

**I'll be waiting for the reviews and feeling sick with nerves until I see what everyone thinks…**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 10 – Repercussions

Fenris hid the red band Laria had given him, under a loose stone in his floor. He had learned that trick from her.

He had learned so _much_ from her. She had changed everything for him. In a few months he had gone from a solitary, isolated automaton, to a _man_ who knew what it felt like to truly _care_ for another person.

Fenris may have looked the same on the outside, but _inside_, he had been altered forever. He now knew what it was to trust someone, and to have that trust returned. He knew that it was possible for a person to be honorable, pure and decent. Laria was all of those things.

She drove him _crazy_ and she was far too idealistic sometimes, but he also admired her for being able to maintain that outlook despite being a slave. She amazed him, she confounded him, she aroused him, and she humbled him. He _needed_ her, and it was terrifying to realize that.

Laria was working in the kitchens when she was ordered to bring a specially labeled container of tea from the cupboards to the steward. Laria knew the tea was unique because only Hadriana ordered it, and when she did, the steward got nervous.

Laria had a feeling that the tea had magical properties. Magic was like currency in Tevinter, and the more skilled a person was in magic, the more valuable they were. Hadriana wanted nothing more than to be valuable to Denarius.

Slaves weren't quite as ignorant as the Magisters thought, but Denarius and Hadriana didn't try to hide their abilities either. Their magic struck fear into the hearts of their servants and it tightened their hold over them. Slaves didn't think of escaping from a place like Tevinter, it was too dangerous and the punishment could be worse than death.

The steward was jumpier than usual that night. He kept glancing around him like he was expecting someone to come around the corner at any moment. He seemed distracted and anxious. A man appeared just out of view and the steward hurried over to him. They spoke in whispers for a moment and then the steward hurried back over to her.

"Laria! Take this recipe and brew the tea. You can read, just follow the directions and be quick girl!" He looked around nervously again. "I'll be back momentarily, make sure the tea is ready and use the pot with the blue scrolling on it. It's in the cupboard!" The steward hurried away leaving Laria aghast. She did not want to be responsible for brewing Hadriana's tea. If something went wrong she would be blamed!

Laria returned to the kitchen, a look of bewilderment obvious on her face. She went to the stove to start the water boiling and caught Hilde giving her a dirty look.

The beastly woman approached her with malice etched on her face and Laria steeled herself for whatever vicious insults the woman would hurl at her.

Hilde actually could have been attractive if she hadn't taken to the environment of Tevinter so much. The desire to oppress others had rubbed off on the woman and she reveled in her power over the servants. She was a small-minded woman who used the authority she had, to break the will of others. Laria hated her.

The other servants made themselves look busy so Hilde wouldn't turn on them.

"You there,! Girl!" Hilde sneered. The housekeeper knew the servant's names. She refused to use them so they'd feel like objects instead of people.

"What do you think you're doing over there? Get your arse back to the scullery before I drag you there me'self!"

Hilde wiped her hands on her apron and backed Laria against the wall. Laria had to control her temper. It wouldn't do for her the punch the hag in the face, would it? Laria considered the scenario briefly and decided that she would most likely _lose_ that fight. She had never raised a hand to anyone in her life, and had no experience fighting. Hilde would have her for dinner!

Laria bowed her head to the woman and spoke quickly so Hilde wouldn't box her ears for hesitating.

"I'm sorry Serrah. The steward ordered me to brew tea for Messere Hadriana." Laria kept her head down, hoping that hearing her orders came from the steward would make the old bag back off.

Laria heard Hilde gasp, and she looked up at the woman surprised. Hilde had turned red and she was gawking at her. The housekeeper drew herself up to her full height and looked at Laria with derision.

"The steward asked _you_ to make Messere Hadrina's tea?" she thundered.

Laria was taken aback, she didn't understand the woman's anger.

"Yes, Serrah." Laria replied confused. "He told me he would be back soon to collect it Serrah."

If it was possible, Hilde turned redder.

"And why didn't he ask _me_ to make the tea?" she questioned and she looked accusingly at Laria, as if she had something to do with it.

Laria fumbled for an answer that wouldn't get her smacked. She looked back down at the floor.

"I don't know Serrah. Perhaps the steward knew you were busy with many duties and didn't wish to inconvenience you Serrah." Surely that explanation would calm her.

Hilde let out a huff of air and Laria lifted her head. Hilde was looking at her with a strange expression on her face. It was relaxed and yet calculating at the same time. Laria waited nervously but suddenly, Hilde turned around and went back to her work.

Laria was baffled but she didn't question her good fortune.

Once the water boiled, Laria got out the tea pot with blue scrolling on it. She combined the tea and the water in the pot and placed it on a tray with the matching cups. The pot felt strange, like there was a whisper of energy coming from it, and Laria wanted be done with it as quickly as possible.

She heard hasty footsteps and knew the steward had returned. Thank goodness! The evening had been stressful enough and she still had work to do before she would be allowed to go to bed. Fenris would be in the next room, and she couldn't wait to hear his voice. She almost smiled.

As she picked up the tray and waited for the steward to come through the door, Hilde appeared on her right side. Laria looked up at the woman, startled. Before she could ask what she wanted, Hilde shoved Laria, _hard_. Laria fell to the floor, the tray crashing to the floor with her. Laria was stunned and braced herself on her hands and knees.

She gazed at the mess around her. The teapot was broken, as were the cups. The dark liquid pooled on the stone floor.

There was shocked silence in the kitchen as every servant froze in horror. At that moment the steward entered the room and gasped at the scene before him. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Laria blinked rapidly and scrambled up.

"I'm sorry Serrah!" she exclaimed, in a panic.

Laria looked at Hilde and started to explain what had happened. Before she could speak, Hilde pulled her hand back and slapped her across the face.

Laria cried out and held a hand to her burning cheek.

"You _stupid_ mutt!" the woman screamed, grabbing the collar of her blouse. Hilde shoved her back to the floor and stepped forward addressing the steward who was still gaping at the mess.

"Pardon me Serrah. This little bitch is useless. Her nose in the air, carrying on all day with who knows who in that storehouse!"

Laria's mouth fell open in bewildered shock. Hilde _knew_! She _knew_ that Laria had been meeting with Fenris in the storehouse! How was that _possible_?

Laria was speechless and could say nothing in her defense. She shook her head silently while words continued to escape her.

The steward flushed and grabbed Laria by the arm, jerking her upright.

"Go to your cell immediately!" he roared. "You will be dealt with later! Housekeeper, there is another pot that will suffice on the bottom shelf in the cupboard. Get it and make another pot quickly!"

Laria was still too stunned to move and the steward turned to her again his face mottled and blotchy in anger.

Laria ran to the basement, past the guards, and huddled in the corner of her room. Fenris wasn't there yet, so she curled into herself, fear eating at her stomach. What would they do to her?

Fenris returned to his cell that night, and the room seemed even more oppressive than usual. Denarius had been in some sort of mood, and Hadriana had been foul-tempered as well. Some of the guards received the brunt of her anger before she and Denarius had retired to the master bedroom to work off their… aggravation.

It was still peculiar to Fenris to view the night as a pleasant time. It was at night that he and Laria talked to each other, although Laria did most of the talking. Fenris was happy to just listen, as she told stories and tales of Ferelden.

One of the guards locked Fenris in his cell, and Fenris sat waiting until the guards would take their stations for the night.

He leaned his head against the wall and imagined Laria's face before him. He smiled as he wondered what subject would grab her attention that night.

Fenris was going to reach for the loose stone to retrieve the red band, when he heard a commotion.

There was a man shouting about some sort of accident and broken pots? He heard Hadriana's name mentioned and Fenris stood up coming to attention. He heard the boots of the guards approaching his cell and Fenris tensed waiting for his door to burst open.

They were not coming for him.

Fenris went cold as he heard the guards open Laria's cell door and the man called her name.

_No_.

Fenris had not spoken to Laria since that morning. He didn't know what could have happened to make them come for her. Had they found out about them? Surely they would have come for _him_ too. Denarius would have had Fenris brought directly before him if that were true.

No, something else had happened, something terrible. Fenris pressed his ear against the door so he could hear what was happening.

The unknown man spoke again and Fenris recognized his voice as that of the steward.

"You ignorant twit!" the man screamed. "Do you know what could have happened to me tonight because of your blundering stupidity?" The steward sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

Fenris had known fear, but nothing he had experienced could surpass the icy terror he felt at that moment. They were going to hurt her! Fenris shook his head in denial as his mind raced. There must be something he could do!

"Guards!" the steward called and Fenris heard them step into Laria's cell.

"I'm sorry Serrah!" she cried. "It wasn't my fault, I swear! Hilde pushed me, I would never…"

The steward cut her off.

"I've had quite a discussion with the housekeeper." he said ominously. "She told me how you shirk your duties and cause trouble. It's time you learned your place. Guards, give me the rod."

No, Serrah! Please!" Laria pleaded.

Fenris beat on the door of his cell. "No!" he roared.

He could hear Laria struggling and he rammed his shoulder into the door trying to break it down.

There was a woosh in the air and a hard sound as the first blow fell and Laria screamed. Fenris raged and continued hammering at the door. One of the guards told him to shut up and Fenris growled in fury.

Another blow fell, then another, and another. Laria cried out in pain, again and again.

Fenris' lyrium markings began to glow and he embraced the power flowing through him. He lifted his fist to shove it through the door and met with unyielding wood. He tried again and failed. He snarled in frustration as he remembered his training. He couldn't phase through inanimate objects, only the living! He roared again, cursing and beating the door with his fists.

The steward was still hitting her, but Laria wasn't screaming anymore.

Fenris stood still, panting, his fists clenched, lyrium still glowing, and tried to hear her.

There was nothing.

The steward took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's all for now. I think she's learned her lesson." He sounded satisfied and disinterested.

Fenris was frozen, he couldn't move. His blood had turned to ice in his veins.

The guards escorted the steward out, one of them banged on his cell door as they passed. He barely heard them. The passage went quiet as the guards took up their stations again.

He wasn't sure that he could make his legs move. He needed to see if she was alright but he couldn't take a step. He was still gasping for breath, but his lyrium markings had dimmed.

Fenris made himself move. He fell to the ground at the wall between their cells and pulled out the loose stone separating them. He took a shuddering breath.

"Laria!" he called urgently. There was no response.

"Laria! Can you hear me?" he called again. Nothing.

Fenris panicked, and going flat on his stomach, he reached through the opening in the wall, feeling around the floor on her side. He kept calling her name as he reached.

His fingers touched something wet and he withdrew his hand. _Blood_. Stricken, Fenris swiftly reached through the opening again, trying to feel farther.

"Laria? Laria!" His voice snarled between clenched teeth.

There was a moan, so quiet he almost missed it. He froze.

"Laria?"

Fenris made no sound as he breathed, hoping that he hadn't made it up. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, straining to hear something, _anything_.

The quiet moan came again and Fenris reached towards the sound.

"Laria, I'm here! Can you hear me?" There was no response, and Fenris laid his forehead on the cold floor. He was helpless. He couldn't get to her, he couldn't help her.

There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the wall and a muted groan. Fenris lifted his head. His hand instinctively reached again and he felt a brush of fingers against his. Fenris sucked in a grateful breath and grasped the hand in his own.

He could hear shallow, labored breathing on the other side of the wall and he held on to her hand tightly. A kind of low keening came through the wall.

She was crying and Fenris could do nothing.

He had to control his rage so he did not crush the hand he held. The lyrium burned again and Fenris felt such **hatred**, he thought he would _choke_ on it!

He had no power here, in this place. He could not even protect the one he cared for above all others. She had been beaten, brutally, and all he could do was yell and scream and thrash futilely. He placed his head back on the stone floor. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry Laria" he whispered.

The quiet sobs reached his ears and it was all he could hear. Every moment in his fragmented life, came down to that sound.

This would not happen again. _Never_ again. The hate congealed in his heart and he welcomed it. The hate would give him the strength to do what must be done.

Denarius had created a monster, and now he would deal with him.


	11. Chapter 11 Retribution Part One

***Alright, a new chapter's up and I hope it's ok. I wasn't really sure how to handle this part, and it may be just awful. Just try not to make me cry ok? As always I will be waiting for reviews and feedback while feeling sick. Thank you guys **_**so **_**much!***

*****UPDATE: I just got a review and I realized I should say that this is just dealing with _Hilde's_ part. Fenris will deal with the steward in the next chapter so that's why this chapter is short. Thanks!**

**Still rated M for language and safety in general.**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 11 – Retribution Part One

**4 days later…**

Hilde glanced around suspiciously. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. She hesitated for a moment, looking around. It was nothing.

The hothouse had plenty of Antivan blood grapes, which would please Messere Danarius and his guests. She would put them in a special sauce that the Master was known to like.

Maybe she would have _Laria_ peel potatoes to go with it.

That _bitch_! Hilde sneered.

Thought she was so _important_ did she? The whelp had kept her nose in the air since the day she was brought to Tevinter. Throwing all those big words around like she was a Queen! Running around like she wasn't the same as all of them!

The woman smirked as she filled the box with fruits and vegetables. The little slut wasn't so high and mighty _now_, was she?

Hilde remembered with great relish, how Laria had looked the day after she had been beaten. Her lip had been split, her eyes had been swollen shut, and every inch of her skin had been covered with bruises. She had been forced to work, despite hardly being able to stand upright, so she had limped around the kitchen holding her sides, when her arms weren't full of dishes.

The filthy little mutt had kept her head down, never once looking Hilde in the eye. Hilde had laughed herself to sleep that night, and she laughed now. She would have to come up with another "accident" for Laria soon. A grunt of satisfaction escaped her as she remembered slapping the uppity bitch across the face.

_Snick._

Hilde paused and glanced around again. What was that sound? She took a step forward, peering through the hanging vines and plants. There was no one there.

There was another sound then, a muted thud.

No one came out here except the servants. If there was some lazy sod sneaking about, she'd have their hide. The kitchen servants had been even more scared of her since Laria had been taught a lesson. She'd have them wetting their smallclothes yet!

A sound like grating metal reached her ears.

Hilde put the box she had been carrying down, and put her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Hey! Who's there?" she yelled. "You think I don't hear you, you rotten little maggot!" She waited but there was no response.

"Get your lazy, sorry, arse out here before I have you whipped!" she bellowed.

The arrogant smirk on her face faltered for a moment. There were no more strange sounds, but now it was _too_ quiet. She must have scared them off. She bent to pick up the box again.

_Crash._

The sound came from her right and Hilde spun around to confront whatever idiot had snuck in there. The plants were swaying like someone had brushed past them but there was no one there.

That metallic sound came again, this time from her left, and Hilde spun around again.

She wouldn't stand for this. Someone thought they could play a prank on _her_? Who the _hell_ did they think they were?

Hilde bent and picked up the box again. She'd talk to the steward about this and then they'd see who was laughing!

As she approached the door, she saw something shiny sticking in the wooden handle. She went closer.

A dagger.

Hilde put the box down and tried to pull the door open, but the dagger was imbedded deep and she couldn't turn the handle. She jerked on it again and again, but it wouldn't come out.

The metallic sound came from behind her now, but Hilde no longer wanted to know who was there. Sweat beaded her fat lips and she swallowed noisily. For a moment, all she could hear was her own loud breathing.

"Do you know how many people I've tortured during my time with Danarius?"

The voice was rough and harsh. The fact that the question was asked so casually only made it worse.

Hilde knew who it was. The flash of white that she had dismissed earlier, the voice that sounded like sandpaper to her ears.

The elf with the evil markings. Danarius' "Wolf".

Hilde started to tremble.

"I've been told that I have a gift for inflicting pain on others." the elf continued, still speaking as if he were having a conversation.

Hilde straightened suddenly and turned around. He wouldn't hurt _her_. She wasn't some nameless slave girl! He couldn't harm her without someone noticing, and she would be sure to tell them who did it!"

She sneered at the elf, confident in her position, until she realized where the metallic sound had been coming from.

The elf was leaning casually against a wall. He held a blade in one hand, and he was running the sharp edge across a stone…sharpening it.

He didn't look at her, he just continued running the blade across the stone. His tone was still conversational.

"Tell me, who do you think Danarius values more?" he inquired quietly. "The dim-witted, sagging, swill-drinking hag who runs his kitchens, or the Living Weapon of his own making, that strikes fear into the hearts of every Magister in Tevinter?"

He looked at her then, and his green eyes glinted, the metal of his blade reflected in his eyes. He raised one eyebrow, waiting for her to answer him.

Hilde felt her lips move, but no sounds came out. He knew what she had been thinking, and he was letting her know that her position in the house meant nothing. It would not protect her.

Hilde wet her lips and tried to figure out how to placate him.

"Please Meserre. I didn't mean no harm! Honest! That little…," Hilde stumbled. "I mean, the girl…"

The elf's voice cut through the air like a whip as he pulled away from the wall.

"SAY HER NAME!" he roared.

Hilde thought she would swallow her tongue as she tried to speak. She managed to whisper.

"Laria." she gulped.

The elf threw the stone he had been using to the ground and stepped toward her. Hilde backed up, knocking the box over and came against the door. The dagger dug into her back. She put hands out in front of her.

"Wait Messere!" she begged. She could fix this if he gave her the chance!

"If you're angry that the girl…that _Laria_…was damaged, there are other girls here that would please you! _Elven_ girls Messere, who are _much_ prettier than her and eager to please!"

Hilde watched as the elf's eyes darkened. Yes! _That_ had caught his attention.

Hilde's mind worked quickly as she tried to think of several young girls that would do, but it wasn't _lust_ that had darkened his gaze. It was **rage**.

He flew towards her and grabbed her blouse in a fist, while placing the blade at her throat.

"You dare to speak such _filth_ to me!" he hissed. The markings on his body began to glow and Hilde's mouth went dry.

"You know nothing!" he shouted.

Hilde tried to take a step and she felt the Antivan blood grapes get crushed beneath her feet.

The elf's snow white hair hung in his face, and his green eyes were level with hers as he leaned forward.

"I _was_ just going to cut off some of your fingers, and perhaps leave a mark on your face for you to remember." His voice was conversational again. "But now…I think I will make sure you can no longer _use_ your tongue to spew so many lies."

Hilde's eyes widened in terror and the air sizzled with power as the elf's eyes narrowed.

It was hard to tell the difference between her blood, and the juice of the Antivan grapes.


	12. Chapter 12 Retribution Part Two

***Whew! Thanks for being so great about the last chapter! I was worried. I can't tell you all how much your reviews mean to me. I make a point to reply to each review but I 've messed up a little because I've gotten caught up in writing another chapter so hopefully you'll forgive me. I just got the email replying to my request to Have Fenris' name added to the Dragon Age character list, finally!***

**It's the steward's turn now and I hope I don't disappoint. This chapter is rated M just to be safe. Keep the reviews coming, I hope this came out ok.**

Bioware owns Dragon Age, I'm just living there for a moment.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 12 – Retribution Part Two

The steward hadn't stopped perspiring since the previous day's events. The housekeeper had been found by a servant after being attacked by an unknown assailant. And while the broken bones had been shocking, her tongue…the steward couldn't bear to think of it.

It wasn't because he _liked_ the annoying woman, he couldn't care less. In _fact_, the loss of her tongue would only mean he wouldn't have to listen to her endless prattling about the servant's lack of respect for her. No, it wasn't that. It was the way she had looked at _him_ as they took her away.

The steward shuddered as he remembered.

She had been making _terrible_ noises. The wound to her tongue had been cauterized, as if the attacker hadn't wanted her to die from blood loss.

As they had carried her past him, her cries suddenly ceased. She had stared at him, and her eyes had widened in terror. Then she had started screaming and they hastened to take her away. Why had she _looked_ at him like that? It was almost as if she had seen a specter of fright behind him. The steward's skin prickled for a moment, and he glanced around nervously. For just an instant, he thought he had heard someone…

Fenris watched the steward gaze about anxiously.

Before he had removed the cantankerous housekeeper's tongue, Fenris had made sure that he got the truth from her. He had discovered that, even though she knew about his relationship with Laria, she hadn't told the steward _who_ Laria had been meeting in the storehouse, only that it was a man. That explained why Danarius had not called Fenris before him to be punished.

Fenris watched the odious man scurry away and a grim smile curved his mouth.

Fenris was a silent stalker. If his prey heard a noise, it was because he _wished_ them to.

Let the man wonder over the housekeeper's expression of terror. It was as Fenris had intended when he _told_ the despicable wench what he was going to do the steward. He wanted him to worry, to agonize, to sweat, to be hounded by nightmares, _knowing_ that something was coming for him.

Fenris would wind the man up like a taut string, shadowing his steps and feeding his paranoia. He wanted to see the steward jump whenever a door slammed and flinch at every touch. His time was coming soon, but Fenris wanted to play with him first.

The steward tripped as he ran down the passage. Someone was following him, he was _sure _of it!

For _**3**_ days, he had seen shadows behind him. He felt _eyes_ on him at all times, but when he turned around there was no one. Once, he had seen something white blur past him while peering into a mirror.

That morning, his breakfast had been brought to him. He had gotten up to wash his hands and when he had returned, the housekeeper's missing tongue had been waiting for him. When had dragged the guards back to his room, the tongue was gone.

He now knew why Hilde had looked at him with such fear. He was next. Someone was coming for him, and no matter where he ran, he couldn't get away. The presence was _everywhere_! The guards thought he was mad. No one believed him.

He ran into something and the wind was knocked out of him as he staggered and fell. A hand reached down to grab him and he screamed, pulling away. He looked up and one of the servants stood gaping at him in shock, their hand stretched out to help him up.

"Stay away from me!" the steward cried, crawling backwards.

He spun around, watching every corner.

"I know you're here! I know you're watching me! Why won't you leave me alone?" he yelled.

The servant stepped forward hesitantly.

"Messere! What's wrong? _Who's_ here?"

The steward leapt up and ran away screaming. He needed to hide! He ran through the kitchens, the servant's gasps of surprise following in his wake. There! Something moved to his right and he turned swiftly running down the stairs to the cellar, shutting the door behind him.

The steward took a handkerchief out to mop the sweat from his face, as he backed away from the door. His breath came out as a whistle and he shook from head to toe. No one could get to him now without him seeing them first. He started to laugh hysterically as he shook his fist in the air.

"_Ha ha_! I've fooled you now, haven't I Spirit? You can't hide from me now! _Ha ha_!" The steward bent over laughing.

"I have no wish to hide from you, steward."

A deep voice came from behind him, and the steward whirled around, a scream trapped in his throat.

"Why _should_ I? You've been gracious enough to provide us with privacy, and I have been meaning to speak with you for some time now."

Fenris stepped out of the shadows, memorizing the expression on the steward's face so he could replay it later.

The steward was confused. He knew this slave! He was called Fenris, he was Danarius' bodyguard!

"What? What are you doing here?" the steward stuttered. "What do you want?"

Fenris circled the quivering man slowly.

"What do I _want_?" Fenris' laugh was brittle. "What I _want_, is to go back in time and kill you before you ever thought of raising a hand to Laria. What I _want_, is to never have to relive hearing her weeping in her cell after you've **beaten** her!"

Fenris bared his teeth. "What I _want_, is to ground you into powder and feed you to the **dogs**!" He paused in his circling, and his expression became considering.

"Perhaps I will do the _last_ part after all." And a cruel smile twisted his features.

The steward backed away, shaking his head from side to side.

"I don't understand! What do you mean? Why do you care about that little twit?" he blubbered.

It was the wrong thing to say.

Fenris was on him in an instant, his fingers squeezing the man's throat, as he lifted him in the air with one hand. The steward's feet kicked out as he tried to struggle against Fenris' iron grasp.

"_You will not speak of her!"_ he growled. "The only sounds I wish to hear from you will be pleas of mercy, and in the end… you begging me to _kill_ you."

Fenris tossed the man away from him like he was a ragdoll. The steward coughed, holding his throat.

Fenris pulled out his knives and began walking towards the kneeling man. The steward scrambled backwards, crying out.

"No!"

Fenris stopped and smirked at the man.

"Don't worry. These aren't for you. I don't need them." Fenris stated, as he placed the blades on a nearby container.

The steward looked back at Fenris anxiously. Fenris walked closer and knelt down in front of him.

"Do you know what these markings are?" Fenris asked cordially.

The steward swallowed and shook his head.

Fenris continued. "They are lyrium, burned into my flesh in a ritual conducted by Danarius." He spoke as if he was educating a child.

The stewards eyes widened in horror, and Fenris nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you know what it's like to be held down, and forced to endure pain at the whim of another?" Fenris asked quietly.

_This_ question the steward did not want to answer and he started to scoot away again. Fenris rose quickly, and came back with a chair… and some rope. The steward began to whimper, and Fenris grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the chair, tying him up.

"You see, these lyrium markings give me access to certain…abilities. I am a weapon in my own right." Fenris walked around to face the steward and bent down in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Fenris asked politely.

The steward opened his mouth to scream as Fenris' markings lit up. He raised his gauntleted hand and pushed his glowing fingers into the man's stomach. The steward howled in pain and Fenris withdrew, his hand still luminated.

"Interesting isn't it?" Fenris inquired, still polite. "I have the ability to phase, and enter a person's body which, as you just saw is quite painful. I can choose to solidify once inside the body, but that would cause quite a bit of damage, even death."

The steward was bent over gasping in shock.

Fenris began circling him again.

"How many times did you strike Laria?" he asked, his tone was if he were inquiring about the weather.

The steward was still gasping and Fenris grabbed the man's hair yanking his head back to look at him. His voice was harder this time and his green eyes seemed almost black.

"I…I don't know." the steward wheezed.

Fenris cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I suggest you come up with a number quickly as it will determine how long we're down here." Fenris stated wryly.

The steward gaped at him. Fenris took a hold of the man's jaw exerting just a bit of pressure.

"I suggest you respond honestly. Because, if I think the number is too low, I will decide for myself." He warned.

The steward scrambled quickly, fumbling for a number in his mind that was most likely the truth.

"14?" he answered hesitantly.

Fenris clenched his teeth and growled. The steward made a high-pitched sound of distress.

"Yes. That sounds about right." he replied darkly. "So be it. _14_ times." Fenris straightened and looked down at the bound man.

"That is the number of times that I will plunge my hand into your body. I will make sure that you live through each injury I inflict, until the last one. It should give some comfort that the 14th thrust will be the last thing you ever feel." Fenris turned away for a moment.

"I will not gag you. I want to hear you scream, as I heard her scream." Fenris turned back.

"If I have to live with the echoes of her torment in my mind, I want yours to be there with them."

Fenris' face hardened, and his body began to glow again as approached the steward.

"Maker save me!" the man cried and Fenris sneered.

"There is no Maker _here_! If you wish to beg, direct your pleas to me, though they will not save you."

Fenris cocked his head to side, considering.

"_I_ suggest you start _counting_. It will give you something to look forward to."

Fenris stepped forward and knelt in front of the steward again, raising his hand.

"**One."**


	13. Chapter 13 Promises

*I decided to address a review and put Laria's chapter up quickly. This is a rewind from her POV. I hope it doesn't suck*

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 13 – Promises

_**Laria**_

Everything was dark.

Eventually she couldn't even feel the blows landing. There was nothing but bewildered pain. Her whole world became trying to take an agonizing breath. Her blood was the only thing warm in the cold cell.

There was a voice calling her from somewhere far away, but she couldn't tell who it was. She couldn't move. Her head was detached from her body and she felt like she was travelling back and forth from the Fade to her body.

That voice came again. Who was it?

Laria tried to focus on it. The sound was urgent and she felt compelled to try and answer them. She tried to speak but could only make guttural sounds. She tried to drag her body to an upright position, but she couldn't.

The darkness took her again.

The sound of the voice floated over her again and Laria struggled to open her eyes.

She was lying on the floor and she saw a hand reaching towards her. She wanted to go to them.

She focused and realized that the hand was Fenris' and it was _his_ voice calling her. Nothing could have made her move in that moment, except the fear and urgency in his voice. She had never heard that panicked edge to his voice before.

She had to go to him

Laria pulled herself painfully to her knees and crawled.

She couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her throat, she just kept crawling and when she couldn't crawl, she pulled herself across the floor.

She collapsed just inches from his fingers and she stretched out despite the screaming from her ribs. She felt the brush of Fenris' fingers and wept because she couldn't close the distance to wrap her hand around his.

Fenris did it for her. He reached and his warm hand grasped hers firmly. Laria couldn't stop the flood of tears that overwhelmed her. She shook with tremors as her insides clenched in pain.

She heard Fenris tell her that he was there and she closed her eyes, focusing on the strength of his hand, the deep rumble of his voice, keeping him as her anchor so she wouldn't listen to the voice telling her to just _die_.

Laria didn't look at Hilde even though she knew the woman was watching her. She no longer cared. Nothing mattered. The pain in her body didn't matter. The blood matted in her hair didn't matter. The covert stares from the other servant's didn't matter. Laria heard her own screams in her ears. She heard the whistle of the rod as it hurtled through the air. She saw herself curled up on her cell floor like an animal and it made her sick.

She had gone through her life in Tevinter feeling as though she could rise above her circumstances. In her heart she wasn't really a slave if she didn't give in to the oppressive air permeating their lives. She had kept hope burning alive inside her even when she had lost her elven friend so many years ago.

But what did it matter now? In the end, she had curled up like a _dog_ on the ground and let herself be beaten like one. She was a slave, like everyone else here. She was weak and powerless and hope hadn't saved her. She was a fool, an optimistic fool and she had paid for it.

Because of her stupidity, even _Fenris_ had suffered. When they spoke at night, his voice was hollow and desolate. He tried to comfort her with talk of escape. He told her that he would get her away from Tevinter. He said that he had a plan. He told her that he would make them pay for what they had done.

The hatred in his voice tore at her heart as nothing else could. She tried to tell him not to do anything dangerous but he assured her that he would make things right.

Nothing would ever be right again. There was no escape from this place. She would die here, a broken, hollow shell. Her one comfort was imagining that Fenris might one day get away from Danarius. There was no escape for _her_ but maybe…maybe _he_ could be free one day.

Hilde had been found.

Her bones had been broken and her tongue had been removed. The news was the first time any light had come to Laria's eyes in four days. But the light was happiness, it was fear. She knew who had done this and she was horrified.

What was he thinking? She couldn't believe that Fenris would do something so terrible. Even if Hilde deserved punishment for her lies, this was too much!

Laria was anxious all day. She needed to speak to Fenris as soon possible! He couldn't go down this road, she wouldn't let him! He was too important to her!

Fenris wasn't in his cell for the next few days. Laria assumed that he was guarding Danarius but her stomach churned in fear.

Four days later they found the steward. According to the gossip being spread among the servants, the only visible injury had been the most severe: his heart had been pulled out of his chest.

Laria ran to a hidden corner in the scullery and collapsed. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the screan trying to crawl out of her chest.

_No_! He couldn't have, but she knew that it was true. Fenris had used his ability to kill the steward. What horrified her even more was that part of her was _glad_ the steward was dead. A sob bubbled up and Laria stamped it down.

This was her fault. Fenris had taken vengeance on those who had hurt her, but at what cost to himself? She wouldn't wait until night, she would find him somehow.

She lied to a guard to find him. She didn't care about the consequences. She had to stop this madness before Fenris got himself killed!

He was patrolling that day, and Laria sought him out quickly at the far end of the estate.

Fenris heard her coming and looked up startled as she ran to him.

"Laria! What are doing here? Are you alright?" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Fenris! What have you done?" Laria gasped, out of breath. "The steward? Hilde? You must _stop_ this, _please_!"

Fenris' grip on her shoulders tightened and his lips curled in anger.

"You would have seen them go unpunished? After what they _did_ to you?" The words were pushed through clenched teeth.

Laria wasn't aware of the tears running down her cheeks. She placed her hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes. The green color seemed like shards of glass to her.

"Fenris. You can't give in to this hate. It's poison and it will kill you as surely as any blade!" She held his face still when he tried to turn away from her.

"Please listen to me! I've lost so much already, I can't lose you too!" Her eyes begged him.

Fenris scowled and returned her gaze.

"You will not lose me! I'm not going anywhere. I only seek justice, justice for you…" he began. Laria cut him off.

"I'm not talking about you _going_ anywhere. I'm talking about you losing yourself to this vendetta." She shook her head in frustration.

" If you lose yourself, if you let them plant their malice inside of you, you won't be Fenris anymore! You'll be more of a slave than you already are, and I will have _lost_ you!" Laria ran out of breath, it was too much and her knees sagged.

Fenris held her and lowered her to the ground, sitting next to her.

"I cannot take back what I have done, nor do I want to. They deserved to pay for what they did." He looked away for a moment and then turned back to her studying her face.

Everything that had happened had taken a toll on her, he could see it in her eyes. The light that had always been a part of her had dimmed, and her skin was drawn over her bones.

She was still beautiful but she seemed ready to shatter. Fenris' lips pursed and resolution shone in his eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face up towards his.

"I _will_ take you away from here. I _swear_ it!" Fenris promised.

Laria tried to pull her face away but he tightened his hold her.

"Look at me." And she did. He held her gaze steadily.

"I will get you out of here. Things are happening. Danarius is planning something and I believe it will give us a chance to escape." His words rang with truth.

Laria's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You're serious?" she exclaimed, shocked. Fenris nodded.

"What's happening? What's going on?" she asked.

"Everything isn't in place yet but it will be, and soon. It has something to do with the Qunari." he answered.

"The _Qunari_?" Laria gasped.

"Yes. They are making a move and Danrius plans to head them off. He's a _fool_ and he will lose. There may be a chance, a moment when we can take advantage of the opportunity to flee." Fenris placed his hand on her cheek.

"When the time comes, I will need you to trust me. Can you do that?" His expression was vulnerable and Laria smiled for the first time since she had been beaten.

Once again they mirrored each other as she put her face on his cheek as well.

"I do trust you. I'll _always_ trust you Fenris. I love you." Laria pressed her lips against his and he returned her kiss, holding her face tightly in his hands.

As the warmth of her mouth invaded his senses, Fenris fought to keep control.

He exerted a bit of pressure on her jaw telling her to open her mouth and when she did, his tongue swept inside to taste her. Laria wrapped her arms around his neck and Fenris' skin tingled. He pulled back a little a licked her bottom lip, once…twice.

One day, he would be able to join his body with hers, and feel her heat tighten around him as they moved together, skin to skin. The promise was in his eyes and he saw his desire echoed in her own gaze.

It was time to escape.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape

***Yea! Thank you everyone for being so kind and so great with the reviews. You make my day! I am bringing another game reference here, hope you like it and you can check the locations I mention over at the Dragon Age wiki. There are maps there to show what I'm talking about. Oh, and don't forget when reading this that Fenris still has the inclination to obey Danarius, so his behavior will reflect that training* **

**The whole story thus far, has been leading up this point. ****Please**** review so I can either cry or relax.**

**This section is rated M for violence.**

**Alright! I decided to go ahead and put this up because I love you guys! _3_ chapters in one day!**

**It's time to see what happens…you may _think_ you know, but…**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 14 – Escape

_2 weeks later_ _in Seheron_

The scent of tea and incense mingled with the in breeze carried from the sea. Seheron was one of the most beautiful places Laria had ever seen.

Danarius had set up a lavish base for himself in the rocky hills, despite the fact that he and the other Tevinter mages were there to battle the Qunari.

Their master _still _demanded many luxuries, even in those circumstances, so servants from the kitchens and the laundry had been brought along with Danarius' band. Fenris was of course with him as his personal bodyguard.

Laria was full of anxiety. This is what Fenris had been waiting for, Danarius' move against the Qunari. At the time she'd had no idea that it would involve travelling to Seheron, an island the Tevinter mages were still trying to take from the Qunari.

_The Qunari_.

Laria shivered. She had never _seen _such fearsome warriors in her life! They had run into them almost as soon as their ship docked and the battle had been savage. Tevinter mages were powerful, but the Qunari were impressive. Laria wished that she could observe them more closely. Their horns were fascinating, as was their religion, The Qun. She didn't know much about it but she loved learning about different peoples.

She and Fenris had to be cautious. The situation was fraught with danger. Danarius was close by and they couldn't acknowledge each other out of fear of being noticed. It was difficult. Laria wanted to touch Fenris so much, if just for a moment. A few times, she had caught Fenris' hooded gaze upon her, but she couldn't show her feelings.

Just a little while longer.

She didn't know what Fenris was waiting for, or what would be the right time, but she would be ready.

Before they had left the Imperium, Fenris told her that he was taking the red band she had given him, with them to Seheron. Her face had gotten warm like a silly girl but she couldn't help it.

What if they _made_ it? She could hardly stand to hope, but if she believed in anything, she believed in Fenris.

That evening, Laria was helping with the wash and she went to a nearby riverbed to scrub some of the soiled garments. She heard a rustling in the trees and spun around, ready to scream.

Fenris stepped out of the trees and Laria thought she might start drooling at any second. The moonlight illuminated his white hair and cast a translucent glow on his lyrium markings. Every movement of his body was graceful. He was controlled yet fluid at the same time. She may have sighed, she wasn't sure, but Fenris' lips pulled up in a slow grin like he could read her thoughts. An answering smile lit her face.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be together?" she whispered.

He took her face in his hands. "It's safe for a moment. I wanted to see you before tomorrow." he answered.

Laria's expression became concerned.

"What's happening tomorrow Fenris?" she asked nervously.

He sighed. "Danarius is leading an attack on a Qunari compound a few miles from here. He and the other mages seem to think they have an advantage. They're fools. The Qunari are not as savage as they like to believe." Fenris shook his head.

"And you of course, will be going with him." It was a statement.

"Yes." he answered quietly.

There was a moment of pained silence between them, as each considered the possible futures.

Laria nodded mutely, she couldn't seem to form words, they were stuck in her throat. Fenris' green eyes stayed on hers and though he said nothing, his eyes told her everything he was feeling.

Laria tried to keep her voice steady.

"Well, you give them hell, and bring me a souvenir, something shiny." she ordered haughtily, crossing her arms across her chest.

Fenris laughed quietly. _There_ was the Laria he knew! Mouthy and impish!

Her façade slipped for a moment, and the moonlight caught the glint of suppressed tears in her eyes.

Fenris pulled her into his arms roughly.

"Nothing will keep me from you!" His lips came down hard on hers and Laria didn't care if it hurt a little, she would take it.

She grabbed his face and pushed against his mouth with her tongue, he obliged her, opening his mouth and she fed on the taste of him for a moment.

She ran her fingers through his hair, memorizing the feel of it and traced his ears with her fingertips, making him shiver against her. He groaned into her mouth and lifted her off her feet, supporting her weight with one arm under her bottom, while tangling his fingers in her hair.

They both knew that this could be the last time they saw each other.

Laria released him, reluctantly, and Fenris sighed, letting her slide down his body and relishing the sensation of her curves pressing against him through their clothes.

He rested his forehead against hers for just a moment and then pulled away.

"I must return to the base. If something happens to me…" he said and Laria opened her mouth to interrupt him but he wouldn't have it.

He took her face in his hands again and looked at her intently.

"If something happens to me," he repeated firmly. "There is a boat docked to the south. Get to it as fast as you can!"

"What? What boat? What are you talking about?" Laria asked in astonishment.

"It's a Tevinter supply vessel. It came with us on the trip. I have an…arrangement with the captain. He is sympathetic to the plight of slaves, and he has agreed to take an alternate route to Qarinus. From there we will travel through the Arlathan Forest and on into Antiva." Fenris spoke quickly, his tone urgent.

Laria's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"You really _did_ have a plan!" she exclaimed.

Fenris smiled roguishly. "Of course."

He looked around to make sure everything was clear. "I will be back." he promised and he started to walk away.

"You'd better be!" Laria called after him, and she saw his shoulders move as he laughed.

Fenris ran, flanking Danarius, as the other guards fought off the pursuing Qunari. The other Tevinter mages threw fireballs and cones of ice trying to slow there pursuers. The battle had gone badly as Fenris had known it would. The Qunari had a stronghold that was not easily taken, and they had been ready for them.

A heavy Qunari spear pierced one of the soldiers through and Fenris pushed Danarius to the right, weaving through the trees as they headed for the base.

Cries of the fallen rang through the air as they raced towards safety. Fenris heard heavy steps behind them and he spun around, sword in hand as a Qunari Sten leapt upon him. Fenris blocked with his blade and spun out of the way.

The Qunari gained his footing quickly, lifting his battle axe in readiness. Their blades met, metal clashing against metal. The Qunari had brute strength on his side, but Fenris was quick and agile. He pivoted and parried, getting behind the Qunari and slashing him across the back.

The Qunari staggered and Fenris spun quickly taking the Sten's head off. Danarius stood there in shock and completely useless. Fenris grabbed his master by the arm and started running again. There were no more mages around them, and Fenris assumed that they had fallen in battle. Qunari shouts of victory could be heard behind them.

They reached the base and Fenris scanned for Laria, as the remaining soldiers ordered everyone to run back to the coast where the ship was docked. Laria came running as she heard the shouting. The entire base was in confusion. They hadn't expected to lose.

Laria looked around anxiously, seeking Fenris out in the chaotic scene. Her heart stopped for one moment when she couldn't find but then she spied his white hair moving quickly through the group.

Fenris saw her at the same moment and grabbed her arm, not caring who saw them. They had to get out of there.

"Get to the boat!" he ordered.

"I'm not going without you Fenris!" she objected furiously.

"I will follow you. I must get Danarius to the ship first!" he said, raising his voice over the noise.

"Why?" she cried. "Are you mad?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Fenris started pulling her away even as she dug in her heels.

"The Qunari are close behind. I must get him onboard the ship and then I will turn to fight. The ship will leave once he's onboard and Danarius will be forced to leave me behind. Then I will come to you." His expression was confident.

Laria looked around them, they were running out of time. The sound of explosions were getting closer.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the boat. You'd better be there soon or I'll come looking for you!" she threatened.

Fenris pushed away urgently. "Go!" and he raced back to find Danarius.

The plan had worked perfectly. The look on Danarius' face as he was forced to leave Fenris behind had been _priceless_!

Fenris raced along the trees at the edge of the coast, heading south to the supply boat. Laria would already be there and they would be free. Free! Fenris could hardly believe it! He had kept his promise to her. His course through the trees took him to a sandy, elevated path surrounded by rocks, that would lead to where the boat was docked. The sun was shining, and he could hear the birds that frequented the ocean in the distance.

As he came around a corner, he saw Laria waiting for him. When she caught sight of him, she waved eagerly and he could see her smiling. She ran toward him between the rocky outcropping and Fenris sped up in a hurry to get to her.

An explosion rocked the ground, and the impact threw Fenris to the ground. There was a terrible thunder and the world tilted. Fenris could only hear ringing in his ears. His head was spinning, and he shook it, trying to clear it. Fenris looked around trying to understand what had happened.

A group of Qunari stood at the top of the rocks. They had used their special blackpower to blow up the boulders surrounding them , causing a rockslide.

Fenris tried to get up and reeled, falling back down. Blood was dripping down his face and one side of his armor had been knocked loose. Blood was gushing from his side.

_**Laria!**_ Where was _Laria_?

Fenris looked around wildly. The path they were on had been completely covered by boulders in the explosion. They had landed…exactly… where she had been standing… a moment ago!

"**Nooooo**!" Fenris roared and ran, staggering to where he had seen her.

The way was blocked. The wall of rubble was high and he couldn't scale it. He tried anyway, screaming her name.

He heard a war cry and looked up. The Qunari were running down the hilltop towards him.

He couldn't die now! He had to get to Laria! She was alright, she _had_ to be! She was just on the other side of those rocks! He had to believe that!

Fenris raised his sword unsteadily, and planted his feet, trying not to sway. He would kill all of them! They would not stop him, not now!

The Qunari to reach him came at him with a swinging arc of his axe and Fenris rolled under his arms, jumping to his feet and slashing the Qunari's arm off. The next one came quickly, and Fenris used his momentum to swing his sword around and slice the Qunari across the chest.

They kept coming. Fenris blocked and hacked, his energy flagging as he lost blood.

A Sten grabbed Fenris by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Fenris' lyrium burned and he pushed his hand through the Qunari's chest, crushing his heart.

As he fell to the ground, the world tilted again. He wasn't going to make it. He had failed her.

Fenris collapsed, his breath coming harshly. He could no longer feel his arms. The world shrank from his vision as he started to lose consciousness. He was so _cold_, colder than he had ever been.

Laria was dead. She had been crushed in the rockslide. He knew it in his heart. What did he have to live for?

Fenris chuckled at the irony, blood gurgling from his mouth. He was _finally_ free of Danarius, but in freedom, he had lost e_verything_.

It seemed fitting that he die here, now. He had been alone before Laria, and he had broken his promise to her. He deserved to die alone now.

He was gasping, his body fighting to live even as his will left him.

Maybe, if there _was_ a Maker, he would find Laria again at His side.

Fenris comforted himself with that thought as his body went slack and his breathing slowed.

In the distance, he imagined he heard sudden cries of surprise and the clashing of blades.

*** 5/9/2011-Update: I've been trying to upload chapter 15 ALL day and the site won't let me so hang in there, I'm trying...***


	15. Chapter 15 Resolve

***Ok, I know there was a strong, but not bad, reaction to what happened in the last chapter. I'm glad because that's what I wanted. I will simply ask everyone to stay with me and let's see how things turn out for Fenris. I'll try to put up the next few chapters quickly because I don't like making people wait too long if I can write them fast enough. I never do drafts I just sit down and write the chapter and put it up so bear with me. This is **_**my**_** take on the Fog Warriors because they don't tell us much about them in DA2. I chose the name "Ime" for the healer which means "patience" in an African dialect***

**I'm **_**literally**_**doing all of this for you, so thank you so very much for reading this story! Keep the reviews coming, I hope I'm not sucking this story up.***

This chapter serves as a transition so it's shorter.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 15 - Resolve

Fenris thought he was dead. It felt like his body was weightless and he heard a murmuring of soothing voices around him. Perhaps he would see The Maker after all.

Fenris came to and found himself in a small structure, like a large tent. There was a smell of incense around him and he could see smoke. He tried to sit up but it was too painful.

"Don't move, young one." a deep voice instructed him.

Fenris turned his head to the right and saw a man sitting on the other side of a fire. That's where the smoke was coming from.

Fenris frowned in confusion. Where was he? He should have been dead! He _wanted_ to be dead. Fenris' head fell back and he shut his eyes trying to block out the pain in his heart. Laria was gone. Why was he still here, he didn't _want_ to be!

"You've been through much, young one." It was a statement.

Fenris' lip curled in derision even though his face hurt. His voice was thick with bitterness.

"Did you figure that out for yourself or did my gaping wounds give you a clue!" he snarled.

The man's voice showed no hint of anger when he replied.

"It is true, your physical injuries are great. But I was speaking of other injuries." The man's voice was…kind.

Fenris turned his head back to the man.

"What do you know of my _injuries_ as you call them?" Fenris asked angrily.

The man's answer was mild.

"You have lost someone, someone important to you. You spoke her name La…" Fenris cut the man off.

"Don't say her name! Just…I _can't_…" Fenris couldn't bring himself to think of her.

The man simply nodded, compassion clear in his expression.

"As you wish." The man rose and came around the fire, crouching down next to him.

"If you wish, I will help you sit up and you can try to eat something." The man waited patiently.

Fenris looked around him again. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are safe, young one. The Qunari will not find you here. You may rest and recover from your wounds." The man placed a gentle hand on Fenris' shoulder, startling him. Fenris flinched from the pain when he jumped.

"How am I alive? I was dying." Fenris asked.

The man smiled. "It seems you were not ready to leave quite yet. I am a healer but you are also very strong." The man shifted his position to help Fenris sit up. Fenris groaned and clenched his teeth, balling his hands up in the covers on his bed.

He got a better look at the healer and Fenris was surprised to see an older man. He was quite strong for his age. The healer situated Fenris so that he was more comfortable and handed a bowl to him. Fenris took it and noticed that his hands were bandaged.

"How badly was I hurt?" he asked, not truly caring.

"You suffered many lacerations. One of your lungs was punctured and several of your internal organs were damaged." The man stated calmly.

Fenris' eyes suddenly narrowed and a hiss bubbled up from his lips as he stiffened.

"Are you a mage?" he demanded angrily.

The healer's eyebrows raised slightly, but that was the only reaction he showed to Fenris' fury.

"I am not a mage, young one, calm yourself. The Tevinter mages who survived the battle with the Qunari have returned the The Imperium." the healer replied.

Fenris suddenly felt deflated. He looked at the man, vulnerablilty evident in his eyes. The healer looked back at him kindly and Fenris was reminded of another kind face…_No!_ He couldn't think about her!

Fenris looked down, ashamed. He realized that this man had saved his life and all he had done was treat him with contempt.

"I am…sorry. I don't mean to seem ungrateful, I just expected to…_die_. To find myself _here_, _alive_, is…not what I wanted." Fenris raised his back to the older man.

The healer smiled at Fenris, compassion again in his features.

"I took no offense, young one." and he rose as if to leave. The healer turned back and looked at Fenris, his gaze serious and contemplative.

"Sometimes, death is not the way to freedom." He started to leave again, when Fenris called out.

"Wait! What is your name, healer?" Fenris thought he should at least know the name of the man who had kept him in this world.

The older man smiled again. "I am Ime, and you are with the Fog Warriors of Seheron." With a nod the man left Fenris to eat.

Fenris gazed at the bowl of soup in his hands. He found himself struggling to fight the scream that wanted to escape his throat. He clenched his jaw tightly and tried to breathe.

_She was gone._ He couldn't bear to think of it. Fenris looked at the tent flap where Ime had gone and gritted his teeth.

What did these Fog Warriors know of freedom?

_**Several months later…**_

Fenris was in awe of these people. The Fog Warriors were unlike anyone he had ever known! There were no slaves here, the concept went against everything they believed in. It was one of the reasons that they had not only helped Fenris, but allowed him to stay with them all these months. He had been a Tevinter slave and they wanted him to know what it was like to be under no master but himself.

They were at odds with the Qunari as well since the Qun demanded a slavery of its own. Fenris learned much about the Qunari from the Fog Warriors and he was grateful that they had come to his aide during the battle.

Fenris shook his head in bewilderment. He was grateful. He hadn't been when he first woke up in their camp, his pain had been too great to bear. Fenris' face fell. He couldn't fool himself, his pain was still too great to bear. He still saw Laria's face in his mind everyday that he awoke and every night when he went to bed. He heard her voice teasing him and laugh echoed in his mind. It hurt so much!

The Fog Warriors had taught Fenris many things. They were free with their affections, and that was something Fenris wasn't used to. The only person to ever show him affection was Laria, and he remembered how startling that had been to him. If not for her, he probably would have killed someone the first time one of the Fog Warriors had embraced him in friendship!

Fenris swallowed hard. The pain was rising in his chest again, he could _not_ think of her.

The Fog Warriors were gathered for the afternoon meal and there was a feeling of lightness in the air. Fenris smiled at his companions as they greeted one another.

"Well, well. Doesn't this make a pretty picture?" a voice remarked and Fenris' blood turned to _ice_.

_**Danarius!**_

Fenris thought his knees would give out. His mouth opened in shock and he shook his head willing the sight away. This couldn't be happening!

The Fog Warriors came to attention immediately and gathered around Fenris. They recognized the mage by his Tevinter robes.

Danarius looked at the gathering with contemptuous condescension. He was followed by Tevinter soldiers.

"Well Fenris. It appears you did not die after all. You can't imagine how…overjoyed I was to find out from a Qunari spy that an elf with strange markings had been seen with a group of savages in Seheron." Danarius walked further into the camp and the Fog Warriors shifted with his movements.

Danarius sneered. "Come my pet! It is time to return to your master. Hadriana has missed you as well." he smirked.

Fenris felt as if the life had gone out of him. Danarius had found him. He hadn't escaped after all, he as a fool for ever thinking such a thing was possible. He was not like Ime or the other Fog Warriors. They fought for their freedom, they bowed to no man, but Fenris…he couldn't get out from under Danarius' heel no matter _what_ he did.

This moment had been inevitable. In the back of his mind, Fenris always knew that Danarius would look for him. His head bowed in defeat.

Fenris felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, it was Ime. The healer was looking at another Fog Warrior who was facing Danarius and Fenris turned his gaze towards him.

The Fog Warrior, Emem he was called, went into a defensive stance before Danarius. The other Fog Warriors shifted, readying their weapons as Emem spoke.

"You will not take him! Fenris is no longer a slave. Go back to Tevinter, **now,** before we show you how…_savage_, we are." Emem spun his spear in his hand and shifted again as Danarius' soldiers stepped forward. The Fog Warriors were outnumbered, as some of the group had gone to visit another settlement.

A few of the Tevinter soldiers made their weapons ready as Danarius looked at Fenris.

"Well Wolf? Are you going to let these…warriors fight for you? You know that in the end, you will return to Tevinter. Will it be of your own will or on a leash? Decide!"

Fenris tried to speak. It seemed as if the air had become heavy.

"I…" Fenris trailed off. He couldn't summon the will to speak up for himself. None of it felt real.

Ime's hand on his shoulder tightened as the healer spoke for him.

"He is not going with you mage!" the man called out firmly.

Danarius sneered again. "So be it! Men!" he yelled.

The soldiers and the Fog Warriors came together in battle, weapons clashing. Ime pulled Fenris back out of the way. The Tevinters had training but the Fog Warriors were natural fighters. The Tevinter soldiers were falling at an alarming rate.

Electricity suddenly struck a cluster of warriors as Danarius flung chain lightening at them, giving his men time to regroup. The spell broke through the defensive wall the Fog Warriors had created and Danarius men took advantage of their scrambling.

The warriors started to fall one by one and Fenris felt hollow inside. All was lost. Everything he had been through was for nothing.

His friends were dying at his feet and Laria…he had lost Laria because of his stupidity. The life he had been leading with the Fog Warriors was a fantasy. He should have known that life could never be his.

He was a fool.

Fenris heard an angry cry and saw Danarius stumble and fall to the ground, wounded. The mage held his side, glaring at the warrior who had injured him and he threw his hand out, consuming him in fire. Danarius' furious gaze fell on Fenris.

"Kill them! Kill them!" he screamed. "You are mine Wolf! You will never be free! KILL THEM!" Spittle ran down the side of Danarius' mouth as he raged at Fenris.

The world slowed down to a crawl and Fenris saw everything happening in slow-motion. Even the noise became hushed to his ears.

There was no hope. His master had found him and he would return to Tevinter. He would go back to his cell and he would serve Danarius. Fenris looked at the lyrium on his flesh and felt the inevitability of it all. There was no hope, there had never been any hope.

Fenris felt his lyrium begin to burn and he reached for his sword. He had a brief glimpse of the victory on Danarius' face as he began hacking at those he had called friends. His sword swung through the air and he did not feel the impact as it met with their bodies. Fenris felt nothing. He was a tool and he did as he was ordered. The cries of his fellows did not penetrate his ears. He did what he was best at: killing.

Only one face registered in Fenris' mind at that moment. _Ime_. Ime was looking at Fenris in horror and something else. There was no going back now Fenris thought as he brought his sword down on the healer.

There were no more cries. The Fog Warriors were dead.

Fenris heard Danarius laughing behind and turned around, looking at his master who was still on the ground bleeding from his wound. The mage coughed, some blood trickling from his mouth.

"Good! Good, my Wolf!" he praised. "Now, come, help me up and we will return to Tevinter. Maybe you will be be forgiven for this transgression when you prove how sorry you are. I'm sure Hadriana will think of some ways for you to…make up for it." Danarius laughed again and coughed.

At that moment, a face floated in front of Fenris' eyes. It was Laria and her expression was sad but compassionate at the same time. She had always looked at him with compassion, never pity, and Fenris realized what had been on Ime's face just before Fenris had killed him. Even as he had looked at him with horror in his eyes, Ime had felt compassion for him. Laria would have done the same.

Fenris looked around him, saw all of the bodies at his feet and felt _sick_! How could he have done this? He had betrayed them all! Danarius had shown up and Fenris had just given up without a fight!

He saw Laria's face again. He looked into the eyes that he had dreamt of for so long and he fought. He fought against himself, against his own weakness! He would not betray her again! He would not let this man take him back to Tevinter to be a tool for killing, to be symbol of a mages' _power_!

"Fenris!" Danarius yelled. "Come here! **Now**!"

Fenris heard his name called like a _dog_, and he squared his shoulders, looking Danarius dead in the face.

Fenris' lip curled in hatred and he once again took in the dead bodies littered on the ground, before returning his gaze to Danarius.

"_**I**_**…am…**_**not**_**…**_**your**_**…**_**slave**_**."**

Fenris turned towards the jungle and ran. Danarius' furious calls echoed in the trees as he fled.


	16. Chapter 16 Hawke

***I'm not going to try to follow the quests order in the game, I'm going to go with what works so hopefully you won't be too bothered by the timeline. And I'm not going to worry about following the exact dialogue set out in the game. **

**Just a note: "Angel" is Varric's nickname for Hawke, not her actual name, you know how he likes to make up names. I'm really stressed about this part because we've moved forward in the story so please review and send feedback. Thank you for sticking with the story, I hope I won't disappoint you. I'll try to get another chapter up quickly.***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 16 – Hawke

_**3 years later In Kirkwall**_

"Varric, _why_ are you stroking your crossbow again?" Hawke asked, bemused.

Varric looked at Hawke, a smile curving his lips.

"You jealous Hawke? There's enough of me to go around." Varric wiggeld his eyebrows at her.

Hawke took in Varric's size and smirked.

"I don't think there _is_." she replied, skeptically.

Varric shrugged, unfazed. "it's not the **size** Angel, it's what you _do_ with it."

Hawke laughed heartily. "I'll let that stay between you and Bianca, I think." Varric shrugged again.

"We'll be here if you change your mind." and he stroked the crossbow again. Hawke sighed.

The Hanged Man was as lively as usual. Even during the day, people poured in to drink. The patrons were either drunk, or looking for trouble.

Hawke spotted Isabela entering the pub and waved her over. Isabela looked grouchy.

"This had better be good Hawke." she said sourly, joining them at the table.

Hawke raised her eyebrows at Isabela's unusual demeanor.

"You're not your usual radiant, and charming self Isabela. What's wrong" she asked.

"I was having a sandwich, but then one of their _wives_ showed up and caused a raucous." Isabela answered, grabbing Varric's drink and chugging it down. She slammed it down on the table and frowned.

Hawke was almost afraid to ask. "One of their _wives_ showed up?" Hawke asked, confused. Then her eyes widened and she remembered who she was talking to.

"So…by "sandwich", you mean… you and two…" Hawke trailed off suggestively.

"Bloody right! We'd barely gotten started! I told her she could join us but she got all huffy!" Isabela complained.

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Go figure. People can be so _prudish_ sometimes."

"Exactly!" Isabela exclaimed. She gave Hawke a considering look. "I don't suppose you would be willing to scratch my itch Hawke?" Isabela's lips curved seductively and Hawke tried to keep her eyes in her head while not hurting her friend's feelings.

Hawke coughed uncomfortably, while Varric eyes gleamed with humor as he took in Hawke's embarrassment.

"As much as I'd _love_ to help a friend Isabela, I don't think I'm the right person for the job." Hawke relaxed as Isabela grinned at her unoffended.

"I keep telling you sweet thing, I'll give you all the training you need." Isabela put her booted feet up on the table and tilted her chair back.

Hawke laughed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Mmmm. You _do_ that." Isabela waved a hand at the barmaid and ordered her own drink. Varric signaled for two instead. Isabela looked at him questioningly.

"You owe me for the one you just guzzled down Rivaini." he answered. Isabela scowled, but paid the tab anyway.

"Speaking of itches…" Isabela started and Hawke looked over at the door. Anders walked in and started making his way over to them.

Hawke looked at Isabela innocently. "Are you talking about the itch Anders gave you the salve for?" she asked without missing a beat. Isabela harrumphed and slammed her chair back down, planting her elbows on the table.

"Haha Hawke. Very funny." Isabela gave Hawke a nasty grin. "_Actually_,I was talking about the itch our _mage_ would like you to scratch." Isabela sat back with a satisfied expression as Hawke shifted uncomfortably.

She heard Isabela laugh under her breath, but she didn't have time for a witty response before Anders joined them. His gaze was warm as he looked at he and Hawke wondered if Isabela was basing her rude comment on something more substantial than her own perverse sense of humor.

"Hello Hawke. Varric. Isabela." Anders greeted.

Hawke decided to take control of the situation.

"Hello Anders. Thank you all for joining me." she began. "I've got a job I thought you all might be interested in." Hawke gauged the expressions on her companions faces.

Varric had leaned forward, Anders was looking curious, and Isabela was still drinking. Varric spoke first.

"If it's gets us closer to the Deep Roads, I'm in." he stated without hesitation.

"You know I am always ready to help you Hawke." Anders replied, more serious than Varric and Hawke was again reminded of Isabela's teasing.

Looking at Isabela, Hawke saw that the pirate was waiting for more details. Isabela hated getting involved in other people's petty business but Hawke thought she'd agree if there was coin in it.

"I spoke with a man named Hubert in Hightown. He has a mine called the Bone Pit that's been having some problems. He sent workers into the mines, but he hasn't heard from them since. He'd like us to investigate." Hawke explained.

Isabela leaned back. "Investigate? What are we, city guards? Speaking of the guards, where's our ginger friend?"

Hawke frowned, irritated. "_Aveline_, is busy with her duties Isabela." When the woman just snorted, Hawke pulled out the big guns. "He's paying us 3 sovereigns…" she teased.

That got the pirate's attention and she sat up straighter. "Oh! Well then, what are we sitting around here for? Those poor miners could be in trouble!" and she finished her drink.

Anders laughed. "Isabela, you've got such a big heart." he said chuckling.

Isabela threw the mage a smoldering look as they left the pub.

"Darling, if you like you can come over here and _feel_ it." Isabela arched her back and smirked at him.

Anders blanched and Isabela laughed.

As they approached the Bone Pit, the area was eerily quiet. Varric leaned over and whispered to Hawke.

"Do you think we should've brought Daisy along? Things are too quiet Hawke."

Hawke agreed with his assessment. "Things _are_ too quiet, but I don't think we'll need Merrill."

Hawke held her hand up, and her companions stopped. Her eyes moved around, taking everything in.

"Let's be cautious. I have a feeling something bad has happened." She spoke softly so her voice wouldn't carry. They had already been attacked by looters and she wanted to focus on their job.

Isabela looked over at Hawke. "If you think it's so dangerous, just tell the merchant that we looked and everything was fine. We can take the gold and run!" she hissed.

Hawke gave Isabela a hard look. "The miners could be in trouble Isabela. We can't just _leave_ without making sure they're alright!" The hard look in her eyes worked and Isabela groaned in exasperation.

Hawke turned to her left, addressing the healer. "Anders, just watch our back ok?"

"Of course Hawke. I'll make sure nothing sneaks up on you." he replied.

Hawke could have sworn she heard Isabela mutter something about Anders _loving_ to watch her "back", but she chose to ignore it.

"Alright, let's go in" she ordered and they headed into the cave.

They had barely entered when they were attacked by dragonlings of all things. Hawke pulled out her daggers and began slashing at the creatures before they could breathe fire on her. They made short work of them and that's what bothered Hawke. She started to say something when the dragonlings big brothers showed up. They were a bit tougher than the babies, but she felt less guilty about killing them.

The group paused for a moment listening for any other approaching dragons. It was quiet again which didn't make Hawke feel any better. Varric was apparently on the same wavelength.

"You know Hawke, when there are baby dragons, and medium sized dragons, there's usually a really _**big**_ dragon around." he warned.

Hawke nodded. "I know Varric but that's why we're here. If the miners have been trapped in here with these creatures, they need help. Let's go!"

The group headed up the stairs, and were attacked by another group of dragonlings. Hawke made a mental note that she needed to buy better daggers. _These_ weren't made for dragons.

As they rounded a corner they heard footsteps hurrying in their direction and everyone took up a defensive stance. A frightened man came running out of the tunnel and skidded to a stop when he saw them.

"You've got to get out of here!" the man screamed, looking behind him.

Hawke stepped forward to calm him. "Wait! Who are you? What happened to the miners?"

The man looked around anxiously again before answering.

"My name's Jansen Serrah! There's a dragon! A _huge_ dragon! Out there! Some of the men managed to escape. We've got to get out of here!" he shouted.

Hawke looked determinedly at the end of the tunnel and then back to the man "Get out of here Jansen, we'll take care of the dragon." she assured him. The man's eyes widened for a moment but he quickly ran off.

Hawke turned to her companions and three sets of eyebrows were raised in astonishment. Isabela's mouth was open in shock.

"_We're_ going to take care of a _dragon_! Are you _insane_ Hawke?" Isabela's expression made Hawke want to laugh.

"Oh come on Isabela! Doesn't your taste for adventure extend outside of the bedroom?" Hawke inquired, knowing that the jibe would get Isabela's back up.

Isabela scowled at Hawke, not fooled in the least. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Hawke! I swear if my outfit get singed…" she trailed off irritated.

Hawke looked at Varric and he shrugged. "Just think of the stories I can tell about this, if we live! Let's go. Bianca's ready!"

Andres groaned. "I thought the last dragon I'd have to hear about was the archdemon."

Hawke laughed. "Now that we're all psyched up…" and she marched forward, switching out one dagger for a sword.

As they stepped out of the tunnel and onto the ledge, the sky darkened for a moment at a huge dragon flew over them. The ledge rocked with force of the dragon's landing, making them all stagger back.

Anders recovered quickly and immediately froze the dragon with ice. This gave Isabela and Hawke barely enough time to get into position to backstab the creature.

The dragon shattered the ice crystals and roared. Hawke saw the dragon take a deep breath, preparing to spew fire and she stabbed it in the leg to get its attention. Isabela sliced at its back, and Varric's arrows stated falling on the creature.

Anders covered himself in Rock Armor and focused on keeping them healed.

The dragon thrashed, its tail knocking Isabela down and Hawke climbed up on its back, stabbing it between its scales. The beast let out a roar and threw Hawke off its back, but by then Isabela was back up. She went low, stabbing the dragon in its vulnerable underside and it reared up roaring.

Varric took advantage of the situation and fired several arrows into its belly. Hawke had been shaken when she was thrown but she felt Anders' healing powers wash over her and returned to the fight.

The dragon was swiping at Isabela and the pirate used her speed to outrun its claws.

Hawke's style was more about agility and flexibility, so she rolled under the dragon's upraised foot, springing up behind it. She drove a dagger into its back and threw a look at Anders. He read her correctly and froze the dragon again. Hawke ran up its back and drove her sword through its neck. The ice shattered and Hawke rolled off as the dragon fell to the ground.

She looked over at her friends, making sure no one was hurt, and blew the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I'd say that was worth _more_ than 3 sovereigns wouldn't you?" she called out cheerfully.

Varric and Anders were grinning at her but Isabela looked miffed. Hawke walked over to her friend and threw an around her companionably.

"Don't worry Isabela." Hawke reassured the woman. "We'll make sure that you get a _sandwich_!"

Isabela's expression brightened considerably at the prospect.

Hawke not only got her 3 sovereigns but Hubert gave her half a share in the Bone Pit. He asked her to seek out the Fereldens who had escaped and asked them to return to work, which she was happy to do. The Ferelden refugee situation in Kirkwall was heartbreaking and being able to help her fellow countrymen to have employment made her feel as if she had been able to make a difference for at least a few of them. Anders was pleased as well and they promised to keep the miners safe if dragons returned in the future.

As they were leaving the area after telling Hubert the miners were going back to work, Hawke saw a poster on the wall with the word "Reward" on it and went over to inspect it. Apparently the Viscount's son needed rescuing. Hell, after a dragon, Hawke figure that anything else would be easy.

Anders decided to return to his clinic instead of walking around an area patrolled by Templars and Hawke did not blame him. The plight of mages in Kirkwall was troubling.

Hawke, Varric and Isabela approached the Viscount's office and heard Seneschal Bran speaking to woman dressed like a mercenary. Hawke eavesdropped and heard the woman say that the Winters mercenary band would bring the boy in.

Hawke figured that _two_ groups looking for the Viscount's son couldn't hurt and offered her services to Seneschal. The mercenary gave Hawke a frigid look but the boy's safety was of more concern to Hawke than ruffling a few feathers. She had dealt with mercenaries before and she wasn't afraid of them.

The Seneschal kept his voice low as he informed Hawke that the Viscount's son had been taken by a Qunari. Apparently Seamus was sympathetic towards the Qunari and had put himself in danger. Whatever the case, Hawke decided that she would make sure the boy made it back home safely. She had a feeling that the Winters wouldn't be as careful as she.

It looked like they were headed back to the Wounded Coast.

Hawke decided to take Merrill with them as Anders was busy tending the sick at his clinic. Perhaps they could pick up some herbs along the way as a gift for the healer.

Varric huffed alongside Hawke, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Does it ever seem to you like we spend an awful lot of time running around out here?" Varric said gesturing to the coastal region.

"Now that you mention it, yes. But at least we can escape the lovely _aroma_ of Kirkwall." she replied pleasantly.

Varris just grunted.

As they made their way along the coast, they found dead bodies along the way.

"_This_ can't be a good sign." Isabela remarked wryly.

Hawke nodded and they continued along the path more cautiously. That was a good decision as they were ambushed by a group of Tal-Vashoth, renegade Qunari who had rejected the Qun. They were hunted by their own kind and were known to have caverns and hideouts along the Wounded Coast.

The warriors were large and they were equipped with heavy spears. That was alright. The Qunari would prefer to stand still to make the most effective use of their spears. That gave Hawke the chance to make the most of moving freely. It was one advantage of being a rogue. She relied on stealth and quick movements to catch her opponents off guard. The Qunari relied on brute strength but she had to admit that force behind one of those spears would skewer a dragon!

Varric took cover behind a rock and let his arrows fly. Merrill summoned a crushing prison which took a lot of the steam out of the Qunari's fight. It wasn't hard for Isabela and Hawke to finish off the remaining warriors.

Merrill studied the fallen Qunari with soft eyes.

"Their horns are so pretty. I wonder how they make their skin so shiny? It's almost metallic! Don't you think their pretty Hawke?" the girl asked. Merrill's voice was so sincere, Hawke found it awkward to smile while looting their bodies.

"Um. Yes Merrill they're very…pretty, though I wouldn't say that to their faces if I were you ok?" Hawke warned her. Knowing Merrill she would do exactly that!

Isabela looked down at a fallen Qunari with a look that Hawke had seen many times.

" I wonder if the size of their horns are indicitve of the size of their…" Isabela started and Hawke put her fingers in her ears.

"La, la, la! I don't want to hear anything about the size of Qunari anything's Isabela!" Hawke cried, blocking out the sound of Isabela's voice.

Isabela smiled wickedly at Hawke as she removed her fingers from her ears.

"Fine. I won't talk about it, but now you'll be _thinking_ about it every time you see a Qunari." Isabela laughed heartily, enjoying the thought.

Hawke fumed. Damn the woman! Of course she'd be thinking about it _now_!

Hawke grumbled and continued onwards, they had more important matters to attend to.

After some time, Hawke and her companions came upon the Winters. There was a dead Qunari on the ground and a young man, most likely Seamus, had fallen to his knees next to the body.

The lead mercenary Hawke had seen earlier, Ginnis, was standing over them both smirking.

"One less Qunari. That was easy. Get up boy! It's time to take you home to Daddy."

Seamus stood up angrily. "Why did you kill him! He was my friend!" The boy swore at her in what sounded like Qunari.

Hawke stepped forward, drawing their attention. Ginnis sneered at her.

"You're too late! The bounty belongs to the Winters and we're taking the boy back with us!"

Hawke looked at the dead Qunari and back at Seamus' face. There were tears in his eyes. Obviously this Qunari had meant something to the boy.

"That was a little harsh for a rescue wasn't it." Hawke remarked.

Seamus turned to her a pleading look on his face.

"Please Serrah! I will return to my father's house, but I want these murderers to pay for what they've done! He was my friend, he never harmed me! They didn't have to _kill_ him!" he begged.

Killing in self-defense and in defense of one's friends was one thing, but Hawke didn't condone murder as a means for revenge. It brought nothing but pain, especially to the one ending the life.

Hawke shook her head. "I won't kill them Seamus. They were told to bring you back home safely. It was assumed that you were taken against your will." She looked at the boy sympathetically. He was grieving and his body was shaking.

Ginnis looked at him with contempt. "How close _were_ you and that Qunari?"

Seamus' fists clenched. "Shut up! I _told_ you that he had done nothing and you killed him anyway! I will make sure that you get nothing from my father!"

Ginnis withdrew her blades. "I think I'll cut your tongue out you little brat! I'll tell your father that the Qunari did it while I collect my payment!" Ginnis turned to Hawke and the others. "As for you, I can't let you tell the Viscount, and I'm still spoiling for a fight!"

Hawke pushed Seamus behind her and withdrew her weapons. The Winters advanced on them, baldes drawn. Some of them were rogues like Hawke and Isabela so it was a matter of whose training was better. Hawke had been taught the finer points of combat by Isabela, and Isabela was one of the best duelists in Thedas.

Ginnis was tough. She fought dirty and didn't mind taking cheap shots. Of course, Isabela fought dirtier and eventually her blade sunk into the mercenary's chest.

The lead mercenaries provided a bit of a challenge and Hawke ordered Merrill to keep Seamus safe while she fended off the mercs.

Several waves of mercenaries came at them and the fight was tiring. Hawke had no time to ingest a stamina draught so she fought through the fatigue.

Varric's arrows took out many of their foes before they set foot in the clearing and Hawke and Isabela fought together like a well-oiled machine. They fought back-to-back when necessary and Hawke slipped inbetween the mercs while Isabela attacked from behind.

When the last mercenary fell at their feet Hawke was relieved. She was tired of killing, she had done enough fighting in the last few days to last her a lifetime.

While people like Isabela enjoyed the thrill of the fight, Hawke only fought for protection and to help others. Hawke sighed and wiped off her weapons on the sparse grass before sheathing them. She needed to clean up. The feeling of blood on her skin made her sick.

Isabela was happily looting the bodies while Varric checked some of the chests the mercenaries had brought with them.

Seamus approached her eagerly. "Dead and gone and good riddance to them!" he said, glancing at the bodies on the ground.

Hawke looked at the boy sadly. He was so young. Young enough to believe that killing was easy.

Hawke placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Don't be so happy to see death Seamus. There is no glory here." Hawke looked at his fallen friend. "This is not a time to celebrate a victory. You have lost someone close to you."

That seemed to bring Seamus back to the present and he knelt by the body of his friend. Hawke atood behind him, letting him have a moment to grieve.

"Is there something we should do with the body? A Qunari custom?" she asked.

Seamus shook his head. "According to the Qun, he is no longer in this body so there is no reason to bury him." Seamus stood and turned to Hawke, sadness etched in his face.

"Can I go home now please Serrah?"

Hawke nodded and kept any words of comfort to herself. Sometime words did no good and this was one of those times.

They were all walking quietly back towards the path to Kirkwall, Seamus in front, when Hawke heard Merrill speaking to Isabela.

"If Seamus _was_ close to that Qunari, maybe he could tell you how big their…"

Hawke walked quickly ahead of the party not wanting to hear the rest of _that _conversation!

Maker help her! How did she end up with these people?

Hawke looked back in time to see Varric's eyes widen and his shoulders begin to shake with laughter.

Hawke shook her head as she contemplated having a discussion with Merrill about opening certain doors with Isabela.


	17. Chapter 17 Bait

***Ok this is it. I'm really nervous and yes, I put up 3 chapters in one day. I want to get this out so I can know if everyone hates this or not. There are obviously changes with missions etc. I may go get sick…***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 17 – Bait

Hawke dragged herself home to Lowtown.

She had received the Viscount's most sincere thanks upon returning his son to him, and she had been paid the bounty, which had made her companion's _very_ happy.

After counting their coins, Hawke and Varric were close to their goal of 50 sovereigns to finance the expedition to the Deep Roads.

Hawke came home to an empty house, the sound of her steps heavy on the wood floor. She removed her armor and washed her hands in the basin. Although her armor was gone, she still felt the weight of it upon her shoulders. No, it wasn't the weight of the armor, it was the weight of everything that went _with_ it.

It seemed that everyday, a stranger came to her looking for help. She could never ignore their pleas, and so she fought. She fought mercenaries. She fought thieves. She fought corrupt guards. Aveline loved _that_ one of course!

She fought battles for those who could not fight for themselves. She saw the misery of her countrymen and she had to do something to help.

It wasn't just Fereldens who needed help. All of Kirkwall seemed to exist in an atmosphere of tense expectation. The Qunari presence was always on the minds of the people. The Templars were adding more Tranquils by the day.

Maker! The Templars! That brought Hawke's thoughts to Anders.

He was a troubled man but he had become a good friend. They had gotten along from the beginning and Anders was letting them use his Warden maps to find a way into the Deep Roads.

Hawke knew that not all mages could be trusted, but she also knew that some Templars were corrupt and enjoyed abusing their power over the mages of the Circle. Trouble was brewing there and it would come to a head one day.

Hawke walked over to the dingy mirror she kept on the wall and studied her reflection.

She had been through _so_ much, and it showed.

She didn't have lines on her face or scars to mar her features. The tragedies of her life showed in her _eyes_. They were older, more cynical. Her lips didn't lift into the easy smile they used to.

And here she was, alone. At the end of the day it always came back to that. Hawke sat on her bed and gave in to the pain for a moment. What she wouldn't give to have her other life back! Her shoulders shook with the sobs she tried to hold in. Her chest hurt and for a moment it felt like her heart couldn't take the pain. Hawke wrapped her arms around herself and tried to calm down.

She could do this! She hadn't lost herself completely. Somewhere inside her was the Hawke that laughed easily and saw the potential for good in everyone. She wasn't naïve but she didn't want to become jaded either.

Hawke took a firm grip on herself and shook her head to clear the memories.

Sitting around pitying yourself never helped anyone.

She rose and began heating water on the stove for a bath. Afterwards, perhaps she'd go the Hanged Man and join Varric and Isabela for a game of Wicked Grace. Maybe she would try to dull the pain with whiskey. Whatever it was, she needed to get out of this house.

As Hawke buttoned her blouse and fastened a belt around her waist, she heard a noise at the front door. Grabbing her weapons, she peered around the wall and saw an envelope being pushed under her front door.

She heard footsteps hurrying away so she didn't bother trying to see who had left it. She lifted the envelope, looking at the front. There was no name indicating who had sent it, and it was simply addressed to _"Hawke"._

She opened the envelope and found a simple piece of paper inside. It was an offer for work. Hawke sighed heavily. Apparently there was a merchant named Anso who was in some kind of trouble. He needed Hawke to come tonight or something terrible was going to happen. Hawke sighed again. Something terrible was _always_ going to happen to _someone_!

She blew out a frustrated breath and for a moment she considered ignoring the summons. She couldn't however ignore the fact she needed the coin. And…she couldn't ignore that someone could get hurt if she didn't help them.

Hawke retrieved her armor. It looked like she was off to the Hanged Man anyway, just not for fun.

Her friends were indeed gathered there and Hawke was glad that all of them were present. Even Aveline had managed to make time to come out. The sight brought Hawke out of the funk she had been in.

Hawke approached the table and saw that Merrill was currently losing a hand of Wicked Grace, while Isabela sat back looking smug. Merrill gave up and sighed.

"I don't know how you always beat me Isabela." Merrill frowned down at her cards.

Isabela laughed at the elf. "It's because I cheat Sweetie." Isabela confessed, completely unashamed.

Merrill's eyes widened in shock and Hawke once again thought how innocent the girl really was. She managed to get herself into serious trouble often, but she was still so child-like.

Anders saw Hawke first and his face lit up. Hawke squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before calling out her own hello's to everyone. Varric patted the seat next to him.

"Hawke! What brings you out after dark. I would have thought you'd be snuggling up with a good book by now."

Was she really that boring? Well, it wasn't a crime to read, and she refused to let Varric bait her.

It seemed to take a moment for her friends to realize that she was still wearing her armor.

Aveline caught on first. "Hawke. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked, sighing.

Hawke grinned at Aveline. The woman had to be the strongest warrior Hawke had ever seen. She was like a _wall_ and when she stood for her friends or her fellow guards, **nothing** could get through her!

Aveline was quite serious much of the time, but the two women had become like sisters.

It was a good balance Hawke thought. Aveline was like the older sister who watched out for her siblings, while Isabela was like the problem child who taught her younger sisters all about boys. Hawke smiled again. _She_ was the balance that kept them all from killing each other.

Hawke leaned back in her chair, a hurt expression forming on her face as she pouted.

"I'm _hurt_ Aveline. What makes you think I've done anything wrong?" Hawke made her lower lips tremble and Aveline frowned at her.

"Don't give _me_ that line Hawke. I've known you too long to believe that innocent expression." Aveline said, disapproval on her face. Hawke didn't buy it her for a minute and Aveline knew it.

"Well," Hawke began, "It's true, there is something going on and I could use some backup just in case."

Her friends groaned in unison and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it! It's a job! As in _coin_ for your purses!" she drawled.

Isabela leaned forward. "Exactly how much coin?"

Hawke averted her eyes, looking down at the table.

"I don't know exactly how much yet…" She tried to sound confident. They all groaned again.

"Look! I'm sure it will be worth and even more important is…" She started getting worked up but Varric interrupted her.

"_Yes, yes_, we _know_. Someone will _die_ if we don't help them!" Varric said, finishing her sentence. "What do you need Hawke?"

She grinned at him and described the letter she had gotten. Anders looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"You expect to go traipsing around Lowtown at this time of night? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed.

Hawke looked at the mage and rolled her eyes. "Well, I wasn't planning on much traipsing but as for the rest, yes. And I do believe we just fought a _dragon_, so Lowtown shouldn't be too scary."

Hawke looked around. "Who's in?" she asked expectantly. She was met with more groans.

"Oh c'mon!" she pleaded, pouting again.

Varric threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll go." He grumbled something questionable under his breath.

Hawke looked around again, waiting. The others murmured but they started gathering their things to join her.

"You're all going?" Hawke beamed and Isabela scowled.

"This had better be worth it Hawke." she muttered.

Anders grabbed his staff. "I'm only going along in case you get in trouble and need me to fix you up."

Merrill was excited. "It sounds like fun!" and she practically skipped to the door.

Hawke smiled, pleased with her companions. What could go wrong?

Apparently several things could go wrong. They were attacked by highwaymen before they even made it around the corner. The thugs were no match for them but it was still irritating.

In the Lowtown Bazaar, they found a dwarf waiting and pacing nervously.

Hawke approached him. "Are you Anso?" she asked politely. The dwarf jumped about a foot in the air and put his hand over his heart. His eyes were wide and nervous.

Hawke put her hands up communicating that she meant no harm and the dwarf relaxed a little.

"Sweet mother of partha! You can't just run up on somebody like that!" the man cried. He looked like he was trying to calm himself.

"Are you the one that's here to help me? You got the letter?" he asked nervously.

Maker! The dwarf was making _her_ nervous with all of his wide eyed glances and shuffling! Hawke sighed.

"Yes. I'm here to help you, not attack you." She replied, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She had to remember that this man needed her help.

The dwarf shuffled his feet again. "I'm sorry. I haven't been on the surface for long and I keep thinking that I'm going to fall into the sky." he confessed.

Varric got a laugh out of that and Merrill looked confused. Varric turned to the elf.

"I'll explain it later Daisy." And he turned back to his kinsmen.

Hawke made sure she conveyed patience.

"Tell me what's wrong and how I can help. Your situation sounded urgent." She urged him to continue.

Anso jumped a little but got to the point. "Uh, yes. Uh, well, some product of mine has been misplaced. The men who were supposed to deliver it, didn't and I need your help to get it back."

The groan from her friends was louder his time and Isabela stepped towards the man menacingly.

"Andraste's flaming knickers! You little twerp! You brought us out here over _merchandise_? I ought to kick you and see how high you fly!" she hissed.

Hawke put a restraining hand on Isabela's arm and the pirate grumbled, stepping back.

Hawke looked at her companions. "We're already here, we might as well do the job. I'll buy everybody rounds when get back ok?" she offered. They reluctantly agreed.

Hawke turned back to Anso. Her face was not as patient as it had been before and the dwarf scrambled to make things better.  
>"I can pay you handsomely! I promise!" he stated eagerly.<p>

Hawke sighed. She seemed to be doing _a lot_ of that tonight.

"What's the job?" she asked.

Anso shifted nervously again. "Well, it's very important that my client get this product back. Templars can be very ansty."

Anders groaned aloud. "Templars! So, it's lyrium. Oh, that's perfect!" The mage shook his head.

"Where are the men who _took_ the lyrium?" Hawke demanded.

Anso's eyes widened as he took in her quickly failing patience.

"They conduct their business in a hovel in the Alienage. You and your friends look powerful, I'm sure they'll be reasonable." Anso clasped his hands together anxiously and Hawke nodded, turning around and heading for the Alienage.

On a rooftop, Fenris watched the woman with interest. He would soon see if she was the one he needed.

Hawke and her companions entered the house Anso had indicated and they were immediately attacked by a large group of thugs!

Hawke was pissed off and tired and that was _bad_ news for their attackers. Hawke's blades cut through them like butter and she was full of adrenaline when they finished taking them down.

There was a chest in the corner. Hawke walked over to it expecting to find Anso's property. It was empty.

Varric looked in the chest and then looked back at Hawke. "Do you get the feeling that this was a setup?"

Hawke's eyes darkened with anger. "Yes I do Varric, and I that makes me _very _cranky! We'd better go have a word with Anso."

They stalked out of the house only to find themselves surrounded by Tevinter soldiers.

"Bloody hell!" Isabela cried.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Aveline muttered.

An armored woman stepped forward. "That's not the elf! Who is that?"

A soldier looked around nervously. "It doesn't matter we were told to kill anyone who entered the house!" he exclaimed.

There was a battle cry and they charged them.

It could hardly be defined as a fight with all of them working together. Bombs were thrown, spells were cast, shields bashed in heads and blades cut through the soldiers. It was over in a matter of minutes.

Hawke approached the stairs and was met by a Tevinter soldier.

"I don't know who you are friend but you made a serious mistake coming here tonight!" He turned behind him. "Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing, _now_!"

Hawke heard a strange gurgling noise but before she could see what it was, she noticed a movement behind them. She spun around and took down one of the Tevinter soldiers that had been creeping up on them.

From behind her she heard a crash and then a rough voice.

"Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest you run back to your master while you can!"

"You are going nowhere slave!" the soldier replied angrily.

There was a hum of power that made the air crackle, and then the noise of bones breaking and organs being crushed.

"I am _not_ a slave!"

Hawke had not moved from her spot over the dead soldier. Her back was still turned because she couldn't move. Her legs would not obey her commands to get up. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be, because it was _**impossible**_.

Fenris stepped forward as the woman called Hawke slowly turned around.

He started to apologize but the words died on his lips.

Time froze and Fenris thought that perhaps he died after all, because what he was seeing was impossible. He shook his head but the vision refused to disappear. He tried to form words but none came, because he had no breath to speak them.

Hawke saw moss green eyes staring back at her in astonishment. The shock of white hair falling over those, green, _green_, eyes. Her mouth opened but she could only hear shallow gasps coming from her lungs.

The world narrowed to a point and Hawke vaguely realized that her weapons had slipped from her grasp.

Fenris managed to move one foot forward before he could finally get enough air to speak.

"_Laria?"_

_**Ok, how was that? Some people didn't realize that Laria was Hawke and I wanted people to be unsure. Some of you caught on early hehe. And don't worry, we will find out how Laria ended up in Kirkwall and what happened to her since they've been apart. Oh, and this Hawke is an AU Hawke so she has no family as Laria was kidnapped from Ferelden when she came to Tevinter.**_

_**Please review, my stomach is all twisted up…**_


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion

***Woohoo! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I had to take a break after putting up so many chapters, so that the story would come to me on its own. A couple of things: 1) I want to hear how you guys feel about the way Laria/Hawke will be addressed as far as her name goes. In my mind, it's like other fanfics where people who know Hawke very well, may call her "Marian" whereas everyone else calls her "Hawke". Same thing here. I'm thinking that Laria has changed a lot and that to even **_**herself**_** she's Hawke now, but for **_**Fenris**_** she will always be Laria and that shows the closeness of their relationship. I'd appreciate thoughts on how I've done writing it that way. **

**2) I have an Anders fic that's been in my head as long as this Fenris one has been, but it's very different and I'd like to bounce the idea off of someone before I decide if I should write it. Any volunteers?***

**Even though this chapter is called "Reunion" this isn't the full extent of what will happen. Again this is more of a transition, so hang in there lol.**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 18 – Reunion

Hawke heard Fenris whisper her name, a name she hadn't heard in so long and her knees gave way. She could barely feel the hard ground beneath her, all she could do was look at him.

Fenris took a unsteady step towards Laria and fell to his knees in front of her.

How was this possible? How could she be here…alive? Laria was looking at him with the same expression of disbelief on her face. She shook her head as if trying to clear her head. She was gasping and rocking back and forth, staring at him, her arms wrapped around herself.

Laria's distress made him act. Fenris gripped her arms. Laria stiffened, her eyes going wide. She looked like she was in shock, her pupils were dilated.

"This isn't real." she whispered, still shaking her head. "This isn't real." She kept repeating that, and Fenris tightened his grip on her. He took his right hand, and slid it up from her arm, to cup her face. Laria shuddered and kept rocking, a tear slipping down her cheek. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"Laria," Fenris said softly. "Look at me." He tilted her face up towards him. She shook her head again.

"I can't!" Her voice was anguished.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

Fenris' breath brushed across her face. It was so warm. She caught his scent and it was the same; the forest and the breeze after the rain.

"You can't be real. You're a figment of my imagination." she declared and she laughed, slightly hysterical. She felt fingers run through her hair and she laughed again.

"What makes you think so?" he asked patiently.

She laughed again. Now she _knew_ it couldn't be Fenris! He had never been a patient man!

Her eyes were still closed as she answered him.

"I looked for you. I never stopped looking for you." she whispered. "I thought you would come. I thought you would find a way…I looked for you." Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and she felt his forehead rest against hers.

"Laria. If I had known that you were alive, I would have come for you!" His voice was rough and velvet at the same time.

She groped for his hand where he held her face and her eyes opened. There was a soft piece of fabric tied to his wrist. _Scarlet_ fabric. She inhaled sharply and felt the texture between her fingers. She exhaled slowly and Fenris turned her face back to his.

They gazed at each other silently. Neither one blinked as if afraid the other would disappear. They stayed that way for an endless moment before Fenris gripped her face in both hands and crushed his lips to hers.

She didn't have time to take a breath before he had claimed her mouth, and she gripped his arms to keep her balance.

It was like the first time he had kissed her Fenris thought. His left hand curled around the back of her neck while his right hand held her face. Fenris slid his tongue along her lips. They were as soft as he remembered and Laria opened her mouth for him. Fenris swept his tongue inside quickly, tasting the heat of her mouth and his lips became more forceful.

He was practically devouring her mouth but she didn't care. She'd have bruises from where his thumb was pressing her cheek and his fingers were wrapped around her neck, but she would bear them gladly. There wasn't any pain that she wasn't willing to suffer to feel his mouth moving against hers or to savor the hardness of his muscles under her fingers.

She dug her nails into his arms and moved into his embrace fully. Fenris growled and wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Hawke's companions stood there with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Varric tore his eyes away first and leaned towards Isabela.

"Do you think they know each other?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Isabela smirked, not bothering to look away from them. "Does it _matter_ darling? I just wonder if they'd let me _join_ them! _Mmmm_!" she purred.

Aveline huffed. "Of _course_ they know each other! Have you ever seen Hawke throw herself at a man, _any_ man, in all the time we've known her?" she asked, offended on her friend's behalf.

Anders seemed more shocked than any of them, in fact his expression was one of horrified dismay. He couldn't even speak.

Merrill looked at Isabela, confusion on her face. "Who's _Laria_?"

Isabela looked at the girl and smiled secretively. "That my dear is a good question, and I think I know who the delicious elf currently feasting on our leader's mouth is!" The rest of them looked at the pirate, curiosity written plainly on their faces but Isabela stayed uncharacteristically silent. Her only acknowledgement of their stares was a coy smile before her expression became suddenly serious.

"Just…give them a moment." she said and she walked away a distance, giving the couple privacy.

The pirate's odd behavior surprised her companions and they followed suit, turning away, each one contemplating the situation.

Fenris pulled back enough to take a breath but he kept his hold on her and his lips brushed her cheek and her forehead.

Hawke laughed, this time with happiness as he kissed her.

"You kept it." She said, looking at the red band tied around his wrist.

Fenris kissed her jaw. "Yes. It was all I had left of you." he replied as he pulled back.

He studied her for a moment and then his forehead creased in confusion.

"Your hair," he began, and he moved his fingers through the strands carefully.

On one side, the locks that framed her face on the right, had a few streaks of white mixed _in_ with her natural hair color.

Fenris raised an eyebrow in question and her cheeks heated.

"I wanted to keep a part of you with _me_ as well." she murmured.

Fenris' lips turned up at the corner and he looked a little bemused. "I like it." he said and he chuckled quietly.

Hawke looked at him seriously. "I did look for you Fenris! I swear! I waited in Qarinus as long as I safely could and then I went to Antiva. I thought that you would find me there." She spoke quickly, years of desperation seeping into her voice.

"I left word for you in different towns as I moved, but I had to be careful. I didn't want Danarius to find you either."

The name brought Fenris head up sharply and he gripped her shoulders.

"He's _here_ Laria!" Fenris declared and her mouth opened in astonishment.

"_Danarius?_ Danarius is here? _Now_?" she exclaimed. Fenris nodded solemnly.

"Did my inquires bring him here Fenris?" she asked, horrified at the thought.

Fenris shook his head. "No. He's been searching for me for some time now."

Before she could question him further, Fenris looked into her eyes intently.

"He sent the bounty hunters Laria. He's come for me and I must face him." Fenris looked over at her companions and furrowed his brow. "Originally, I had intended to ask whoever Anso sent to help me confront Danarius, but now…" he left off.

"But now what?" she asked. "What's changed?"

Fenris looked at her as if she had started sprouting wings.

"What do you mean what's _changed_? _Everything_ has changed!" he said incredulously. "I didn't know who you _were_ before. I must face him alone. Or perhaps your companions would be willing to join me." He looked over at the group again a considering expression on his face.

Hawke got to her feet and Fenris rose with her. Her expression was unlike anything he had ever seen from her before.

Her chin rose and she put her hands on her hips. A condescending grin quirking her lips.

"No offense Fenris, but in the last few days, I've rescued a Viscount's son from mercenaries, taken out a band of Qunari and killed a dragon." She picked up the weapons that had slipped from her grasp earlier and she turned back to face him. "Oh, and I do believe we just took out an entire group of Tevinter bounty hunters without you having to lift a finger. I think my resume speaks for itself."

Her expression became scrutinizing. "The question is; can you keep up with _us_?" And she cocked her head, examining him.

Fenris was rarely speechless, but it seemed that Laria still had the ability to render him so. He gaped at her, unsure how to respond. Part of him wanted to take her somewhere and hide her, another part wanted to _spank_ her. He settled on somewhere in-between.

"Laria. Danarius is dangerous! You cannot go with me!" he replied firmly. His tone implied that arguing would get her nowhere.

Hawke sighed, her eyes downcast. "Well…at least tell me where you are going. It will make me feel better while sit waiting for you." She glanced at him from under her lashes, her mouth turned down sadly.

Fenris smiled gently and took out a map. "Danarius is in a mansion, here." he said pointing to an area in Hightown.

Hawke beamed at him and called to her friends over her shoulder. "Did everyone catch that? We're going Hightown!"

Fenris _gawked_ at her. That was a new one, and she laughed merrily.

Hawke knew that her friends had been listening for some time, and that they had realized the job wasn't over just yet. They had already started getting ready before she had called to them.

Hawke patted Fenris' face. "One thing you should know my love, is that I _never_ sit and wait for _anyone_." She stepped closer to him and stared into his eyes, her expression becoming menacing. "And if you think that for one _second_, that I'm going to let you face Danarius _alone_, you had better remember who you're talking to!" She stepped back and strapped her weapons on.

"Laria you can't…!" Fenris began. She looked at him over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

"Are you coming Fenris or shall we send Danarius your regrets?" she called.

Her companions laughed as they followed her. One of them, a human with reddish- blond hair, gave Fenris a cold look as they passed one another. For some reason, Fenris had the urge to punch the man in the face. Instead, he hurried up the stairs, past the others, taking his place at Laria's side as they made their way towards Hightown.

They looked at each other. Danarius had caused them both so much pain! It seemed fitting that they confront him together.

***Note: I want to make sure that everyone understands my description of Laria's hair. It's in no way like a skunk. It's some strands of white mixed throughout her hair on the one side, towards the front. Not a big chunk, so it'd be more like highlights. Is there a better way that I should describe it or did it come across the way I meant it to? Oh! And don't forget that if you don't mind me bouncing my Anders idea off of you , let me know.***


	19. Chapter 19 Understanding

***Wow! Lots of reactions to the last chapter! Thank you all for taking the time to write the reviews. Please keep it up. **

**I realized that perhaps I should've made it more clear that Fenris and Laria's reunion will continue. They are going to the mansion because in the game, Fenris says that they to get there before morning, so they're short on time. **

**Also, please be aware that I will be taking a lot of liberties with the story in comparison to the game plot. We will still have Fenris' quests but done my way and biggest of all: Fenris will not be leaving Hawke/Laria! I hated that. It's one of the reasons his romance in the game is so short. For me, Laria and Fenris have a very different relationship and therefore, a deeper connection than the Hawke in DA2, so he **_**will**_** be sticking around. Also, their conversation isn't over after this chapter, they just get interrupted… **

**Oh! And I have no experience writing this kind of chapter. I can go places in my head that I would be way too scared to actually write! So, believe me when I say that I'm sorry because this will be way tamer than I would like! You have no idea…***

***Update: I had to break this into two chapters after I was going over 7,000 words, so the heading applies to both chapters 19 and 20.***

**Rated M for Mature***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 19 –

Hawke and the others entered Danarius' mansion. It was a little too quiet and Hawke looked at Fenris who was frowning. Fenris stepped forward, his massive sword strapped to his back.

"Danarius! I'm coming for you! You can't hide from me!" he yelled.

Hawke looked at him wryly. "Well, there goes the element of surprise."

Fenris looked at her, scowling, and Hawke felt like she was seeing two images overlapping. Fenris scowling 3 years ago as a slave, and that same scowl now even though he was free. Some things never changed.

He walked over to her and put his arm out to the side. "Get behind me." he ordered.

Hawke snorted and rolled her eyes. "Another thing you should learn is that I never hide behind anyone." she corrected.

Fenris turned to her, looking stubborn and displeased. He was so cute when he was like that Hawke thought wistfully, and she felt a grin stretching her face. Fenris apparently did not find any humor in the situation and he growled, leaning close to her, trying to intimidate her. She had to fight not to laugh in his face. She had gotten over being intimidated by him when they were still slaves, it certainly wouldn't work now!

"Danarius is dangerous Laria! I will not put you in harm's way! Stay behind me, and let us handle him!" His green eyes were fierce and Hawke was tempted to kiss him, but this was serious and she needed to set some things straight.

Hawke's expression changed from amused to deadly calm in seconds. Her companions were quite familiar with the shift, as she used it when she wanted someone to realize that they were on shaky ground with her, and further stupidity would cause them personal injury.

"Now you listen to me, you condescending, presumptuous, egotistical, _sexist_!" She spoke in a very low, firm tone that dared him to interrupt her. Fenris decided it would be wiser to stay quiet. The look on her face, the way she was staring him down, it was fascinating!

In fact, her behavior, so different from the Laria he knew before, was having an…unexpected effect on his body. Fenris felt a stirring that he hadn't felt since the day he lost her. The timing was _terrible_!

Laria got right in his face, which was interesting because she was shorter than him.

"I've been on my own for a long, long, time. I've learned how to take care of myself, so don't you presume to tell me what to do or insult me by questioning my ability to defend myself or fight for my friends!" She stepped back a little and relaxed her features a bit.

"Now, I realize that you don't know me very well right now. We've been apart for a long time." Her felt her confidence slip for a moment as her sadness became evident, but she kept her eyes on him steadily. "So, that's why I'm not going to knock you on your ass right here. Instead, I'm going to ask you to trust me, just for a while, and then we'll worry about getting to know each other better later. Alright?" She waited expectantly for his response.

Fenris struggled for a moment with his natural inclination to protect her. The Laria he knew had never raised a hand to anyone in her life. Clearly, things had changed. But one thing hadn't, he trusted her. He had to believe her. Of course, if she got in trouble while they were fighting, he would step in, he amended silently. Fenris settled on a curt nod and he was rewarded with a glowing smile.

Hawke turned towards her friends who pretended that they hadn't been paying attention to their confrontation.

"Ok. Danarius is a magister from Tevinter, a mage. We need to be prepared for any magical defences. If he uses shades, they'll try to surround and overwhelm us, so be ready." Hawke directed.

Fenris looked on in astonishment.

Laria was truly in command of this unlikely band of people! It wasn't that he questioned her intelligence or ability to garner the respect of others, quite the contrary. He had just never expected to see her in a role such as this. A fighter, a leader.

He hoped that they could dispose of Danarius quickly. He and Laria had some things to discuss.

As they prepared to explore the house, the man that had glared at Fenris before, approached him. His mouth was set in grin lines as he leaned towards Fenris.

"Just to make things clear; we don't take orders from anyone but _Hawke_." The man declared. "And if she gets hurt fighting _your_ battle, after you tricked us and used us as **bait**, you won't have to worry about _her_ knocking you on your ass!"

The man walked away, taking up a position at the rear.

Fenris' markings began to glow and he nearly put his hand through the man's back to rip out his spine. He had a feeling that Laria would be displeased, so he refrained. But…he and the human male were going to come to an understanding very soon, preferably in a place with no witnesses.

Hawke was right. The entire mansion had been rigged with traps and shades. The fight was tough and it took the entire group, cooperating to cut through them. She was glad they had mages with them. Anders and Merrill were crucial to their success against the specters.

Fenris saw the despicable male and the elf girl casting spells and he felt his anger boil! How could Laria be in the company of mages? Mages! After all that they had been through! His teeth clenched in anger and his grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. If he had a reason to hate the man before, it had amplified a hundredfold now! Laria would answer for this!

Hawke glanced at Fenris and was surprised by the look of rage and betrayal on his face. What had happened?

She looked around and saw Fenris glaring at Anders and Merrill. Understanding clicked. It was the magic. Because of his suffering at the hand of a magister, Fenris hated _all_ mages. He had been quite vocal on the subject in Tevinter and she should have anticipated this reaction. At the very least, she should have warned him about her two companions. She needed him to focus on their task, _not_ on who accompanied them. They could discuss that later. As her eyes met his, she was sure that they _would_.

"Fenris. There's a room at the top of the stairs. Are you ready?" she asked trying to get him back on track. He nodded and they proceeded, searching rooms and fighting any shades that sprang on them along the way.

Hawke watched Fenris fight and marveled at his controlled grace. He was beautiful, even in battle.

A shade decided to swipe at her while she ogeled him, and her attention returned to their adversaries. She weaved in between the shades, catching them offguard and taking them out with swift slices to their backs.

Despite her earlier warning, Fenris kept an eye on Laria and he was amazed at her prowess. She danced around the shades as they attacked her, and they met with empty air as she appeared behind them and cut them down. She was beautiful.

The main floor had been cleared and the group made their way to the last room, expecting to find Danarius waiting for them. There was nothing. He wasn't there.

Fenris raged, shattering a chair and a table with his broadsword.

"He's gone!" Fenris shouted, grinding his teeth.

Hawke stepped up to him and placed an gentle hand on his arm

"I'm sorry Fenris. I _swear_, if he returns, he won't get away from us again!" she promised. "I won't let him hunt you anymore." Hawke stared into his face and willed him to meet her gaze. Fenris looked at her for a moment and nodded. He examined the room and turned towards the others.

"I'm sure Danarius left valuables behind, take all you want. I…need some air." and he walked away.

Hawke gestured to her friends to look around and she followed him out of the house.

Fenris stood leaning against the wall outside and Hawke approached him carefully. She wasn't sure what to say. The gap of the years between them seemed especially wide then. She decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know what to say Fenris. I don't know how to make things right." she said quietly.

Fenris laughed harshly, the shadows cast by the rising sun throwing his features into contrast.

"Make things right? How could things possibly be right?" he asked bitterly. "Danarius is gone and all I can do is wait for him to come for me again." He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Hawke didn't hesitate. She took his hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek.

"You're not alone anymore Fenris. I'm here, and we'll fight Danarius together." she vowed.

Fenris opened his eyes and took a long look at Laria. Her eyes were open and honest, just as he remembered. Sincerity was etched in her features, and Fenris had no doubt that she meant every word.

She _had_ changed, Fenris could see that, and it wasn't just her ability in combat. Whatever she had gone through since they had been separated, it had taken its toll.

She was still lovely, still beautiful, and as she had shown earlier, she was still strong-willed. Fenris was glad to see that their time in Tevinter hadn't been able to take that from her.

No, what he saw was in her _eyes_. They were older, more serious than before. Her forehead was creased in worry at the moment, and Fenris didn't want to be the cause of her distress.

He raised his other hand to her face, gently tracing the slope of her cheekbone. She smiled at him, the worry vanishing from her face. She closed the small space between them and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled wistfully.

"I missed your hair." and her smile widened into a grin.

Fenris chuckled and removed the hand she held in her grasp, moving both of his to her hips. He pulled her tightly against him and the sensation that had been inconvient before, roared back to life. He didn't care about the discomfort in his breeches, it was a delicious torment. Perhaps now that they were both free…they could be together the way he always dreamed. How many nights had he spent imagining their bodies tangled together, skin to skin, no barriers between them, no hiding?

Fenris smiled and his eyes had darkened with a look that Hawke remembered well. She wound her arms around his neck and leaned up on her tiptoes, nuzzling his neck. Fenris spun quickly, pressing her against the wall, his hips pinning her, their bodies lining up naturally. She pressed a kiss to his throat and Fenris grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging gently so that she would tilt her head. His lips brushed hers lightly for a moment. He was teasing her!

Fenris laughed as Laria _growled _at him in frustration. He had missed her so much, he hadn't realized how much of him had died back in Seheron.

He lowered his mouth, intending to kiss her properly when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Some instinct told Fenris exactly who the intruder was, so he wasn't surprised to see the blond-haired mage looking at them disapprovingly.

A mage!

Fenris' earlier disdain and anger came back and he turned back to Laria. She met his gaze steadily, offering no quick defense or excuses. Fenris pulled away from her and he immediately felt the loss of her touch. Fenris fought the desire to touch her again. He needed an explanation for her actions.

Looking back at the mage, Fenris' lips curled in disgust.

"It seems no matter where I go, I cannot escape the reach of magic!" he spat. "Tell me. What kind of mage are you? Have you given yourself over to the creatures of the Fade?"

Fenris directed his question to the human even though the elf girl had joined them outside along with the other members of their party.

"His name is Anders, Fenris." Hawke admonished from behind him.

Fenris turned back to her furiously. "How can _you_, of all people, be in league with _mages_?" he accused.

Hawke sighed wearily. Apparently there reunion would have to wait.

"They're my friends Fenris. They've done nothing to earn your ire, in fact, they fought along your side only moments ago." she reminded him.

Anders stepped forward angrily. "Yes, and didn't seem to mind our help then!"

Hawke placed herself between them, putting a hand up calmly.

"Please Anders. You don't understand why Fenris feels this way. You don't know what we went through, what _he_ went through. Let me handle this." She paused looking at both of them. "Perhaps you should all go home. I'll speak with you later."

Her friends hesitated before dispersing, Anders throwing an angry glare at Fenris before disappearing into the shadows.

She sighed and faced Fenris.

"Shall we talk? We have a lot to discuss."

Fenris stared at her for a moment and nodded, leading her back into the mansion and shutting the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20 Together

***Ok, remember, first time writing anything like this…***

**I forgot to ask for people to please, please review. Pretty Please?**

*****Update: You may hate me but I changed the uh, "intimate" scene at the end, just a bit, but it was for my own comfort level. It kept bugging me because I'd never written that kind of stuff before so I changed the wording a bit here and there. It's a little tamer in the _wording_ but Fenris still does it the way _my_ Fenris would, I stick to that. Please don't hate me... *squeaks* *** If you want to review again, then please do just be nice ok? lol**

**Rated M**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 20 – Together

The main floor was now a mess, so they went upstairs. There was still a room that hadn't been completely destroyed, and Hawke sat in one of the chairs while Fenris threw some broken pieces of furniture into the fireplace and lit it. He took a seat opposite her and they regarded each other silently.

How much had Fenris changed, Hawke wondered? _She_ was certainly different from the scullery maid she used to be back in Tevinter. Would she be _too_ different for him? Would he be able accept who she was now, or had everything _truly_ been lost that day in Seheron?

Fenris took in the scene; Laria, sitting with the glow of the fire highlighting her hair, and bringing out the delicate bone structure of her face.

They had never had _this_ kind of time together before. In the beginning, there had been distrust on his side of course, hurt feelings, anger, and then a cautious optimism that had turned into true friendship. She had been the first friend he could ever remember having, and then she had become _so_ much more to him.

Time had been stolen from them, and he hoped that life hadn't changed them so much that they had lost their chance.

The silence between wasn't awkward. It was if time simply suspended to allow them the chance to come to grips with the fact that they had found each other again. They both came out of their reverie at the same time. Laria smiled at him and Fenris relaxed a little.

"Laria…I want to… apologize, for losing my temper like that with your…_companions_." The statement was sincere if a bit begrudgingly given.

Hawke laughed. "Did it hurt _very_ much to say that?" she inquired politely.

Fenris shook his head in disbelief. "You have no idea." he replied and the roughness of his voice made Hawke's stomach tighten. She cleared her throat, trying to sound casual, despite the fact that her body was reminding her quite loudly exactly who she was sitting across from.

Memories of Fenris' hands on her hips as she sat on his lap in Danarius' storehouse came flooding back, and Hawke tried, she hoped successfully, to hide her feelings.

"It's alright Fenris. I _do_ know why you reacted that way. I only wish I had been able to explain the situation before we got here. I think you handled the surprise considerably well actually." she commended him.

Fenris was not amused. He leaned forward, his arms braced on his knees, and looked at her intently.

"Laria. Why are you associating with mages? How can you trust them after everything they did to us?" he asked. It was obvious from his expression that he wasn't just trying to censure her, he truly didn't understand.

Hawke sighed and leaned back wearily, closing her eyes. "Fenris. You can't judge an entire group of people by the actions of a _few_."

He was quick to leap upon her logic. She opened her eyes as he sprang up agilely from his chair and starting pacing about the room.

"Yes you can! Mages are dangerous and power hungry! The Tevinter magisters proved that!" he argued.

Hawke had already anticipated his thoughts. She only hoped that they could come to some sort of understanding. She had no desire to lose him now, and certainly not over an argument about _mages_!

She sat up straight and watched him stalk about. He was like an Antivan tiger, all taut muscles and feline grace. _Maker!_ She had to get a grip on herself! They needed to _talk_! Drooling over him would get them nowhere!

"Fenris." she tried again. "_Every_ segment of society has good people and bad people. No group is _completely_ evil or _completely_ good. It's the same for mages." She didn't let him interrupt. "You can't let the horrors you experienced in Tevinter color your opinion of an entire class of people who have never harmed you!"

Her expression was earnest as she tried to get through to him. "There _are_ good mages, mages who dedicate their lives to _helping_ people! You met one of them tonight!" she concluded passionately.

Fenris halted abruptly, and his face darkened in anger. There was some emotion there that she couldn't identify. He sneered.

"You mean _Anders_, the healer." The words were grounded out.

Hawke stood up, facing him, hands on her hips. "Yes! I mean _Anders_, the healer! What of it?" she asked, irked.

Fenris looked at her accusingly. "He's infatuated with you!" The idea _infuriated_ him! That the man was a mage just made it worse!

Fenris watched Laria's face fall and an expression of discomfort replaced her previous irritation. Fenris' anger increased.

"You _know_ how he feels about you, don't you?" he charged. Laria looked guilty.

"I don't _know_ anything!" she scrambled. "Isabela…has implied, that he might…have some sort of…affection…" She trailed of as Fenris growled.

"Isabela? She is the pirate?" he asked, still irate.

Hawke sighed again. He really needed to stop addressing people by their occupation!

"Isabela is my _friend_. She also happens to _be_ a pirate." she amended.

Fenris was pacing again. "How in _blazes_ did you end up with these people anyway?"

Ah. There was the question. And they both seemed to realize that the moment to talk had come. Fenris stopped pacing and Hawke sat down again. He took his seat and watched her study the fire. She laughed quietly.

"Hmmm. How _did_ I end up with these people?" and she laughed again. She looked up at Fenris.

"Shall I tell you how I came to be in Kirkwall? It isn't that exciting." she claimed.

Fenris' expression became pained. "Yes. _Please_. Tell me what happened that day in Seheron, what happened afterwards! How did you survive?" he asked in earnest.

She smiled and leaned back in her chair once again. "Varric won't like how I tell this story. There won't be nearly enough embellishments!" She paused thoughtfully. "So, you thought that I died when the Qunari blew up the rocks?"

Fenris simply nodded but his eyes were bleak. Hawke gathered her thoughts, trying to decide the best way to relate what had happened. She looked back at the fire.

"When the explosion happened, I was thrown backwards and I rolled down the sand a few yards away." She shook head ruefully.

"I only know that because, the captain of the supply boat heard the sound and found me there, unconscious. He said that he tried to see where you were, but the Qunari were approaching quickly, so he carried me to the boat and left."

Fenris exhaled in appreciation, thankful that the captain had listened to his instructions on what to do if he hadn't returned on time.

He hadn't told her about that in Seheron, the day he had ordered her to run to the ship. He had known that she would never have gone without him. He wasn't going to tell about it _now_ either. Her memories were bringing her enough pain. It was clear on her face.

Hawke looked at Fenris, and the feelings from that first day when she had awakened on board the ship, _**alone**_, hit her anew. Her eyes began to ache as tears threatened. _No!_ She couldn't cry! She would _never_ get through this if she gave in to that pain now!

"Laria…" Fenris began as he saw her distress, but she shook her head silently, gesturing for him to give her a moment. She swallowed and took several breaths before continuing.

"I woke up on the ship, _alone_." Her voice almost gave out, but she was determined to tell the story no matter how much it hurt.

"I was alone. I called for you. I called for you over and over but you weren't there." She licked her lips trying to get the words to come out easier.

"You weren't _there_ and I raced to find the captain. He told me that you hadn't made it to the ship…he told me that the Qunari had blown up the hillside, and that he hadn't seen you." Hawke clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

She felt like the younger version of herself again; young, _terrified_, and more alone than she had _ever_ been as a slave.

She must have looked a sight, as Fenris was watching her with an agonized expression on his face. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted him to understand, _**really**_ understand, how much he had meant to her. How much he _still_ meat to her.

She continued speaking.

"I ran to the top deck and saw how far away we were from shore. I begged the captain to turn around, to go back for you. He told me that it was too late, he said that if he didn't get me to Qarinus in time, his contact would be gone and I would have to find my own way to Antiva."

She laughed bitterly as she remembered. "I didn't care! I tried to jump off the ship."

She heard Fenris' horrified gasp but she didn't stop.

"I would have swum back to Seheron if I could have! The thought of just leaving you there! But the captain grabbed me and had me sedated. By the time I woke up, he was gone. He had left me at an inn in Qarinus with a pouch of money pinned under the hem of my skirt and a note telling me to wait for his contact."

"There was nothing I could do. I was miles away from Seheron and I was in a place where I knew no one. I couldn't go back for you."

She looked up at him then.

Some of the tears had escaped despite her struggles to maintain control, and Fenris rose swiftly from his chair and kneeling in front of her.

"I am _so_ sorry Laria" he breathed.

He held the back of her neck and placed his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes tightly. He _knew_ the pain she had felt. He remembered the **agony** of waking in Seheron and believing that she was dead. There was no greater torture than that, and it grieved him that she had suffered it as well.

She sniffed a little and laughed at herself. Here she was, the brave and bold "Hawke" of Kirkwall, sniffling like a little girl! It was alright though. Fenris seemed to understand all too well how she felt. She patted his shoulder.

"I'm fine." she assured him. Fenris rose to his feet, but this time, he picked up his chair and placed it by her side. He sat down again and waited for her to speak. She nodded and went on.

"I left a note at the inn telling you that I had gone to Antiva. I left it with the Innkeeper, telling her that she would know you if she saw you." Hawke laughed and Fenris could easily imagine the woman's reaction had he appeared.

"The captain's contact arrived and took me to Antiva City. I was left there without any idea what to do with myself." she said humorously.

Fenris scowled. He was supposed to have been there _with_ her! They would have figured out what to do, _together_!

He imagined Laria, a newly escaped slave, there, _alone_ and it made him ill. She seemed to sense his anxiety and she put her right hand over his tightly clenched left one.

"You know, I _am_ sitting right here, so that means that everything worked out alright." She reminded him gently.

"I know. It's just…" Fenris' frustration was evident in the tightness of his jaw and the harsh set of his brow.

Hawke didn't want Fenris to _hurt_. They had both been hurt enough. She decided to lighten things up for him.

"Now, now! Don't worry, here comes the fun part!" she exclaimed brightly.

Fenris peered at her, disbelieving, his snow white hair cascading over his forehead, and Hawke couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through it again. She smiled and went back to her story.

"Antiva has some very strange ideas about women, but I was able to get a job at a local tavern, cleaning and cooking, since I had _prior_ experience." She grinned at him and Fenris rolled his eyes. Only _she_ would be able to make light of such a situation!

It galled him that she had been forced to work in a kitchen _again_ after being freed. He started to say something but she shushed him. Fenris muttered under his breath.

"Working in a kitchen isn't a bad thing as long as you're not a _slave_. And, they gave me a room in the back!" She paused making sure that he stayed quiet, and after he glared at her irritably, she continued.

"One day, a ship docked and a group of pirates came in for a meal." She paused again and saw that Fenris realized where she had met Isabela. She nodded and went on, her eyes alight with the memory.

"They were the most _amazing_ people I had ever seen and I had seen plenty since arriving in Antiva. In Antiva, the residents there run about like pretty little birds, wearing bright dresses and suits. But _these_ people, _they_ were more colorful than any Antivan aristocrat could hope to be, and it was because they were so _real_ so **free**!"

Fenris gazed at Laria as she became engrossed in telling the tale of her first meeting with the pirates. Her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. She laughed freely and gestured widely as she recounted the event. Fenris thought that she had never looked more lovely.

"So! In walks this bronze-skinned woman, in the most tight-fitting, revealing outfit I had seen outside of an Antivan whorehouse…" she exclaimed and Fenris' head snapped up immediately.

"You went to an Antivan whorehouse?" he asked ominously.

Hawke briefly considered making Varric proud by telling some outlandish tale about Antivan prostitutes, but the look on Fenris' face said that he would not appreciate her efforts. It was beside the point, she didn't want Fenris to think that she had been with anyone since they were apart. Well, she would get to that later…hopefully.

"I didn't go in to be "serviced" Fenris! Give me _some_ credit!" she reproached him.

He relaxed for a moment and she couldn't resist a little fun.

"Of course, I did hear an awful lot about Antivan men's skills in the bedroom…" she trailed off suggestively and when his eyes flashed with anger she quickly amended her statement.

"Of course I was never interested in trying them out." she stated primly.

Fenris realized a moment too late that she was teasing him but he didn't complain, she was happy and he was glad to see it.

"May I continue?" she asked and Fenris nodded gruffly, pretending to be annoyed.

"So, in she walks, and every voice in the tavern falls quiet. Isabela knew how to make an entrance that's for sure!" and she laughed merrily.

"She walks up to the barkeep and asks him if he has an empty room somewhere that she could use for a few hours. He says sure, and she plunks down some sovereigns. Then she turns to the crowd and asks which of the men would like to join her. At least _five_ raised their hands, and she took _**three**_ of them back with her, telling the other two to hang around for later!"

Hawke sat back laughing, remembering her horrified reaction at the time and how she had innocently asked the barkeeper's wife what the pirate planned to do with _three_ men. That conversation had certainly opened her eyes!

Fenris shook his head and also thought about how the Laria he knew would have responded to such a scene. He had to chuckle and she nodded in understanding.

She picked up the story again.

"The pirates were going to be there for a few weeks, so I saw Isabela quite often. We had conversations a few times and I found her to be unique soul. Lighthearted, brutally honest but also a little closed off sometimes."

Fenris watched Laria frown as she thought about the woman and he wondered what she was seeing in her mind.

"Anyway, Isabela liked to play this card game, Wicked Grace. She was incredible, no one could beat her! She took many a man's coin and sometimes more than that when they lost. I couldn't understand why she never lost and I wanted to try my hand at the game."

Fenris smiled. Laria had always had a quick mind a desire to learn. Seeing someone play a game that they never lost would definitely have peaked her curiosity. She hadn't change _that_ much.

"One day, when I had my break, I approached her table and asked if I could play her. She looked me up and down and asked how much coin I had. I didn't have much so I asked her," Hawke shook her head remembering. "I asked her if she would take something else. She smirked at me and said that she could definitely think of something."

Fenris raised an eyebrow and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" she confirmed. "I wasn't entirely without knowledge of such things by then so I knew what she was implying. I didn't think she would force me though, so I agreed to her terms."

Fenris was dumbfounded! "You **agreed**?" he asked, startled. "What were you _thinking_?" he exclaimed.

Hawke squirmed a little. "I didn't know her very well at the time! I thought that she might take another service instead, like a meal or having her cabin cleaned." she defended herself, slightly embarrassed at her own naiveté.

"Can I go on?" she asked irritably and Fenris groaned waiting to hear what happened next.

"Isabela asked me how much I wanted if I won but I didn't want gold. I had begun to plan how I could find you and what I would do if you were in trouble." She glance at him from under her lashes and saw the shock on his face. She went on quietly now.

"I hadn't given up on you, I couldn't. I thought that perhaps if I knew how to fight, and I saved up enough gold, I could send someone to Tevinter to find out if you had been recaptured." She knew the idea sounded absurd, but at the time she had been desperate.

Fenris saw that she realized how insane her plan had been and he shuddered at the thought of Laria trying to rescue him.

"Anyway, I told her that I had heard that she had a reputation as a duelist. I told her that I wanted to learn and that if I won, I wanted her to teach me. I remember the look of surprise on her face. When she smirked I should have known she was up to no good!"

"I had watched them play enough to understand the rules, so we began. She beat me. I asked if we could play one more hand and she agreed, telling me that I was adding an hour every time I lost! She thought it was wonderful!" Hawke said dryly.

Fenris couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"So, we were playing fifth hand…" she continued and Fenris straightened.

"A fifth hand! What did you think you were doing Laria?" he shouted.

"Oh, shut up and let me finish! We were playing the fifth hand and I noticed something. She had been slipping another card into her hand guaranteeing the win! I thought quickly and instead of calling her out in front of everyone, I grabbed her wrist and told her that I knew she had cheated." Hawke's eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"She was shocked! She hadn't been caught in a long time! I told her that if she didn't want me to tell the whole tavern what she had been up to, which would lead to many a man coming for his money, she would not only teach me how to fight, but she would take me with her when she left port!" She leaned back in her chair with a grin and Fenris was awestruck.

His Laria had become bold and adventurous. She had changed, but she had kept that fire that had drawn him to her in Tevinter. He was proud of her and a little scared. Her proposal could have gotten her killed!

"Laria, Isabela could have _killed_ you. You do realize that don't you?" he asked quietly.

To his surprise she laughed. "Yes, she _could_ have. But I had a feeling about her. I knew that she wouldn't. She would see me as a challenge. A maid turned rogue. Could she do it? And I was right, she couldn't say no." She sighed, cheerful at the memory.

Fenris took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his. "You put your life on the line because you had a feeling about her?" he asked, incredulous.

Her face softened and her eyes glowed with some gentle emotion. She place a hand on his face.

"I had a feeling about you too you know." she whispered and she leaned in to kiss him.

In that moment all thought of pirates, or fighting fled from Fenris' mind. The only thing he cared about was her lips touching his.

He moved his hand from her chin to her hair and held the back of her head firmly, not letting her move back.

Hawke realized that their conversation was apparently over for the moment and she couldn't have been happier.

She tried to move closer to him but the arm of their chairs was in the way. Fenris was already ahead of her and without breaking the kiss he grabbed her waist with one arm, pulling her up.

He spun, pressing her against the wall and increased the pressure on her lips. She opened her mouth and swept her tongue inside his, tasting him. She would never get enough of that taste. Fenris moaned and moved the arm around her waist down to her hip and grabbed it firmly. He pushed her legs apart and fitted himself against her.

Hawke shivered. There was _no_ denying that he wanted her as he pushed against her. He kept the motion up, moving his hips against hers and Hawke thought that she might turn into a puddle of heat right there. Her knees were already wobbly and she was using his shoulders to hold herself upright.

Fenris bent his head and began kissing her neck. Her armor was in the way and he decided that it needed to go.

Before she could even recover from the kiss, he was attacking her buckles with quick sure movements. The pieces were off before she could even stand up straight. She was left in her blouse and trousers. He hadn't forgotten about his own armor, and he was rid of it just as quickly.

His chest was bare. It was even more defined than when she had seen it last. The lyrium markings were still beautiful and Hawke took a moment to trace her fingers over them, familiarizing herself with his body again.

Fenris grabbed her face and pushed her back against the wall once more with enough force that she bumped her head, not that she cared. He hitched her legs around his waist roughly, and took up that maddening rhythm again, rubbing against her forcefully.

Hawke grabbed his face with both hands, gripping his hair and tugging a little. Fenris growled and she did it again. He bit her on the neck and she moaned in delight, bucking against him.

Fenris held both of her hips grinding their bodies together. Hawke moved her hands to his ears and traced the sensitive points making Fenris groan. She leaned closer and licked one ear, focusing on the tips especially, something Isabela had told her about.

Fenris released one of her hips to slam his hand against the wall. Apparently that had worked quite well! She would thank Isabela later.

Fenris grabbed her again, keeping one arm under her bottom and doing something with his other hand that she couldn't see. When a thick blanket appeared on the floor in front of the fire, she realized that he had grabbed one off of a nearby couch.

He lowered her to the ground so swiftly that she was dizzy for a moment. He pushed her to the floor and went back to thrusting against her.

Hawke felt so much tension building up in her body she thought she would burst. She needed him inside her but she wasn't sure how to let him know without just screaming it.

She brought her hips up to meet his and dug her fingernails into his back. He hissed and she remembered his markings. She started to withdraw but he pushed himself up his arms, his eyes black with desire.

"Don't you dare!" he ordered.

He plundered her mouth again and one hand slid up from her hip to her breast, massaging it through her blouse. She had to break the kiss because she couldn't breathe, it felt too good. Fenris continued grinding his hips against her while fondling her and Hawke felt that tension snap. Her hips bucked wildly and she cried, throwing her head back. She felt Fenris continuing his movements and she thought she might die if he didn't stop. What a good death it would be though, she thought her mind glazing over.

She lay breathing hard for just a second before, Fenris leaned up with a savage expression on his face, it was almost terrifying. Almost. He reached up and ripped her blouse right down the middle. She opened her mouth to say something but Fenris was already kissing his way down her chest. All she could do was cling to him.

He moved down, kissing her breast, and then back up nipping and biting at little spots and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

He was panting hard and he sat up suddenly grabbing the waistband of her pants. Hawke barely had time to lift her hips for before he had them off. He pulled her panties off with them and set to work unfastening his breeches. He was moving so fast that she barely saw all of him. She had a brief glance of him and she saw that the lyrium went _everywhere_.

He was on her again, pushing her legs apart and wrapping her legs around his waist. He took one moment and looked at her, his eyes burning, and then he crushed her lips against his, at the same time surging his hips forward.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, her body quickly trying to accommodate him and Fenris swore in Tevinter. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as he thrust roughly. There was the expected pain, but there was also too much pleasure to care.

Her breath came in short burst in time with movements of his hips. Fenris was groaning, moving as if he was trying to get to the _core_ of her, and Hawke thought that this had to be the most glorious moment of her life. It couldn't _get_ any better than this, she wouldn't be able to take it.

He was growling her name in her ear, and that heat in her built up quickly again. The heat of his breath was moist against her ear and he was saying things, some in Tevinter that had her breath hitching and eyes rolling back into her head.

His cries became louder, and with a hard thrust he suddenly stiffened. Hawke followed him, the intensity of his passion too much for her to bear without coming apart.

They laid there, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching, feeling each other's heartbeats begin to slow down.

Their bodies shone in the firelight and Hawke held onto him tightly.

Fenris leaned up and looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, he couldn't believe it.

"I've waited my whole life for this." he said quietly. "I've waited for _you_."

He leaned down and kissed her again, softly this time.

She gazed up at him and touched his face. There were more emotions than she could express at that moment.

"I never gave up, _never_." she whispered.

Fenris wrapped the blanket around them and he held her. There was no need to speak. They were together and whatever it took, they would remain that way.

He kissed her forehead and they laid wrapped up, intertwined as the firelight dimmed and the sun rose in the sky.


	21. Chapter 21 Arrangements

***Sorry for the long lapse everyone. As I told someone, my confidence was shaken after I put up the last chapter because I didn't get the usual number of reviews and I thought I had screwed everything up. Thanks to ****shewolf51****, I decided to pick myself up and try to write a little. This chapter is ****very**** short because I'm still not feeling very sure of myself. I've also been sick so I apologize because this chapter will suck. Please be patient, I really do know where this is going, I just need to get my confidence back up a bit.***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 21 – Arrangements

As the morning brightened the sky, they came together again, their bodies warm and relaxed. _This_ time the frenzy was tempered, and their caresses were slow as they took the time to explore each other.

The first time had been a passionate storm of locked up emotions and repressed desires. Now, they were able to take in the wonders and subtleties of each other's bodies and form. They laid together, simply enjoying breathing.

Fenris marveled at Laria's skin. It was as soft as he remembered, like Antivan silk. She had always been shorter than him, but in Tevinter, when she was a slave she had been very thin. He remembered his incredulous reaction back then, when she had chided him back in the cellar and how he had thought her a 'wisp of a girl'. She was still delicate, but a _wisp_? **No**.

She had been honed into a work of art. The elegant bone structure was simply amplified by her sleek physique. No longer relying on rations to survive, Laria's body had been able to achieve its full potential, and the effect was breathtaking. She was toned, but she had the most delectable parts that emphasized her femininity.

As Fenris cupped her ankle in his hand and then drew it up to her thigh, he felt the muscles there quiver under his touch. His hand then brushed the curve of her hip and he placed a kiss there. He heard her breath catch and he smiled. Being with her was more incredible than he had ever dreamed.

He found her stomach fascinating. Amongst all of the muscle and strength, her stomach had a feminine softness to it that was bewitching. It made him want to kiss it, so he did.

He licked her bellybutton and she laughed making him grin. Her laugh was quickly stifled as he began exploring her breasts. In Tevinter, she'd seemed almost dainty, a girl. He now a held a woman; a woman powerful and comfortable with her body. She was still _his_ Laria, but she was so much _more_.

She was still guileless, intelligent, witty and a natural protector, but she had been shaped into a warrior, a woman full of confidence and bravery. He was in awe of her.

She pulled his face up to hers so she could see his eyes. They were full of secrets.

"What are you thinking Fenris?" she asked hesitantly. He had been exploring every inch of her and she had finally become nervous.

"I was thinking that there _must_ be a Maker if I have been allowed to find you again." he said quietly.

Hawke smiled, feeling a peace that she hadn't thought possible.

"I want you." she stated suddenly and wrapped her legs around him, flipping him over onto his back. She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes roll up into his head, as _she_ took the lead this time.

They spent the rest of the morning talking. Hawke finished telling him about her adventures with Isabela, eliciting several groans of censure from him and, Fenris told her about his time with the Fog Warriors. When he confessed that he had killed them, she did nothing but wrap her arms around him. The guilt was thick in his voice and she didn't wish to add to it. It seemed that the one thing that had kept him going was a desire to revenge himself on Danarius. In _that_, Hawke had no problems. It seemed right to her that they should wait for their former master to arrive, and strike him down, _together_. She had no doubt that Danarius would come for Fenris at some point, and he would have to get through _her_ first!

Eventually their bellies could not be ignored, and Hawke decided that eating would be a fine time to formally introduce Fenris to her friends. Fenris seemed less than pleased with the prospect and attempted to talk her in to searching the mansion for leftovers. The look of disgust on her face told him that was not an option.

"If you're going to stay in that mansion Fenris, we'll have to get it cleaned up." she mentioned as they began walking to the Hanged Man.

"Why?" he grumbled, furrowing his brow.

Hawke looked at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

"Well… your neighbors may not appreciate the smell of rotting food and the piles of trash. But, what do I know, maybe it will bring a sense of community when they unite and surround your house with pitchforks and torches." she replied cheerfully.

Fenris simply groaned and she grabbed hold of his arm. "Don't worry Fenris, I'll help you straighten things up." she offered. "It will be fun! And _then_ we can see how many rooms there are in the house that we can _defile_." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Fenris laughed, both amused and excited by the idea.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he stopped walking. Laria was looking at him, confusion on her face and Fenris ducked his head, not sure how to bring up such a topic.

It was ridiculous! Considering all of the things they had done to each other in the past few hours, he should hardly be tongue-tied when speaking of their living arrangements! But…what if she didn't wish to be that close to him? Perhaps she didn't _wish_ to live with him. His doubts made him unsure of his words and he tried to speak several times and failed.

"Fenris? What is it? You almost look ill! Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

Was he suddenly regretting being with her? The thought made her stomach twist painfully, and instead of getting quiet and fidgety, she yanked on his arm, hard enough to get his attention.

"What!" she cried, impatient.

Fenris cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Her mouth was set in a firm line of consternation and her eyes were blazing for some reason he could not fathom.

He tried again. "I, uh…well, I was wondering…since you mentioned the mansion," He cleared his throat again, looking somewhere over her head and continued. "I'm assuming that you intend to be there quite often?" he let the sentence hang there between them and risked a glance at her face.

Her mouth was slowly opening until it formed a perfect "O" and her eyes had widened in shock. At first he thought that she was merely surprised, but her expression continued to transform to one of insulted pride. Her lips compressed with a huff of air and she glared at him, letting go of his arm and crossing her own her chest.

Fenris was confused. What had he _said_? Was the thought of being with him so _distasteful_? Fenris felt his jaw clench, and a snarl of anger began creeping up through his chest.

Hawke poked Fenris' chest, hard enough that she wanted to say "Ow!" but refused to.

"Don't worry Messere." she said sarcastically. "I'm not inviting myself where I'm not wanted! I'm not that _clingy_!" she yelled, and started marching away from him, back straight. She was quickly jerked to a stop by a firm grip on her arm and she spun around, ready to punch his face.

Fenris was smiling at her, and his green eyes were gleaming in a way that made her toes curl in anticipation. In fact, if they had not been surrounded by a milling crowd, she was sure that he would have pushed her into a secluded corner, and repeated last night's performance.

He cupped her chin in one hand and brought his mouth just inches away from hers as he whispered.

"Actually, I was thinking of the way you were clinging to me only a few hours ago." he purred. "I believe it was after I had you on your hands and knees and you…" Hawke slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

She looked around, making sure that no one else had heard him. Fenris removed her hand from his mouth, kissing it, and laughed roguishly.

"Forgive me, it was impossible not to tease you." His expression became pensive. "I wasn't trying to imply that I don't wish you to be with me, I simply didn't know how to ask you to stay." He looked away from her again, and she brushed the hair from his eyes while considering his words.

"How about a compromise?" she asked. Fenris looked up skeptical. "I don't particularly like the idea of living in Danarius' borrowed mansion, but I don't like my house in Lowtown either." She pursed her lips as she thought it through.

"For now, we can split our time between the two. There's an estate here in Hightown, quite close to the mansion, that's been left abandoned for decades. Perhaps if we are successful in our expedition to the Deep Roads, you and I could make it _ours_?" She gazed at him with no shutters, letting him see how much she wanted them to be together. She had to make it clear, he could be _really_ slow sometimes.

Fenris considered teasing her for a moment by pretending to think it over, but her feelings on the matter were evident and open, like always, and the moment was too serious for teasing.

He brushed his lips against hers softly. "And what do we do in the meantime?" he inquired politely.

She looked at him as if amazed that he even needed to ask the question.

"What do you _mean_?" she asked incredulously. "We see how much time it takes us to sully _every_, _single_, room in both houses. _Twice_." She grabbed his arm again and towed him along with her to The Hanged Man. The journey to the Deep Roads had just taken on a new significance.

***Sorry for the shortness, but please review if you have a moment.***


	22. Chapter 22 Family

***Wow, you guys revived me, thank you so much for the reviews. I want to address a concern that I would hold the chapters hostage if I don't get a certain number of reviews, I wouldn't, just keep in mind that this is my first fiction ever, my confidence is kind of dependent on thoughts. ****But****, one reviewer pointed out that I can't let that stop me from writing and I'm glad they said that to me. The story ****would**** be written no matter what, but my doubts would have make it update slower. Now, I hope to not let that happen. Thank you all for your patience, really, I mean it. One reviewer said that they hope I don't feel the need to follow the game storyline and I won't. I will be using big plots like the Deep Roads etc. but I hope this is more AU. Obviously, please review if you feel like it hehe.***

**I'm still kind of sick so this chapter is short but hopefully it'll be ok with everyone. I'm also taking medication so that'll be my excuse if this sucks. Longer chapters are coming, promise!**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 22 – Family

Hawke hoped that Fenris' second meeting with her friends would go smoother than their rather speedy, awkward and danger-filled introduction earlier.

She had no blood relations and in truth, Varric, Isabela, Merrill, Aveline and Anders were her family in every way that counted. Fenris was…more than family, he was the part that she had been missing inside of herself. This was important. It would mean so much to her if these two parts of her life could come together.

She sighed as she contemplated what could happen and Fenris glanced down at her curiously. She didn't want him to feel more uncomfortable than he obviously already was but she wanted him to understand how much these people meant to her. It was going to be complimented to say the least, especially Anders…

Hawke looked up at Fenris, her eyes slightly troubled.

"Fenris. I know that you're not much of a people person…" she began.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "You're mistaken. I've taken up many hobbies since we were apart, including hosting tea parties with gossipy old women." he commented with a straight face.

Hawke was caught between choking and laughing and the sound she made came out somewhere in-between.

"Well then, I have nothing to worry about do I?" she replied.

He looked at her questionably. "Why would you worry?" he asked.

She stopped walking for a moment and looked up at him seriously.

"The people I travel with, my companions? They're more than just associates Fenris. They're my family, in every way that counts." She paused trying to convey her emotions clearly and frowned.

Fenris cupped her chin. He did that a lot when he realized that something was important to her. His green eyes peered into hers and she took a breath.

"They're my family." she repeated. "And they've gotten me through a lot in the last few years. I would protect them with my life, and I care about them more than I can say."

She held his gaze. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I'm just asking that you try to accept them." She paused meaningfully. "_All_ of them."

Fenris scowled understanding that she meant the mages.

Agh! _Mages_? Anything but _that_ Fenris thought! But then he studied her expression and the depth of the feeling in her eyes.

The love she felt for him was there. It still amazed and humbled him. And the affection for her companions was there too.

Fenris ran his fingers through her hair, smiling again at the white strands woven throughout. He gazed steadily at her, and he realized there was _nothing_ that he would not do for her. Not back in Tevinter, and certainly not now after losing her for so long.

If she needed him to consort with _mages_; he shuddered internally at the thought, then so be it. He would bear it as best he could. For _her_.

Fenris wished he could express his feelings for her as easily as she could.

She had always been open and honest about how she felt about him. She had a gift for being free with her affections and he admired her for it. For Fenris, the words just didn't come as easily. The feelings were _there_, in fact, if she knew how deeply his emotions ran, he knew that she would be shocked into speechlessness.

_He_ was shocked.

To say that his emotions were _intense_, was…insufficient, and quite frankly an insult to the depth of his feelings for her.

Looking at her now, he wished that he could be more like her, that he could tell her how his heart had swelled when she had woken in his arms and smiled at him softly in the morning light.

He wanted to tell her that he would move mountains to see her smile at him like that every day for the rest of their lives. But he was not a poet or a bard. The emotions that welled and overflowed in him would not be spoken of easily. So, he would have to show her.

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"If they care for you, that is all I require. I will be glad to know your friends. _Even_ the mages." he said with a sigh.

She threw her arms around him, and Fenris shook his head and kissed her hair.

"Come." he said gruffly. "Let's get this over with." and he made a long suffering expression that she saw through easily.

Hawke laughed and started walking briskly, wishing to get him to The Hanged Man quickly before his goodwill ran out.

They were met with varying expressions of surprise and curiosity when they arrived at the pub. Varric sat back considering the pair, and Hawke could already see the stories forming in his head. She'd have to speak to him about that.

Merrill was already cheerful and she must have seen something in Hawke's expression because her face got all soft and dreamy.

Aveline simply raised a ginger eyebrow, and Hawke knew that they would be having a discussion later, away from prying eyes and listening ears.

It was Anders that got Hawke's attention the most.

He had scowled as soon as he saw Fenris walk in, but then she saw the mage's eyes taking in Fenris' hand clasped in her own. She didn't understand his confusion. He had been there when she and Fenris had been reunited. Why did he look so surprised?

Anders eyes travelled from the couple's entwined fingers, and he saw the closeness of their bodies. Hawke became aware that Fenris' posture was protective as the elf surveyed the crowd, and that had _not_ escaped the mage's notice.

By the time Anders's eyes met hers, his expression was a mixture of confused hurt, outright anger, and disgust. His gaze was accusing and Hawke opened her mouth to say something to her friend when Isabela suddenly interrupted.

The pirate had also seen how close the two of them were standing, and the way Fenris was touching her.

Isabela slammed her flagon of ale down on the table, the drink sloshing over the sides, stood up and pointed a finger at Hawke.

"You had _**sex**_!" she yelled, and The Hanged Man got a little quieter.


	23. Chapter 23 Loyalty

*You are all amazing! A special shout-out to: **Carve ur heart Out, shewolf51, Alaskantiger, anon-nom-nom, Sannenschein, herlindakitty, Mouse019, TwixtNightAndMorn, Ashrandi the skull kid, PhoenixTheirin and Kimber75**. You all made my day and thank you so, so much to all of those who have added this to their favorite stories! I decided that we needed to get the Anders situation addressed. Be assured that things won't be smooth from here on out but I wanted his relationship with Hawke to be defined. This isn't a classic Fenris vs. Anders story; this is about Laria and Fenris. As always, please review, I appreciate it so much!*

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 23 – Loyalty

"You _did_!" Isabela cried out incredulously.

"You little _tart_!" Isabela hurried around the table and grabbed Hawke's arm, speaking conspiratorially in her ear. "How _was_ it?" she murmured.

Hawke's face was hot, and there many eyes staring at her, the most embarrassing being those of her companions. Her mouth had fallen open at Isabela's declaration and she was still in the process of trying to shut it.

Thankfully, they were in The Hanged Man, so most of the patrons merely responding with drunken cheers and lewd suggestions.

Isabela was still talking. "He seems _agile_. Was he agile? And all that _lean_ muscle; was he delicious? Mmm…and those tattoos! Do they go _everywhere_?" She was asking questions faster than Hawke could take them in.

Hawke spun around and grabbed Isabela's other arm, pulling her away from the group.

"Isabela! What are you thinking? How could you..? _Why_ would you…?" she sputtered, completely dumbfounded.

Isabela snorted. "How could I _what_ Hawke?" she smirked. "We all witnessed your little peep show back at the ambush. I just didn't think he'd get your smallclothes off _that_ fast. He must have a silver-tongue. Speaking of _tongues_…"

Hawke slapped a hand over Isabela's mouth and the pirate made a muffled laugh, removing it.

She became serious. "It's _him_ isn't it? The one you me told about, from Tevinter? The slave." she asked quietly.

No matter how bawdy Isabela might be, she knew how serious this moment was for Hawke.

When she and the pirate had first started travelling together, Isabela had asked her how she had come to Antiva and she had told Isabela that she was from Tevinter. Isabela was no fool and she had quickly worked out that she was an escaped slave.

She had been frightened for a moment that the woman would turn her in for money, but she had discovered that Isabela had a surprisingly soft spot for slaves. Her situation seemed to make Isabela more eager to train her and bring her onboard and she had been grateful to the pirate ever since.

Isabela had told her that she needed a better name than "Laria" because it was too "frilly". _She_ had responded that a woman with a name as romantic as _"Isabela"_ had no room to talk, but she had agreed, taking the name "Hawke" after one of the first ships they had ever commandeered. No one had ever used her real name again.

Hawke had never questioned Isabela's motives, and the woman had become a true friend to her.

As they spent time together out on the sea, and taking on jobs, the details about Hawke's life had eventually come out, the most important being, Fenris.

Hawke had told Isabela all about him. She told her how she had taught him to read while communicating through their cell wall, what had happened the first time they met face to face, the way Fenris had avenged the beating she had suffered at the hands of Danarius' servants, and how she had lost him.

Isabela's mind had inevitably turned to sex and she had asked Hawke if it was true that Tevinter magisters kept their slaves oiled up and glistening. Hawke had still been naive back then and she hadn't understood where the line of questioning was going. When she _did_ finally understand what Isabela meant, she had flushed and stammered out that she and Fenris had never been together in _that_ way. Isabela had exclaimed what a shame that was, considering the ample supply of whips and shackles they would have had at their disposal as slaves.

Hawke had laughed, as Isabela had intended, but the pirate knew how much the loss of Fenris had taken its toll on her friend and that she had never given up on finding him again.

Throughout all of their travels, Hawke had never taken up any man's offer for "company".

Isabela had relentlessly teased her about "saving herself" for a _ghost_, but she had also known that Hawke was in pain. While her teasing had been genuine, there had also been the hope of dispelling some of Hawke's melancholy and showing her how much fun being a pirate on the high seas could be; a ship full of sweaty men, docking in unsavory places, and making all kinds of new "friends".

Hawke had never participated in any of the "festivities", but she _had_ enjoyed watching Isabela make the most of things.

Over time, Hawke had been able to take some pleasure in her life, and she had learned quite a few things about the world. Well, at least about the world according to _Isabela_.

In the tavern, they shared a look, a look between friends that said a great deal without either of them having to speak an actual word.

Isabela grinned and walked back to their table, throwing Fenris a saucy look over her shoulder.

"Drinks are on Hawke everybody!" she declared, picking her ale back up. "Here's to getting lucky! she cheered, and tipped her glass to Hawke with a wink.

In all of her flustered embarrassment, Hawke hadn't even _looked_ at Fenris and she turned quickly prepared to see him flushed in humiliation at the lack of privacy. Instead, she saw Fenris and Anders locked in some sort of mental battle consisting of gnashed teeth, clenched jaws and glares so icy that she was surprised the room hadn't frozen over!

Enough! She needed to have a talk with Anders, and it seemed like now was the time!

Hawke marched over and took a hold of Fenris' arm, pulling on it sharply when he didn't react right away. His head came around and he glared at her.

"What!" he snapped.

"You _know_ what!" she hissed. "What is _with_ the two of you? You can't possibly hate each other that much, you _just_ met!"

Fenris looked back at Anders angrily. "It is _he_ that has a problem with _me_ and I have grown tired of it. I will deal with him." Fenris made a move towards the mage and Hawke pulled him back.

"_I_ will deal with him. This isn't about you…it's about _us_, him and I, I mean." She explained quietly.

If she thought that Fenris couldn't look any angrier, she was wrong. He turned a thunderous look on her, and for a brief moment she was rendered speechless, and if she admitted it, a little frightened.

"_You_ and _him_! **You**? And the **mage**! You're…together?" His outcry had started out loudly, but the last words were spoken in a horrified whisper tinged with pain.

"No, no. We're not together Fenris; we're friends, good ones. But…I think that perhaps…he was hoping for more than that." she confided. Fenris growled.

Isabela, Varric and even Aveline had been hinted at the mage's interest in her for some time, but she had stubbornly refused to consider it. Even when she had observed Anders watching at her when he thought she wasn't looking, she had ignored it and hoped that it was simply a passing interest.

This was her fault. By not dealing with the situation, she had hurt him. It was up to her to try and fix it and she prayed to The Maker that she could keep his friendship.

"_Stop it_ Fenris." Hawke said firmly. "I need to speak with him, **alone**."

Fenris did not like that idea, and was about to express it. Hawke stared into his eyes, serious.

"I _need_ to speak with him. Please go and sit with the others while I try to fix the mess I made." She made it a request for his sake, but she would back it up more forcefully if necessary.

Fenris cursed and stalked to the table, his back to her.

Hawke took a deep breath and met Anders' gaze. She approached him slowly.

"Can we talk for a moment? Outside?" she asked in a hushed tone. Anders simply nodded.

Maker give her strength, Hawke thought.

There was a slight breeze blowing through Lowtown that night and it seemed to ease the weighty air around them.

They walked along the street, not speaking for a moment. They seemed to turn to each other at the same time. Anders spoke first.

"You love him." he said quietly.

Those were not the words that Hawke had expected to hear and she fumbled for a moment to come up with a response. She decided on honesty.

"Yes." she answered, just as quietly.

"Who is he? You would not give yourself to just anyone, and it was obvious that he is not a stranger to you." he inquired, watching her face.

Hawke took a deep breath and told Anders the truth; about Tevinter, the magisters, being a slave and finding Fenris amongst all of that despair. She tried to convey through her tone and expressions how much they had gone through together.

She kept her emotions under control when she described that terrible day on Seheron.

When she was finished, she looked up at Anders and found him contemplating her with a thoughtful expression.

"I understand. I do." he said eventually. He looked down for a moment. "That is why you and I never…" he drifted off not finishing his sentence.

Hawke nodded. "Yes. That is why you and I never…" She looked at him, again being honest. "It could never have happened Anders. I could never give up on him…I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She spoke quickly before he could interrupt.

"I never tried to lead you on. I was more comfortable believing that I was a passing fancy or that the others had misread your actions. This is _my_ fault. Please Anders, _please_ forgive me." Hawke was surprised to find tears stinging in her eyes. Anders seemed surprised too as he watched her.

"I've never see you cry about anything Hawke" he exclaimed, shocked.

She sniffled, humiliated by the display of emotion. "I'm _not_ crying, not yet." she argued mulishly.

She didn't touch him although she wanted to, as she would comfort a friend. "Anders, I need you to understand, how much you mean to me." He began to shake his head.

"Hawke **don't**. Don't give me the speech that I'm like a _brother_ to you! At least give me _that_ dignity!"

"You're _not_ like a brother to me. I wouldn't know anyway, I've never had a brother, only a mother, a father, sisters and an aunt." she replied. "I lost them when I was kidnapped and taken from Ferelden."

She made sure that he was really seeing her before she continued.

"You _are_ my family Anders. You mean more to me than I could ever tell you, and I _do_ love you, so much." Her voice broke but she didn't try to control it.

He needed to see how she felt, and if embarrassing herself made it clear, than she would do so. Never let it be said that the feared Hawke, spoken of by Kirkwall's underbelly couldn't cry if it served a purpose.

"I came to Kirkwall, a refugee like everyone else. I had nothing and no one except Isabela. I remember the day I came to you because I had been injured in a scuffle in Darktown." She laughed quietly.

Anders smiled. "I had never seen anyone like you in my life. A ragamuffin, dressed as a brigand, with threads of white in your hair." He touched them now, a wistful expression on his face.

Hawke laughed again. "And you, the selfless healer, an apostate mage, healing refugees for free." She patted down the feathers on his coat. "We met and it was like we had known each other our whole lives." She grasped his arm then.

"I had never had that experience with anyone else Anders, and I thank The Maker daily that I met you." Her voice was earnest.

His eyes softened. "As do I." he replied with a crooked smile. "Even _Justice_ respects you." he laughed.

Hawke smiled. "You mean he _tolerates_ me."

"Hmmm...perhaps that _is_ a more appropriate term." he agreed.

Hawke prayed again. _This_ was the moment.

"Anders. When we met, you accepted me as I was, a woman with no history, a past she wouldn't talk about, and a sadness that I wouldn't explain."

He sighed. "You accepted me as well Hawke, and I think I come with more baggage than you."

She smiled for a moment and then became serious once more.

She put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "Can you accept me _still_, knowing who I am and what that means? Can our friendship, our…bond, be preserved, or is this too much?"

He stared at her for a long time and she let him, holding his gaze steadily though her heart was beating painfully. She did not know how she would handle losing his support and company.

Finally he sighed heavily. "You have been a good friend to me, better than I deserve. If it means keeping you as a treasured companion, then I will remain at your side."

Hawke thought her knees might give out she was so relieved, so she hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you! I…can't tell you…just… thank you!" It was all she could say.

Anders returned her embrace. "You _do_ know that the elf and I are going to have problems? His hatred of mages…" he began.

"Yes, it will be a problem, but you and I will tackle it together. Who better to teach him that not _all_ mages are like the ones in Tevinter, than you, the most honorable mage I know?" She beamed at him and he could not argue with her even if he disagreed inside.

Hawke took his arm and began walking back towards to tavern, her heart light again.

Anders tilted his head, looking at her. "So, your name is Laria?"

She grumbled. "As far as all of _you_ are concerned, my name is _Hawke_!"

Anders chuckled. "Laria _is_ a bit frilly isn't it? Not scary at all." he concluded.

She punched him.


	24. Chapter 24 The Deep Roads

***Thank you all for the amazing support! I'm speechless and so happy. I always hope I don't disappoint, so thank you. After the Deep Roads, in my head this story has always gone a very different direction timeline-wise from the game, at least in some very key plot developments. My question is: Is that ok with you guys? What I mean is that, I **_**want**_** to write the story **_**my**_** way but it will switch around the story a **_**lot**_** as far as what happens and **_**when**_**. Thoughts? And please review if you can take the time, I find it tremendously helpful! You're all so special!***

***UPDATE: I'm trying a little edit to help seperate when time has passed* *Another update: the edit didn't work, I was trying to put little lines or something to divide the sections and it didn't show up. If anyone knows how to do what I'm trying to do let me know.***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 24 - The Deep Roads

Hawke thought she had seen enough darkspawn to last two lifetimes! They were _everywhere_! Apparently it didn't matter to the stragglers that the Blight was _over_.

Anders definitely wasn't taking the situation well, and Hawke understood.

As a Grey Warden, Anders had stood on the frontline against the last of the darkspawn at the side of the Hero of Ferelden, who had later become his friend. He had never wanted to return to the Deep Roads again but he had done it for her. She would have to make it up to him when they got out of here. Maybe she could get him a kitten?

If one person was happy to be there, it was Varric. The tales he could tell upon their return would be epic!

It was interesting seeing Varric interact with his brother Bartrand.

Varric was always so self-assured and easy-going. His brother was easily stressed and not the nicest person. Perhaps that's how it was with siblings Hawke wondered.

Fenris was on edge, constantly on the lookout for danger. He had a way about him when he was alert. He was very lithe and he would stay very loose so he could be ready to defend or attack at a moment's notice. She noticed that he sometimes bounced on his feet a little, shifting, like a pugilist preparing for a match. It was fascinating to her and she had to admit, he was sexy as hell.

She approached him, making enough noise so that he wouldn't use all of tense energy to take her head off.

"It's exciting isn't it?" she asked him. Fenris stopped and looked at her his eyes conveying that he thought she'd taken leave of her senses.

"Exactly _what_ is there to be excited about Laria?" he said, sneering and looking around the dark caverns.

Fenris was the only one allowed to call her by her real name. It was an intimacy that felt only right with _him_.

"Oh, I don't know. Look around!" she said pointing at the rocks and the veins of minerals coursing through them.

There were dwarven statues everywhere, some whole, some shattered. She thought the architecture was magnificent, and she wanted to ask Varric more about the dwarves later.

"We're surrounded by history and secrets! No one has been down here in decades! Imagine it! We're the first people to step foot down here in ages! Who knows what we'll find!" Her enthusiasm did not seem to rub off on him.

"I will be happy if we simply come out of this Maker forsaken place alive." Fenris retorted. "I find nothing extraordinary about broken statues and piles of decomposing darkspawn!"

He went back to watching the area surrounding their camp, so Hawke decided to check on Anders.

The mage was sitting next to the campfire, mixing potions and making poultices for healing.

She watched him for a moment, studying the intent look on his face.

There were times like this, when Anders just…_Anders_. There was no Justice or Vengeance, just Anders, using his Maker given gift; the gift to heal. He was a magnificent healer and it went beyond the skills of his magic. It lay in his natural empathy for the pain of others. He truly _cared_ for people and when they hurt, _he_ hurt. He would give the last of strength if it could make someone's pain lessen; she had seen it on many occasions. She admired him. He was truly one of the best men she had ever known. When he was like this, focusing on his craft, he even looked _younger_, less shackled, less weighted down by his inner struggles.

Hawke often wondered if, in this melding with Justice, Anders, the _real_ Anders would eventually be lost.

The tension between the mages and the Templars was getting worst by the day. Things were becoming more violent. Anders had been right; there _were_ more tranquil showing up everyday.

Something was going to happen someday, and she wondered if Anders would feel duty-bound to help. What was she thinking? Of _course_ he would! He wouldn't **be** Anders if he stood by and did nothing. The question was, how much of himself would he give? What would he sacrifice, and would it be Justice driving him or Vengeance.

Hawke shook her head trying to clear those morose thoughts and sat down next to him.

"How are you holding up Warden?" she nudged him playfully. Anders grunted.

"Never call me that again!" he said irritably. "I would have been happy to never see a blighted thaig the rest of my life! Long stretches of crumbling roads, broken wall carvings and Maker knows what else waiting down here!" he huffed and closed a vial of lyrium. "What I wouldn't give for Ser-Pounce- A -Lot!" he muttered.

"Your kitty?" Hawke replied. "You know, I think it's sweet that you're a cat person. Not all men would find it so easy to admit." she commended him, while trying to keep a straight face.

He looked at her completely offended. "And what in Andraste's name does liking _**cats**_ have to do with my _manhood_!" he cried out, insulted.

Hawke pretended to be confused and taken aback. "N…nothing Anders!" she stammered dramatically. "It's just that…_some_ people…think men should like _dogs_ and they might think … if a man favors _cats_…"

"That he's a pussy." Isabela interrupted, laying her newly polished daggers on a small boulder next to them.

Hawke couldn't help it. The look on Anders' face was priceless and she literally fell over laughing.

Isabela swaggered over to the mage and ran her fingers over his stubble. "Don't worry pet. If you like, we can put those rumors to rest right now. We've got time, and there's a large rock over there that could provide good leverage if you wanted to shove…" Isabela didn't get to finish her suggestion. Anders stood up quickly, his supplies falling from his lap.

He gave the smirking pirate a hard smile, steeping close. "You listen to me, _pet_! As many times as you've come to my clinic looking for salves and potions for your _nether_ parts, I wouldn't shove _anything_, _anywhere_!" he gathered his supplies into his backpack and marched off, grumbling what sounded like obscenities under his voice.

Hawke felt a little bad. "Do you think we were too mean Izzy?" she whispered.

The pirate looked elated. "Are you kidding Hawke? That mage just _gave_ as good as he _took_ it. I wonder if he does that in _all_ situations…?" Isabela trailed off suggestively, ignoring her and Hawke suddenly wondered if Anders had a new problem worse than the Deep Roads.

In between the unexpected waves of darkspawn, there were giant spiders and creatures called golems that decided to come to life at the most inopportune times.

Once, when the group got a chance to rest, the cheerful merchant who had accompanied them, Bodahn, had lost track of his son, Sandal. The dwarf was so worried and the boy was no match against any enemies he would encounter. They had set off immediately to locate him. When they had finally found him, after fighting against hordes of darkspawn, Sandal had been standing peacefully in a small area, surrounded by dead bodies and…a large, _frozen_, ogre. While they had stood staring at him, mouths open, he had simply said, "Not enchantment." And they had escorted him back to the camp. Hawke had a feeling that Sandal didn't need _anyone's_ protection.

**They had been betrayed.**

As Hawke and her friends had followed the strange veins of raw, red, lyrium riddled throughout the cavern walls, they had come upon a large chamber that seemed to go around the cave-in blocking the rest of their expedition party.

They had been ambushed by a dragon (just another day in the life of Hawke and her friends), but they had won. They had returned to tell Bartrand the good news, for which he had been characteristically ungrateful. As the group had finally been able to make some headway through the Deep Roads, they had come upon a strange looking, abandoned thaig. Bartrand had practically drooled over the possible finds that could be discovered. Apparently, the dwarves who had lived here had been different from other dwarves in their history.

Hawke found the idea of discovering some sort of new history fascinating. She had never been able to turn down a chance to learn something new. Fenris had dealt with her excitement with long-suffering patience, while Varric seemed to share Hawke's interest, not so much in the historical possibilities but in the stories he would tell.

Anders was plagued by his sensing the darkspawn and Hawke tried to distract her friend as much as she could. After a while, he even seemed willing to put up with Isabela's crude comments just to keep his mind off of the pain and nightmares.

Hawke was truly sorry that she had put him through this and she hoped that his cut of the profits would help not only his clinic but his own living situation.

As they had proceeded down through the thaig, they had been beset by shades and even more golems. This had made Hawke nervous because it seemed like these dark creatures were being drawn to that area for some reason, or maybe protecting it?

Hawke and her companions had then come to a primeval thaig and there they had made an incredible discovery, an idol made of lyrium. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen before. The craftsmanship was outstanding and the skill it would have taken the mold the lyrium into the intricate shape would have been beyond any artisan she knew. It was extraordinary.

At that moment, the group had heard footsteps behind them and Varric had seen his brother approaching.

"Brother!" he called cheerfully. "It looks like we've found an idol made out of lyrium of all things! It could be worth a fortune!"

Bartrand's eyes gleamed greedily and Hawke could have sworn that his eyes went a little strange for a moment. Hawke reached out to take the idol and a strange red glow seemed to crackle and spread over it. After a moment, the idol seemed to jump into Hawke's hand like it was magnetically drawn to it.

She'd had a bad feeling about that. She should have listened to it.

Varric had tossed the idol to his brother and before they knew it, Bartrand had trapped them inside the thaig with no way out.

Varric cursed and swore at his brother through the sealed door, but Hawke knew that Bartrand wasn't coming back.

Hawke placed a hand on Varric's shoulder. "We'll get out of here Varric, I promise. And then I will personally help you stomp your brother into a lawn ornament! Deal?" She offered him her hand and he took it, shaking it firmly.

"Deal, Angel." Varric said, and took in the open chamber. "Let's look around and see if we can find a way out of here!"

Isabela, Fenris, and Anders, looked at Varric for a moment. It was disconcerting to see him so unsure and angry. The friends shared a look that said they would all make sure Bartrand paid for betraying them all, especially Varric.

More traps awaited them, more shades, more golems. It seemed like it would never end. And these were more powerful than the ones they had encountered earlier, almost as if the strange red lyrium _fed_ them somehow.

**Things got worse.**

They encountered some kind of creatures that Varric called "The Profane". They were basically rock wraiths, and they were powerful and ancient.

The battles were hard, and often barely won as they battled their way through a place they may have had no chance of escaping. The dwarves had dark chapters in the lives of their peoples just like everyone else. The Profane were a part of that.

They were exhausted and running low on supplies. If it hadn't been for Anders making sure they had plenty of healing potions and poultices, none of them would have survived.

Then things got much worse.

The fighting suddenly stopped as a deep rumbling shook the walls of the cavern. The Profane stood aside as a much larger wraith assembled before their eyes. It spoke.

"You are looking for a way out and I have no wish to harm you." Its voice was deep but wrong somehow and intelligent.

Hawke stepped forward and Fenris stepped with her. "You're willing to talk? Since when?" she asked out of breath.

The wraith answered with a knowing laugh of sorts. "I am not Profane like them. I am a…visitor." it replied cryptically.

Anders stepped forward, speaking into Hawke's ear urgently. "It's not a wraith Hawke! Don't listen to it!"

Hawke said nothing, she simply nodded. The wraith seemed to have heard him anyway.

"Call me what you wish, _Flesh_. I would offer you what you need." it continued.

Hawke put a steadying hand on Anders' arm, silently telling him to remain quiet.

"And what would you offer?" she inquired casually. She felt Anders stiffen beneath her, and she could feel Fenris' anger at her other side. She could only hope that they trusted her enough to stay quiet.

The "wraith" seemed to take a breath, the light at its center swirling and crackling.

"I **feed**. I feed on those you call Profane, on their hunger, their anger." it said. "I wish to continue feeding. If you would leave this place, stop destroying my food, I would give you that which you need to free yourselves." the stone offered.

Fenris bristled angrily. "Your kind always has deals to make! Spew your filth to someone else!" he spat.

Hawke mentally rolled her eyes and elbowed Fenris in the ribs, hard enough to hurt. She needed more information before this abomination figured out that she had no intention of dealing.

"And why would we need your help? Why can't we find a way out on our own?" she asked blithely.

Isabela and Varric had already caught on.

"Hawke," Isabela called, irritably. "I'm bored! We can do this on our own, we don't need a shiny, talking rock to help us." she complained, nonchalantly running her blades against each other.

Varric chimed in. "It's true Hawke. I'd have much more fun telling stories of how we defeated the entire army of the mythological Profane then dealing with this guy!"

Hawke looked at the wraith considering. "Well, they make a good point. Why do we need you?"

The wraith straightened and looked behind him slightly. "There is a door that leads to the roads above, where you seek to go, but it has been sealed for ages. I know where the key is, _Flesh_." Its voice was derisive now. It was sure they would agree.

"Ah!" she nodded. "So, just to summarize; there is another way out of here, it just takes a key, which if we put our minds to it we could find on our own and you haven't attacked us because we're winning which means that…you think we could beat you as well. Do I have it right?" she didn't let the creature answer. "Good then! I opt to chop your brightly lit head off, and make you into bits of rubble whilst freeing these Profane from your tortures."

The creature sighed. "That was…unwise." and it disappeared.

Every Profane in the cavern suddenly rose up and fell upon them. As soon as it seemed that they had taken a large group of them down more would pop up. And then the shades started coming at alarming speeds.

Hawke darted in and out, coming up from behind the shades to deal quick damage and disappearing before they could respond. Isabela relied on stealth and attacked from the shadows. Hawke wanted to kiss Bianca herself as the crossbow unleashed a shower of arrows that each found their mark.

Anders and Fenris actually worked together, the mage would freeze the monsters and Fenris would shatter them with his broadsword.

Unbelievably, they made it out of the cave cavern alive. They were bloody and filthy but they were alive.

They fought a few more shades and Profanes as they raced down a corridor.

"Let's say we find that key huh Hawke?" Varric yelled. Hawke just nodded, she didn't have enough breath for a sarcastic answer.

They turned, ran up some steps and found themselves in a large room filled with columns covered in glowing, red lyrium.

That was not a good sign.

Varric looked at her. "I've got a bad feeling about this." he whispered.

"No kidding? I think all of the red vines of evil lyrium make the room look rather pretty." she said panting.

There was rumbling again and the entire party turned around to see their "friend", the giant wraith, reassembling himself again. But, this time, he was much, _much_, bigger.

Isabela glanced at Hawke. "Oh _sh_.." she was cut off as the wraith began glowing and swirling.

They dove to the ground, taking cover behind the pillars.

The wraith disappeared beneath the earth, only to appear a few feet away from them across the room.

Well great! Hawke thought.

They attacked and retreated repeatedly as Hawke tried to study the wraith's attack method's, cataloguing them in her brain.

She called out commands to her friends and hoped that her strategy wouldn't get them all killed.

The wraith had vulnerabilities, not many but if they exploited them, they could win.

While Hawke and Isabela focused on stabbing the wraith from behind and then running while Fenris attacked it from the front, Varric hailed down arrows upon it from a distance. There were times when they were forced to take cover behind pillars to avoid the deadly assault of its blades and the knockouts from its; implosions, but they forced their bodies to fight.

The wraith seemed to be weakening and it called some of The Profane to its aid. Hawke and the others took them down easily and Hawke could sworn that the wraith looked frightened for a moment. It should.

When the wraith's vulnerable core was exposed, they fought with everything they had, coming at it from all sides.

They were doing well too when Hawke heard Fenris cry out in pain. The wraith had lashed out at him since he was doing the most damage with his sword. It had cut through his armor and he was bleeding profusely holding his side.

Hawke ran to him. "Fenris!" she cried and grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm fine!" he gritted the words out through his teeth. "I…was…trying…to…" he panted

"Protect me! You idiot!" she screamed. "Sit down and don't move!" she ordered.

It was up to them then. She'd be damned if Fenris or anyone else died down here while she could still walk!

She roared in anger, getting the wraith's attention and then disappeared from its sight.

"Anders!" she called. "Crush him!"

Anders summoned a crushing prison, inflicting harm on the creature while giving them a chance to regroup. Hawke threw a healing potion to Fenris and watched him drink it.

Turning back to her friends, she saw that the prison was fading.

"Varric, hit him!" she ordered and the dwarf backed up a few feet and aimed a torrent of arrows at the exposed, skeletal-looking parts of the wraith.

It screamed.

Hawke tossed a lyrium potion to Anders which he drank immediately.

"Freeze him!" she called and Anders used the last of his strength to encase to giant in ice.

"Isabela?" she called out, and the pirate read her thoughts.

Isabela ran, a dagger in each hand and threw one into the glowing space between the ice on the creature. It hit a part that looked like a heart of sorts. She then used her momentum to slide under the wraith, thrusting the other blade into what looked like ribs.

Hawke scrambled up the frozen creature, trying not to fall off and noticed that the head inside the rock casing was exposed. She drew her short sword and with all of her strength, she plunged the blade into its face.

There was strange warbling sound and a screech. The room starting shaking and the creature began to vibrate chaotically.

Hawke jumped down and rolled to her feet. "Run!" she screamed.

The vibration seemed to fill the entire room, and she covered Fenris with her body as the air itself seemed to split. There was a great boom followed by dead silence.

Hawke dared to raise her head and surveyed the room. The wraith laid in pieces. The parts of it that were stone had been shattered, and as they watched, the red glow began to flicker and spark until it finally faded.

It took a few more hesitant moments before they all dared to breathe.

Isabela sat up, out of breath. "Andraste's flaming tits! What the hell **was** that!"

Anders was bent over, trying to catch his breath and could only shake his head.

Varric was holding Bianca in his arms. "I love you so much, you sexy, sexy girl! I'm going to polish you _so_ good when we get back!"

Hawke turned her attention quickly to Fenris. "Are you alright my love? Fenris! Are you alright?" she cried.

He sat up gingerly, nodding. "Yes, yes. Don't worry. One of the shards just caught me in the side. The potion helped. I was just trying to be in…"

"Too many places at once damn it!" she yelled. "Anders, I know you're tired, is there anything more you can do for him?"

The mage knelt next to the elf and examined the gash in his side. He took out a bottle. "Here, drink this, it will help until I can regain enough strength to knit you back together."

Hawke sighed in relief. "Thank you Anders." she said fervently.

She watched Fenris flinch as he tasted the liquid, but he swallowed it and his color became a bit better.

Hawke spied a pile of chests in the corner of the vault. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Now, let's find this bloody key! I need to have words with a certain dwarf who will soon be begging to die!"

Varric walked up to her, placing Bianca securely on his back and smiled grimly. "Yes. Let's get the _hell_ out of here and have a few _"words"_ with my loving brother."

Hawke agreed with Anders; the Deep Roads could go to blazes for all she cared. She'd never return to this accursed place again!

She glanced at Anders as he and Isabela helped Fenris onto his feet. The mage caught her look and nodded gravely.

Yep, they were _definitely_ on the same page.


	25. Chapter 25 Starlight

***I ended up making up a word (I think) in this section using combinations of various elvish language stuff I saw on the internet. I'm sticking with Fenris not being a straight out "I love you" kind of guy, at least not how he's letting me write him at the moment, but in my mind he has things he would call her or say, that mean the same thing even if she doesn't fully understand them. So, I made "**_**ó**__**renín**_**" based on some putting together of Tolkien-esque (disclaimer: I own absolutely no Tolkien stuff!) words. This word may exist but I didn't see it, anyway it means "my heart" simply put but with much more meaning behind it, and would be pronounced: Ora-neen. I hope you don't hate it. Fenris feels a lot for Laria and I'd like to get that across.**

**Thank you all for the encouragement to go my own way on this story. I want to point out that there aren't really any "acts" in this story; it's just some plots that work for me mixed in the order and way that I want them. **_**Please, please**_** review if you have time! Thank you guys SO much!***

***UAPDATE: LOL after reading one review, I decided that I should point out that I was slighltly sedated when I wrote this so please excuse any mistakes in grammar. ;D Oh, and for another reviewer, drama is coming. As you pointed out, it can't all be fluffy bunnies with Fenris hehe. Love you guys!***

***Update 2.0; I went back and fixed the two errors in grammar pointed out to me, thank you Carve ur heart Out :)***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 25 – Starlight

**3 days later**

It was evening and the starts were out. Hawke and Fenris walked back to Hightown after leaving Anders' clinic. Once they had escaped the Deep Roads and made their way back to the city, the mage had been able to fully heal the wound in Fenris' side. The redness left over was already fading.

It had been both fascinating and unnerving to watch Anders work on Fenris. The elf's lyrium tattoos _literally_ went through all of his flesh. Although Hawke had turned away at some of the more gruesome sights of the injury, she had seen much of the damage.

The branded markings went _through_ Fenris' tissue and even his _bone_s! Anders had asked Fenris if he had ever tried having the markings removed. Fenris' terse response had been that, the only way was to use some sort of secret Tevinter magic, and that he would rather die than subject himself to a Tevinter mage.

They had all been able to clean up and get out of their armor while Anders had tended to Fenris.

Hawke had thanked Anders sincerely for his help, both in the Deep Roads, and in mending Fenris' injury.

As she and Fenris walked together, headed for his borrowed mansion, Hawke took a moment to look up at the stars. It had been _so_ long since she had seen them! They had been underground for _weeks_, surrounded by filth, and the stench of death. None of them would be getting over what they had experienced any time soon. Varric had been especially quiet on their way back up to the surface. He had been injured more than any of them, betrayal by his own family cutting deep.

There hadn't been much time to talk of it then, with trying to keep Fenris on his feet and avoiding the few darkspawn attacks that came at them towards the end.

When they had parted, Varric had said that he would start looking for Bartrand and he would get back to her with any news. Hawke had suggested that everyone lay low and wait for the profits of the expedition to be tallied and then they would meet up and divvy up all of the money.

Hawke sighed deeply, her fingers intertwined with Fenris'. "You should have thanked him you know." she said conversationally.

Fenris grunted, he knew _exactly_ who she meant; the _mage_! "Why should I thank him for doing his _job_? Magic is supposed to _serve_ others, remember?" he mocked.

Hawke elbowed him on his previously wounded side, and he winced a little, making her point for her.

Fenris grimaced. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I should have thanked the mage… _him"- _Fenris corrected himself. "It was a poor showing on my part Laria and I'm sorry." he stopped walking for a moment and looked at her, his white hair shifting slightly in the evening breeze.

"I shall rectify my error the next time we meet." he said with a slight nod.

She smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his face, the moonlight illuminating his green eyes.

"And just so you know Fenris, that feeling that's making your mouth curl up like that? It's called _guilt_." She chuckled and started to walk again but Fenris pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"I don't remember _feeling _emotions like guilt until I met you. It's _very_ inconvenient." he murmured in her ear.

Hawke laughed, both at the sentiment and the way his breath tickled her ear.

"It's good for you. It can prevent one from doing something incredibly stupid. Or, if they've already done something incredibly stupid, it can stop someone from beating them up later."

The shining of the stars and the beauty of the evening breeze suddenly got to her and she grabbed Fenris' hand in excitement.

"I don't want to be indoors tonight!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

Fenris looked confused. "Precisely _where_ do you expect to go órenín?" he asked, using a name for her that when pressed, he had previously said had no words to sufficiently express the meaning in her tongue.

Her eyes glittered and she pulled him along more quickly to the mansion.

"The grounds of the mansion are surrounded by tall iron wrought walls with vines and hedges in various places. We've been underground for ages. I just want to lay under the stars tonight, with no crumbing stone ceiling over my head, just the sky and the moon watching over us." She stopped again, turning to look at him, a pensive look on her face.

"Unless of course you don't wish to Fenris." she amended quickly, not wishing to make him feel he had to do as she asked.

His thumb brushed her cheekbone softly. "I have no desire to be in an enclosed space tonight. Being with you, under the open sky would please me very much Laria."

She beamed and they basically jogged their way to his home. Once there, they grabbed a few blankets and a bottle of Grigio Pavale to toast the night.

They went out onto the lawn at the back of the estate, and Hawke stood, looking up at the sky once more. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the night find her. There were Eveningales singing quietly and the soft sound of chimes was being carried through the air.

Fenris watched Laria standing still with her eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips and the breeze making wisps of her hair float about her face. He didn't care what the Chantry said; Andraste _herself_ could not have been more beautiful than this woman.

Laria tilted her head here, and there, as if she were listening to something. It was a quality that she'd possessed even in Tevinter Fenris remembered. She would stop sometimes and just… listen.

He had never really understood _what_ she heard, but it had always made her smile. When he had asked about it, she had told him that she was listening to **life**. He had thought her silly at the time considering where they were, but now, _here_, under this sky, he could feel what she meant.

He laid the blankets down on the soft grass, and found a flat stone to put the bottle of Grigio on. He folded his legs beneath him and took one of her hands. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Would he ever get used to that smile he wondered? No, he didn't think he would.

She had many kinds of smiles. There had been the shy ones when they had first met in Tevinter. The smile she wore while teasing someone and not trying to hide it or for that matter the smile she that tugged at her lips when was trying to hide something but couldn't quite pull it off.

Since being reunited, he had seen other smiles as well, some more surprising. There had been the smile when she had threatened him if he didn't learn that she was in charge. There had been a dangerous smile just before she had taken a genlock's head off in the Deep Roads. Yes, she was always ready with a smile; you just had to be careful to understand which one you were getting.

The smile on her face now, was one he knew was just for him. It was soft and warm and shadows from the moon and the trees cast her eyes in mystery.

Fenris grasped her fingers. "Come, lie down with me." His voice was rough, he couldn't help it. The emotions she brought out in him did that.

She had dressed only in her blouse and breeches, kicking off her shoes as soon as they had entered the back lawn. She laid down on the blanket with him and stared up at the sky. He stared at her. After a moment, she turned to him, her lips pressed together as if she were suppressing laughter.

"What in the _world_ are you thinking about Fenris?" she asked, the laugh finally escaping. "You've been staring at me for quite some time, and I can't figure out if I should be flattered or go and see if I missed a spot of dirt on my face." She laughed quietly for a moment and Fenris committed the sound to memory. He wished that she could always feel this free.

"I was thinking that, you are quite simply the loveliest creature I have ever seen, and that if the Maker had tried to take you from me, as he did Andraste, I would scorch the heavens themselves to find you." His voice was quiet, the words spoken simply and without theatrics. That's what made them so moving.

Hawke felt as if she was quite unable to speak for several moments and she hoped that Fenris didn't take this as a sign that he had said something wrong.

Since she couldn't speak, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, curling her fingers in his hair.

She _knew_ Fenris. She knew that words of love did not come easily for him. Words of _affection_ didn't come from him easily either for that matter! For him to say what he did meant more to her than he could ever know, because she **knew** how hard it had been for him to express himself that honestly and openly.

One of the weights of being a slave was fear, fear of exposing a weakness that someone could exploit, fear of doing something wrong, something that would cause you to lose your master's favor.

Even though they were free, she still remembered and understood the mentality all too well.

In many ways, Fenris was more caged than she, and that meant that his declaration carried more weight. He had exposed a vulnerability to her, but that meant that he _trusted_ her. He trusted her with _himself_.

She laughed somewhat breathlessly. "I wish I had some sort of witty, come hither remark to make but, I'm afraid you've left me speechless and a little out of my depth."

Fenris rolled her onto her back and looked into her eyes before a wicked smile curved his lips.

"You mean that I have managed to make the great and fear- inspiring Hawke speechless!" he declared in a shocked tone. "Your tongue has no ready reply to my words of admiration?" He shook his head sadly.

"What a dark day for the art of courting indeed! What shall a man do to win a lady's heart?" he asked pretending despair.

Hawke almost punched him, but she was still too affected by what he had said. She knew he was giving her a moment to recover. He was as aware as she that he didn't say things like that very often.

She brushed her left leg alongside his and tilted her head, capturing his mouth in a kiss. She let her lips move over his, repeatedly, before delving her tongue inside. She simply enjoyed the taste of him.

Fenris was with her in thought and he did not hurry the moment, instead choosing to study the texture and heat of her mouth.

When their lips parted, he brushed his over hers softly a few times and stared into her eyes.

"What do you wish do to now órenín?" he whispered as he kissed the curve of her ear and her neck.

Hawke could think of many things that they could do, but she decided to start simple.

"Let's open the Grigio and toast the night."

Fenris laughed and reached for the bottle, pulling the cork out. He took a drink and then passed it to her grinning. She smiled and tipped back the Pavale, a nice warmth spreading through her limbs.

"Mmm..." she murmured. "What shall we drink to my love?" she asked, handing the bottle back to him.

He furrowed his brow for a moment, giving it some thought and then he smiled.

"Let us drink to moments of freedom, like this one. May there be more to come."

Hawke was about to take the bottle back from him but he placed it back on the rock.

"Actually, I'd think I'd rather savor the taste of this vintage off of your tongue." he said roughly and firmly secured her face between his hands.

Their lips met again, warmth from the wine heating them, and she had to admit that Fenris was right. The taste was _much_ better.


	26. Chapter 26 The Qunari

***Thanks for all of the reviews everyone, you make my day or should I say my **_**week**_**! Once again, a reminder that this story is AU, and I am going my own way with it. Thanks so much for sticking with me, I love you guys!* Please review if you can make the time, I would be grateful.**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 26 – The Qunari

Time not only heals wounds, it also has a way of making you wonder how your life had come to a certain point.

It had been so long since the expedition to the Deep Roads. Hawke and Varric had tracked down Bartrand only to find the dwarf lost in an insanity of his own making. His lust for the idol had driven him mad and he had only been able to spout some sort of nonsense about hearing it sing. They had taken pity on him and Varric had found relative who lived topside who was willing to take Bartrand in.

In the meantime, the expedition had changed their lives too. Anders no longer lived on lukewarm broth, Isabela was scheming to get a new ship and Varric had more money to spend on polish for Bianca.

Most of all, Hawke and Fenris were truly _**together**_.

As they had discussed before the expedition, they had purchased the abandoned Amell estate in Hightown. It was close enough to Fenris' mansion that they could keep tabs on any suspicious characters but now, they had a place that truly belonged to just the two of them. Well…not quite the two of them.

Bodhan, the dwarven merchant from the expedition had found Hawke when she met up with her friends to split the proceeds from the Deep Roads. He was sincerely grateful that Hawke had saved his son and he asked if she would allow him to run her new estate. Hawke had never wanted a servant, the thought turned her stomach, but it also seemed as if the two dwarves had nowhere to go except back to the market district to sell their wares. Bodhan had wanted to work for her for free but Hawke wouldn't hear of it. She would have _no_ indentured servants! If Bodhan and Sandal wanted to stay with her and Fenris, they would be paid fair wages. The dwarf had been shocked when she gave him her terms but Sandal's excitement at the prospect of having a home seemed to make the decision for him.

Hawke had to admit, she liked having them around, Sandal especially. There was something very unusual about the boy, and it had nothing to do with his mental capacity. In fact, Hawke was certain that the lad had some uncanny skills that even his father was unaware of. She would never forget the frozen ogre they had encountered when they found Sandal in the Deep Roads. Bodhan himself was a simple man, kind and loyal. He always had a cheery disposition and kind word to say when she returned home.

**Home**. What a word _that_ was!

She had given the small dwelling she had been living in before, to some Ferelden refugees. Her kinsmen needed all the help they could get and she had been glad to provide some sort of aid.

Fenris seemed to be as dismayed as she at the novelty of having a real home. He never truly relaxed; the real possibility of Danarius coming after him remained. But, when they had first walked through the Amell estate, the sound of their steps echoing in the empty spaces, the look of bemused wonder on his face had been worth every darkspawn they had slain in the Deep Roads. She would never forget it.

The house had been mostly empty with a few paintings hanging on the walls, some dusty furnishings that were in surprisingly good condition and a shield that displayed what must have been the Amell family crest.

In a surprising revelation, Hawke discovered that she liked picking out curtains and decorations. She was slightly horrified at the girlish delight she experienced when a new rug for the foyer had been delivered. Fenris had sworn that she actually did a "little dance", and she had promptly punched him for lying. Maker, she _hoped_ he had been lying…

It was the little wake-up call that she needed however to get back down to business. The money from the expedition had gotten them on their feet but they were by no means rich, and even if they had been, she could never stand being idle. The idea of being a lady of leisure was _nauseating_!

Her friends had been glad to see them again as well. It seemed that sitting around at the Hanged Man got old even when you had more coin to spend on better drinks. Fenris had even kept his word and apologized to Anders for failing to thank him for healing him. Hawke thought the mage was going to choke on his ale, but he accepted Fenris' apology gracefully and without a scathing remark about Fenris' obvious disdain for magic.

After about a week of doing odd jobs that Varric had sniffed out, Merrill had asked Hawke to accompany her back to her Dalish clan in Sundermount.

Merrill had always been sketchy on the details of why she was estranged from her people but Hawke understand wanting to leave the past behind you so she hadn't pressed the matter. Fenris had expressed a certain interest in observing the Dalish considering their disconnection from their city-dwelling brethren, so he had come along as well.

Apparently Merrill's whole trip had been about getting a piece of a mirror, and once that had been taken care of she had taken her leave of The Keeper and the cold stares of her former clanmates had followed them out of the camp.

As they started down Dead Man's pass, they came upon a dwarf named Javaris Tintop, a self-proclaimed merchant and investor who was trying to talk the Arishok of the Qunari into selling him their secret recipe for a powerful explosive. The Arishok was not having it and Javaris had been promptly thrown out of the Qunari compound. The dwarf claimed that if he could find a way of getting rid of what the Qunari called: Tal-Vashoth, the Arishok would sell him the explosives. He offered them a deal: help him take out the renegade Qunari and he would share the profits from the Arishok's deal.

Fenris had pulled her aside before she committed one way or the other.

"Something seems off about this supposed deal Laria." he warned under his breath. "The Qunari would not make such a deal with a man such as this. He would be "_Basra Vashedan_**", **a foreigner of little meaning, like trash. They would not make such a bargain with him."

She considered his words carefully. Fenris had much experience with the Qunari. He had made it a point to learn about their ways after what happened in Seheron. She herself also had an interest in them as their continued presence in Kirkwall had the citizens in a constant state of unease, and because of her natural curiosity about other peoples and lands.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Then perhaps we should follow up on this and see what's really going on?" she suggested. "If something were to upset the uneasy relationship that already exists between us and the Qunari that would be bad news for all of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He said and they turned back to the Javaris who was now fidgeting nervously. Yes, there was _definitely_ something shady about this guy Hawke thought. "Investor" my ass! Taking on the Tal-Vashoth gave her no qualms as they were a menace to all who travelled the Wounded Coast and they were responsible for the deaths of many innocents. It would practically be a community service the thin out their ranks.

Hawke put her hand out. "You've got a deal Javaris. Just tell me where to meet you when we're done."

Several hours later, Hawke, Fenris and Merrill had learned that it was never wise to go up against Qunari with only three people. They had been successful, but finding out the hard way about Qunari mages whom they called "Saarebus", meant they all needed a trip to Anders' clinic.

Promising to fill him in later, Hawke and the others met up with Javaris at the Qunari compound. The dwarf was practically dancing when he heard of their victory and Hawke saw his chest puff out as he made his way to stand in front of the Arishok.

_The Arishok_. Now, **he** was a sight to behold! Hawke had never seen anyone or anything like him in all her travels through Thedas.

He had the basic physical characteristics of a typical Qunari: the almost metallic colored skin, the horns but he was so much…**more**!

The Arishock sat on a huge bench that had the heads of two creatures with large teeth carved into it. His horns were massive and Hawke was horrified to find herself remembering Isabela's comment about the size of a Qunari's horns.

His skin shone in the sun and it reflected the light in a strange way that made Hawke want to touch it to see what it felt like. His horns changed colors as they reached the tips and a gold band was wrapped around the two largest. His ears were pointed but not anything like an elf's. The Arishok had gold paint outlining the edges of his ears and the lobes was pierced through with multiple rings.

His musculature was magnificent! He was like a beast caged within his own flesh. Hawke couldn't help but think him beautiful. She was sure that the imposing Qunari would not appreciate her conclusion. His expression made it clear that he was barely tolerating their presence. Javaris needed to start talking and fast!

The dwarf seemed to be trying to overcome his nerves when Fenris stepped forward.

"_Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." _Fenris addressed the Arishok directly, while Hawke looked on in disbelief. He must have learned more than she thought!

If it were possible for a Qunari to look taken aback, the Arishok did.

"The words of the Qun spoken by an elf? This city is filled with conflict and confusion." The Arishok stated.

Hawke's gut tightened for a moment in warning. Something wass not right here. She knew the Qunari had stated that they were trapped in Kirkwall while they awaited their ship, but something about the Arishok's manner sent a kernal of alarm through her. His contempt for them was plain but it went beyond the four of them. The Arishok's eyes took in the whole area of Kirkwall that could be seen within the compound and his tone was one of disgust. Her hands slipped surreptitiously to the handles of her daggers.

Javaris finally had a hold on himself and he nervously addressed the Qunari leader.

"Oh mighty Arishok," He wobbled as he tried to bow. "My companions have just returned from slaying the retched traitors to the Qun, the Tal-Vashoth! Let our bargaining begin, Oh Great One!" he declared loudly.

Hawke and Fenris shared a look, and Merrill just looked confused.

The Arishock barely shifted in his seat as he considered them.

"No." That was all he said.

Javaris looked nervous and Hawke looked at Fenris again. The elf once again addressed the Arishok.

"I request clarification of the terms of your agreement with this dwarf. The Qunari do not abandon their debts." he stated without hesitation.

There was a murmur that went throughout the group of Qunari surrounding them and Hawke had a feeling that Fenris had just insulted them. Her palms started sweating and she shifted her weight in case this turned into a fight. Maker, she hoped not! The odds were _not _in their favor.

The Arishok was not displeased however. "You speak with knowledge elf. The Qun demands that we honor our agreements, however this dwarf made no such arrangement with us other than what he imagined. He sought to prove his worth when he has none." The Arishok answered.

Fenris bowed his respectively. "Then we have wrongly interfered in your affairs. Would you have us kill him?" he asked politely.

This was definitely _not_ going the way the Hawke had expected but she trusted Fenris so she didn't gawk. She kept her eyes steady on the Arishok, and seemingly ignored the other Qunari while mentally keeping track of their positions.

The Arishok leaned forward. "You engaged the Tal-Vashoth and came out victorious." he said addressing Hawke, Fenris and Merrill. "The dwarf is not worthy of being killed by ones such as yourselves. Take him and go."

Javaris began stammering. "Hey! Wait a minute! You can't do that! I've got people lined up to buy that powder! How can you turn down a profit? Are you Qunari a pack of bleeding _**liars**_!" he shouted.

Hawke grabbed him by the beard and pulled out a dagger, holding it to his throat.

"Shut up, or I'll leave you in a bloody puddle right _here_!" she hissed angrily.

The Arishok merely watched silently for a moment. "The Gaatlok is only for those who follow the Qun and only our enemies will know the effects of it." His words rang with finality.

Hawke decided that they should leave before he changed his mind.

Dragging Javaris out backwards, they left the compound, the gates shutting heavily behind them.

Hawke sheathed her dagger, and the dwarf let loose with some words that she recognized as curse words only because of her association with Varric.

"Those sodding horn heads! Who do they think they are?" he yelled stepping towards her. "And **you**! Where do _you_ get off selling me out in there and then pulling a weapon on me?" The dwarf's voice rose and his fists were clenched in anger.

There was a time, Fenris thought, when he would have picked the dwarf up by the neck and flung him into a wall for speaking to Laria like that. But he had learned that she could handle herself quite nicely, and he had to admit that he enjoyed watching her do it.

Hawke brushed some dust off of her gloves, pretending to be engrossed in the task while the dwarf stomped and yelled at her, spittle dropping on his red breard.

"I was saving your life, you pathetic little parasite." she replied calmly and then, before he could blink, her hand was around his throat and she was shoving him against stone wall. Her hand was tight enough that the dwarf's face started to turn red.

"Your little stunt could have gotten me or someone I care about killed! And more than that, it could have caused trouble with the Qunari, which we already have enough of here in Kirkwall." Her tone was low and menacing.

Javaris struggled in her grip, but he couldn't pry her hands off his throat, and his weak kicks landed harmlessly on her studded boots.

"If I ever see you anywhere near Kirkwall again; if I so much as hear your _name_ uttered by anyone, I will hunt you down, cut you open, and show you that I know how to blow someone up from the _inside_!"

With that promise she let him go and he slid down to the ground grabbing his neck and gasping.

Fenris was leaning casually against the wall. "I suggest you start running _now_ dwarf. The alternative would be…messy."

Javaris squealed and picked himself up off the ground, running towards the docks.

Merrill's mouth was hanging open, and she looked back and forth between Fenris and Hawke.

"You wouldn't have _really _slithim open and blown him up. _Would_ you Hawke?" she asked, her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

Hawke looked at the mage and raised an eyebrow. "What do _you_ think Merrill?" she asked the girl.

Hawke wanted to laugh but she kept a straight face. She heard Fenris cover a chuckle with a cough.

Merrill stared at Hawke for a moment, her mouth hanging open. "**No**. You wouldn't have." The girl stated firmly.

She looked at Hawke again. "_Would_ you? _No_. No, of _course_ you wouldn't! I don't _think_ so anyway. _Would _you?" Merrill looked completely lost and confused.

Hawke sighed and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "This is why you should never play cards with Isabela, Merrill. You don't know when someone's bluffing!" she chided gently.

Merrill sighed in relief. "Oh! So you were _bluffing_!" she said relieved, but then she took in Hawke's enigmatic expression as they walked back towards Lowtown.

"You _were_ bluffing. _Right_?"


	27. Chapter 27 Conversations

***Thank you all for your reviews, I don't know if you realize how much they help me to keep going. I mean it.**

**I decided to bring this chapter down to a personal level. I missed character interaction between Hawke's friends, and Aveline was clamoring for her part so I gave it to her. I hope you enjoy it. As always, please review and thank you so much!***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 27- Conversations

It had been several weeks since Hawke had first encountered the Arishok, and the tension over their presence in Kirkwall had only increased.

A few days ago when Hawke had come home after a job clearing out some Coterie thugs from, she had found a terse note from Aveline asking Hawke to meet her at the barracks as soon as possible. Hawke laughed. Some people thought that Aveline's upfront nature meant that she was hard-hearted. The woman was tough, she was literally the strongest-willed person Hawke had ever met. But her heart? Underneath that bulwark of steel and chainmail, Aveline cared deeply for those under her protection. That protection encompassed her friends as well.

Hawke was glad for the invitation. It had been much too long since she had seen her friend. Because Aveline was captain of the city guard, her duties and responsibilities often kept her away from the regular gathering of their friends.

As Hawke walked towards the Viscount's Way, she considered their unlikely friendship and laughed again. Her friendships were all unlikely in one way or another. How she, an escaped slave from Tevinter had ended up forming a family with a stalwart red-haired warrior, an apostate mage, a banished elf-girl, a dwarf more interested in telling tales than Paragons and a saucy pirate few scruples, boggled even Hawke's mind.

Each of her friends were unique, and as different from one another as an Orlesian Wind Robin was to a hulking Bronto!

When they had first met as refugees in Kirkwall, Aveline coming from Ferelden because of the Blight, Hawke had found her difficult to understand. Aveline had lost her husband to the darkspawn during their escape and yet she had shown no emotion, at least none that Hawke had been able to discern back then. What she had interpreted as cold indifference had actually been Aveline drawing on a well of deep inner-strength so that the sorrow of Wesley's death would not overtake her. Once she understood Aveline's disposition, Hawke had been able to sympathize only too well, having lost a love herself.

Over time, Aveline had come to understand Hawke as well. She had learned that Hawke was not as glib as she had believed at first. Hawke often used humor to calm situations or distract others while she made quick decisions that had saved their hide many times. Hawke's perceived lighthearted demeanor had also protected her from the sorrows of her past, something which Aveline could understand. They had become sisters to each other and although they handled emotions and situations differently, they were most often of one mind when it came to matters of right and wrong.

They argued sometimes, when black and white lines blurred into gray, but their mutual respect and affection for each other always trumped whatever moral morass they had gotten into to. Aveline often left the decision _and_ the consequences in Hawke's hands, or if the situation was too questionable, she simply departed until the issue was resolved in whatever Hawke chose to handle it. Avenline rarely left it at that though. They had often discussed the boundaries of right and wrong and it had led to many conversations about questioning one's beliefs. Hawke found their conversations useful and thanked the Maker for blessing her with a friend like Aveline.

Hawke found herself outside Aveline's office and knocked. She was told to enter and she saw the redhead sitting at her desk, stacks of papers full of demands for actions and signatures strewn across the surface.

Hawke leaned in the doorway, a sympathetic smile curving her lips. "Rough day Captain?" she asked casually.

Aveline shook her head and sighed. "Who knew that Kirkwall was filled with so many complaining nobles who think it's the city guard's job to make sure their neighbors don't copy the layout of their lawn shrubberies?" she exclaimed as she stepped around the desk.

Hawke couldn't help herself. She raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "You mean that Lady Hyacinth is going to get away with planting the same color petunias as _me_!" she asked incredulously. "I special ordered those from Ostwick! I am outraged!" Hawke folded her arms and pouted. Aveline was not amused.

"Hawke…" she began, but the rogue was no fool and she held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry Captain." Hawke replied, repentant. "Am I allowed to hug the Captain of the Guard?" she wondered aloud.

"Only if you close the door _first_." Aveline replied, entirely serious.

Hawke did so and then rushed at her friend, embracing her tightly. Aveline's cheeks were red after this display of affection, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

Hawke grinned briefly and then got down to business. "So, you must have summoned me for a reason? What's going on? Is there trouble?"

Aveline looked surprise. "Must there always be trouble for me to ask to see you?"

Hawke thought about for a brief second. "Yes actually." Her response was completely truthful and Aveline frowned at the truth of her words.

"Then that _is_ a shame, and it is mine. I plan to rectify it right now." Aveline opened her door again and motioned for Hawke to follow her. "Come, let us walk together. I rarely get to enjoy a day such as this."

Hawke was surprised but pleased. She couldn't remember the last time she and Aveline had just talked to one another.

There was a small park to the east of the Viscount's Way and they found bench there on which to relax.

They didn't speak for a while. Once again, they were of one mind, and they simply took in the scenery and the peace of the moment, both of them free from responsibilities for a time.

After a while, Aveline leaned forward and looked over at Hawke.

"Are you happy Hawke?" she asked quietly.

The question startled her and she stammered for a moment before answering. "What makes you ask me _that_ Aveline?" she asked, confused.

Aveline looked out over the gardens while speaking. "It occurred to me that you've made quite a name for yourself here in Kirkwall. Many people come to you with their problems, me included, and I wondered if anyone ever cares if _you're_ alright?" She looked at Hawke then, studying her expression.

Hawke's mouth was open in bewilderment, so there wasn't much to glean. Aveline laughed, a carefree robust sound and Hawke composed herself.

She thought about the question seriously, because Aveline had obviously considered the matter quite a bit.

"I…suppose I am." Hawke began, a little nervous for some reason. "It depends on what you mean by happy I guess. Why?"

Aveline leaned back, tilting her head in thought. "Because Hawke, you're my friend. More than that, you're the closest thing I have to family in this world, and I take care of my own."

Hawke laughed. "And my personal happiness falls under this "care"?" she asked, curious at this unexpected conversation.

"Actually, it _does_." Aveline replied and regarded Hawke with a look that said she was completely serious.

"Well…I have Fenris. We have a home, together. _That_ makes me happy." Hawke thought some more and raised a finger in exclamation. "And, I picked out _**draperies**_ the other day! **Ha!** If _that_ doesn't spell happiness then I don't know what does!" and she laughed heartily.

Aveline chuckled. "I know that Fenris has brought you a great happiness. There's a peace you have now that you didn't before. I never realized how dear he was to you. Finding a love like that can be a once in a lifetime experience." The woman's expression told Hawke that she was remembering Wesley.

"And you Aveline, are _you_ happy?" Hawke asked quietly.

The woman smiled genuinely. "Actually I am. Despite the petty bickering of nobles, jealousy amongst the guards, and corrupt politicians, I'm exactly where I _should_ be." Aveline grinned at her and Hawke grinned back.

"I'm glad. Somehow I could always see you with a wooden ruler, disciplining naughty children for not playing nicely." Hawke stated with a laugh.

"Indeed!" Aveline agreed.

This was nice; the two of them sitting together under the cerulean sky, nobody asking them to settle a dispute or to find a priceless knickknack that they had misplaced three months ago.

Aveline looked at Hawke once again but her expression was serious again.

"Hawke, things are changing quickly in Kirkwall. It's not just the Qunari presence. The tension between the mages and Templars is growing and it's becoming violent. With the large population of Ferelden refugees cramped into all corners of Lowtown and Darktown, _something_ is going to have to give, and I have a feeling it's going to happen soon."

Hawke said nothing, she simply waited for Aveline to continue. The woman's gaze returned to the park and the people wondering about.

"The people who live up here have no idea what's going on. They walk about their lives concerned only with position and fashion. But something is _coming_, I can feel it." she said with absolute conviction.

If there was one thing Hawke knew, it was to pay attention to Aveline when she had a feeling about something.

She wasn't ignorant to the shaky ground Kirkwall was standing on, far from it.

Knight-Commander Meredith was being whispered about by her own men. The mages were organizing more and more escapes, and were being met with even tighter restrictions. The Qunari were clearly displeased with what they perceived of as the needless disarray of society in the city. The Ferelden refugees were becoming more and more desperate and being pushed into lives of crime to feed their families. Something was coming alright.

Hawke gazed steadily into Aveline's troubled eyes. "Aveline, what do want me to do? What are you trying to say?"

"Only this; we travel with a very…_unusual_ group of people. I consider them my friends but they are also on opposite sides morally in many situations. There may come a time when hard choices will have to be made." She paused. "Just…be careful, and don't let your affection for _any_ of us to make you hesitate when the time comes." Aveline's mouth was pressed together in agitation and Hawke was shocked. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"Avey… is there something you're not telling me? You can trust me, you _know_ that!" Hawke whispered, suddenly more aware of their surroundings.

The Captain smiled, one corner of her mouth turning up. "I know that I can trust you Hawke. As captain, I hear things… rumors… whispers. I just wanted _**you**_to know that you can _always_ trust me to be at your side, and to have your back." Her tone was earnest and if they hadn't been in public, Hawke would have hugged her again.

"I have _never_ doubted that Aveline, not for a _moment_!" Hawke paused, unsure how to say what was in her heart.

"You are closer than a sister to me Aveline. I would trust you with my life, and I trust your instincts. I feel the changes too and I promise to be on my guard." She took her friend's hand in hers. "Just promise me that you'll watch _your_ back until I can get there ok?" She squeezed her friend's hand tightly.

Aveline laughed. "I promise Hawke; the moment my heavily armored arse is in trouble, you'll hear me yelling orders at you to _do_ something about it no matter _where_ you are in Kirkwall!"

Hawke pretended to be dismayed. "Aveline! Di d you just say "_arse_"?"

The redhead shook her head and laughed. "Too much time around that uncouth, salty-tongued pirate I suppose." she said smiling and standing up. Apparently their time was up.

"Speaking of pirates with shocking speech and large bosoms," Hawke said with a grin. "Why don't you join us at The Hanged Man tonight for cards? We've missed you Avey."

She nodded and shook Hawke's hand. "It's a deal. I've got some business with Varric anyway."

Hawke sighed as they parted ways, thinking of Aveline harassing Varric about whatever law he was trying to get around _this _time.

As she made her way back home, to Fenris, she considered Aveline's warning.

She would have to think about that.


	28. Chapter 28 Never Enough Time

***Yeah! Everyone liked the Aveline chapter and I'm glad. Besides Isabela and obviously my boys (Fenris and Anders) she's one of my favorite characters but she doesn't get enough attention in my opinion. So, thanks for the positive feedback. No action here, I felt that Laria/Hawke and Fenris needed some time together. As I write this I have no idea what "time together" means lol, it could just be talking. Oh, yes, there's another possibly made up word here: meldanyn, which I made up to basically mean "my dear" (but think of it as Fenris would say it; kind of condescendingly affectionate. Please review if you have the time, thank you so much!***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 28 – Never Enough Time

Back home, (that still sounded weird) Bodhan told Hawke that there were no new correspondences – thank The Maker for that; Fenris had returned from handling some "business" and he was in the library.

The thought of Fenris being in the library, any library, made Hawke happy. She had always loved books and she cherished the memories of teaching Fenris to read so many years before.

The door to the library was cracked open just a bit and she could see the glow of the fireplace illuminating the space. She walked in quietly and saw Fenris sitting in one of the alcove windows. His left leg hung carelessly off the sill, his foot almost brushing the floor, his right leg was bent, slightly resting against the glass of the window, and an opened book rested on his thigh. His white hair hid his features from her, as his head was bent over the pages. She smiled softly at the picture he made. He almost looked…younger. The jagged gauntlets he often wore were nowhere to be seen, so she could see his long, tapered, fingers turning the pages. The lyrium swirled in lovely patterns there too, all the way to his fingertips. His hands were as graceful as he was.

Her soles of her soft kid boots barely made a sound on the ash wood floor, but he heard her anyway, of course. Without raising his head, he spoke to her.

"Did you and Aveline have a nice time together?" he asked.

Hawke gaped and then huffed in indignation. "Are you having me followed?" she retorted, her tone dangerous.

"Of course not _meldanyn_." he replied mildly, still not looking up. "I followed you myself."

Hawke took a deep breath, ready to give him a reaming for not trusting her, when he interrupted, putting his book down and walking over to her.

"Just because I _know_ you can take care of yourself, does not stop me from _wanting_ to protect you – and before you hiss at me, and unleash your claws to tear me to shreds," he continued drolly. "It has _nothing_ to do with trust, and _everything_ to do with my wish to see you safe." With that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

By the time his lips left hers, she had not only forgotten _why_ she was mad, but she also doubted she could remember her own name.

He kept her face in his hands and leaned down, his lips close to hers. "Now, what were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted?" his voice was just above a whisper.

Hawke opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Fenris smiled, looking very satisfied, and she was torn between smacking him and climbing him like a tree. She decided on calm disinterest. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

"Aveline and I had a _marvelous_ time, thank you." she replied politely. She turned her head back and gave him a withering smile. "How was your day, _sweetheart_?" Hawke made sure her voice was extra sugary with a hint of vinegar.

Fenris kissed her again, chuckling, and he walked over to the couch in front of the fire, taking her with him. She almost dragged her feet like a petulant child, but decided it wasn't worth the effort because he'd just enjoy it. They sat next to each other and he smoothed her hair away from her face. He loved her face. It was so full of complexities. It wasn't her features, they were beautiful, her bone structure both delicate and noble. It was the way her eyes conveyed her feelings, the way they flashed in anger or softened, becoming dark when she was sad or felt compassion for someone. The way her nose wrinkled when she didn't like an idea she hadn't come up with herself, or the way her lips pressed together when she was about to unleash hell with her tongue. He didn't care if it made her cranky or not; he was never going to stop watching over her. He just wouldn't tell her.

"My day was satisfactory." he answered. At her expression he continued. "I didn't spend the _entire_ day shadowing you Laria. I also followed up on some rumors I had heard about Tevinter bounty hunters being seen leaving Wildervale." _That_ got her attention.

She sat up and Fenris stopped her from getting up, restraining her arm. "Bounty hunters are _here_! In the Free Marches? Why didn't you tell me this sooner Fenris?" she shouted.

"I only heard of them four days ago, and I needed Varric to do some checking before I talked to you about it." he said calmly.

She tried to calm herself, and she felt Fenris' hold on her relax a bit. If the bounty hunters were close to Wildervale, they were still _weeks_ away in good weather. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright…Wildervale. That gives us plenty of time to get ready for them!" she plotted aloud. "We could take a stand at the mansion, _or_ we could go out and _**meet**_ them, take them by surprise! Did you get a number on how many there are?" She was already out of breath and she felt a little dizzy.

Fenris got off of the couch and went on his knees in front of her, taking her shoulders firmly. "Laria. Everything will be fine. We've been waiting for this. We anticipated that Danarius would not give up, and now we are _sure_ that he hasn't." He was much calmer than her. "From the intel Varric was able to gather, there are only three squads on their way and," Now Fenris' face hardened with anger. "Danarius is not with them."

He looked down then, the muscles in his face tightening, his jaw clenching. Hawke heard his teeth snap together. She needed to get a grip, for his sake. They were in this together.

She took his chin in her hand and turned his face towards her. "Danarius is a coward, and he will see his end soon enough. In the meantime, we will have some sport sending his hunters back _gutted_ and empty-handed." The smile she gave him almost made him feel sorry for Danarius' lackeys, almost.

Fenris shifted his position, placing himself between her legs. His hands moved from her shoulders to stroke her outer thighs through her soft leather pants. They were skintight, so he could feel her muscles responding to his touch. He leaned forward, his hands gripping her hips tightly and pulling her forward to the edge of the couch. He leaned into her, bringing their bodies into contact and brushed his lips over hers, but not _really_ kissing her. She tried to catch his mouth and he laughed, withdrawing so she couldn't quite reach him and she made a frustrated sound at his evasion.

"You know," he whispered seductively. "Since we have _so_ much time," He nipped her lips with his teeth. "Perhaps we should make more time to practice _our_…strategic rhythm and timing." He tilted his head and kissed her throat, his lips ghosting over her collarbone. "Perhaps we could work on our…_positioning_?" he suggested, his tone practical, but the heat of his breath on her skin as he sucked on the flesh of her neck told a different story.

She couldn't really speak while he was doing that and he took advantage of her weakness by moving his thumbs closer to the junction between her thighs while at the same time, rubbing his lower body against her where their bodies met. The friction was exquisite and she couldn't help moaning quietly. Fenris growled and bit her neck just a bit. The sensation was thrilling; a little sting, a little burn, the feel of his warm tongue licking across the flesh there.

Fenris knew that he had marked her on purpose. It was something he couldn't seem to help doing whenever they were together. He always found ways of marking her skin with his teeth. He never _hurt_ her, but the act itself was highly primitive, sexually aggressive and he **knew** it. Something about _her_, something about being _with_ her; his warm skin gliding over hers, her back arching as she cried out his name, their legs tangled together as their bodies found an ancient, internal rhythm; it freed him, freed a part of him that he had kept tightly leashed his whole life.

In Tevinter, he had been named after an animal and _treated_ like one. When he had killed at his master's orders, he had _felt_ like an animal.

So he had learned restraint. He had forced himself to hold back the bestial side of his nature. He had been ashamed of it, ashamed that somehow Danarius had been right about him.

Laria had freed him in many ways. It seemed that he could never get enough time to just _**be**_ with her. As he claimed her again, he prayed to whatever force that may be out there, that he would be allowed to keep her.

***Sorry for the short chapter, my stomach started hurting and I had to quit. Let me know if it sucked.***


	29. Chapter 29 Old Friends

***To make up for the short chapter, I waited until my stomach felt better and sat down to write another. Hopefully that will give me extra points lol! Oh, and an extra cookie to the one who finds the reference to the Xbox achievement mentioned here. It's a virtual cookie but hey…***

**Keep the reviews coming, I live on them like caffeine! Thank guys!**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 29 – Old Friends

Isabela rolled her eyes at Hawke.

"Don't tell me you didn't get that joke!" she exclaimed, a little tipsy even for her. "His rudder was crooked! Get it?"

Hawke didn't get it. Even after all these years, there were still times that Isabela's humor went over her head and she was grateful for that. It was nice to still be naïve about _some_ things.

Hawke patted Isabela's back. "Maybe you try telling it to Varric? Just don't tell it to Merrill ok? Promise?" she asked, horrified at the very thought.

Isabela harrumphed and put threw back the rest of her drink. "Never mind sweet thing." she said as something in the corner of the pub caught her eye. "I think I'm just missing my ship, and I found _just_ the thing to make me forget."

The pirate managed to saunter over to a well-muscled, dark-haired man leaning against the back wall. Her walk was quite impressive considering how much she'd been drinking. Her voice carried and Hawke caught her pick up line.

Isabela drew one finger down the man's chest, stopping just at the top of his trousers. She smiled like a cat with a saucer of milk.

"My you are a big boy aren't you?" she purred. "I'm Captain Isabela and I'm making a tour of all ships at port. How's your mast holding up?" Her hand dipped lower and Hawke quickly turned her head. She did _not_ need to see that!

But, she was Isabela's friend too. Hawke approached the bartender on duty.

"Micky," she whispered, calling the man over. "That lout that Isabela's groping, over there." Hawke gestured with her head. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Isabela could usually handle herself, but Hawke would be damned if she let her friend go off with some stranger who could end up being truly dangerous.

Micky eyed the fellow and nodded. "Oh, old Sam over there? Yea, he's fine and he likes 'em bossy so they'll have a good time."

Satisfied, Hawke went off to find Merrill. She hadn't heard from the girl in a while and she had been acting strange sine that their trip to get a piece of that mirror she kept in her house. Something was wrong and Merrill being quiet was never a good sign.

Hawke found Merrill sitting on the floor of her bedroom, staring up at the broken mirror.

The air in the room seemed heavy and Hawke instinctively spoke quietly.

"Merrill? Are you alright? You haven't been around for a while…" the girl didn't answer so Hawke came closer and knelt down beside her.

There was blood on the floor, leaking from a wound on Merrill's arm. Hawke swore, grabbing a cloth off of the bed and began wrapping the girl's arm.

"Merrill! What were you thinking? You used blood magic? _Why_?" she asked angrily.

Merrill's voice was dull when she answered. "I can't fix it, _any_ of it. The mirror, my people, my failures. I've failed, I've failed everyone, even you Hawke. I just wanted to fix it…" the elf's voice drifted off and Hawke tied off the wrapping and shook Merrill, hard.

"Look at me Merrill! Damn it look at me!" she ordered. The girl's large green eyes met Hawke's unflinching gaze and the girl's face crumpled. She grabbed a hold of Hawke wrapping her arms around her tightly and began weeping.

Hawke was confused but more importantly, she was concerned. The subject of blood magic had come up before, especially when Anders was around. There had been a few times when only Hawke's presence had stopped Justice from incinerating the girl on the spot.

Hawke had thought that all of the lectures she and Anders had given her had finally gotten through, but she was wrong.

"Hawke, what do I do?" the girl wailed. "I've ruined everything. I've lost my people and for what? A ruin from the past that should have been destroyed long ago! I let my pride, my belief that I knew best, blind me to what the Keeper told me.

Hawke smoothed Merrill's hair, trying to calm her. "Merrill, tell me what this is all about. What is this mirror? What did the Keeper tell you? Why has it caused you so much heartache?"

And so she did. Merrill told her about Tamlen, the elven friend she lost long ago to the mirror's dark power. She told Hawke of her quest to reassemble the mirror, to find out what happened to Tamlen.

A Warden-Commander named Duncan had destroyed the mirror, and the Keeper had warned her that it should remain so. She told Merrill that some things should be forgotten.

Merrill had been prideful; sure that Keeper Marethari was just being a cautious old woman, stuck in the old ways. Merrill had been sure that if they could reassemble the Eluvian, the Dalish could rediscover some of their lost history.

But Merrill hadn't been honest with the Keeper, _or_ with herself.

"I loved him Hawke. Tamlen? I loved him, and the Eluvian _took_ him from me before I could tell him how much he meant to me. I thought that if I could just _find_ him…_tell_ him…that I could…" she started to cry again. "But no amount of blood can fix this, and now everything I love has been taken from me!"

Hawke looked steadily into Merrill's eyes. "Merrill, surely you could return to your people? The Keeper would take you back. It was obvious, even to me, how much she _cares_ for you! Go back, all has not been lost!"

Merrill shook her head, the tears already drying on her cheeks. "You don't understand Hawke. I've crossed certain lines, lines that cannot be uncrossed. My people…The People, no longer see me as Dalish. I am cast out and it is my fault." The girl looked at Hawke with large, hopeless, eyes too old for their time.

"What do I do Hawke?" she whispered, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Hawke lifted her hand to the girl's head and stroked her hair again as she would a child.

"You learn Merrill. You learn what mistakes led you to this point, and you don't let them continue to dominate your life's course."

Hawke pushed Merrill back so she could see her clearly. "You do _better_ this time."

Hawke watched the girl's face to see if she really understood what she was trying to tell her. "Merrill. Blood magic helped you along this path but pride and _fear_ got you started on it. Don't let it continue to rule you."

The two women stared at each other for a long silent moment before Merrill nodded her head.

"I understand Hawke. I understand what you and Anders, and even Fenris have been trying to tell me all this time. It only pains me that I had to lose so much to finally hear you."

In a sudden movement, Merrill jumped up from the floor and ran into another room. She came back with a hammer and without warning, she began smashing the mirror. Before Hawke could speak, the ancient glass lay in ruined shards on the floor.

There was a sudden hissing noise and Hawke drew her sword, standing up.

The glass of the Eluvian began boiling and became as molten, silver liquid. It began seeping through the floorboards of Merrill's room, until every drop had disappeared. Only the frame of the mirror remained. The heaviness that had permeated the room also dissipated and they both stood there in silence, watching the floor.

Hawke swallowed heavily and Merrill turned to her, mouth open in shock and fear.

"The Keeper was right; some things should be forgotten." The girl whispered.

A few days later, Varric had sniffed out a job. A group of mercenaries had been having trouble looking for an escaped fugitive. With Hawke's reputation, they had been more than willing to offer her a share of the bounty if she tracked the criminal down. They claimed that it was better to lose some coin than to return to their boss empty-handed.

They had a lead on where the criminal was hiding out and Hawke thought that it would be good for them all to get out into the open for a while. Many of their recent jobs had involved the Carta or the Coterie, and that meant travelling through dark, dank sewers at night and lots of underground hovels. Fresh air would do them all good.

Their information led them to a cavern on Sundermount and after taking a long winding trail, Hawke understood why the criminal had picked such a hiding place. The walk alone would make most bounty hunters turn around and give up, not to mention the giant spiders that plagued the area. Hawke was still enough of a girl that spiders freaked her out. She tried not screaming and jumping around because that did little to scare them off. As leader she had to maintain a certain image and jumping up on a rock and screaming, "Fenris _save_ me!" wouldn't do at all!

They entered the cavern cautiously. Something about this place reminded her of the Bone Pit and there had been a full grown dragon there.

The group crouched against a rocky wall as Hawke took in their surroundings. Her friends had learned to be quiet at times like this. Hawke had a sixth sense about danger and it had saved their lives many times.

She took a deep breath and let her senses flare out from her. She relaxed and tried to let the sounds of the space come to her instead of straining to hear for herself.

There it was.

She turned back to her companions.

"There's something here, something that's not what we came looking for and it's big. I want opinions, what would you like to do? Is this man worth it?" she waited for each of them to think about it.

Aveline spoke up first. "If there's something dangerous out here, it could come to Kirkwall and I want to know about it." Always looking out for the city Hawke thought affectionately.

Varric was next. "Big always makes a good story Angel, and Bianca can get a chance to show off."

Anders sighed. "Thank the Maker you have a healer. I'd hate to see what you'd do if I stayed in my clinic."

Isabela smirked. "Big is always fun, I'm in."

Merrill worried her lip. "How big is it do you think? Not that I won't go, because I will. I just wondered."

Fenris bowed his head to her. "As always, my arm is yours. If you wish to engage this creature, then let us have at it." he stated simply.

Hawke blew the hair from in front of her eyes. "Well you guys are no fun! I was going to say let's run for it but if you insist…" she shook her head feigning disappointment and a mixture of laughs and groans followed her as she crept around the wall.

The cavern had obviously been occupied by someone at some time. There were stairs and old fire pits. What was disturbing was the increasing number of human bones and skeletons they came upon.

Anders stepped up to Hawke's left side and whispered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

She started to nod when suddenly the floor rumbled and they were all thrown off their feet. Hawke and Isabela regained their footing the fastest and the other scrambled to get up and figure out what had literally brought down the walls around them.

It was Merrill who identified the massive beast towering above them.

"A Varterrel." she whispered as she began backing away.

The creature roared and slammed two of its _**five**_ legs down on the ground, almost knocking them all over again.

"Andraste's tits! That thing has legs!" Isabela yelled and pulled out her blades.

That got Hawke's brain moving again and she readied her weapons as well, trying to assess the creature and plot an attack. She had never seen a Vat-whatever before and she had no idea where its weak spots were. It was huge but all of its weight was supported by its five legs. The legs looked strong but the underside of the creature seemed vulnerable. If they could take out the legs they could kill it!

Hawke began giving orders. As usual, she told Anders, Varric and Merrill to stay back and attack from a distance; mages were no good up close. Who thought robes were good armor? Really?

She really was glad Anders was with them, she had a feeling that they would need him more than ever before.

She ordered Aveline and Fenris to wail away at the creature's legs while she and Isabela went for the underbelly of the beast. Whoever got a shot to take the head of should do it without hesitation. Aveline would be able to use her shield not only as protection but to shake the creature's balance by bashing it. Fenris' broadsword was a sexy hacking tool of death and he could do serious damage if he watched his back.

Hawke's battle cry echoed and the creature roared again. It wasn't stupid. It saw them coming and used its massive legs to shake the ground under their feet before they could close to it. Varric's arrows hit home but not quite enough.

Isabela looked at Hawke and threw a smoke bomb, diverting the creature and giving the two of them time to get underneath it. That was its weakness. With it wide stance, it couldn't step on them easily when they were right under it. It pissed the creature off enough that Fenris and Aveline were able to start hacking at its legs.

The beast roared, making them clap their hands over their ears for a moment and it used the distraction to make a giant leap to the other side of the room. Maker's breath! How the hell were they going to bring this thing down.

The companions quickly regrouped, the mages taking defensive positions behind fallen rocks and they went at it again.

Varric sent a hail of arrows at it again, and the creature stomped angrily.

Hawke noticed that the Varterrel was warming up for another scream, _this_ time she was ready. As the beast opened its mouth wide, Hawke threw a dagger deep into its mouth cutting off the sound and making the creature choke.

That seemed to reenergize the group as Aveline gave a roar of her own, and she and Fenris began taking out the creature's legs. Merrill threw a fireball under its belly, and from there it was easy. Isabela and Hawke carved it up like a Feastday turkey and Varric pinned it like a fly.

When its legs finally gave way, Fenris ran up the crippled limbs and chopped the creature's head off.

"Show off." Hawke said panting heavily.

Fenris grinned at her rakishly and jumped down to the ground.

Anders took in the entire group. "Is everyone alright? Does anyone need healing?" he asked urgently.

There were some injuries and the mage healed everyone with precision.

Varric was on the other side of the room, eyeing the Varterral's head. "Anyone want a trophy? If not, I call dibs." he yelled.

Hawke shook her head, completely disgusted. "No way, you take it if you like! Ugh!"

Her companions groaned their disgust too.

Varric laughed and put the head in his backpack. "I may have it mounted, what a story…" he trailed off.

"Okay, okay." Hawke interrupted. "Let's not forget why we came here. Let's find this guy! After all that I want double the coin!" she muttered, stomping off past everyone.

They searched the rest of the cavern carefully, but although there were signs of a recent resident, the criminal was not there.

Isabela threw her hands in the air. "What in blazes do we do now? I didn't just fight a massive five-legged freak for nothing more than a pat on the back!"

"Don't worry." Hawke said. "He left tracks, let's see where they go."

They followed the trail and it was almost _too_ easy, like the guy _wanted _to be found. Hawke glanced at Varric and saw that he had come to the same conclusion. They came to an opening that went out to a far point of the Wounded Coast.

"Watch it Angel, this is guy's leaving _way_ too many clues." he warned.

Fenris glowered. "What kind of an idiot is this so-called criminal? Why would he _want_ us to find him?"

A voice called from behind them. "An idiot who wanted to know what sort of people Nuncio had sent out _this_ time! Anyone who could kill a Varterral, I _had_ to meet!"

Hawke swung around at the sound of that voice and Isabela threw her head back and laughed.

Hawke grinned and went running into the arms of the chuckling, blond elf.

"Zevran!" she cried out joyously. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

He spun her around and kissed her cheek, laughing. "Ah my beautiful Hawke! I knew that you would be missing me and so I came to find you and perhaps a little trouble while I was at it!"

Isabela swaggered over to the tow of them, hands on her hips. "Zevran, you naughty boy." she pouted prettily. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Zevran put Hawke down, keeping one arm around her waist and took Isabela's hand in his. "Mmmm…Isabela, my dusky goddess! How delicious you look! I could just eat you up!" He kissed her hand.

"Could you now?" she replied, grinning.

Hawke laughed. "Now before we get back to old times, we should remember that this Nuncio apparently wants Zevran dead."

During this exchange only Varric, Aveline and Merrill had noticed Fenris' and Anders' reactions to the display of obvious affection between the blond elf and the two women.

In a spectacle never seen before, both men were glowing in their own ways. Anders' magic was flowing off of him in waves of disapproval. And Fenris' lyrium markings were so blue, they were turning white. His eyes were fixed on the elf's arm around Laria's waist and his memory had been branded with the image of the elf kissing her. Before he could take the steps that would put him within reach of the elf's chest, a voice came from the beach.

"Well, well. I see that you have failed to capture the fugitive!" A man with an Antivan accent approached the group with his associates close by his sides.

Zevran let go of Hawke and Isabela. "Nuncio you idiotic puppet!" he responded, stepping forward as the others made a semi-circle around him with Hawke and Isabela at his side.

"Why the Crows keep sending people to die, I will never stop wondering, but if you wish to be one of them, then so be it!"

Nuncio grunted. "You Zevran, are a coward and a traitor to your own kind! You die, now! Crows!" he yelled and his comrades attacked.

Hawke grinned at Zevran and Isabela. "Just like old times huh?" The three of them laughed and without the help of the others, they made short work of Nuncio and the other Crows.

"That was incredibly satisfying." Zevran said, observing his fallen brethren.

Isabela was already looting the bodies. Zevran laughed. "Some things never change do they my darling Hawke?"

She laughed and put an arm around Zevran's waist so she could introduce him to her friends.

Her friends were…bemused, to say the least.

"Everyone this is Zevran Arainai! He's an old friend of Isabela and I!" she announced, completely oblivious to what was going on with Fenris and Anders. She assumed that Fenris was glowing because he had anticipated a battle not because he was getting ready to rip the elf's heart out of his chest.

Zevran bowed dramatically. "I am sorry to have place you all in such danger. If I had known that Nuncio had sent my two lovely former partners after me, this would have finished with much less drama and much more charm."

Isabela walked back to them, done with the bodies. "I remember your charms well Zev. Feel free to work them on me. There's a spot over there that would do nicely…"

Zevran smiled in appreciation. "Ah, Isabela. I see your charms are still fully on display as well, and I am most willing." He paused looking back at Hawke. "Perhaps I can tempt you into joining us Hawke? The sight of you felling so many men was mouthwatering!"

That did it!

Fenris was on him in an instant. He knocked the elf to the ground and had him pinned in seconds. His markings were glowing so brightly they were almost blinding, even in the daytime sun. He pulled his hand back, and only Hawke throwing herself between the two men prevented Fenris from pulling the elf's brain out through his skull.

Fenris' teeth were gnashed together and he was breathing so hard he could only hear the roaring in his ears. He saw Laria beneath him, between him and the blond elf. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her. Her hands were up, towards him and he tried to calm down long enough to hear what she was saying.

"_Whoa!_ Whoa! Fenris, it's fine. Really!" she said calmly, but she spoke to him like she'd speak to a circling tiger. "Zevran was just kidding. He knows that nothing would ever happen between us. It was just an old joke. _Right_ Zevran?" She looked at the blond elf and whispered for him to just nod, which he did.

"Let's just all take a _deep_ breath ok? I'm going to get up, and so is Zevran, and we're going to start over again." Hawke inhaled and got up, Zevran staying a few feet behind her. Apparently he had finally caught on that his life was in mortal danger.

"Good." Hawke said, still speaking slowly and calmly. Fenris was still glowing, just not as much.

"Fenris, this is Zevran. Zevran, this is Fenris" She introduced the two elves as if nothing was wrong. "Zevran, Isabela and I worked together when I was travelling through _Antiva_." She stared at Fenris, hard and gritted her teeth. "You remember me telling you about Antiva, _right_ Fenris? All that happened there, and all the _**friends**_ that _helped _me when I was _alone_?" she was practically growling by the end of that sentence.

That got through to him as nothing else could have. His marking dimmed immediately and he took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Forgive me elf. I did not realize that you were a friend of Laria's." He coughed uncomfortably. "I sincerely regret almost killing you." He apologized stiffly, but sincerely.

Zevran merely raised an eyebrow, and Hawke nodded in response. Zevran smiled.

"I see. _You_ are the one she spoke of during our journeys together. _Now_ I see why I never stood a chance." he conceded gallantly and bowed again, turning to Isabela who had been enjoying the show.

"Isabela, if you are still interested?" he inquired, shaking off the encounter as if nothing had happened.

Isabela smirked. "I love a good pissing match. Let's go." And they walked off together laughing.

Hawke finally exhaled fully and looked at Fenris. He was embarrassed, she could tell, so she didn't feel the need to say anything.

In truth, if she had seen _him_ fling himself into the arms of some strange woman, she would have reacted the same way…except without all the glowing.

She cleared her throat. "Let's go back to town, I have a feeling they'll be a while."

Varric walked next to her. "You've got to tell me some Antivan stories sometime Angel. I've got a feeling you've been holding out on me!"

She just grunted and Varric laughed.

Anders was walking next to Fenris. "If it makes you feel any better, I was going to turn his body inside-out."

Fenris smiled a little. Strangely enough, it _did_ make him feel better.

***Ok, please review. I never liked how little Fenris said during this encounter in the game, but I'm also really tired and I may have written this badly due to delirium.***


	30. Chapter 30 Trust

***At the suggestion of TwixtNightAndMorn, I decided to add a story about Zevran and Hawke so that Fenris would feel better about their past relationship. It may suck because it wasn't planned like the rest of this story, but please forgive me. Hopefully, you'll like the rest of the chapter so please review if you don't mind. Again, I've changed the story so it won't be like the game.**

**I also want to thank those of you who have been sending me the kindest PM's about my writing, especially reader dolphinbreeze! I have a book I'd like to write but I'm too scared of failing. Those of you who have written have made me wonder if I should give it try anyway. Also, back to TwixtNightAnd Morn, she got ne over to Deviant Art and she and her sister have started a group for girl fans of Bioware. It rocks and I wanted to give her a huge thumbs up for that!***

***Update: shewolf51 gave me some good points to wok on so I'm going to change a couple of things***

**The Fate of Wolves**

**Chapter 30 –Trust**

_**Later that night at The Hanged Man…**_

"Alright Angel, fess up. What happened between you and the ridiculously self-assured elf we met back there?" Varric asked leaning back in his chair, feet up on their table.

Merrill leaned forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "How did you meet him? He seems so charming!"

Hawke snorted. "He _is _charming." she agreed. "Charming, addicted to leather, and deadlier than a viper."

She sighed heavily. Fenris had been brooding and staring at her since they got back, and if looks could kill, she'd be a pile of smoking ashes on the floor right now. And _what_ was the deal with Anders? Things had been straightened out between them, but even _he_ seemed peevish!

Her natural disposition, made her want to leave him to his childish sulking. It angered her that after all they had gone through together, he could think she would have been unfaithful to him, even though at that time, she couldn't have been sure that he was alive, even though she had believed it.

Gritting her teeth, she put herself in his place again. If _she_ had just witnessed that kind of reunion and she had been missing from _his_ life for years, she would feel the need for assurances too. She would wonder if he had been with someone or if he had been unable to feel that way about another person.

Ok. So she'd give him some assurances _and _satisfy Varric's longing for stories at the same time!

She sighed again and leaned back in her own seat. She made eye contact with Fenris so that he would understand that's he wouldn't back down on some things.

"Part of this story isn't _mine_ to tell." she said, speaking to everyone, but keeping her eyes on him for a moment longer. "Isabela and Zevran have a…history, one that goes back before I ever met her. They've shared some things that should be kept between them unless she decides to tell you herself."

Having gotten that out of the way, Hawke smiled, thinking about some of the times the three of them had shared. It was truly a miracle that they weren't dead or in prison somewhere!

Varric pulled her out of her reminiscing. "He seemed pretty eager to get you alone Angel, one would almost think that _you_ two had a history." Varric cocked an eyebrow and just waited.

It seemed like everyone just waited. She couldn't even tell if her companions were _breathing_ at the moment.

She would have never believed it, but right then, she wished Isabela had been there so she could have regaled the group with some hideously inappropriate story and taken the attention off of Hawke.

Hawke coughed uncomfortably and shifted in her seat. Her hesitation made Aveline raise an eyebrow of her own and Hawke thought Fenris was about to shatter the glass he was holding.

She needed to start talking and fast, just so he wouldn't start breaking furniture.

She cleared her throat. "Well, we do have a history," she began. The whiskey glass in Fenris' hand did shatter. Thankfully he was wearing his guantlets so he wasn't cut, but Hawke quickly continued.

"But not _that_ kind of history Varric." She glared at the dwarf who was looking way too innocent right now and he just shrugged.

She fumed and looked at Fenris who was doing nothing but staring at her, the broken glass hadn't even registered. She rolled her eyes.

Merrill looked confused. "But he did seem to know you rather…personally Hawke. How did that happen?"

Hawke shifted her gaze to Merrill and nodded in understanding. "Well, he _has_ seen me naked before, so of _course_ there's some familiarity there Merrill."

She stated this as a matter of _fact_, not to shock but Anders almost fell out of his chair and Fenris stood up, yelled, and punched the table, managing to hit a weak spot at the corner that broke off.

"He's seen you naked!" he roared and slammed his other fist into the table. "_Festis bei umo canavarum_! What the _hell_ does that mean?"

Hawke stood up angrily, her chair flying out from behind her "Would you _sit_ down or by The Maker, I _will_ be the death of you!"

Merrill leaned over to Varric and whispered "What did he say to her?"

Varric chuckled. "I don't know Daisy, but whatever it was, it seems like she understands Tevinter." And he laughed again. "I already like this story."

Hawke leaned forward on the battered table. Thankfully, it was a busy night at The Hanged Man, so their ruckus was barely noticed. Aveline was a little concerned though.

"Would you two please sit down! I don't want the guard called in only to find their **captain** involved in a lover's quarrel!"

"Speaking of lovers…" the dwarf started, but he was silenced quickly by both Hawke and Fenris

"_**Varric!"**_ they both shouted at once, and he whistled low, chuckling again.

Hawke glared at Fenris. "Sit down and let me talk or I'll walk out of here and leave you to your imagination!"

Fenris growled, but sat down.

Hawke smiled. "You never know, you may get a laugh out of it." she said brightly, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Fenris folded his arms over his chest. "I doubt _that_ seriously."

Hawke grabbed her chair at took her seat again, giving all of her friends a hard look before so continued.

She blew out an agitated breath. "So. Isabela and I were docked in Antiva again…"

Hawke began recounting the story of how she met Zevran during a heist she and Isabela were pulling off. The two women had been stealing back some "merchandise" that belonged to a Count, the "merchandise" ended up being slaves, when their plan had gone wrong.

"Well, Zevran was already there because he was planning on slitting the Count's throat after he had sex with his wife first, so he and Isabela decided to help each other. I had just met him, but I wasn't going to leave Izzy , we had a job to do!"

Hawke was animated, using grand gestures to bring the story to life.

"Well, Isabela runs off, and I realize that I can't fit into that cramped closet with all of my gear on! So I start stripping, praying that the Count won't find me naked in his chambers!"

She continued, picking up with Zevran walking into the room, after she had hidden in the armoire.

The Count was supposed to be gone for another two hours and Zevran had been waiting for the _Countess_, when suddenly, in walked the Count, finding Zevran naked, and splayed out on his bed.

Isabela had gone off trying to get as many slaves onto her ship as she could before they were found out.

"So, the Count grabs Zevran by the throat but Zevran doesn't want to kill him yet because we were all working on a timetable now! He also thought that the Countess might find it distasteful to make love after seeing her husband murdered."

Hawke started describing the fight between the two men; The Count, who was stronger than he had seemed, and Zevran, holding back so he wouldn't kill him.

"They _slam_ into the armoire, it tilts, and _out_ I tumble, naked as the day I was born!" Hawke cried, her shoulders shaking form laughing.

At that moment, she snuck a look at Fenris, and by The Maker he _was_ laughing, even though it was more quietly than the others.

She took triumph in that and kept going.

"So, Zevran, always a quick thinker, grabs me off the floor and confesses to the Count that we were merely two of his new servants who had gotten carried away in our lovemaking, and that Zevran had gallantly shoved me into the closet when we heard His Grace approaching."

Hawke put a hand over her heart and fluttered her lashes in a romantic gesture, and Varric laughed so hard, he started choking on his ale. Merrill started beating his back, but he was laughing too hard for it to be much help. He gestured for Hawke to continue while he coughed.

"Suddenly the man's eyes roll up in his head, and there's Isabela standing over him with a smashed Antivan porcelain vase!" Hawke exclaimed victoriously. "The slaves were _free_, **I** got dressed and we escaped, and Zevran _still_ had sex…with you know who."

Hawke took a bow as her friends clapped enthusiastically. Even some of the crowd at the pub joined in.

Isabela's voice came from behind her. "What did I miss? It must have been good to get _**that**_ kind of reaction. Did you show them your tits?" she asked, entirely serious.

Hawke's mouth fell open and the group burst out laughing again.

When she had more control of herself she told Isabela that everyone (giving a subtle nod towards Fenris) had been interested in how she knew Zevran so well.

Isabela's eyes brightened at the memory. "**Oh!** Did you tell you them how we taught you to do that trick to a male elf's ears?"

Hawke slapped a hand over Isabela's mouth and hissed in her ear. "No, I didn't! I'm trying to make Fenris feel better not _worse_!"

Isabela laughed. "Sweetheart, _that_ trick will _always_ make him feel better!"

_**4 days later…**_

Hawke was glad to see that Merrill seemed in good spirits that day. After their rousing gathering the other night, the elf had kept to herself for a while. Varric had gone to visit her on several occasions only to return after telling Merrill not to let herself wilt inside her house.

Hawke had decided, after giving the girl some time, that she should visit. Privately, Hawke had been worried that Merrill had been unable to uphold her resolve to avoid blood magic, and to abandon her quest to understand the mysterious mirror. Even though they had both seen the glass of the Eluvian turn to liquid and disappear, neither of them believed that the mirror was truly destroyed.

One of the reasons that Hawke had befriended Merrill is because the elf had such a desire to do good, but her desire often led her to make bad, and sometimes dangerous decisions with terrible consequences.

Isabela and Hawke had spoken of it often.

Isabela too had taken a liking to Merrill. She said the girl's naiveté reminded her of Hawke when they had first met.

Hawke liked to think that she hadn't been _that_ bad, but then Isabela reminded her the time a man had asked Hawke if she wanted to "polish his wood", and she had asked him how much wood he needed polished, and how much he would pay her. Hawke laughed so hard at Isabela's re-telling of the story that she started to cry. She remembered how horrified she had been when Isabela explained to her what the man had actually wanted her to do. Maker! She _had_ been innocent!

Merrill's inexperience was endearing and her heart was true, that's why she needed protecting.

As Hawke sat in Merrill's slightly messy room, she pondered the young elf. Merrill noticed and stopped trying to straighten things up.

"Why are you looking at me like that Hawke? Is there a piece of string my hair again?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Varric had given her some red string so she wouldn't get lost walking around Lowtown at night and Merrill had a tendency to misplace it.

Hawke laughed softly. "No Merrill, your hair is fine. I was just wondering what you were thinking? You've been isolating yourself a bit and we've all been worried."

Merrill sighed. "I doubt that all of you have been worried." At Hawke's look of confusion Merrill clarified her statement. "Fenris seems happier when he knows that I'm not going to be around."

It was Hawke's turn to sigh. It was true. Even though Fenris had agreed to try and work with her mage friends, Merrill's history with blood magic bothered him greatly. Because she had succumbed before, he had no confidence that wouldn't give in to temptation again. When he was around the girl, he stayed alert and wary. Merrill had obviously noticed.

"It's true Merrill and I'm sorry that he's hurt you, but I can't make him change who he is, and your past brings back painful memories for him." She patted the girl's hand in comfort.

Merrill looked at Hawke wistfully. "I know. It's one more consequence of my own stupidity. It's just that…Fenris is the only elf I spend any _real_ time around. The elves in the Alienage are untrusting and they watch me like they don't know what I'm doing there, like they know I should be with my clan and that if I'm _not_, I must have done something unforgivable."

Hawke frowned slightly. She hadn't really thought about how the elves in the city would view Merrill. And it _never_ occurred to her that Merrill would wish to reach out to Fenris because of their mutual kinship.

Fenris was very complicated and at times, he showed a disgust for his own people. Hawke thought that it was a combination of seeing so many of his kind beaten down as slaves, and shame at his own past as well.

When Merrill had once asked him why he didn't spend more time at the Kirkwall Alienage, Fenris had become very angry and told her that _he_ understood the plight of elves better than any of them. After that, Merrill had stopped trying to converse with Fenris unless she had to.

The more Hawke thought about it, the more it seemed to her that Fenris and Merrill needed each other.

Merrill was cut off from her people. Fenris was also a stranger to his own kind, just for different reasons. Perhaps they could help each other. Fenris was very disciplined…well… disciplined when he wasn't seeking revenge, or being jealous, or pushing Hawke against a wall and taking her. Oh! Get a grip girl! Hawke thought to herself.

The point was, she had two friends, both missing a link to their people, the _same_ people. Why shouldn't they find that link in each other?

"Hawke? Are you alright?" Merrill asked anxiously. "You had that look on your face like when you're plotting an ambush."

Hawke smiled and shook her head pretending not to understand what Merrill was talking about.

"Not at all Merrill. I was just thinking about how to resolve an issue." Hawke answered, smiling.

"Oh? Did you figure it out?" Merrill asked, her tone hopeful.

"Not quite, but I'm working on it." She grinned.

Merrill looked confused and then worried. "By the look on your face, I'm not sure if I should be happy or not."

Hawke laughed and kissed Merrill's cheek. "No need to worry. I'm just thinking of how to bring to awkward fitting objects together."

"Do you need my help?" Merrill offered immediately, as was her nature.

"I have a feeling a might a little later. I'll let you know." she assured the girl.

"Well good then. Let me put on a pot of tea so we can talk." And she busied herself at the stove.

Hawke had a strange moment.

While watching Merrill, she remembered _another_ stove at _another_ time and place. She remembered making tea… and dropping it…Hawke shook her head to clear the disturbing memory.

She hated it when those old memories crept up on her like that. She wasn't a slave anymore and by The Maker, no one would ever have that kind of power over her again! She just needed to forget!

Desperate for a distraction she inquired after Anders. The two mages sometimes spent time together as Merrill wished to learn more healing spells.

"How is Anders doing these days?" she asked brightly, disguising the slight tremble in her voice.

Merrill looked at her strangely for a moment, almost as if she had heard the quaver, but she answered her anyway.

"I'm not sure Hawke. Something's not right with him." Merrill answered.

_That_ got Hawke's attention. "Why do you say that Merrill? What's wrong with him?" her voice was calm but inside she was alarmed. Was it Justice….?

Merrill shook her head as she placed two cups of tea on the table. "I don't know. He's more secretive than usual, like he's hiding something. He's still working on his manifesto of course, but…there's something else." Merrill shrugged, unsure of how to express what she had observed.

Hawke leaned forward , her expression intent. "Do you think it has something to do with Justice? Merrill you _must_ tell me." she insisted.

The girl's face crinkled as she thought about it. "I don't think so. I just hear him muttering sometimes about the Chantry and about changes coming. Justice doesn't like me very much, you know…because of the blood." and she hung her head.

Hawke ruffled her hair playfully. "Hey. We all know that Justice is just a grumpy old spirit with a stick up his ass. Don't worry about it. You've made changes and I have faith in you."

Merrill smiled and then almost dropped her tea as she remembered something.

"Oh no! I can't believe that I forgot! Oh no!" the girl was pacing now and agitated.

"Merrill, calm down! What did you forget?"

"Oh Creators forgive me!" she cried and kept pacing.

Hawke stood up and grabbed the elf by the shoulders, halting her. "Merrill. What. Did. You. Forget?"

"Feynriel! I forgot about Feynriel!" she cried out putting her head in her hands. "His poor mother, what was I thinking sitting here making **tea** when she's been asking about you!"

Hawke let Merrill go. "Arianni? she asked puzzled.

Hawke remembered Feynriel. He was a half-blooded elvish boy who had deep ties to the Fade. He had been in danger of losing himself and his mother, Arianni had been desperate for help. Merrill had suggested that maybe The Keeper would take him, and so Hawke had sent the boy to the Dalish. The last she had heard, he had been doing well.

"What's happened to Feynriel?" Hawke asked, her concern evident.

Merrill sat down again, as did Hawke.

"Arianni told me that she's gotten word from The Keeper. The boy is trapped in a nightmare in The Fade and he can't be woken up! There's terrible danger that he will be taken over while he's in there. Arianni was hoping that there was something you could do to help."

Hawke frowned slightly. Her knowledge of the Fade was sparse and most of what she learned about it came from Anders because of Justice.

Hawke stood up. "Let's go to Arianni's and see if she's home Merrill. Maybe there's something Anders can do to help."

Merrill hopped up. "Oh! Why didn't I think of that? That would fix everything!" Merrill hurried to the front door.

Hawke wasn't as optimistic. When it came to the Fade and those who lived there, fixing things was never easy.

Arianni was beside herself with worry. The Keeper was on her way to perform a ritual that would hopefully save the boy. Hawke had sent word, and her friends had gathered at Arianni's house with her.

Because Feynriel had trusted Hawke and her friends the _first_ time they met, Keeper Marethari thought that he might trust them again if they went into the Fade looking for him. He was undoubtedly lost, unable to tell dream from reality, and those who lurked there would be happy to prey on one who could cause much destruction in the real world.

Maretheri had pulled Hawke aside and given her a dire warning. She told her that the boy was too dangerous to be allowed to leave the Fade if he had succumbed to temptation. If her hand was forced, the Keeper told Hawke that she must _kill_ the boy in the Fade, which in the real world, would make him Tranquil.

Great, Hawke thought! She was sure that Anders would have no trouble with _that_ idea! But the people of Kirkwall, no, the people of Thedas, _had_ to be protected if the boy was truly that powerful, and Hawke had no reason the believe the Keeper was exaggerating the situation.

Hawke needed to have a serious discussion with her companions before they did this. Asking the Keeper for a few moments to prepare, Hawke pulled them all aside.

Taking a moment to look each of them in the eye, Hawke set out the details of what had happened and what was at stake.

"Before we go in, I want each of you to know that none of you has to do this. I won't lie to you and say that I don't need help but I won't use our friendship to coerce any of you into coming into the Fade with me." She looked at each of them again. "Please, speak your minds openly."

Anders was the first to respond and Hawke was not surprised. Out of all of them, he had the strongest connection to the Fade and perhaps the most legitimate reason not to go.

"Hawke, I would do any for you, you are the truest friend I have ever had. I worry though what might happen with Justice if we go into the Fade directly. I will have no control over him there."

Hawke considered Anders for a moment. "Does Justice have an opinion on this? Has he expressed any worries Anders?"

The mage shook his head. "No. He feels quite confident that he would be able to maintain control in the Fade, in fact, he believes that among all of our aquaintances, he would be the best choice to accompany you because he would not be swayed by demons."

Well, that was something to consider Hawke thought. Before she could speak, the inevitable happnened.

Fenris had been listening silently to all of this, he hadn't been with them when they helped Feynriel. When he heard Hawke and Anders talk of Justice, he put the pieces together quickly.

Stepping forward and facing Anders Fenris took pulled his blade from its sheath, vibrating with anger.

"You harbor a demon!" he shouted angrily.

Hawke stepped forward, placing a hand on Fenris shoulder which he shook off. He spun around to face her.

"And **you**! You _knew_ of this…this _abomination _in our midst and you _allowed_ it?" he accused, his eyes green eyes flashing with hatred.

Hawke had never seen Fenris look at her like that before and she felt the pit of her stomach drop at the sight. She couldn't decide if she was afraid or sad. She couldn't be abgry with him, she knew more than the others why he would react in such a way. In truth, when she had first met Anders and found out about Justice, it had been hard for her to accept that the mage was not an abomination. But over time, Anders had proven himself and she trusted him. Up to a point, she trusted Justice as well.

Her companions stayed silent as this played out. They too knew that it had been a long time coming. Hawke felt guilty that she hadn't told Fenris before, but she had hoped that he would come to see Anders as a person first, a good person, a kind and giving healer, before he found out about Justice. Time had run out though and now she had to face the consequences.

She looked Fenris directly in the eyes, not allowing her gaze to waver for one moment.

"Fenris, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this before, but please believe me when I say that Anders is not what you think he is. He is _not_ an abomination." She kept her voice calm and tone reasoning as she explained how Justice and Anders had come together. After telling the story, she waited but Fenris said nothing, he merely stood there glaring at her.

She swallowed. "Fenris, I swear, I swear on my life that Anders hosts a spirit of _Justice_, that's all. He is not an abomination." she repeated, trying to gauge his feelings.

Fenris' lips curled in disgust and he bared his teeth. But he also put away his sword. He swallowed thickly, the disgust he felt plainly seen on his face. He took a step back and for the first time since she had known him, Hawke saw Fenris stumble a bit as he backed away.

A sudden fear overtook her. Would he leave her? Would he turn and abandon her on the spot, never to return? She didn't think she could take that! No, she knew that she couldn't and so she stepped forward grabbing his arm in desperation. She felt his muscles flex as if he would shake her off but all he did was stare at her hand on his arm.

Her voice shook, she couldn't help it. "Fenris, please! I need you to trust me." she pleaded.

He made a sound of pure disgust and began to turn away from her. She grabbed him both hands.

"Fenris! Look at me please! Please!" Her fear and her despair was clear for everyone to see but she didn't care. She had been their leader for years. She had been strong and unmovable, always ready to stand for them. Let them see _this_ side of her.

For the first time since they had been reunited, Hawke used her real name. She stepped close to Fenris and spoke softly.

"Fenris. I am Laria," she began. He lloked startled and he looked into her eyes. "I am Laria, and I am asking you to trust me. Please."

They stayed that way fir an endless moment. Both staring into the eyes of the other. It seemed rom the outside that they were communicating silently and in truth they were.

Suddenly, Fenris took a deep breath and straightened. He placed one hand over Hawke's in the briefest of touches.

"So be it." he said, and then he turned back to Anders.

He approached the mage and he did not try to mask his hatred. "I will travel into the Fade with you mage, but be assured that I do for _**her**_! If for even one moment you falter in your _control_," he said the word mockingly. "The last thing you feel will be the cold steel of my sword slicing your throat, and you awaken in _this_ world, Tranquil." With that Fenris stepped back and took his place with the others.

Hawke's knees almost gave out from the stress. She looked at Anders. She couldn't imagine what he must be thinking. Had she lost a friend despite trying so hard to keep him?

To her surprise, Anders did not look angry or even upset. The mage looked at Fenris with a considering expression and his reply was spoken in tone that gave nothing away.

"Be assured elf, that when we are in the Fade, I will remain loyal to Hawke. You however may be tested in ways you can't imagine, and we will see who comes out of this affair differently." Anders looked back at Hawke. "I am with you Hawke, as always."

Hawke let out a relieved breath and took in the rest of the group. They were all wearing various expressions of shock and discomfort.

"We have three counting myself. No one else is required to go in unless they wish to." She gave them a moment and then Aveline stepped forward.

"I am with you as well Hawke. I do not fear the Fade." She stated simply and Hawke was glad that her sister-in-arms would be by her side.

Hawke smile. "It is decided then. I think four will be enough. The rest of you, please wait inside Arianni's house until this is over."

The others nodded and they all returned inside. Merrill looked bothered and Hawke approached the girl.

"Merrill? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

The girl fidgeted nervously and her cheeks were burning. "You didn't ask me to go with you." was all she said, all the while looking down at the floor.

Hawke raised the girl's chin up gently with her finger. "And you did not volunteer." she reminded her.

Merrill smiled sheepishly. "That's true. Maybe it's because I'm a coward Hawke. Maybe it's because I know that I would fail." The last words were said in a desperate whisper.

Hawke hugged Merrill's frail shoulders and spoke into her ear. "You _are_ making changes. No one says that you must make them all overnight, or that you must put yourself to the test so quickly. This will be difficult for _all_ of us. That does not mean that I don't trust you. _**You**_ have to learn to trust yourself, and when you're ready, you'll see that I'm right."

Hawke kissed Merril's cheek and walked over to the Keeper.

"Are you ready?" the old woman asked, and her expression asked if Hawke was ready for any decisions that might have to be made once they were there.

Hawke nodded brusquely. "We're ready."

Marethari began to chant words that Hawke did not understand. The world around them began to dissolve and Hawke felt herself falling. When she next opened her eyes, she was in the Fade.

_THE FADE_

_The colors were strange there. Everything seemed blurry and insubstantial. Hawke looked around quickly to make sure that the others had made it safely. Aveline looked alright. Fenris irritated and edgy, but it was Anders that looked the most altered. In fact, Hawke was certain that she was no longer looking at skin looked cracked, his eyes were glowing, and blue light was seeping through. His words confirmed this as he appraised her expression._

"_**I am Justice, we have met before. We should hurry as the boy will have little time to be saved."**_

_His voice was so different and it sent shivers down Hawke's spine. Fenris looked even more appaled if that was possible but he also looked a little afraid. That was interesting._

"_Ready?" Hawke asked and the party proceeding, searching the strange place for lost boy._

_They were met by shades and various other creatures, but besides those small altercations, the Fade was strangely quiet. Suddenly Justice stopped._

"_**There is a demon up ahead, one of Pride. The boy will be there. We must be cautious."**_

_Hawke trusted Justice. He, more than any of them, would know what was happening. Fenris stayed close to her side and Aveline flanked Justice._

_As predicted, Hawke saw Feynriel, surrounded by a group of elves and humans. They were cheering and the Keeper was speaking to the crowd, a look of pride and gratitude on her face._

"_Look upon this young man, and see the one who has brought all of us together. He is a monument of what a Halfling can achieve! We should be proud of him and of the abilities he brings to both our peoples!"_

_Feynriel was beaming and his arms were crossed over his chest, a look of satisfaction on his face._

_Were they too late?_

_Hawke and the other hurried over to the boy, pushing their way through the crowd._

"_Feynriel! Look at me, it's Hawke! Do you remember me Feynriel?" she called urgently._

_The boy looked confused but he focused on her. "Hawke? The human who helped me? You sent me to the Dalish. I remember you." He rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Feynriel, this isn't real. You're in the Fade and that is not Keeper Marethari, it's a Pride demon! Think about! Try to see where you really are! Use your feelings, you're a Dreamer, find the truth!"_

_The "Keeper" stepped forward angrily. "get out of here human! You do not belong! Let the boy be happy!"_

_Feynriel looked startled at the Keepers tone and then an expression understanding dawned on his face._

"_You're not Keeper Marethari! Stay away from me! I don't want this!" and he ran away, disappearing through a wall._

_Nice trick Hawke thought. She had a feeling they wouldn't get away so easily._

_The "Keeper" transformed and Justice growled his contempt at her side. Fenris swung his sword in a wide circle and Aveline put her shield in front of her._

_The Pride demon laughed. "As if I need to use weapons to protect myself." It said confidently. 'You may have taken the boy, but I can still take one of you." It turned to Aveline._

"_You, Captain of the Guard. A woman who was born to protect. You protect a city that laughs at its guards and looks down on its Captain. After all you've done for them, would it not be fitting that you receive a reward. You have earned it with your tireless service." It waited._

"_**We will have no words with you filth! Begone!"**__ justice roared._

_Aveline had not spoken and Hawke looked at her friend. Everything the creature had spoken was true, that was the trap. It knew how to appeal to what you wanted by using the truth to pull you into its trap._

_Hawke approached Aveline and saw the conflicting emotions on the woman's face. In a show of trust, Hawke turned her back on the fowl creature and spoke only to her friend._

"_Aveline, I know that it speaks the truth. The city does not appreciate what a gift they have in you, how much they owe to you and your guard. They don't appreciate all of the work you've put in to bring honor to the guard and to train your men and women." She put a hand on Aveline's shoulder and the woman finally looked at her._

"_I know the truth Aveline, all of your friends do and we love you, each and every one of us, even Isabela, though she'd kill me for saying it. Let it be enough that those who care about you know your value. Do not listen to this…thing."_

_Aveline looked torn for a moment. "Hawke, I…"She took a deep breath and a hard expression replaced her torn one. "You are right." She looked the creature in its eyes with contempt. "Speak to me no more! I will hear nothing you say!"_

_The creature roared and towered over them, but together, they fought and in the end they slayed the foul being._

_Hawke looked around. "Quickly let's find Feynriel! He's still here or we wouldn't be!"_

_Indeed the boy was still there. He was sitting at a desk and a man that Hawke recognized as his human father stood over him. The "man" had his arm around the boys shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry Feynriel." it said. "I should have acknowledged you as my son long ago! You are everything that I could want in a son. You will come with me back to Antiva and all of my family will be overjoyed to meet you!"_

_Justice spoke to her. __**"A demon of Desire. Be careful, she will be crafty and persuasive."**_

"_Feynriel. Feynriel, look at me." Hawke said calmly._

_The boy looked up and confusion crossed his face. "What are you doing here Hawke? Can't you see I'm with my father? I'm going home with him, home to Antiva!"_

_Hawke walked forward slowly. "Feynriel, this is not your father. Look around you. Does this place feel right to you? Don't you feel something…unnatural, something cold? Think Feynriel!" she urged._

_The boy shook his head and jumped out of the chair. "No! No, not again! I just wanted my father, my family! Why did you have to ruin it!" he cried out._

"_Feynriel, your family, your mother? She is waiting at home for you and the Keeper is there as well. They are worried about you and they want you to wake up." Her voice was soft._

_Feynriel looked at his "father" and nodded slowly, tears falling down his face._

"_I wanted my father, but not like this." and he disappeared again._

_The demon transformed and before them stood Desire. She was beautiful, in an evil sort of way._

"_My, my, don't you have a way with words?" it addressed Hawke. "You have such conviction, but do your friends." It eyed all of them. When its gaze fell upon Justice, Hawke thought she saw it tremble. Good._

_Its eyes fell upon Fenris and Hawke felt a sudden nervousness come upon her. What would it offer him? Was there something he desired that she didn't know about? Perhaps, and it pained her to think it, there was someone he secretly desired more than her. Hawke felt a weight settle on her heart._

"_You slave." It addressed him in a low, seductive tone."_

"_Do not speak to me creature!" he spat. "I will hear nothing you say!"_

_Hawke smiled but the demon was not finished._

"_Even if it saves your Love?" it asked gesturing towards Hawke._

_Hawke was surprised. What did she have to do with this? What could the creature sense in Fenris?_

_She was afraid but perversely she wanted to hear what Desire had to say._

"_You worry for her. You worry that your master will return and take her from you. You fear for her safety and you cannot bear the thought of losing her. I can give you peace of mind." It swayed from side-to-side._

_Fenris stepped forward. "How would you do this?" he asked quietly._

"_Fenris, no!" Hawke cried out in shock._

_He was the last one she expected to be tempted! And because of Danarius?_

"_How would you help me protect her?" he repeated and Hawke stood frozen in place._

_The creature smiled. "I would give you the ability to face your pursuer as an equal. He would have no power over you, and you would have the strength to __**crush **__him. You would never have to worry about her, because you would be able to destroy any who tried to take her from you." Desire smiled. "What say you, Slave?"_

"_Fenris…" Hawke whispered as she saw his expression firm and his jaw clench._

"_I would accept your offer…" he stated quietly._

_Hawke suddenly found her feet again and came running towards whim before the demon could get to him._

_Fenris turned on her, his sword at the ready. "I do this for your own good Laria!"_

"_The hell you are!" she screamed and before he could blink, she sank her blade into stomach!_

_Fenris disappeared and she knew that he had awakened in the real world._

_The creature shrieked and its sound was no match for Hawke's roar of anger. While Justice and Aveline dealt with the shades, Hawke single-handledly slew the demon._

"_Bitch!" Hawke spat. "Let's find Feynriel and get the hell out of here!" _

_They had to fight for him, but in the end, Hawke, Aveline, Justice and Feynriel were left alone in a courtyard of sorts._

_Feynriel was shaken to the core. "I didn't mean for this to happen! They won't leave me alone! Please Hawke, help me! Kill me, make me Tranquil!" the boy fell to his knees before her._

_Hawke crouched in front of the trembling youth and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Feynriel, I have a friend like you. She's Dalish and she's gotten herself into more trouble than I can recount because of her gifts and because of her desires. She's made a resolve to fight, to stay true to herself and I'm glad because she has a pure heart and she could help many people." She touched the boy's cheek kindly as she would have done with Merrill._

"_I believe that you have a good heart in you as well and it would be a shame if the world lost you because you became Tranquil. Will you fight and stay strong, or will you take the easy way out? It's your choice. My blade is ready if you wish to leave this life."_

_She stood up and waited for the boy to decide._

_Feynriel looked around him for a long moment and then stood up. "Maybe, maybe…there's somewhere I can go, somewhere where someone could teach me to master this power? Maybe the Keeper knows of such a place?" he asked, a little hope shining in his eyes._

_Hawke smiled. "Indeed, there may be such a place and I know of a Templar who is sympathetic to the plight of mages. He may also know of someone who could help you and he could get you out of the Free Marches."_

_She reached out her hand and the boy took it. After a moment, the world shimmered and he disappeared. Hawke knew that they would waken in moments._

_Justice looked at her and his expression was…admiring!_

"_**You have just earned my respect Hawke. Perhaps you are not as bad for Anders as I once thought."**_

_As Hawke's mouth gaped open in surprise, the world began to fall away._

She opened her eyes to find all of her friends around her, all except…Fenris.

The Keeper noticed her agitation immediately. "The elf woke here some time ago. He seemed troubled and said that he must return home.

Hawke could only hope that he meant their home.

"I must go after him! Keeper, thank you and Arianni, I'll check on you later!"

Hawke ran as fast as she could through the streets of Lowtown.

"Please Maker!" she begged. "Please don't let him run from me too!"

Hawke almost ran to their estate but on instinct, she quickly turned and entered Danarius' mansion.

She heard the sound of glass breaking and she knew that her instincts had been right.

She ran up the stairs in time to see Fenris throw a bottle of Agrigio against a far wall.

He wouldn't look at her and he threw another bottle, the dark glass shattering, some of it hitting Hawke's uncovered skin.

"Fenris." She whispered softly.

He made a sound of anger and grief and fell to his knees.

"I gave in! **Me**! I gave in to temptation!" he cried out. "How can you even _look_ at me?" he finished, his voice quiet, his gaze falling to the floor.

His head fell forward in defeat. Hawke got right down on her knees with him, holding his face, making him look at her.

"You did it for me, because you…love me." she said softly, a tone of irony in her voice. "You've never actually said the words before you know?" and she laughed a little hoarsely.

Fenris looked at her, his soft, white hair, drifting across his brow, his green eyes dark with sadness.

"I haven't been able to." he whispered. "At least not in a way that you would understand." He looked away again. "I'm sorry Laria, I'm so sorry. I failed you."

"No you didn't." she answered quickly. "You were willing to go against who you are just to protect me. I didn't know…" she paused, her emotions overwhelming her. "I didn't know that I meant that much to you."

His voice was a broken whisper. "You do. Maker help me, you _do_!"

He crushed his lips against hers, so hard she thought she tasted blood. She didn't care. She wanted him and it was obvious that he was desperate to have her.

He had her clothes off sooner than she could speak, and he _did_ take her, _over and over_. Softly…roughly…until they were completely spent.

"I have been a fool many times in my life and yet you keep forgiving me." he said finally.

She smiled. "It's because I trust you with my heart Fenris. I know who you are." She sighed and pressed closer to him.

He kissed her hair and then her ears and then her lips.

"I trust you with everything, all that I am. I swear it. And I will never fail you again." he promised.

"You never have."

***Sorry for the mush at the end. Please review and let me know how badly I screwed up***


	31. Chapter 31 Truth

***Thank you all for the feedback. As you can see, I do listen and I try to adjust my writing if I can. I will warn you that I am about to take HUGE artistic license with this chapter! Please review so I don't bite my nails completely off.***

**Update: A little tweak of the multiple use of the same words per some advice from TwixtNightAndMorn***

*Rated M for language and violence.

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 31 – Truth

Fenris stared at Laria while she slept. The previous day had been…intense. He had thought that he knew himself but when faced with temptation, he had fallen as surely as any mage could have. What burned all the more was that the _mage_…Anders…had warned him. At the time, Fenris had scoffed and been insulted at the very idea that _he_ could be susceptible to the creatures of the Fade. What a fool he had been!

The Desire Demon had known exactly where to apply pressure, she had known his only weakness: Laria. He would do anything to protect her and now even he realized the extent that he would go to.

When he had awoken in the elven woman's house, surrounded by the Dalish Keeper, Aveline, Isabela, Varric and Merrill of all people, he had run. It seemed that he always had the instinct to run, to flee, to turn away.

He couldn't bear to even look his companions in the eyes. The Keeper had tried to soothe him with words but he hadn't listened, he couldn't.

He hadn't even considered going to the home he shared with Laria. He hadn't felt worthy, he had felt…dirty

She had faced down the same demons as him and she had stood unmovable before them.

He had fled to Danarius' abandoned mansion and he had hidden in the dark corners until his rage and humiliation had driven him throw anything that had been within his reach.

Then _she_ had walked in. He had known that she would find him, what he hadn't considered was that she would still _want_ him after what he had done.

She had stood there and the look of compassion and love on her face had been his undoing. She had stroked his face, kissed him and told him that now, she knew how much she meant to him.

It had never occurred to him that she didn't know _already_.

She owned him in way that no master _ever_ could. But he had never told her that he loved her. It wasn't in his nature to speak soft words of love, to flatter or follow the steps of courtship. The words did not come easily for him. So, he had shown her with his body what he could not say with words.

He had memorized every part of her with his lips and his tongue. He had shown her what was in his heart with his hands and he had let his desire have free reign. He wanted her to have no doubts about his feelings, even if he couldn't be as open with his affections as others.

When her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened, a slow, soft smile curved her lips. She stretched sensuously like a cat and Fenris let his hand glide over the curve of her spine.

She kissed him, her lips warm and then she took his hand, looking around the room they currently occupied.

"Let's go home." she said, waiting for him to decide.

He kissed each of her fingers and helped her to her feet. She was naked, and she was breathtaking.

"I am happy to follow you anywhere _órenín._"

_Two weeks later…_

Hawke swore, if she had to see the Seneschal **one** more time, she'd pull that foppish tunic over his head and see how far she could shove it down his _throat_!

It seemed like every other day there was some emergency with the Qunari that only _she_ could fix.

She knew that the Viscount was tired of the constant complaints about their presence in the city but **he** was the Viscount, not her.

She immediately felt guilty. Seamus, the Viscount's son had been murdered in a plot carried out by some religious zealots, and after that, the Viscount had taken ill. He had rarely been seen outside of his quarters and rumors were spreading that he might not be able to survive the grief.

Seneschal Bran should have stepped up, but oh no! It was, "_Hawke_ will deal with it, let's summon _her_."

It's true that she had gained the Arishok's respect over time, a true feat for a human who did not follow the Qun, but the Viscount sending others to do his job made him appear weak. That impression could end up coming back to bite the Viscount in the ass later. Ill or not the Qunari situation was reaching a breaking point. People were being kidnapped, killed. The Tal-Vashoth were murdering people on the Wounded Coast. People were "converting" to the Qun to avoid criminal punishment. There had even been rumors that the Qunari were beginning to force some people to _submit_ to the Qun. Apparently the Arishok's disdain of the _bas_ of Kirkwall had reached its limit. The Viscount's withdrawal had simply fueled this movement on the Arishok's part.

Each day, mobs of citizens gathered outside the Qunari compound demanding that they leave Kirkwall and violence had erupted several times. Hawke had a feeling that the Arishok had been preparing for something like this for quite some time.

And then there was _Isabela_.

Something was _definitely_ wrong there and she had a feeling it was connected to the Qunari. Every time Hawke had to appear before the Arishok, Isabela found some reason to be somewhere else.

It wasn't like Isabela to be scared of anyone. As long as Hawke had known the pirate, Isabela had faced down _every_ enemy, _every_ competitor who had a grudge against her, everyone that had threatened her. If she ran away, it was only because she was planning on turning around stabbing that person in the back, literally or figuratively.

If something was going on between the Qunari and Isabela, Hawke needed to know. She was sure that it had nothing to do with Isabela cheating a quanari at cards. Hawke didn't even know if the Qunari _played_ cards…or games, or if they had any kind of fun at all. That meant that the situation with Isabela was serious. They needed to talk.

_The Hanged Man…_

Isabela wasn't drunk yet. That was good Hawke thought. That meant that they could have a coherent conversation. She was determined to get the truth from Isabela, even if she had to tie her up. Of course, knowing Isabela, she'd suggest that they have some fun and maybe invite Fenris to join them.

Hawke asked Isabela if they could talk in her room and the pirate had agreed without making a joke or arguing. Hawke found herself feeling a little sick. Something wasn't right. Isabela seemed reserved and contemplative. Isabela didn't contemplate anything, she _acted_.

They sat at the battered table in Isabela's room and Hawke simply stared at her friend.

Isabela was fidgeting and her head was down. She wouldn't even look at her.

"Isabela, what's going on and don't give me any crap about not knowing what I'm talking about, I can see that you do." Hawke leaned back in her chair and she could have sworn that Isabela was getting her courage up. What in the Maker's name was going on!

Isabela fidgeted again, shifting in her seat and avoiding Hawke's gaze.

Hawke didn't speak she just aimed a hard look at the pirate that she knew the woman could feel whether she looked or not.

"Hawke, I…" Isabela looked uncomfortable and she bit her lip.

Hawke was actually alarmed now. After all of the trouble they had gotten into, life-threatening trouble, Isabela's behavior told her that this might be the worst trouble yet.

"Hawke…I'm in trouble." Isabela whispered, still not looking at her.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Hawke replied sarcastically. She hoped that her offhand manner would put her friend at ease. If anything, Isabela looked more worried.

Maker, Hawke thought, is she ill, is she _dying_? They could Anders, he could heal her! Hawke would spend any amount of coin to make her well.

"Isabela, talk to me! What is it?" Hawke pressed. When Isabela didn't answer her Hawke played her hand. "I know that it involves the Qunari."

That got the pirate's attention! Isabela gasped and her mouth opened in surprised. She seemed to try to speak but she only succeeded in stammering a garble of words.

"Isabela, calm yourself." Hawke soothed, still remaining calm. "_Tell_ me what's going on."

Hawke's surprising statement had apparently startled Isabela enough to loosen her tongue.

"Hawke, do you remember when we separated in Wycome, when we decided to meet up in Cumberland and then make our way to Orlais?" Hawke simply nodded.

Isabela sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. "You know how I sent word to you that I'd gotten caught up in a storm and been shipwrecked in Kirkwall?" Isabela was avoiding her gaze again so Hawke said nothing.

Isabela cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I lied."

Hawke felt her lips press together tightly but she didn't react outwardly in any other way.

"What really happened?"

Isabela finally looked at her. "The Qunari happened."

Hawke was confused. She knew that Isabela's trouble involved them but how that connected to Isabela ending up in Kirkwall escaped her.

"What does the your being shipwrecked have to do with the Qunari?" Hawked asked, perplexed.

Isabela looked away again. "I told you part of the truth. I was shipwrecked in the storm but the reason I was trying to get to Cumberland so quickly was because the Arishok was following close behind me in his own ship."

Hawke shook her head, trying to understand. "Wait, wait. The Arishok was chasing you and you both got caught in the storm and were trapped in Kirkwall? Why was he following you?" Hawke's head already hurt from trying to follow what had actually happened versus what she had been told.

"Well…you know that relic that I've been looking for?" Isabela asked with a quick look at Hawke. The pirate seemed to be waiting for Hawke to figure something out but apparently she was slow today.

"Yes, I remember. We've been chasing down leads together whenever you've picked up a trail." Hawke answered. Something clicked but it wasn't completely clear yet. She leaned forward. "The relic has something to do with the Qunari?"

Isabela coughed and then laughed nervously. "Well…it's _possible_ that the relic _may_ be the… sacred Tome of Koslun." she finished quickly.

Hawke's seat flew back as she jumped out of her chair. The chair hit the wall behind her.

"The Tome of _Koslun_? The **Tome**…of…_**Koslun**_!" Hawke yelled. Her anger was beyond measure.

She knew that the _real_ reason the Qunari were still in Kirkwall was because the Arishok could not return to Par Vollen without the tome. She did _not_ know that the tome had been stolen from them! If she _had_, she might have put the pieces together earlier.

Everything fit! Isabela's odd behavior, her desperation to get the "relic" back, her avoidance in discussing what the "relic" really was. She had known all along! She had known why the Qunari were trapped in Kirkwall, and more than that she had _**lied**_ to her!

"You lying _bitch_!" Hawke yelled and she shoved the table towards Isabela. Isabela jumped up and backed away from her.

Hawke could hardly breathe.

"Do you realize what you've _done_? It's _your_ fault that tensions in the city over the Qunari presence even exist! It's your fault that things have turned violent. People have _**died**_ because of this Isabela!" Hawke was gasping for air when she finished yelling.

Isabela bared her teeth. "Do you think I don't _know_ that? Do you think it hasn't plagued me every, single day?" she yelled back.

Hawke rushed the pirate and shoved her against the wall.

"Only because your own _hide_ is at risk! You obviously don't give a shit about anyone else!" Hawke spat.

"What do you want me to **do** Hawke?" Isabela yelled back. "March up to the Arishok and tell him that _I_ stole the tome? Let them _kill_ me?"

Hawke's shoulders suddenly slumped and she braced her hands on her knees. She realized why this hurt so much, why it hurt _her_ so much.

Her voice barely had any volume when she spoke. "You lied to me Isabela." It was simply stated and Hawke didn't look at Isabela, she couldn't.

Isabela was shaken. Hawke had never come at her before, that was surprising enough, but the hollow sound of her friend's voice as she stated the plain truth made Isabela sick.

"I'm sorry Hawke." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Hawke spun away and paced to the far side of the room. She braced her hands on the wall, still unable to support herself under the weight of her friend's betrayal.

Her voice sounded dead to her own ears. "Where is it?"

"Hawke…" Isabela began but the rogue's voice lashed out like a whip before she could speak anymore.

"_**Where**_ is it Isabela!" Hawke turned around to face her friend and she was positively vibrating with anger. "And so help me, if you lie to me again, not even the Maker will be able to save you."

Isabela felt cold, right down to her bones.

She and Hawke had been friends, _good_ friends, for so long, and Isabela had never been afraid in her presence. She was now. The woman looked more dangerous than she ever had before and being the target of that penetrating gaze was frightening.

"I found out that a slum rat named "Wall-Eyed Sam" has it. He's in Lowtown. If we leave now, we can get it back." Isabela swallowed and kept her eyes on the floor. She was so ashamed. For the first time in many years, Isabela felt tears well up in her eyes.

Hawke was the best friend she had ever had. Before they had met, she had never been able to trust anyone the way she trusted Hawke. If she was honest with herself, she had never felt worthy of Hawke's friendship, but she had treasured it nonetheless. And now…that was ruined.

Isabela realized too late, that if she had just _told_ Hawke immediately what had happened when they met up in Kirkwall, Hawke would have simply come up with a plan to get the tome back, executed it, and then given Isabela a stern talking to about being more careful about what she stole. They would have laughed and had a drink…now, that trust was gone and there was no going back.

Hawke looked around the room for a moment, but her eyes ran over Isabela like she wasn't there.

"We need Aveline, as captain of the guard she should know about this. We need everyone."

Hawke turned and walked out of the room. Isabela followed silently. There was nothing left to say.

Varric and Anders were sitting at a table playing cards and they looked up when the two women came down the stairs. Whatever they saw on their faces made Ander pale and Varric stood up slowly.

"What's going on Angel?" Varric asked, his eyes going back and forth between Isabela and Hawke.

Hawke barely looked at him. "I need you to send one of the messenger boys to round up the others. We're heading to Lowtown. I'll be waiting outside, I need some air."

With that she marched past the other patrons as if they weren't there and disappeared through the door.

Anders stared after her and Varric turned to Isabela.

"What did you _do_ Rivani?" he spoke under his breath.

Isabela shook her head, her eyes on the door Hawke had just walked out of.

"I've finally found something that I can't talk my way out of, that's what."

_In Lowtown…_

When the others had been told what they were doing in Lowtown, Isabela had gotten a blistering speech from Aveline that would have lefts welts if her words had been a strap.

Fenris had been so angry at Isabela's selfishness that he could do nothing but swear under his breath. Varric had remained silent and Anders had just stared at Isabela in shock. Merrill had been confused at everyone's reaction.

"I don't understand why everyone's so upset." The girl said. "Once the Qunari get their book back, they'll leave and everything will be alright again. Right?"

No one answered her.

When they had stormed the building where 'Wall-Eyed Sam" was hiding, the rat had taken off and Isabela had run after him.

Hawke was beyond feeling anything and they made short work of the thugs. When they exited the building, it was to find the thief lying on the ground with a hastily written note shoved in his pocket. It was from Isabela. She had taken the tome so that Castillon wouldn't kill her. She was sorry. That was all.

Fenris swore again and Aveline slammed her shield into the wall of a building.

Varric said nothing, he just looked at the note and then tucked it into his pocket. The dwarf looked…_lost_ for a moment and it reminded Hawke of when Varric had first realized that he had been betrayed by his own brother.

Her lips pressed together again. "Let's go to the Arishok. This ends now!"

_The Qunari Compound…_

"What would you do in my place Hawke?" the Arishok's deep voice sank into her bones as she considered his question.

She stepped forward. "I know who has the tome. Let me go after her. I will retrieve it for you and then you will be free to return to Par Vollen."

Hawke was no fool. She knew that things had gone too far and the Arishok wouldn't simply leave now.

The Arishok leaned forward on his throne-like seat. "The thief was one of your own, you had them within your grasp and they escaped you. Although you are _Basalit-an,_ this task seems beyond you. More than that, the thief has stolen that which is most treasured to our people. We will track this _bas_ down."

Hawke allowed a condescending smirk to settle on her lips. "That _bas_ was in Kirkwall the entire time and you were unable to capture them yourselves. The thief is human, _we_ will track them down."

For some reason, Hawke was avoiding using Isabela's name. She felt a strong urge to…protect her. Inside, Hawke hated herself. As if Isabela deserved _any_ consideration from her. But still…if Isabela was to be dealt with, it would be Hawke who would do it. She would not let the Qunari go after her.

The Arishok stood and his men shifted as if suddenly restless.

Hawke tensed and she could sense her companions doing the same.

The Arishok looked out over the compound and gestured toward the gate. As usual, there was a mob gathered outside and he let them in. The crowd of humans seemed surprised as they took up positions along the inner walls. Hawke was confused too. What was the Arishok up to?

He looked over the crowd, taking in those armed with clubs and stones. He shook his massive head and his lips curled in disgust.

"Look at them Hawke. They are _dathrasi_, bleating and wailing like _imekari_. And yet you protect them." He paced back and forth. "You see the futility of your way of life and yet you tolerate this chaos, like these _bas_." He stopped pacing and faced her, his gray cold.

Something bad was about to happen and Hawke held the Arishok's gaze head-on.

"It's not up to you to fix Kirkwall's problems! We will retrieve the tome as the Qun demands and you will return to Par Vollen. Both sides win." She waited, but she knew what was coming.

The Arishok seemed to see the realization in her eyes and he came right to the point.

"The Qun demands that we show these _Vashedan_ the way, so they can find their place, their purpose."

They faced each other and the inevitable happened.

"What would you do to stop me Serrah Hawke?"

She withdrew her blades. "If you will not give us time to find the tome, then I will fight for the freedom of Kirkwall!"

Fenris stepped up to her right and Aveline took her place on her left side, their weapons ready. Anders, Merrill and Varric took their places, fanning out behind her.

Aveline brought her shield up. "We will _all_ fight for Kirkwall!"

Suddenly there was a disturbance at the Qunari gate and several Qunari came staggering in bleeding and collapsed to the ground.

Isabela walked into the compound…carrying the tome.

The pirate marched right up to the Arishok and handed him the sacred book.

"I believe that makes us square?" she asked him in a cocky tone.

In that moment, Hawke wanted to hug her. At that moment, it didn't matter that she had lied to her, it didn't matter what had happened because of Isabela's actions. That could be dealt with later.

What mattered was that Isabela had the chance to run and she had come back! She had chosen to do the right thing despite having the opportunity to escape. Hawke hadn't completely lost the woman she thought of as her friend if she had been able to do that. If they survived the day, they would speak, but for now, it was enough that Isabela was there.

Some of the coldness that had seeped into Hawke heart at Isabela's deception, melted, and a comforting warmth settled into her chest.

Hawke faced the Arishok, triumph shining in her eyes.

"Arishok. The Tome of Koslun has been returned. The restraint holding you here has been removed. Your people are now free to return home, to Par Vollen." She bowed her head slightly in respect and waited.

The Arishok, looked slightly staggered as he handed the book to one of his stens, but he shook his head as he turned back to her.

"The demands of the Qun have not been fully satisfied. The thief will come with us and she will submit to the Qun." He spoke with finality and Hawke knew that he would not back down from this.

She lowered her voice so that it would mostly reach only the Arishok's ears.

"If this is a matter of honor, I will formally apologize on behalf of all of Kirkwall. I will do so in front of _all_ of your men. No more blood needs to be spilled." she whispered urgently.

"You are indeed _Basalit-an _Serrah Hawke, but the Qun demands that we take the thief."

The Arishok motioned for one of his men to take Isabela. The Qunari fell with a dagger buried in his head.

Hawke pulled out another dagger. "You will not take her!"

The Arishok pulled himself up to his full height and slammed the hilt of his large battle-axe against the ground.

"Then you leave me no choice. As _Basalit-an_, I challenge you to duel, for the life of the thief."

Both Fenris and Isabela stepped forward, Isabela speaking first.

"The hell you will! If you want to duel someone, duel _me_! _**I**_ stole the tome, _**I**_ will fight you! Hawke stays out of it!" the pirate shouted.

Hawke put a restraining hand on Isabela's arm. "Isabela…" but the pirate shook her off.

"I won't let you be killed because of me. I know I've lost your friendship, but I'll be _damned_ if I let him lay one hand on you!" Isabela pulled out her blades.

Fenris stepped in front of Hawke as soon as the words were out of Isabela's mouth. His voice was deadly calm.

"You will not _touch_ her. If you _must_ fight, then you will fight us all." Fenris swung his blade in a wide circle and took up a protective stance in front of her.

Hawke looked up at the Arishok. "It's up to you now. Leave with your tome or die here with your men."

The murmurs of the people gathered at the back of the compound could be heard as they spurred Hawke and her companions on. She wished they'd shut up! It wasn't helping.

The Arishok nodded. "Then we fight, and all of you will die. The demand of the Qun is clear. _Ataash varin kata_. In the end lies glory."

At that the warrior gave a great battle cry and the Stens, Antaams, and Saarebas' all rushed them. The Arishok stayed out of the fight, confident that his warriors would slaughter the small group. He was wrong.

After mere minutes, his men lay dead in heaps upon the ground and Hawke was covered in Qunari blood.

She wiped her face, breathing hard. "I offer you one more chance Arishok. Leave!"

His answer was a roar as he pulled out a second massive blade and came at her.

Hawke was fast, but she wasn't fast enough to evade him completely. Hawke felt one of his blades sink into her flesh and she cried out, almost dropping one of her daggers. She heard Fenris roar and at the same time, a wave of healing came over her. Hawke was patched up for the moment, and that meant she could fight.

Some of the Arishok's soldiers jumped into the fray, but Varric was making short work of them, raining arrows upon them as each wave came at them.

The Arishok's reach was vast and it was difficult to avoid being hit by either his large broadsword, or his massive battle-axe. But they had _mages_ on their side. Merrill and Anders were able to encase him rock and ice long enough for the others to inflict as much damage upon him as they could while killing the few soldiers that got past Varric.

The Arishok was clearly losing but in a last ditch effort, he made a wide arc with broadsword, slicing into several of them in one swing.

At that moment, Anders focused his spell on just the Arishok's head, swallowing it up in stone. Hawke, gasping for air, saw Aveline bash the Qunari's knees with her shield.

When he staggered, Hawke swung her blades in full a circle, and took the Arishok's head off.

The spell wore off, and there for all to see was the fallen warrior his body a few yards from his head.

After a moment of stunned silence, a thunderous cheer rose from the crowd in the compound.

Hawke didn't care. She scanned her friends to make sure they were alright.

Many of them were bleeding, Aveline and Fenris especially, but they were alive…all of them.

Hawke looked at Isabela who was on her knees, gasping for air at her side.

Isabela looked at Hawke as intently as _she_ was looking at _her_.

Hawke offered Isabela her hand and helped her up. Isabela said nothing. Hawke looked at her steadily before speaking.

"It seems not all was lost today."


	32. Chapter 32 Suspicions

***Sorry for the lack of updates! July has been awful, but I was hoping to get one chapter up before I go out of town and then make up for the lack of story by dropping some more when I get back. This chapter isn't going to be as good as I would like since my attention is scattered right now, but I'll try to make it up to everyone later. Promise! Despite that, **_**please**_** review, just take into account that I've been sick and that I'm focused of some stressful stuff ok? Thank you all so much! Hang in there with me…***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 32 – Suspicion

Apparently she was the Champion of Kirkwall.

Hawke had been given the ostentatious title by Knight-Commander Meredith and she couldn't care less. There had been an awkward ceremony that all of her friends had been forced to endure. Well, all except Anders.

It had seemed foolhardy to have an apostate mage at a gathering full of city guards, Templars, and the Knight-Commander herself. Anders had been more than happy to avoid the crowd, and Hawke had managed to sneak half a roasted hen out of the party and delivered it to him at the clinic.

Being The Champion also didn't come with any kind of salary, so she still had to take on work, and work was plentiful because _everyone_ came to The Champion for help.

Things were strained within her group of friends. They had been furious with Isabela for leaving and putting them all in danger, but the fact that she had returned to fight at their sides had acted as a balm on an open wound. It would take time, _a lot_ of time, for Isabela to regain everyone's trust but surprisingly she was sticking around to try.

The relationship between the two of them was more complex.

Hawke's faith in their friendship had been shaken and Isabela knew that the situation wouldn't be easily fixed. If Hawke hadn't known Isabela for so long and seen the pirate put herself in danger on her behalf time and time again, she would have turned her back on the woman right after the fight with the Arishok. But, Isabela was genuinely remorseful, and it was obvious that she wanted to make amends.

Hawke admitted that she would miss Isabela's presence in her life if she lost her, and so they were working things out, _slowly_.

The ceremony had been a week ago and Hawke had a gathered a good assortment of herbs and plants that she thought Anders could use while out on a recent job on the coast. She thought it would make him happy to have some new ingredients to play with.

It was evening now, and many of the refugees were huddled around fires, sharing ragged blankets. Her new position was of no help to them and she sighed as she passed through the streets.

It was true that she was able to give more money to Lirene so the woman could assist the homeless Fereldens, but money wasn't enough. The refugees needed steady work and places to make homes for themselves.

Hawke entered Anders' clinic and found the mage busy cleaning up, removing used bandages and putting away bottles filled with various medicines. He looked up when he heard her enter and gave her a warm, if tired smile.

"I brought you a gift." Hawke announced cheerfully as she presented him with a container bearing the herbs.

Anders smiled as he took inventory of the plants. "Thank you Hawke, there are some real gems in here."

She took a seat on one of the beds, sitting cross-legged on the cot and studied Anders for a moment. He seemed…different. There were lines on his forehead that hadn't been there when they had met three years ago and he seemed tense, on edge.

"Anders?" she called, tilting her head to side.

He stopped organizing the new ingredients and turned to her, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What's going on? And don't tell me that everything's fine because I can see that it _isn't_." She stared at him hard, without blinking until he looked away.

His voice was subdued when he answered her. "I'm sorry Hawke. I know I haven't been around as much lately, I just…have a lot on my mind." He kept his back to her as he spoke and Hawke's intuition kicked in. Something was _definitely_ up.

"Talk to me Anders, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?"

He seemed to visibly react to her last words, a shudder going through him and he turned back to her quickly.

"No!" His response was firm, and odd considering her offer.

When they first met, she had helped him try to free a fellow mage named Karl. That was when she had first learned about Justice. After he had realized that she wasn't disgusted by him, he had relaxed and they had formed a true friendship. After their history, what could possibly be so _bad_ that he would spurn her help so vigorously?

Hawke stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anders." Her tone left no room for him to avoid answering.

He cleared his throat, his glance darting away from her.

"I'm…working on an experiment. It's taking up a lot of my time. I'm sorry if I've been…distant."

He smiled then, slightly and Hawke relaxed her stance a bit.

"What kind of experiment? Anything fun?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Instead his eyes clouded and his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"It's not fun, it's…complicated." He sighed heavily seeming to come to some kind of decision.

"I'm looking into a way to separate myself from Justice, a way that would allow us both to survive." He looked at her then, his expression unreadable.

Hawke smiled widely. "That's wonderful! Don't get me wrong, I actually like Justice. After our trip into the Fade he seemed to hate me less." She laughed at the memory. Anders smiled too.

"He doesn't hate you, he actually respects you after seeing you face temptation and come out the victor." His smile faded and he looked at the floor again.

Hawke walked up to him, placing a hand on the mage's arm. Anders looked at her and she squeezed gently.

"What can I do to help?" she asked and Anders again reacted strangely. This time he winced and Hawke looked at him, confused. Why did it seem like he didn't want her assistance?

"It's alright Hawke, I don't need your help. There are just a few ingredients I need to find and I believe I can find them in the Undercity."

Hawke shook her head. "I don't want you going down there alone Anders. The Carta has a base there and you could be ambushed and outnumbered."

Anders looked at her wryly. "Hawke. I'm a mage _and_ a Grey Warden. I think I can handle a few thugs."

"Nope. I don't care if you can grow wings and fly, you're not going down there alone." Her expression was stubborn and Anders sighed.

"I don't want the others to know about this, it's…private." he replied and again he looked away from her.

"That's fine, it'll just be you and me. A trip into the smelly underbelly of Kirkwall! Sounds like fun right?" She laughed and waited for Anders to join her but he just grimaced.

"Thank you Hawke." He raised his head suddenly and looked into her eyes for long moment. "You have been a good friend to me, the best I've ever had, and better than I deserve. Thank you." His voice was quiet, his tone serious. Hawke tried not to become alarmed but her intuition was nagging her again.

"Don't say that Anders. You're a good man and a good mage. I've been lucky to know you and to have you at my side all this time." She squeezed his arm again and turned to leave. "Shall we go tomorrow?"

He nodded and wished her a good night.

As she walked home, Hawke bit her lip nervously. Something was off. It was like Anders was hiding something from her. And his speech about their friendship? It had almost seemed like he was saying goodbye.

Maybe he thought that he wouldn't survive the process to remove Justice. Well, she would make sure that didn't happen. They would take whatever steps were necessary to ensure his safety. Hawke had become fond of Justice as well and hopefully the spirit would remain unharmed.

As she laid down in bed, she felt Fenris shift as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She inhaled his scent and allowed her mind to settle. Her fingers idly traced Fenris' markings as she drifted off to sleep.

She and Anders met the next day and they were able to find all of the ingredients he needed. Thank the Maker she thought, the smell had been horrible and she had no desire to repeat the experience again!

A few days later, Hawke stopped by the clinic to check on Anders and to see how his experiment was progressing. He was sitting at his desk, his head bent as he wrote on a tattered piece of paper. She knocked lightly so as not to startle him.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked as he rose from his seat.

"Hawke. I'm fine thank you, how are you?" His tone was polite, almost stilted.

She grinned at him. "Why so formal? I just came by to see how your experiment was going."

He laughed, a little uncomfortably she noted.

"Ah, yes, the… experiment." He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "I decided that…it would be best, _not_ to try it."

That surprised her. "Oh? Why? What made you change your mind?"

Ander stared at the floor for a long moment before he answered.

"I decided that Justice and I are too intertwined. We are no longer _two_, but _one_ person." He paused and then looked at her. "There are some things that cannot be changed."

Hawke noted the resolute look on his face and she studied him more closely.

He may have decided not go ahead with the experiment but he had changed in the last few days since she had seen him.

Her eyes narrowed. He was hiding something from her, she was _sure_ of it, but what it was, she couldn't tell.

Anders noticed her staring at him and he squared his shoulders, approaching her.

"Hawke…there is something I need you to do for me, and you can't ask me why." He didn't avoid looking at her now; his gaze was direct and unwavering.

Hawke was troubled by this change in him. Was it Justice? No, there was no indication that the spirit had taken the mage over. His voice sounded normal and there were no crackling sparks of energy coming from him.

Hawke felt herself tense, her muscles tightening along her shoulders and back.

"What do you want me to do?" Her tone was cautious, and she knew he could detect the suspicion in her voice.

"I need you to come with me to the Chantry." He said nothing more.

Her eyes widened in surprise. That was _last_ thing she had expected him to say!

"Why do you need to go to the Chantry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I told you Hawke, you can't ask me why."

Her fists clenched at her side. "I just _did_!" she snapped and gritted her teeth.

Ander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Hawke? Do you trust me?" He sounded tired suddenly and his body slumped as if he was carrying a great weight.

Hawke immediately felt a rush of affection come over her. She took both of his hands in hers.

"Of _course_ I do Anders! I'm just trying to understand what you're asking me and why." She brought their hands together in front of her. "_Talk_ to me!"

Anders looked down at their hands and then back at her.

"I wish that I could, but if you trust me, you _must_ believe that I have a good reason for asking you to do this, and good reason for not explaining it further. Can you do that Hawke? Can you trust me _that_ much?" He waited silently for her decision.

She looked at him intently, not speaking for a long moment.

Her mind filled with images of Anders at her side, slaying dragons, fighting shades and other terrible creatures. And more than that, memories of them all gathered at The Hanged Man, playing cards, laughing after a successful job, or listening to Varric spin a story while they drank bad ale.

He had never given her a reason to distrust him. He helped others with no concern for money and his only wish was to help mages to be free of the Templars. He had been a loyal and true friend. Surely she needed no more than that to make her decision?

"Yes, I can do that." she stated finally.

Anders took a deep breath, relief obvious on his face.

"Thank you Hawke. I would never trust anyone but you to help me." He smiled and some of the worry was erased from his face.

"What do you need me to do?" Hawke asked. She had no idea what _he_ was going to be doing, but she doubted he wanted her to stand around twiddling her thumbs.

"I need you to speak with Grand Cleric Elthina." he answered.

Hawke was surprised again. The Grand _Cleric_? She started to ask why and stopped herself. She had promised to trust him and she would. Still, she needed more information than that!

"What am I supposed to do? Dance a jig?" she inquired, taken aback.

Anders laughed, shaking his head. "No, of course not."

He paused for a moment, an idea seeming to occur to him. "Speak to her about the plight of mages. Try to make her see that we must be free! Try to open her eyes to the oppression of the Templars!" he urged.

"How the hell am I supposed to accomplish _that_?" Hawke sputtered. "Elthina has lived in Kirkwall long enough to see the truth for herself and she has yet to take a stand. How am _I_ supposed to change her mind?"

"Just try. Maybe she will listen to the _Champion_ of Kirkwall." Anders grabbed a pouch off of the desk. "Are you ready?" 

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'm _always_ ready to jump into a political debate with the leader of the Chantry, about one of the most _volatile_ subjects in all of Thedas!"

Anders laughed again. "You've never had a problem with speaking your mind before. You'll do fine."

"Thanks." she replied sarcastically. "Alright, let's do this."

Elthina's reaction to Hawke's argument was as expected. The woman refused to step in and she refused to take a firm stand. As always she was gentle and soft-spoken but she wouldn't change her mind.

She didn't know what was taking Anders so long! Hawke was about to start asking how the Grand Cleric how she liked the weather when Anders finally found her. Claiming that he had been looking everywhere for her, they left the Chantry together.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hawke asked as they walked together. His answer was odd.

"I did what was needed." was all he said.

Hawke's intuition kicked in again and her gut instincts warned her that something was wrong, but her friendship with the mage kept her from voicing her concerns. She said nothing and the air around them seem to become heavy.

At the door to the clinic, Anders turned to her.

"Thank you for helping me Hawke. You'll never know how much your help means to me and how grateful I am to have your friendship. And please know that whatever happens, I've made my own choices and I wouldn't change them."

Now her instincts were screaming at her! "Why did you say that?" she whispered, her fears making her voice quiet.

Instead of answering her immediately, Anders placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine Hawke. Go and get some rest. I'm sure there will be more people seeking the Champion's aid tomorrow."

He smiled crookedly at her and Hawke tried to find some solace in that. She tried to quiet the part of her that was suddenly frightened, but she couldn't silence it completely. She could only trust that in the end, Anders would prove to be who she believed him to be; a _good_ man.

Hawke's hopes gave her little comfort as she walked home that night, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake in helping Anders. But, the deed was done and she could do nothing but wait and see if she had given her trust too easily.


	33. Chapter 33 Ghosts

***I'm back and I'm hoping to make up for lost time. This has been a **_**really**_** rough chapter to write, it's like I've never written before and I'm still trying to get the juices flowing. If the inspiration moves me, I'd like to write several chapters back-to-back but we'll see. I figured I celebrate getting 100% of my Xbox achievements on Dragon Age 2 by trying to write a chapter. Please, please review! I think I'll need the feedback to help me get my writing mojo flowing! I feel kind of out of the writing loop since it's been a while, so be patient as I try to find my legs again. ;) ***

**To reviewer Tasha: I would love to discuss the story with you but I didn't see your email address anywhere. Since you don't have a account, go ahead and send me a message if you want to talk about the story.**

**(Note: I used Latin as a stand in for Arcanum, the language of Tevinter, because there isn't a Tevinter dictionary around)**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 33 – Ghosts

Hawke was pissed.

She swore that if one more noble came to her asking her to get their spoiled brat of a child out of some socially embarrassing situation, she was going kick them in their condescending ass!

The coin they had earned after tracking down a prostitute who had left a Hightown aristocrat's son tied up and without his wallet, hadn't been worth the image of the fat, pampered, idiot's pale backside that had been burned into her brain!

As she, Fenris, Isabela and Merrill navigated the path through the Wounded Coast, her temper simmered. Fenris had found her reaction immensely amusing and that hadn't helped things.

He glanced at her now, seeming to read her thoughts and he chuckled under his breath. If he wasn't so sinfully beautiful, stalking across the sand with his panther-like movements, she would have _smacked_ him.

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing it.

"There, there," he said, laughter in his voice. "Killing them will only cause you more trouble.

She was _definitely_ going smack him!

Hawke gritted her teeth and snatched her hand away from his which only made him laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Merrill called out from behind them.

Fenris looked back over his shoulder. "It's nothing. Hawke is just having an unpleasant flashback concerning a rather _wide_ expanse of white flesh."

Isabela made a sound of disgust. "The fat little bastard from Hightown? Ugh! If _I_ had been that prostitute, I would have left him trussed up like an Antivan turkey too!"

She didn't want to, but Hawke couldn't help laughing. Fenris grinned at her and she found herself wanting to kiss him instead of hitting him. He had a way of doing that to her.

Merrill sighed sympathetically. "That was an _awful_ sight. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. And the way it jiggled…"

Hawke put her hand up swiftly. "Enough! Let's not re-live it alright?" she pleaded.

Isabela laughed. "Don't worry Kitten, I'll make sure that you see a nice, _fine_ piece of ass when we get back. It'll make it all better!"

"Oh? Are there many back in Kirkwall?" Merrill asked seriously. Hawke rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You have _no_ idea Sweet Thing." Isabela purred. Hawke shook her head and quickened her pace. Maybe if they got out of there fast enough, this conversation would _end_!

About an hour later they rounded a bend on the path. Hawke suddenly felt anxious as if there were eyes on them. Fenris came close to her side, leaning his head down towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I feel like we're being watched." she whispered back.

They came to a stop and Fenris looked around them, scanning the environment intently. The sound of rocks clattering came from above them and they raised their heads trying to make out the figures against the glare of the sun. Hawke saw armor glinting in the light and she pulled out her blades readying herself for battle. The others followed her lead taking up defensive stances. A voice called out from up above and Hawke backed up so she could see them better. A symbol on one of the men's armor caught her attention; Tevinter hunters! Fenris swore loudly.

"You there! You are in possession of stolen property. Stand down, step away from the slave and we'll leave you alive!" the man yelled from the top of the hill.

Hawke felt her blood boil and she bared her teeth. "Fenris is _**not**_ a slave! Run and tell your master that if he values his life, he'll stay as far away from us as possible!"

"No!" Fenris screamed. "Come and try to take me! I'll send your _head_ back to Danarius on a pike!"

His markings started to glow and Hawke knew that there was no way to get him to back down. Honestly _she_ didn't want to back down herself. The thought of someone trying to take Fenris back was enough to make her sick, and she tightened her grip on her weapons.

"I _hate_ slavers!" Isabela hissed. "I'll enjoy this!"

The hunters swarmed them from all sides but they were outclassed in every way. They made short work of them until only one man was left. He was trying to crawl away but Fenris stomped on the man's hand making him cry out in pain. Fenris grabbed the man by the neck from behind and put him in a chokehold. The hunter's fingers clawed at his arm desperately and Fenris wrenched his neck mercilessly.

"Where is your master? Where is _Danarius_?" he growled.

"Please…" the man gurgled and Fenris wrenched again.

"Speak!" he roared.

"I…don't…know!" the man gasped, clinging to Fenris' arm in a vain attempt to move it.

"Tell me!"

Hawke stepped forward, her dagger aimed at the hunter.

"I suggest you speak quickly before I drive my dagger into your throat!" she threatened.

The man tried to take a breath and Fenris loosened his hold enough to let him speak.

"We didn't come with Danarius. Hadriana brought us. She's hiding in the caves to the north. I can take you! Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll leave, you'll never see me again!" he begged.

Fenris yanked the man up to his feet, his right arm wrapped tightly around the hunter's neck. His hands began to glow brightly.

"Your life was forfeit when you chose to serve Danarius! I will show you no mercy!" With that, Fenris plunged his hand into the man's back and through his heart. There was a low gurgle as the man died and Fenris let the body drop to the sand.

His green eyes were livid and bright with rage.

"Hadriana!" he hissed. "I knew I would never be free! They will never stop looking for me!" he raged.

Hawke felt herself falling back into the past, back to the days when she could be beaten at the whim of another; days when she was never sure when her next meal would come.

There was no way in _hell_ that they were taking Fenris! The Maker himself couldn't stop her from keeping him safe!

Hawke placed a hand on Fenris' arm, stilling his movements.

"We'll find her Fenris! She's hiding in the holding caves a few miles up. We won't wait for her to come after you again. This time, we're taking the fight to her!"

Fenris swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. The moment he had heard Hadriana's name, everything from his past had come flooding back. All of the suffering and humiliations Hadriana had caused him! And Laria…Laria's beating. The sound of her cries still echoed in his mind and haunted his memory. He could _not_ let Hadriana escape!

He sheathed his sword and looked north.

"Let's go. The bitch will not get away from me now!" he swore between clenched teeth.

Hawke nodded and motioned to Isabela and Merrill to follow as they set out running along the path towards the caves.

Sometimes ghosts from the past could not be ignored.

In true magister fashion, the caves were rigged with spectral traps. They were surrounded by shades and creatures at every turn but they meant nothing.

Hawke couldn't seem to breathe properly, the knowledge that they would soon be confronting Hadriana made everything seem surreal. She was almost injured several times because her focus was so scattered.

Fenris was no better. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such rage.

The freedom he had experienced in Kirkwall had been a façade. He was still bound to Tevinter, still chained. His hate powered him and his sword slashed through flesh with ease. Hadriana's face tormented him, her voice sounding in his head. Memories of being leashed, taunted, degraded, permeated his mind. His anger was a living thing and it controlled his every movement.

They entered a room with several tables placed throughout. The smell was horrible! Pools of blood were everywhere!

Merrill gasped in horror. "What happened here?" she whispered.

Hawke shook her head in confusion. Fenris seemed less surprised.

"Blood rituals!" he spat out contemptuously. "Hadriana uses them regularly to fuel her power."

Before Hawke could respond they heard the sound of footsteps, but instead of coming face to face with a soldier, a young elf girl came running towards them. She was dirty and she looked frightened. Hawke didn't believe that she was another magister, she looked like a slave.

The girl came to sudden stop when she spotted the group. Hawke lowered her weapons trying not to frighten the girl further as she approached her.

"Who are you? What are you doing in these caves?" Hawke asked cautiously.

Tears started to fall down the girl's face.

"We came with Mistress Hadriana," the girl cried. " my papa and I. But then something went wrong and she got _very_ angry. She said that someone was coming to kill her and they took papa and some of the others, and they _bled_ them!"

The girl began weeping and Hawke felt ill. She looked at Fenris and her own horror was mirrored on his face as he looked back at her.

"They did this because of _me_?" he said, and his voice was thick with regret. "They killed these people just to fight me?"

Hawke placed a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault Fenris. You know this is the normal practice in Tevinter. But we can stop them _now_, here."

She turned back to the young elf, sheathing her weapons for a moment and putting an arm around the girl.

"Are you alright? What's your name?" she asked softly.

The girl looked startled at Hawke's touch but she answered her.

"My name is Orana. I cook and I clean for the Mistress. My papa…" her voice broke and Hawke squeezed her shoulders gently.

"It's alright, you're free now. Hadriana will never hurt you again." she promised.

Orana looked confused. "Free? Free to do what?" she asked, her large eyes looking innocently into Hawke's.

Fenris sighed in frustration. "She doesn't understand what you mean Laria! You remember how it was! The thought of freedom has never occurred to her!" he said angrily.

Hawke knew that this was painful for both of them. It was like opening an old wound. Seeing themselves in this girl was disturbing, as if the shackles of slavery were still on their wrists, just invisible.

Hawke turned back to the Orana. "You're free to do what you want, to live how you please."

Orana's brow crinkled as she tried to understand what Hawke was telling her.

"But…I only know how to cook and clean. What will I do?" She looked at Hawke hopefully. "Will _you_ be my master now?" she asked eagerly.

"No!" Fenris exclaimed. Hawke silenced him with a gesture.

"Orana, do you have any family nearby? Someone you could go to?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "Papa was my only family and now he's… dead. I don't understand what went wrong! We were so _good_! Why did the Mistress get so angry?"

Orana looked lost. Merrill's face crumpled. "This is ghastly! All of this…death! The poor girl's father…"

Isabela looked disgusted. "Slavery is never pretty. It's even sadder when the slaves don't realize that there's something more out there."

Hawke made a decision. "Orana, I want you to go to Kirkwall. There's a guard in Hightown, find him and tell him that you're coming to work for Messere Hawke and he'll show you where I live."

"Laria!" Fenris said, shocked by her offer.

"Oh stop it Fenris! She's not going to be our slave, I'm giving her a _job_!" She looked back at Orana, smiling as much as she could. "Would you like that? I'll pay you a fair wage."

The elf's eyes grew wider as she gazed at Hawke in wonder.

"You…you would give me money?" she said haltingly.

"Yes, and you would be free to leave anytime you chose to." Hawke assured her.

"Thank you Messere! I'll go right away!" and she took off running.

Hawke turned back to Fenris, anger plain on her face.

"I can't believe that you thought that _I_ of all people would take on a slave! You know better than that Fenris!"

Fenris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course he knew that, he didn't know what had come over him.

"I'm sorry Laria. Being here in this place, knowing that Hadriana is so close…I can't think straight."

Hawke nodded. "I understand." She pulled out her blades again. "Let's find the witch and end this!"

They came to an antechamber that was blocked by magical wards. Hawke was glad that Merrill was with them because Fenris would have tried to hack his way through the door anyway. Merrill was able to dispel the wards and they rushed inside taking out the startled guards without pausing.

Hadriana's eyes were wide with fear and Fenris reveled in the reversal of their positions. She no longer had any power over him. He would never cower before her, or be forced to beg for food again! No, now it was _she_ who would do the begging; begging for her _life_!

Fenris rushed her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her in the air. Her feet kicked out helplessly and Fenris squeezed until her face turned a deep red.

Hawke ran to his side quickly before he could kill her...

"Wait! We need to ask her questions! We must find out about Danarius!" she warned him.

Fenris growled and then flung the limp magister to the ground.

Hadriana didn't look so powerful now. She lay on the ground gasping, one hand cupping her bruised throat, her gaze flitting between Hawke and Fenris. She seemed to be fully aware of the danger she was in.

Fenris stood over her, hatred radiating off of him. Hawke approached the woman and tried to tell herself that she was no longer a slave; she had no reason to feel anxious.

"You find yourself in a predicament magister." Hawke began, circling Hadriana as she spoke. "Your master is not here to protect you and my companion's patience is threadbare." She stopped walking stared down at the woman.

"Where is Danarius?" Hawke demanded

Hadriana avoided her gaze. "I don't know. There are problems in Tevinter…in-fighting, feuds. Danarius sent me to fetch his precious Wolf…"

Hawke backhanded Hadriana, making the woman's head whip backwards. Her sudden rage took her by surprise and she felt dirty stooping to Hadriana's level.

"You should choose your words more carefully magister." Hawke said calmly, her manner making the words more chilling.

Hadriana wiped her lip and seemed shock to see her own blood. Fenris snarled at her expression.

"What? Do you believe your blood is too _valuable_ to be spilled? More valuable than the blood of the innocents you killed out there?"

He was done, this would end now!

Fenris grabbed the front of Hadriana's robe and she screamed, realizing that he meant to kill her.

"Wait!" she cried out desperately. "You need me! I have information!"

Fenris' lip curled in derision. "I don't need you to find Danarius witch! He will come to me, and when he does, I will send him to the black pit to join you!"

Hadriana's eyes wheeled around wildly and her hands grabbed at his clenched fingers.

"I can tell you about your family…the life you don't remember! You can still have it!" she bargained.

That brought Hawke up short and Fenris hesitated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"My family is dead, my previous life means nothing." he replied.

"They aren't _all_ dead Fenris! You have a sister. I can tell you where she is." Hadriana begged.

Hawke had never seen that look on Fenris' face before. Yes, she had seen him vulnerable before but this was different.

For a moment he looked younger, like years of oppression had been erased from his face. She blinked and it was gone, he looked the same as before and it made her sad. She hadn't realized until then how much Fenris' forgotten past meant to him. He never showed it.

Hadriana obviously thought that she had a chance to save her life.

"Spare me elf, and I will tell you about your sister." She looked more confident now and she managed to pry Fenris hands from her robe.

Fenris' eyes narrowed as he looked down into Hadriana's face. He knew that she would say anything to save her pathetic life, but the thought of having a _sister_…he couldn't let go of the image now that it had been planted.

He had always acted as if the lost memories were of no matter to him, even with Laria, but the truth was that it was too painful to confront the fact that he had lost his true self.

Fenris wasn't even his real name, but he had been too frightened to go looking for his past, frightened of what he might find there.

If he truly did have a sister alive in the world then he would have to find her and make sure that she was alright. And maybe…maybe she would want to be a part of his life. Could he dare to wish for such a thing?

Fenris looked at Laria and her expression was compassionate. She knew what he was thinking; she could see the struggle within him, the desire for something that had been taken from him. She nodded slightly, letting him know that she supported whatever decision he made.

Fenris turned back to Hadriana, a barely repressed snarl escaping his lips.

"Tell me what you know witch." he ordered in a low voice.

Hadriana shook her head. "Promise that you will let me go first. Give me your word!"

Fenris' lips curled in a mocking smile and Hawke wasn't fooled for a second.

"You have my word." he promised and Hawke saw Hadriana sag in relief.

The fool actually thought that he was going to let her _go_! Apparently Tevinter magisters weren't as smart as she had thought.

"Your sister's name is Varania. She lives in Qarinus working for a magister named Ahriman."

Fenris frowned. "She's a slave?"

"No, not a slave, a servant." Hadriana answered quickly.

Fenris' face softened for a moment and Hawke knew that he took solace in the thought that his sister was a free person.

"There! You promised that you would let me go, so release me!" the magister demanded.

Fenris sneered. "Yes, I did promise didn't I?"

He grabbed her again and his hands began to glow with blinding power.

"No! You swore! You gave your word!" she shrieked as she trashed wildly.

"Exuro in abyssus veneficus!" he swore as he plunged his hand into her chest.

Hadriana's mouth opened in a silent scream and Fenris squeezed and then twisted his hand, looking into her eyes as she felt him crush her heart before he tore it from her body.

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she fell lifeless to the ground.

Hawke realized that her mouth was open in shock. It was unlike Fenris to take pleasure in death.

She stared at him and bitterness was etched in lines around his mouth. She took a step towards him but he shook his head and pulled away from her.

Hawke tried not to be hurt by his rejection but it stung.

Fenris took several steps back, his gaze on Hadriana's body.

"I…I need to get out of here." he stated suddenly and before Hawke could respond he had disappeared.

"Fenris!" Hawke called out after him, but there was no answer.

"Fenris…" the name was a whisper now as she stared at the darkness that had swallowed him up.

She felt Isabela's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Sweeting. Let's go. Go after him, this piece of trash doesn't deserve your consideration." Her hand became insistent and Hawke allowed herself to be propelled forward, out of the caves.

As she walked back to Hightown, Hawke found herself plagued by anxiety.

Had the dredging up of the past caused Fenris to push her away? Did her presence now remind him of the pain he endured in Tevinter? Was that why he had spurned her touch?

The experience hadn't been pleasant for Hawke either. She had been disturbed by unusual feelings of helplessness alternating with unchecked anger. It had been as if she didn't know herself.

Fenris had been in Hadriana's presence constantly back in Tevinter and Hawke could only imagine what he had felt or what he was going through.

She had seen the spectrum of emotions play along his face during their confrontation with Hadriana. It had hurt her to see him suffer like that. The thought that she might return home to find him gone set a gnawing pain in Hawke's stomach.

When Hawke arrived at the estate she was met by a frenzied Bodhan.

"Messere Hawke! Thank the Paragons you're home!" he exclaimed as he came running.

"A strange elf girl showed up some time ago claiming that you hired her as a servant. I didn't know what to do and she just went to the kitchen to start cooking!"

Hawke smiled. Bodhan took his duties _very_ seriously and Orana's unannounced appearance would have sent him into a tizzy.

"It's alright Bodhan. It's true, I did tell her to come here. She's going to join the household staff."

Bodhan breathed deeply in relief. "Oh! Thank the Stone! She gave me a start she did!"

Hawke looked towards the staircase, her eyes somber.

"Bodhan…is Fenris here?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes Messere. He returned not long after the girl arrived. I believe he's upstairs in the library." Bodhan bowed, walked back to the main room and began organizing papers on her desk.

Hawke stood at the foot of the stairs for a long moment contemplating what she might find upstairs. Just because Fenris was there didn't mean that he was staying. She had never felt so unsure of their relationship before.

Hawke straightened her shoulders, standing around worrying wasn't going to help anything; she needed to talk to Fenris.

As Bodhan had said, Fenris was in library. He was standing very still, staring down into the flames in the hearth, his gauntlets discarded on the floor.

Fenris heard Laria enter the room and he sensed her hesitation. He knew that he had hurt her back in caves by pulling away from touch. At the time he had been overwhelmed by so many emotions that he couldn't handle the feeling of her hands on him.

So many memories had swamped his consciousness! And finally having the satisfaction of killing Hadriana…the feel of her black heart being pulverized by his own hand, and the intensity of the hatred that came with it…it had been too much. He had run like a coward and he had wounded Laria in the process.

Fenris turned his head and saw her standing in the doorway, a look of apprehension on her face. He wanted to go to her but felt unworthy. He had killed Hadriana with unnecessary violence and more than that, he had enjoyed it. He was disgusted with himself!

Seeing Laria standing there, the strain of their encounter shadowing her lovely face made Fenris' heart heavy.

They stood there looking at one another for several minutes, neither speaking.

Hawke decided to make the first move and she walked over to stand next to him in front of the fire.

He watched her approach with dark eyes that looked older than they had before the day's events.

She opened her mouth to speak but Fenris shook his head.

"I'm sorry Laria. I shouldn't have left like that. I just…I couldn't handle so many emotions crashing down on me. I felt trapped." He still didn't touch her, he couldn't.

Hawke reached for him instead, pushing his soft white hair from his face.

"Talk to me Fenris." she entreated quietly.

He savored the feel of her fingers in his hair, the familiarity making him a bit calmer.

"I thought that I was free. I knew that that they would come for me, I _wanted_ it, but…no matter how far away I run, their taint is inside me."

Fenris' hands clenched into fists to prevent himself from giving into the desire to touch Laria's face. He was afraid that his stain would sully her.

Laria tilted her head to the side, worry evident on her face.

"What are you talking about Fenris? You're not _tainted_!" she insisted.

Fenris sighed. "I am, by hatred. Their evil has left more marks on me than just the lyrium. I may not be Danarius' slave anymore, but I'm still bound by the hatred he planted in me."

He looked into Laria's eyes, trying to explain.

"You _saw_ what I did. You _saw_ how I killed her. I…Laria…I _enjoyed_ it." The last words came out as a horrified whisper.

Hawke placed her hands on both sides of Fenris' face, gazing at him intently.

"Fenris, what you did was completely understandable!" she argued. "Hadriana tormented you from the moment your life as a slave began. I remember!" She bit her lip, her thoughts going back to the holding caves.

"What you did today wasn't because you're…_tainted_! That wasn't you! We were faced with an ugly part of our past. Hadriana's appearance came out of nowhere, and her claims about your sister…you were under extreme emotional pressure!"

Fenris wanted to believe her. Laria always had confidence in him no matter _what_ he did.

"Laria. Only a monster takes delight in taking a life." Fenris felt some of the strength go out of him. "Maybe Danarius was right about me. Maybe I'm only a beast, good for killing."

Fenris heard her gasp and her hands came to rest on his chest.

"And what about me Fenris?" she asked.

Fenris looked at her, confused by her question. What about her?

"What do you mean?"

Laria looked forlorn and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"I wasn't left untouched by Tevinter either Fenris." she replied softly. "Back in those caves I was caught up by fear and anger and hatred. I struck Hadriana, I lashed out at her. I wanted her to feel helpless and afraid. I never thought that was a part of me."

Her eyes met his and Fenris saw how exhausted she was.

"Does that make me a monster? Because I took pleasure in inflicting pain on another? Or does that make me human?" She waited for his answer.

Fenris' face softened as he studied her. There was nothing twisted or evil within her. She was everything that he wasn't; light and goodness, strength and courage.

He allowed himself to touch her then, raising his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled, relieved.

Fenris tilted her face up towards his and kissed her softly. She leaned into him and Fenris cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

Hawke slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself to him tightly, wanting to make sure that there were no more barriers between them.

Fenris shifted and gripped her backside. He moved against her, back and forth, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Hawke and Fenris both knew that they needed the comfort of being together like this.

Hawke tightened her grip on him and her breathing quickened. She licked his ears and Fenris jerked a hiss escaping his lips. She did it again just for fun, and heard him swear under his breath.

Hawke was just about to laugh when Fenris lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're going to pay for that." he threatened silkily.

Hawke grinned. 'Maker, I _hope_ so!"

Fenris ran his tongue down the soft column of her throat and she squirmed in his arms, unable to get the contact with his body that she desired.

Hawke felt Fenris' warm breath as he laughed.

He had carried her to their room and he tumbled them both onto the bed.

Fenris continued kissing her throat while unfastening her armor. He threw the pieces to the floor and Hawke heard something break.

"Hey! I think you broke my flowerpot!" she complained.

Fenris bit her on the shoulder and she grunted in pleasure.

"I'll buy you a new one." he said as he removed her undershirt.

The cool air hit her and her skin prickled with goose bumps.

Fenris nipped and licked her body, sucking and teasing.

"Are you cold or is that just for me?" he asked with a soft laugh.

Hawke smacked him. "Shut up." she muttered.

He laughed again and she shivered when his breath travelled over her bellybutton.

Fenris pulled the last of her smallclothes off and he lost himself in the feel of her skin, the smooth muscles tempered by soft curves. Every perfection, every imperfection that made her so beautiful to him.

She was the one _good_ thing that had come from his time in Tevinter, and a life with her was worth any pain that he had suffered in bondage.

A few hours later, Fenris laid in bed watching the moonlight streaming through the window.

Hadriana was gone and Danarius would soon follow when word of his pupil's failure reached him.

Fenris had seen a part of himself that he never wished to see again. His actions with Hadriana, his failure in the Fade, these events made him question his beliefs about himself.

The only way to be truly free was to resist becoming like those who had enslaved them. He could not give in to the temptation for power or vengeance.

He had many things to think about, including the possibility of a sister he had long since forgotten.

Fenris hoped that Laria's faith in him would be deserved.

***Yikes! This was SO hard to write! I've really lost it! Please review and I'll try to get myself together…***


	34. Chapter 34 Boys

***This may be a weird chapter. I couldn't figure out if it was supposed to be funny or serious and it just kind of came out this way. As always please review, I'm still fumbling around trying to find my way again and I need the input.***

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 34 – Boys

"Hubert, you have to be the _worst_ employer I've ever seen!" Hawke fumed.

The merchant had chased her down in Hightown, brimming with anxiety, twisting the gold rings on his fingers.

"It's not _my_ fault!" he argued, offended by her statement. "_You_ told me that you had taken care of the dragons! _You_ said that the mine was safe! If the men are in danger, it is _your_ fault, not mine!"

Hubert's face was now as red as the fancy tunic he was wearing.

Hawke sighed wearily. In truth she did feel guilty but honestly, how could she know that Kirkwall had so many dragons in residence?

"Fine, I'll take care of it. I'll make the mine safe…again." she sighed once more and went to find her friends.

Anders was in his clinic wrapping a man's leg with bandages.

"I've gotten rid of the worst of the infection so keep it dry and it should heal nicely." he instructed as he patted the man on the shoulder.

Anders saw her standing in the doorway and waved her forward.

"Hawke! Good morning, what can I do for you?" he inquired as he washed his hands in a bowl.

She smiled at him crookedly, leaning against a wooden post and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you in the mood to hunt dragons?"

Anders groaned. "Oh Maker Hawke, what is it with you and dragons? There's no blight, I shouldn't have to fight dragons!"

Hawke shrugged carelessly.

"You don't have to go Anders. Fenris and Aveline have big swords. Between the three of us we can probably handle it. I just thought that maybe you would like to get some fresh air."

Anders made a sound of disgust.

"Oh yes, the elf and his big sword! It seems to me that he's compensating for something." he grumbled as he began gathering his things.

Hawke almost defended Fenris but quickly decided that anything she said would be inappropriate and _none_ of Anders' business.

"Then why don't you come and show him up?" she teased lightly.

Anders stopped putting vials in his pouch and looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"How can you be with someone who hates mages the way Fenris does?" he accused suddenly.

Hawke's mouth fell open but Anders cut off any reply she might have made.

"You claim to support freedom for mages and yet you consort with a man who would love to see me and every mage in Thedas _hanged_!"

"Anders that isn't true!" Hawke insisted. "It's true that Fenris doesn't _like_ you very much but he's better than he used to be."

Anders smirked bitterly. "Yes, I suppose that's why his eyes shoot daggers at me every time we're together!"

Hawke was getting pissed. "I believe I've seen the same look in _your_ eyes! You're both idiots!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I would just think that you'd want someone more…open-minded." Anders scoffed.

Hawke swallowed uncomfortably. He couldn't be bringing _this_ up again? She thought that they'd gotten past that! She shifted nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Anders…" Hawke began but he shook his head.

"I'm not talking about _me_ Hawke. That…couldn't happen anymore, even if things were different between us." His tone became sullen and his eyes darkened with pain for a moment.

Hawke was alarmed, he was speaking as if he knew his future and he believed it wasn't a good one.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, not sure that she wanted an answer.

Anders looked away from her, and she could tell that his thoughts were on something else.

"It's nothing Hawke. Just…think about what I said" he replied quietly.

She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. She felt an incredibly strong need to get through to him but she didn't know why.

"Anders, the only way to help people like Fenris to see the truth is to show them how honorable and trustworthy most mages are. I know it isn't fair, but it starts with one person opening the eyes of another." She smiled and placed a warm hand on Anders' cheek.

Anders grasped the hand she held to his face and leaned into it for a moment. His expression was wistful.

"I wish I could believe as you do Hawke, I really do, but the world isn't like that. Mages will never be free until someone forces the issue. There will be more violence, it is inevitable." Anders free hand cupped her chin.

Hawke didn't like the turn the conversation had taken and her stomach tensed as a sense of foreboding came over her. She started to say something when she heard a sound at the entryway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fenris asked, his voice cold.

He stood there, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes glittered with anger.

Anders' hand dropped away from Hawke's face but he cocked his head, his expression mocking.

"Yes you are. Why don't you come back later?" he taunted.

Fenris bared his teeth and made as if he was going to charge the mage but Hawke had had enough. She shoved Anders, hard, and turned to face Fenris, her hands on her hips.

"Would you two knock it off!" she yelled. "I am so tired of this useless animosity! You're both grown men, so _act_ like it!"

"But Hawke…"

"Laria…!"

They both started to argue but she was having none of it.

"I don't want to hear it!" She looked at Anders. "Are you coming with us?"

He took one look at Fenris and grabbed his staff.

"Wouldn't miss it." he replied cheerily.

Fenris gritted his teeth. "We don't need him Laria!"

She raised one eyebrow, her irritation evident.

"_I_ say that we do." Her expression challenged him to oppose her. She really didn't want to have the "Who's in charge" conversation again.

Anders snorted. "At least she knows that she can _trust_ me! _I_ didn't betray her in the Fade!"

"Peto vorago!" Fenris swore and his markings lit up.

"Stop it!" Hawke shouted and she grabbed Anders by the collar of his robe.

"Don't make me regret asking you! I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you don't knock it off I'm going cut off something you _can't_ heal!" she hissed.

It was a good thing that Hawke was used to standing up to people who were taller than her so she didn't feel ridiculous facing down the mage.

Anders saw the fire in her eyes and backed down.

"I'm sorry Hawke, I was out of line." He tugged at his robe but he couldn't get free. "Will you let me go now?"

She stared at him for a moment and then slowly released him. Anders straightened his collar, looking chagrined.

Hawke looked back at Fenris and saw that his markings had dimmed. In fact, he looked quite satisfied.

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Don't look so smug, if you had attacked I would have dropped your ass like a sack of kestrel roots!"

She marched past him to the door. "If the pissing match is over, let's get going." Hawke called out behind her.

Aveline met them on the coast and they made their way to the Bone Pit. There were scorched bodies littered along the path to the mine and large, clawed footprints imprinted on the sand.

Aveline crouched down and studied some of the tracks.

"This doesn't look good Hawke. These tracks weren't made by an average dragon. This looks like a Mother." she concluded.

Anders groaned. "Perfect!"

Fenris looked at the mage with disdain.

"If you're frightened, you can stay here and draw pictures of kitty cats in the sand while we take care of the dragon." he offered with a smirk.

Anders ground his teeth together, suppressing whatever scathing reply had come to his mind.

Aveline leaned down, speaking in Hawke's ear.

"What's with those two? They seem more bitchy than usual." she remarked curiously.

Hawke laughed, surprised at Aveline's language. "I don't know." she sighed. "They seem determined to start a fight. I'd let them go at it but Fenris would end up putting his hand through Anders' chest or Justice would come out roast Fenris to a crisp!"

Aveline considered Hawke's statement for a moment.

"Hmmm. Yes I suppose that rolling around on the floor, pummeling each other like most men is out of the question with their particular talents."

"Indeed." Hawke agreed.

She scanned the landscape but didn't see signs of any other dragons.

Signaling the others, they made their way inside the mine.

More corpses greeted them and Hawke felt sick inside. Maybe she hadn't been careful enough when she declared the mine safe before? Poor Fereldens had died here trying to provide for their families and she felt partially responsible.

Fenris saw the guilt settle on Laria's face and he stepped closer to her, leaning down so she could hear him as he spoke quietly.

"I know what you're thinking Laria, and you're wrong." he said softly. She looked up at him, startled by his knowledge of her feelings.

Fenris smiled slightly. "I know your heart Laria. It's too large, too ready to take on the trials and tribulations of others. You feel responsible for things that are out of your control."

She shook her head, disagreeing. "That's not true in this case Fenris. I _did_ tell the men that it was safe to work here again. I should have been more thorough."

Fenris looked at her as if she were mad. "Laria, dragons are more creatures of myth than reality. Who knew that there were so many in the vicinity of Kirkwall? You couldn't have anticipated that, or did you add being omnipotent to your repertoire of already admirable skills?"

Hawke tried to smile but couldn't quite make it.

"It's hard to laugh when we're surrounded by bodies Fenris." she said quietly.

Fenris frowned at her. "I'm not trying to get you to laugh. I just want you to let go of unreasonable guilt. We will make things right when we destroy the dragon that killed these men."

She nodded, still disturbed.

A sudden gust of wind blew by them and with it came the sound of a deep growl. They all froze in place, trying to discern which direction it had come from.

Anders readied his staff. "I guess that means that someone's home?"

Aveline nodded. "Yes, and it sounds _large_."

There was another gust of wind and then the floor trembled beneath their feet.

Hawke spied a walkway twisting towards an upper floor of the mine.

"Let's go that way. A dragon would want to be closest to the outdoors, not trapped inside a cramped space."

The walls became blacker as they went further up and the air got hotter.

"Why is it so bloody hot?" Anders muttered.

Hawke looked over her shoulder and quirked a brow.

"I'm going to assume it's because the beasty is breathing _fire_. Shouldn't a warden know those kinds of things? I mean the arch-demon _was_ a dragon." she quipped lightly.

"Haha Hawke. But if you'll recall, I wasn't a Grey Warden for very long. My knowledge of dragons is limited." Ander replied slightly offended.

Aveline grunted. "Maybe you shouldn't wear heavy robes with feathers. There has to be something lighter for a fashionable apostate these days."

Anders gawked at the redhead. "Aveline…did you just make a _joke_?"

"No I did not. I'm completely serious. You look ridiculous!" Her tone implied honesty.

Anders sputtered. "Well, I've got a new coat back home. We'll see what you think of that!"

The captain did not look impressed. "Does it have feathers?" she asked wryly.

"Well…yes but…" the mage stammered.

Aveline shook her head briskly. "No, it's too late, it's already silly then."

Hawke started to say something smart but the ground shook again, more forcefully this time and they almost lost their footing.

Fenris held on to her arm to help her stay upright until the rumbling stopped. He tilted his head towards the path in front of them.

"Do you smell that?" he whispered.

Hawke lifted her head and sniffed the air. It smelled like ash and meat.

Hawke held her hand up motioning for the others to stop and she pressed herself against wall. Her companions followed suit and they edged around a corner where the path led to a ledge that overlooked the empty valley below.

Someone was _definitely_ home!

The dragon was huge! Its back was to them and Hawke took in the massive spikes coming out of its tail as it swished back and forth. The dragon stomped its massive feet and smoke came out from its nostrils in a huff.

A pile of bones was off to the side and they hadn't quite been picked clean yet.

Hawke stifled a shudder and took a deep breath. She raised her hand again, telling the others where to position themselves for the attack.

Anders fell back while Aveline and Fenris took up positions on either side of the great beast.

Aveline let out a shrill whistle and the dragon whirled around with a deafening roar. Hawke tried to keep her feet as the ground shook and the dragon charged her friend.

Fenris brought his sword around in a large arc, slicing through a small part of the beast's leg. The dragon came to a sudden stop and turned on him instead. Aveline rolled out the way of its tail as it came sweeping across the ground.

Hawke crept around the side and came at the beast from behind. The dragon felt her on its back and its tail swung around wildly as it tried to dislodge her. The spines came in handy as Hawke grabbed hold of one to avoid being thrown.

Now that the creature was distracted, Aveline and Fenris began slashing at it from both sides. The dragon roared and drew a breath to blow fire but Anders encased its head in stone preventing the flames from escaping.

The dragon thrashed around, lashing out with its tail. It extended its wings and began lifting off the ground with Hawke still on its back but it was still blinded by the stone and it weaved back and forth in the air.

Hawke had no desire to fly and she used the spines on its tail to climb up to the creatures shoulders. She had brought a blade coated in venom just for this purpose and she plunged it into the beast's neck.

The stone helmet shattered and the dragon screeched as it plummeted back to the ground.

Hawke held on to the hilt of the blade tightly, trying not to lose her hold. The landing was jarring and Hawke flew from the dragon's back, skidding across the ground.

Aveline and Fenris were on the creature at once, taking advantage of its weakened condition.

Hawke had the breath knocked out of her but she got to her feet as quickly as she could, pulling out a dagger from her boot.

The creature raged and struck out, its claws coming dangerously close to Aveline's face but the captain blocked it with her shield.

Fenris struck a blow between its scales and the dragon bellowed. Hawke saw it begin to take another deep breath and she hurled the dagger at its face. The blade lodged itself in the creature's eye and it reared up on its hind legs.

Hawke saw the dragon's vulnerable underbelly exposed and she ran to make the killing blow. She was within reach when the dragon spun suddenly and she felt the impact as its massive tail struck her.

She went flying backwards, hitting the rock wall at the edge of the ledge. The breath was knocked from her lungs and her vision went black as she fell to the ground limp.

Fenris' blood went cold as he saw Laria crumple to the ground. He froze for a moment, unable to move even an inch. Every sound was silenced; he couldn't hear the roar of the dragon anymore. All he could see was Laria lying still on the ground.

Fenris finally found his legs and he ran to Laria's side, falling to his knees beside her. He cradled her in his arms, one shaking hand brushing her hair off of her face. He called her name but she didn't open her eyes.

Fenris' eyes searched frantically for the healer.

"Anders!" he cried out and he had the ridiculous thought of how strange the mage's name felt on his tongue since he avoided using it.

Anders was there in an instant, his hands glowing with magic as he sought Hawke's injuries.

Aveline was trying to focus on the dragon but she couldn't banish the image of Hawke's still form. She didn't know if her friend was dead or alive.

Aveline tried to focus on the enemy.

The dragon was bellowing, Fenris' sword was still lodged in its chest. Aveline set her shield firmly in front of her and rushed the creature. She plunged her sword into the dragon, close to where Fenris had wounded it, but she managed to reach its heart.

The dragon screeched and floundered, blood pouring from its chest. It finally fell to the ground, flailing for a few moments before it went still.

Aveline didn't wait to catch her breath. She ran to Hawke's side, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"Is she alright?" Aveline asked, panting from exertion and anxiety.

Anders' brow was creased as mentally examined Hawke.

"She's alive. Many of her ribs are broken and there's some internal bleeding." he replied, still focused on his task.

Fenris' voice was barely a whisper. "Will she live?"

Aveline raised her head and looked at the elf. She had never seen him look so vulnerable before. All of his bravado and strength had been stripped. The man who sat before her now looked… lost.

She hadn't realized until that moment how much Fenris loved Hawke.

She knew from her conversations with Hawke that Fenris had never actually _said_ the words, but her friend had been convinced of his feelings. Aveline had scoffed at Hawke's confidence but she no longer doubted it. The look on the elf's face said everything, she only hoped that Hawke would survive so she could tell her about it.

Anders had shut his eyes and his hands were moving slowly over Hawke's upper body. Sweat beaded the mage's brow as he worked and it seemed that all of the sounds of nature had ceased while they waited for his answer.

Suddenly Hawke inhaled sharply and coughed.

Both Fenris and Aveline jumped at the sound. Aveline squeezed her hand.

"Hawke? Hawke can you hear me?" Aveline asked, holding her hand tightly.

Hawke coughed again and her eyes opened, squinting against the sunlight.

Maker she hurt! Hawke winced when she opened her eyes and tried to figure out why she was lying on the ground with her friends looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Is there a reason I'm lying here in this undignified position while you all gape at me?" Her voice came out raspy and the coughed again to clear her throat.

Aveline laughed and tried to pretend that tears had never pricked her eyes.

"It's just like you to be so dramatic Hawke!" she joked, relieved.

Anders smiled. "You'll be alright. You took a tumble but I knew it would take more than a dragon to fell you." Inside, the mage's stomach was trying to calm down. Anders didn't think he'd ever forget the moment he thought that Hawke was dead.

Hawke noticed that Fenris was silent and then she noticed that he was shaking. She sat up quickly ignoring the protest in her ribs and took a hold of his face.

"Hey! I'm fine, look, all better!" she tried to reassure him.

Fenris said nothing. He simply looked into her eyes for a long moment, his own full of emotions that she couldn't decipher, and then brought his forehead to rest against hers.

Hawke wrapped her arms around him, abruptly understanding that Fenris had been afraid for her. His arms came around her tightly and she felt his lips on her hair.

Aveline and Anders rose and stepped away, giving the couple a moment together.

Fenris pulled back from her and stroked her face; her cheek, her nose, her chin. He still didn't say anything, in truth he couldn't. Instead, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her gently but firmly enough to get her blood racing.

Hawke took a breath when the kiss ended and smiled at Fenris.

"Hmmm…I think I'm still shaky. Could you do that again?" she teased.

Her words had the desired effect and Fenris laughed quietly.

"When we get home, I'll do that and more." he promised.

Aveline observed the exchange and called over to them.

"Are you two done? I've had enough excitement for one day."

Fenris helped her stand up and Hawke tested her legs, finding that she could walk without problem.

Anders smiled at her. "When we get back I'll give you powder for any pain you may have."

Hawke grinned at the mage gratefully. "Thank you Anders."

Fenris motioned for Aveline to assist Laria for a moment so he could speak to the healer privately. Laria looked at him questioningly but allowed Aveline to lead her away.

Anders looked at Fenris, a guarded expression on his face.

"What?" he asked warily.

Fenris rubbed the back of neck, uncomfortable with what he needed to do. He took a deep breath and wondered at the turn his life had taken that had him about to thank a mage!

"I…don't know how to do this mage…Anders." Fenris began haltingly. "I…was wrong. We did need you and if you hadn't been here Laria could have died."

He looked the man steadily in the eye. "Thank you. Thank you for being here when she needed you. When…we needed you."

Anders was stunned! The elf who hated all things magical had just thanked him for using his powers! Maybe Hawke was right. Maybe people's minds could be changed. If Fenris could bring himself to see Anders' abilities as a gift, then there had to be hope for others!

Anders wasn't sure what to say. Several responses came to his mind but most were rude. He settled for sarcastic humor.

"This doesn't mean that we're best friends does it?" he scoffed.

Fenris scowled. "Maker, _no_! I'll still be watching you, and if you ever give into temptation, I'll be the _first_ to stick a blade in your heart."

Anders nodded. "Well, that's good to know. I didn't want things to get _weird_."

Fenris turned away so the mage wouldn't see him smile but he wasn't quite fast enough.

***Oh my God! Once again I had a really hard time writing this. Please review. I know this chapter was all over the place but I need the feedback. I'm not finding my footing yet…***


	35. Chapter 35 Connection

***Thank you, thank you, for the reviews! It may be sad but I really need those, it helps me to keep going! I really appreciate every person who takes a moment to write something! Please continue you guys, it means a lot!***

**(Note: I made up a story here about the Dalish, so if you're wondering, it's not based on anything in the game, just me trying to think of something.)**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 35 – Connection

Fenris sighed heavily as he made his way to the Alienage. Why the devil Laria had asked _him_ to deliver some little trinket to Merrill was beyond him! Actually it wasn't completely surprising since Fenris knew that Laria wanted him to develop a friendship with the elf girl. She was obsessed with Fenris having something of his past to hold on to.

The two of them had been looking for Fenris' sister since Hadriana's death and while there had been some promising leads, they hadn't quite penned down Varania's location yet.

The magister that Hadriana had spoken of had relocated several times, no doubt running from someone more powerful that he had angered.

The closer Fenris got to the Alienage, the more uncomfortable he got. Although he was an elf, a part of him felt separate from his own race. Perhaps his experiences in Tevinter had made him so, he wasn't sure.

Seeing the elves in the cramped space provided for them made Fenris sick.

The Alienage was full of crime and filth and it disturbed him to see the elves in such a state. All of them walked around with slumped shoulders, barely looking outsiders in the eye. Some of them were beggars, others resorted to stealing to feed their families. Others who had completely given up all of their self-respect went to work in the brothel.

They were slaves too, they just didn't know it.

If he was honest with himself, Fenris had to admit that part of him was embarrassed by them.

His mouth formed a grim line as he rounded the corner entering the Alienage and went down the steps.

The sound of laughter and clapping met his ears and Fenris came to an astonished stop at the foot of the stairs.

Gathered in front of the large tree in the center of the Alienage was a group of elves made up of many children and quite a few adults. They were all listening to Merrill recount a tale of Arlathan. She had drawn pictures of various creatures and Dalish gods on a large piece of hide and was using it illustrate her stories. The crowd was listening intently and as Merrill made grand gestures and pointed to specific pictures, the children would clap and smile.

Fenris gazed at the children, still so innocent, and felt odd moment of affection as he saw their mouths open in little "O's" as they watched Merrill.

Without making a conscious decision, Fenris moved closer to the group, taking up a position right on the edge of the loose circle.

Merrill tried to hide her astonishment when she spied Fenris approaching the story circle.

She had decided some time ago to take Hawke's advice and see if she could be of some good to the elves in Kirkwall.

She had been trained to be a Keeper, someone who maintained the history of the People and passed it on to other generations.

Now that she was a pariah, Merrill had nothing to do with all of the knowledge she cherished so much.

Her obsession for so long had been fighting to seek out new knowledge of Elvhenan and the Dales. Merrill had felt lost and hopeless when she had lost her clan. Destroying the Eluvian had been another blow to her spirit even though she knew it had been the right thing to do.

At that point she'd had no people and no purpose. Thank the Creators for Hawke! She had become a dear friend to Merrill and no matter how many times she did something stupid and dangerous, Hawke never gave up on her.

And there was of course Isabela who Merrill had become surprisingly close to, as well as dear Varric. She was extremely grateful that she had been blessed with such good friends.

During her time with Hawke, the one dark spot had been Fenris.

Merrill had never been able to draw him out. She knew that he despised all things magical so it didn't help that she was a mage. To add to it, her idiotic mistakes involving blood magic had sealed the elf's hatred for her. In his mind, Merrill was a prime example of the dangers mages posed to society.

Merrill knew that Hawke wished for Fenris to get to know her better. She had spoken to Merrill about it a few times when they were alone. Hawke was concerned that Fenris felt alone in the world apart from Hawke herself and she had mentioned several times that she thought Fenris would benefit from learning about his people.

Merrill was willing to talk to him but Fenris usually avoided speaking with her if at all possible. A few times, he had slipped up while they were together as a group but as soon as he realized he was being polite he would fall back into brooding silence.

Merrill couldn't lie to herself; she found Fenris terrifying.

The only time he seemed like an actual person with feelings was when Merrill would catch him gazing at Hawke with eyes full of what could only be love and complete devotion.

She knew that Fenris would strangle her if he knew she had seen him during private moments, but Merrill thought it was beautiful and she was happy that he and Hawke had found such contentment together. It was clear that he adored Hawke even if he didn't say it with words.

Merrill wasn't like many elves who thought that it was wrong for elves to mate with humans. True happiness was hard to find in the world and she didn't begrudge anyone who found it with someone they could share their lives with.

Merrill kept telling her story, not drawing attention to Fenris and not looking at him so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

When she was finished, the little ones scurried off to play in the street and many of the adults came up to her to thank her for sharing the stories with them.

Merrill had learned that some city elves felt a deep sadness that they were apart from their Dalish cousins and they welcomed the opportunity to feel a connection to them.

She hesitated to look at Fenris, unsure of what he would say or why he was even there.

Fenris shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then cleared his throat, approaching Merrill. He would rather die than admit he had found her story engrossing.

Merrill's eyes widened when Fenris walked up to her. She couldn't decipher the look on his face. For a moment he had looked curious and then it had quickly changed to annoyance. Now he was frowning at her fiercely but it seemed like he had to try hard to do it.

"Fenris…I'm surprised to see you here. Did you enjoy the tale?" Merrill inquired hesitantly.

She wouldn't have thought it was possible but, Fenris' expression got even crankier.

"It wasn't completely uninteresting." he replied grouchily.

Merrill couldn't help it, she started laughing.

Fenris bared his teeth but Merrill must have had a death wish because she didn't stop.

She wiped the tears in her eyes and tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Fenris. It's just that you looked so pained to say it. I couldn't help it. Don't start glowing please." Merrill asked contritely.

Fenris groaned and rolled his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the gift Laria had gotten the girl.

"Here! Laria got this silly hair thing for you!" He thrust it at her, scowling at her mirth.

Merrill's eyes got misty and Fenris groaned, hoping she wasn't about to start crying.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she examined the intricately carved comb.

It was made with a richly colored polished wood and was decorated with a relief showing a forest and a winding river. She couldn't believe that Hawke had given her something so lovely!

Merrill almost hugged Fenris but thankfully caught herself before she made such a fatal error. She hugged the comb to her chest and beamed at him instead.

"Fenris, please come in for a cup of tea! Please! I promise I won't keep you, I just want to thank you for bringing this." Merrill looked at the frowning elf hopefully, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Fenris was opening his mouth to say how many things he'd rather be doing than having a cup of tea with a _blood_ mage when Laria's face appeared in his mind. He could hear the slight sadness in her voice when she had spoken of her hopes for a friendly relationship between him and Merrill.

Damn it! Apparently Laria's hold on his heart was destined to make him act civil with every mage in Thedas!

He was less than polite as he accepted Merrill's invitation and was horrified when she let out a squeal of pleasure and ran inside her house to make the tea.

Fenris removed a piece of clothing thrown haphazardly over a chair and gingerly took a seat.

Merrill was chattering so quickly he couldn't catch everything she was saying, so he just sat there in long-suffering silence.

Eventually his attention was caught by a carving on Merrill's shelf and he got up to study it.

It was bone white and took the form of a delicately carved…what did the Dalish call them? Hallas? Yes, that was it.

Fenris had never seen one in real life but something about the creature pulled at him. For a brief terrifying second, Fenris could hear the voice of a woman in his memory. She was talking about the beauty of Hallas and…it was **gone**!

Fenris shook his head and stared at the carving again. What _was_ that? A memory?

Merrill stepped up behind him, making him jump.

"Fenris…are you alright? You seemed…lost for a moment." Merrill asked quietly.

She wanted to place a reassuring hand on his arm but she knew better.

Fenris didn't answer her, he just kept looking at the carving so Merrill took another route.

"Would you like to hear a story about the Halla and the Dalish?" she offered, still speaking softly.

He looked so unsure that Merrill didn't wait for permission to begin. She began weaving the tale of the Halla who had saved the first Keeper.

_The Keeper had been injured and stranded inside an endless, dark forest. Thirsty and hungry, the Keeper had only been able to drag himself to the cover of a large tree to wait for death. _

_It rained on the Keeper for three days, and for three days the Keeper prayed to the Creators for help._

_As he started to fade away from hunger, the Keeper saw the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. It was white like snow and its fur glistened as the first rays of the sun broke through the boughs of the trees. It had tall, strong antlers and its eyes were filled with kindness and compassion._

_The Keeper thought that the Creators had sent someone to sit with him as he died but as the animal came closer the Keeper saw that it carried a kind of fruit in between its teeth._

_It came close to him and dropped the food by his hand so he could reach it._

_The Keeper gave thanks to the Creators as he regained some of his strength. If only he could find some water! The beautiful, white, horned stag made a soft sound of comfort and crouched next to the Keeper so he could climb on its back._

_The Keeper saw the gentleness in the creature's eyes and got on its back. After travelling for an hour, the animal brought him to a stream that flowed with the purest water the Keeper had ever tasted._

_The Keeper didn't know how to show his gratitude for the goodness the stag had shown to him. He explained to the animal that he had been separated from his people and he didn't know how to get back home._

_The creature put its head under the Keepers hand and began walking. The Keeper followed and after some time the trees parted and he found himself in an area familiar to him. Close by he could hear the sounds of his camp._

_All of the Dalish were astounded when they saw their Keeper enter enter the camp accompanied by the majestic creature._

_The Keeper asked the stag to stay with them so they could thank it and they named it "Halla", recognizing it as the mounts that elven knights used to ride into battle._

_And ever since that day, the Halla have been honored among the Dalish as cherished companions._

Merrill took a deep breath, feeling more moved than usual from telling the story. Fenris was watching her now and he looked…younger for just an instance before he regained his composure.

Fenris swallowed thickly, trying to maintain some sort of dignity even though he had a feeling it was too late for that. Merrill had seen him at a vulnerable moment and he fully expected her to take advantage of his weakness.

He drew himself up straight and squared his shoulders, looking defensive.

Merrill may have been slow about some things but she understood that Fenris didn't want to talk about whatever had happened to him.

"Well! The tea's had time to steep now. Let's have a cup shall we?" she said brightly.

Fenris blinked in surprise but took his seat, grateful that she hadn't pressed him. The experience had given him some things to contemplate and they drank the tea in rather companionable silence.

A question occurred to him suddenly and he looked at Merrill, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do women _like_ things like that?" he asked, gesturing at the comb.

Merrill grinned. "Oh yes, we like them very much! Combs, ribbons, lace. They're delightful! I've seen ever so many of them since I moved here!"

Fenris frowned. "But Laria never goes on about…_ribbons_, or anything like that."

Merrill pursed her lips. "Well of course she doesn't! Hawke's our leader and she always wants to appear strong for us. She'd never pine about frilly things but that doesn't mean that she doesn't _like_ them."

Fenris considered that for a moment and Merrill had to stop herself from laughing again.

He spoke more thoughtfully this time as if he were weighing some heavy matter.

"Do you think that she'd like it if I gave her something…female?" He sounded slightly scared.

Merrill laughed despite herself but she got a grip before Fenris could get really mad.

"I think she'd love anything you gave her Fenris." Merrill gasped as she had a thought.

"There's an elf-woman here in the Alienage who sells woven bracelets. Why don't we see if you can find something for Hawke?"

She didn't give him much of a choice as she ushered him out of the house and directed him to the stall run by the woman she had spoken of.

While glancing at her wares, Fenris saw a beautifully woven bracelet made with scarlet and black threads which formed some kind of Dalish design. He looked at Merrill for an explanation.

"Oh! That's _very_ pretty Fenris and the symbol is one of protection. It's perfect!" she cried.

Fenris looked down at the red cord tied around his wrist, a symbol of his connection to Laria, and he felt it was only right that she have something from _him_.

Afterwards, Merrill walked Fenris to the main walkway and he felt like he should say something nice. It was _incredibly_ awkward.

"Uh…I…" Fenris tried to think of something a _normal_ person would say. "Thank you for the tea…Merrill." He added her name at the last second.

She smiled warmly at him and just nodded.

As he walked away Merrill called after him.

"Fenris?"

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, his eyebrows arched and a subtle frown on his face from being stopped.

"If you wish to come back to listen, you're welcomed to at any time. And I promise that I won't tell a soul. Tell Hawke thank you for me." and she hurried back to her house so he wouldn't feel compelled to answer her at that minute.

Fenris continued looking back for a moment, taking in the aged tree in the courtyard and the scattered gatherings of elves conversing as the sun went down over the Alienage.

Fenris' resolve to find his sister strengthened. He had uncovered a small piece of his past that day. Perhaps more of it would come in time.


	36. Chapter 36 It Begins

***Ok everyone, the story is almost over. I know you may be wondering where Danarius is but he will be showing up, just not in the order you're expecting.**

**Thank you to all of the people who were gracious enough to review the last chapter. You all made my day! Please keep it up especially as things wind down. And just so everyone knows, I have an Anders fic that I'll be starting right after The Fate of Wolves is done and I hope you'll decide to read that one as well!***

**(Note: I know that I changed the details of the battle location a little. I was just trying to condense things a bit.)**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 36 – It Begins

Fenris gazed at Laria as she slept. She was breathing quietly, the early morning rays of the sun playing over her face. She was lying on her stomach, her head resting on her left arm, her right arm hanging off the bed. The scarlet bracelet he had given a few days ago was on her right wrist.

Fenris smiled as he remembered Laria's surprised delight when he had given it to her. He had felt rather guilty when he realized that she had never expected him to give her anything. Fenris wasn't used to thinking in the terms of being in a couple _that_ way, but he needed to remember that it was ok to give her gifts.

He ran his hands over the delicate softness of her skin, running his finger down the curvature of her spine. He reveled in the feel of the soft warmth emanating from her body and his lips followed the trail his hands had left.

She moved slightly in her sleep but she didn't wake and Fenris' smile widened. He knew that Laria would smack him if she saw the devilish look that was on his face now.

He traced a finger down her leg until he came to her calf. He grasped her ankle and kissed the back of her knee. She jumped a little and Fenris knew she was close to waking so he drew his tongue up from her knee to her backside where he gave her little bite.

_That_ did it! Fenris laughed as he heard Laria muffled voice.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" she asked indignant and sleepy.

Fenris simply hummed against her skin and bit her again.

Laria squealed and tried to push herself up but Fenris moved swiftly to pin her so she couldn't move.

He kissed her ear, licking the outer edge.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" he asked lazily.

Laria laughed and she sounded a little breathless. "Well, I _am_ the Champion, I have things to do. But now there's a handsome elf trying to distract me."

"Hmmm…handsome eh? What about terribly fashionable, and ridiculously intelligent?" he replied as he nipped at her neck.

Before she could respond he gripped her hip and made a move that had her sucking her breath in.

She gasped and arched her back. "Yes! You are ridiculously intelligent and whatever else you want me to say!"

His warm breath fanned over her skin. "I have other plans for the Champion today."

She laughed but she didn't even try to resist.

In Darktown there was other business being done.

Anders glanced around his clinic for what he knew would be the last time.

After today there would be no place for him in Kirkwall or in all of Thedas for that matter. He would never see his friends again. He would never see Hawke again. He tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth but he couldn't get rid of it.

He had made his choices. There was no going back now.

Maker forgive him…

Bodhan knocked on Hawke's door nervously. He hated interrupting her when she had so little time for herself, but the messenger from the Gallows was adamant that she come down.

Hawke opened the door, tightening her robe.

"Bodhan?" she asked taking in his anxious state. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Sandal?"

Fenris appeared silently behind her.

"No Messere, there's nothing wrong with us." Bodhan looked behind him and gestured towards the stairs.

"There's a messenger here from the Gallows Mistress Hawke and he begs you to come quickly." Bodhan bowed unsteadily.

Hawke huffed in irritation. She and Fenris had been having a lovely time…well, several lovely times by then, but she guessed that would have to wait.

Fenris was already grabbing his armor, guessing that their time was over for the moment.

She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at Bodhan.

"It's alright Bodhan. Tell the messenger that we'll be right down. I'm sure that Orsino and Meredith are at it again."

Bodhan bowed again. "Right away Messere!" and he hurried off.

Hawke turned to say something sarcastic about Templars and mages but her lips were caught in a kiss instead.

Fenris framed her face with his hands as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily." He growled and his voice sent delicious vibrations throughout her body.

Hawke burst out laughing at his choice of words and Fenris grinned wickedly at her.

"I plan on making you prove it as soon as possible my love." she replied with a cheeky smile. "First, let's go and make the children play nice!"

It was indeed what Hawke had thought. A large crowd had gathered in the Gallows and Meredith was surrounded by Templars. First Enchanter Orsino was wringing his hands in agitation and his pupils from the Circle looked worried.

"Have the Circle searched from top to bottom!" the Knight-Commander ordered. "Root out every blood mage!"

"There are no blood mages Meredith! You're insane!" Orsino cried out angrily.

Meredith turned on him; her piercing blue eyes icier than Hawke had ever seen them.

"Don't lie to me _First Enchanter_!" she sneered. "**You** are harboring blood mages and we will seek them out and destroy them!"

Meredith took a threatening step towards Orsino but the older mage did not back down.

"You have _no_ right Meredith! We've done nothing wrong. You're paranoid! You see blood mages in every corner!" he seethed as he stared the Knight-Commander down.

Hawke spied Aveline with a garrison of guards and the redhead walked swiftly over to her.

"Aveline, what's going on?" Hawke asked quietly.

The captain shook her head, worry evident in her expression.

"What's always wrong Hawke? Knight-Commander Meredith believes there's some sort of conspiracy in the Tower and she's determined to find it." Aveline replied.

The Templars and mages surrounding them began to shift nervously, sensing that the situation could become violent. Hawke sensed it too and stepped forward quickly.

Hawke put her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Please Knight-Commander, First Enchanter, stop this bickering! What is going on?" Hawke demanded.

Orsino turned to Hawke a pleading look in his eyes.

"Champion! Thank the Creators you're here! You must talk some sense into the Knight-Commander!"

Meredith hissed angrily.

"Do not speak of me like I am some imbecile mage! The Champion has no right to interfere with my duty as a Templar!" she bellowed and turned to Hawke as if challenging her to disagree.

Hawke knew she had to tread carefully.

"First Enchanter, is there any truth to Meredith's accusations?" Hawke asked calmly.

Orsino threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"She sees lies and treachery everywhere Champion! There are _no_ blood mages being sheltered in the Circle!" he swore.

Hawke turned to Meredith a question in her eyes.

"Knight-Commander?" she inquired, still calm.

Meredith's cool eyes narrowed on Hawke.

"Who are you to question me so? I am not required to answer to you!" Meredith countered.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, her expression cool and disdainful.

"You may not be required to answer to me, but the people of Kirkwall have a right to know the truth if you're going to start a war."

Meredith snorted arrogantly. "The word war implies that the mages could defeat us, which they cannot. However, I have no intention of fighting with them. My only concern is to cleanse the Circle of evil."

Hawke regarded Meredith and realized that the woman truly believed what she was saying. However misguided the Knight-Commander was, she believed that she was acting in the best interest of the people. Hawke took hope from that.

"Knight-Commander, surely there is some way that this can settled peacefully?"

Surprisingly Hawke saw sadness creep into Meredith's eyes.

"How Champion?" the woman asked and her voice was full of grief. "Tell me that you have not seen with your _own_ eyes the lies of mages and the destruction they have brought into the lives of others. Tell me, what would you do?"

Hawke sighed, tired of hearing the same argument again and again.

"Knight-Commander…Meredith," Hawke began trying to connect with the Templar. "You can't judge an entire group of people based on the terrible actions of a few. Most mages do not give into to blood magic. They do good deeds, and use the gifts the Maker gave them to help others."

Hawke was startled when Fenris stepped to her side.

"It is true Knight-Commander. Maker knows I have enough reason to hate all mages but even I have to admit that not all of them are corrupt." Fenris agreed.

Hawke smiled warmly at him. She was so proud of him for taking a stand and supporting her.

Fenris rolled his eyes and continued. "They still need to be watched and the Templars should remain vigilant, but harassing the mages needlessly will only make matters worse."

Hawke shook her head. Well he still had a ways to go, but it was something she thought wryly.

Fenris smirked at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

Behind them, Varric, Merrill and Isabela had arrived. Hawke turned to look at the dwarf.

Varric smiled.

"We heard there was some excitement in the Gallows and we figured you'd be here." he answered her unasked question.

Orsino looked back at Meredith.

"Meredith, there has to be another way. Please!" he begged.

Meredith shook her head in regret.

"I wish there was Orsino but my duties in this instance are clear. The corruption must be found. The Circle will be searched and every mage will be interrogated immediately."

Meredith turned to give orders to her Templars but Orsino had other ideas.

"I will not let this happen Meredith! I will speak to Grand Cleric Elthina _myself_!"

Orsino turned to head to the Chantry but Meredith grabbed him by the arm.

"You will _not_ bring Her Grace into this **mage**!" Meredith exclaimed, obviously insulted that Orsino would be so bold.

The First Enchanter shook her off and both the mages and Templars came closer to their respective leaders.

Some mages were nervously reaching for their staffs and the Templars began to reach for their swords.

Hawke went to move between them when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. It was Anders.

Hawke frowned in confusion.

What in the Maker's name was Anders doing in the Gallows? He must have lost his mind coming here she thought wildly. And what was he wearing?

She took in the mage's appearance and Hawke felt a cold fissure of fear in her stomach.

The man standing before her clothed in dark mage's robes bore little resemblance to her friend. He had even changed his hair which was now drawn severely away from his head in a tight ponytail. There were lines of tension in his face and a coldness in his glare that Hawke had never seen before.

What had happened?

Before she could speak to him, Anders stood before Meredith and Orsino.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you!" Anders cried.

Meredith looked at him with disgust.

"Explain yourself mage!" she ordered

Anders looked at her, his revulsion clear.

"I will not stand by while you treat all mages like criminals!" He slammed his staff on the ground and it made a sound like a crack of thunder.

Hawke flinched in response and took a step towards him in warning. Fenris caught her arm and pulled her back, whispering in her ear.

"Laria, something is wrong. I can feel it. The lyrium in my blood is reacting to something in the air!"

Her gaze fell back on Anders who was now looking at the First Enchanter accusingly.

"And you!" he said pointing at Orsino. "You are supposed to lead the mages but instead you bow and lick their boots like a dog!"

Orsino bristled in anger. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

Anders slammed the staff again, splitting the ground with the force of it.

"The Circle has failed us! You have failed us!" Anders screamed.

His skin began to crack and blue light began leaking through.

Oh no! He was losing control! Hawke became frantic. Up until now Anders' status as a Grey Warden had protected him but that was only because the Templars didn't know about Justice!

She had to protect him before it was too late. Hawke shook off Fenris' restraining hand and moved to Anders' side.

"Anders please, calm yourself." she said putting a comforting hand on his arm but he pulled away from her.

"The time for compromise is over." he said firmly. "There can be no half-measures."

Anders looked at her then and Hawke felt goose bumps break out all over her skin.

Her voice was hollow because fear had taken the strength from it.

"Anders…what have you done?" she whispered, terrified of the answer.

He gazed at her and his expression was one of despair.

"There can be no turning back." he replied softly and he turned his eyes towards the Chantry.

The earth began to shake under their feet. People gasped in surprise and tried to stay upright as the ground rolled.

Before Hawke could react a bright piercing red light burst through the roof of the Chantry! Then another and another!

The walls began to separate as the building was spilt apart brick by brick. Two glowing columns like fire reached up to the heavens. Hawke tried to cover her eyes but it was too bright.

A strange vibration filled the air and shook her bones. It was unnatural and the sound made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Pieces of the chantry were carried up into the sky, swirling around and around the light.

They spun faster and faster making a whirlwind. There was a slight hesitation where every sound seemed to cease. Everyone looked up in horror. Then there was a booming explosion that rocked the sky and sent shockwaves across the city. Even the clouds had been burnt up!

Hawke stood gasping for air, shock making her mind slow.

The crowd stood gaping at the place where the Chantry had stood only moments before.

Meredith's eyes filled with tears. "Maker have mercy!"

Orsino couldn't even speak.

Hawke grabbed Anders and shook him.

"What have you **done**!" she screamed.

He gazed at her and he seemed a shell of the man she knew.

"There can be no peace." was his only answer.

Orsino stared at Anders in dismay. "Why…Why would you do such a thing?"

Anders stood defiantly. "I removed the chance of compromise because there _is_ no compromise, there never was."

A deadly chill fell over the air. Meredith was suddenly very calm.

"The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic." she stated. "The Chantry destroyed. As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment! Every mage in the Circle will be executed!"

Terrified gasps came from the mages and Orsino whirled around to face her.

"Meredith, you can't! We had nothing to do with this! Please!" he cried out. "Champion, you must help us!"

Hawke faced Meredith. "He's right. This wasn't the Circle's fault. You can't kill every mage in Kirkwall because of the actions of one man! It isn't right!"

Meredith glared at Hawke menacingly. "I demand that you stand with us, Champion!"

A sick feeling of dread settled in Hawke's stomach as a dark thought occurred to her.

She turned slowly towards Anders, the feeling of betrayal thick in her throat.

"Is that why you had me speak to Elthina that day in the Chantry? You used me to get inside unnoticed?"

Anders had the sense to look ashamed.

"If I had told you what I was doing you when have felt honor-bound to stop me Hawke." he whispered.

Fenris swore loudly. "You bastard!" he shouted. "How could you betray her like that? The one person who has always stood up for you no matter what you did!"

Varric looked on in astonishment and the others seemed to be dazed by what Anders had done. Merrill said a prayer for the dead in Dalish and Aveline's hand moved to the hilt of her sword.

Hawke gestured for the Captain to stand down and Aveline gritted her teeth but complied.

Anders moved to stand in front of Hawke. Fenris hissed and made a move to attack the mage but Hawke grabbed him.

Anders looked heartbroken. 'I'm sorry Hawke. I really am but…I had to do this." His voice broke. "The Circle is an injustice not just here but all over Thedas."

He looked up into the sky which was now black. "Mages are abused, assaulted, hunted and no one does anything! They are ripped from their families and branded demons because they were born with gifts from the Maker. It isn't fair and people need to see the truth!"

He looked back at her again. "I'm sorry that Elthina had to die. You'll never know how sorry. And I'm even sorrier that I hurt you…my only friend in the world." A tear slipped down his face and Hawke felt broken inside.

"Anders, why didn't you trust me? I have always supported freedom for mages! I would have helped you find another way!" she said through tears.

"There was no other way!" Anders said bitterly.

She got in his face, grabbing his coat in both her hands.

"Is that you talking or is that _Justice_?" she sneered.

Anders shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't know." he whispered. "I don't know anymore Hawke!"

For a moment, Hawke saw the old Anders in his eyes. The man with a kind heart and a gentle soul who wanted nothing more than to heal others and free his people.

Justice had warped him but Anders was still in there.

Her decision was made.

Hawke faced Meredith again.

"I will not let you slaughter innocent mages Meredith." Her tone said that she would not change her mind.

Meredith sighed in regret. "You stand against us Champion? So be it. Orsino! Prepare your people for battle. It's the least I can do so you can die with dignity."

Hawke reached for Meredith. "Please, don't do this Meredith! Revoke the Right! It's not too late."

The Knight-Commander shook her head. "As your friend said, there is no going back now."

Hawke watched the Knight-Commander walk away and she felt sick. There would be many lives lost this night.

Orsino swallowed hard and stared at Anders.

"You! You've doomed all of us to death! Is this how you help mages?" he accused.

Anders looked at the man with pity. "We were the walking dead anyway. I'd rather die fighting."

Hawke snapped and shoved Anders backwards, hard. He fell onto the ground and looked up at her fearfully.

She kneeled next to him and clamped her hand around his throat.

"Let me make one thing very clear! You are responsible for _every_ single person that dies because of your actions! You did not help mages this day. You hurt the very ones you were supposedly trying to save!" Her voice was low and deadly.

"The only reason I'm helping is because the mages are innocent and Meredith has clearly lost her mind." She leaned in close so only Anders could hear her.

"I also have to believe that my friend is still in there somewhere. The man I care about would never risk innocent lives because of his own personal mission. I'm hoping that I find that man again."

She pushed him away from her and turned towards her friends.

Fenris was seething with anger. His marking were glowing hotly and he was barely able to restrain himself from ripping Anders' heart out!

Hawke took in the companions before her one at a time.

"I'm not going got ask you to help me. It wouldn't be fair to make you take sides in this." she began. "I must do this. I cannot let the mages be slain for something they didn't do. If you wish to go, I will understand and our friendship will remain no matter what."

Hawke sought out Fenris' reaction first. His was the most important and he had the most reason to turn away.

Fenris didn't hesitate for a moment. He took a hold of her hand firmly his own.

"I stand with you Laria. I always will. And you're right, these children did nothing wrong. We must protect them."

Hawke felt the fist that had tightened over her heart loosen in relief. She let out a ragged breath and smiled at him.

Varric glanced at Isabela, Merrill and Aveline and stepped forward.

"Well, I don't know about Templars, mages and politics but I _do_ know that killing these mages is wrong. Bianca and I are with you Hawke. Hell, we've been spoiling for a good fight!" he laughed.

Hawke grinned at the dwarf, grateful for his help.

Isabela cussed under her breath. "I really have no desire to die today Hawke but I made the mistake of failing you once before. I won't do it again."

"Thank you Isabela." Hawke replied with feeling.

"Well you already know my stance." Merrill said and took her staff from her back.

All eyes were now on Aveline.

Hawke knew how difficult this must be for her friend. Aveline had been married to a Templar and it would go against her nature to stand against them.

The two women stared at each other across a distance that was further than just the ground that separated them.

Hawke couldn't stand the space and she approached Aveline quickly, placing her hands on the woman's arms.

"Aveline, you don't have to say anything. I understand, I do. It's alright. Go, be with your men and protect the city."

Hawke smiled and hoped that the sincerity she felt could be seen.

Aveline laughed roughly and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. Do you know that?" was the woman's reply.

Hawke's mouth fell open in surprise.

"It would take more than Templars and mages to make me leave your side my friend. Yes, I was once married to a Templar but even Wesley would have had a problem with executing those who had done nothing wrong." Aveline punched Hawke on the arm.

"I'm with you."

Hawke hugged Aveline fiercely and thanked the Maker that she had been blessed with such loyal friends.

Aveline's eyes narrowed as she looked at Anders who was still sitting on the ground.

"I do have a problem with him though Hawke." she said. "He deserves to die for what he did."

Fenris drew his sword. "I agree. Let me take care of it for you Laria." And he took a few steps towards the mage.

Anders didn't move and he didn't try to defend himself. He simply hung his head.

Hawke walked back over to him, puzzled by his behavior.

"What? You're just going to sit there?" she mocked. "I thought you wanted to die fighting? This just looks like giving up."

Anders kept his head lowered.

"I was always prepared to die for what I've done. I knew that from the beginning." he said stoically.

Hawke shook her head. "Uh uh. You don't get out of it that easily."

Anders looked at her alarmed and she folded her hands over her chest.

"You're going to get off your butt and you're going to help us save these mages." He didn't move fast enough so Hawke barked at him. "Now!"

Anders scrambled up quickly. "You're going to let me live?" he asked incredulously.

Fenris seemed of the same mind. "Yes, what are you thinking Laria?"

Hawke's mind was set. "I'm thinking that you started something here Anders and for good or ill you're going to see it through to the end."

She drew her blades. "Let's get ready!"

They were behind the walls inside the Gallows waiting for the Templar army to show up.

Many of the mages were just teenagers and they were so frightened! Orsino had tried to bolster his people but Hawke knew that he didn't believe they could win this fight.

Hawke prayed that they would have the maker on their side so that the deaths that took place wouldn't be for nothing.

Fenris squeezed her hand tightly and then suddenly pulled her into his arms, kissing the breath out of her.

He pressed his forehead against hers and held her close.

"Promise me you won't die!" he whispered urgently. "I couldn't stand losing you again!"

Hawke kissed him back with every ounce of passion and love she had inside of her.

"I don't make that promise unless you do!" she replied.

He held her face between his hands, the cold metal of his gauntlets chilling her skin. Fenris stared into her eyes for a long moment, memorizing her features so he could remember the real reason he was fighting.

"Nothing will keep me from you Laria! I swear it!" he promised and crushed his lips against hers again until he couldn't breathe.

They broke apart gasping and clinging to each other. It was hard to face the fact that this could be the last time they held each other.

Hawke pulled herself together. "Orsino! Are you ready?"

The mage nodded somberly. "As ready as we'll ever be Champion."

The sound of war cries and screams reached their ears from the courtyard of the Tower. The clash of metal came closer and they prepared themselves.

Hawke looked at Anders and Merrill. "Don't forget to stay out of the Templar's reach so they can't drain your mana!" she ordered.

"Understood!"

Some of the mages began to cry, begging Orsino to help them.

The older mage looked lost as he tried to comfort the others with the noise of death getting closer and closer. He looked at Hawke helplessly.

"Champion, what can we do?" he asked, his hope faltering.

Hawke stood firm. "Don't give up Orsino! We can do this! Take courage!" she urged.

There was a sudden banging against the doors as the Templars started breaking through.

"Here they come!" Hawke called out, and a flood of Templars came at them.

Some of the mages ran straight into the fight. Hawke didn't know if they were brave or suicidal, but they were killed almost immediately.

The Templars may have thought that they were facing untried youths but they were up against a group of warriors that had taken down a high dragon! Hawke bared her teeth and ran into the fray. Her companions were close behind her.

It was barely a skirmish.

The Templars that came through the door weren't knights; they were trainees and were outclassed because they didn't know how to fight anything but mages. Faced with battle-hardened fighters, they were overwhelmed.

Hawke wanted to be happy but she realized that they had barely scratched the surface of the Templar numbers. More were coming and the fight would get harder as more troops arrived. The Templars they had just fought were foot soldiers in comparison to the knights that would be coming.

Orsino took in the bodies of the fallen and staggered backwards. He knew what was coming too and Hawke could tell that he was losing faith.

"Why should I wait for her to kill me Champion? And even if we survived we'd have to keep running the rest of our lives! We're apostates now, like him!" he cried. He began looking around a strange glint in his eyes.

Hawke tried to calm him but he wouldn't hear it. Some of the apprentices became frightened as they saw their leader fall apart.

Hawke tried to get his attention. "Orsino! First Enchanter! Get a hold of yourself!" she snapped.

Orsino began to laugh. "Why? I've kept control my whole life and looks what's happened! The people I swore to protect are about to be slaughtered! Look champion! Look at the bodies!"

From behind them another group of Templars was gathering to attack.

Orsino pulled a knife from his sleeve and placed it on his arm.

"Meredith wants blood magic, I'll _give_ her blood magic!" Orsino said with another laugh as he sliced his arm.

Hawke called out too late.

Orsino held his arms open as if in welcome and the bodies of the dead mages began rise and swirl around him.

"Maker save us!" Anders uttered, horrified at the sight.

The dead all joined together and became part of Orsino's body. One of the hands even curled around his face like a lover. It was _sick_!

"Orsino stop!" Hawke shouted but he did not hear her.

A strange light began to spin around him and he was obscured from their sight for a moment. There was a strange guttural snarl coming from the mist and Hawke saw a large shadow rise from within it.

Orsino was gone…replaced by something Hawke had never seen before.

Fenris gripped his sword unsure of what to do. "What is that thing?"

Anders answered him. "It looks like some kind of golem! I've read about them. We must break the pieces of the bodies off of him and then kill his final form! But be careful, it will be fast!"

Isabela groaned. "Oh great! I'm so glad I did this. I won't be able to eat for a _week_ after seeing that!"

"At least you'll be alive to think it Isabela. C'mon!"

Hawke charged the creature and tried to ignore the dead faces staring back at her.

It was disgusting! The golem actually threw chucks of its body at them. It was the most horrible use of magic Hawke had ever seen and she had seen a lot!

A large section hit the Templars that had attacked so that was one thing they didn't have to worry about.

She couldn't think about who those people used to be so she focused on taking the thing that used to be Orsino _down_!

They had to dodge its long arm reach and they focused on whittling it down until it had no more flesh to throw at them. The creature fell to the ground and Hawke thought it was over when Anders called out a warning.

A smaller piece was scurrying around with two arms and a tail! As Anders had said, it was _fast_!

Hawke had had enough.

"All of you; herd it this way!" she yelled.

Fenris and Aveline made large sweeps with their swords and Isabela kept it off-balance by appearing and disappearing between stabs. Anders and Merrill kept up a flurry of spells so that the golem wouldn't charge them.

When it reached Hawke's area, she simply stomped down on its tail as hard as she could and drove her blade through its head until it went into the ground.

The others struck it until there was nothing left and Anders set it on fire just to make sure that it couldn't rebuild itself.

Hawke scrubbed the muck from her face and tried to process the loss of life and the desperation that had driven Orsino to forsake his own principles.

It _couldn't_ be for nothing! She wouldn't let it!

Hawke gripped her blades, feeling them like an extension of her own body.

"I'm tired of this." she growled. "Let's go get Meredith."

Fueled by anger and sadness, Hawke and the others cut through the Templars that separated them from the Knight-Commander. As they rushed out into the courtyard, they found Meredith there surrounded by her highest trained knights, including Knight-Captain Cullen.

"Well Champion, it's come down to you and I has it?" Meredith taunted. "I should have known that a filthy street urchin like you would turn traitor!"

Fenris snarled and took a step towards the Commander. Hawke stepped in front of him.

"Now, now Fenris! This is between Meredith and myself. If anyone is going to beat the bitch to a pulp, it'll be _me_." Hawke aimed a deadly grin at Meredith.

Fenris smiled and bowed slightly, stepping back.

Meredith's contempt was obvious.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Champion. You're death will serve as a reminder that no one can oppose the Templars and live!" Meredith's eyes were livid with hatred.

Knight-Captain Cullen look startled at Meredith's words.

"Knight-Commander, I thought that we had agreed to arrest the Champion and try her for her crimes?" Cullen said with confusion.

Meredith glowered at him. "You will do as you're told!"

Cullen drew himself up, standing tall and decided.

"No, I will not." he disagreed. "I stood up for you when there were whispers that you had gone mad with power. I didn't believe it, or perhaps I didn't _want_ to. But this…this is too far. You're enjoying yourself and that is not the will of the Maker."

There was a strange flash in Meredith's eyes and it made her men take a few steps backwards.

"I will not be questioned by the likes of you!" she roared.

From her back, Meredith pulled out a long wicked looking blade that glowed with odd crackles of red light. Hawke's eyes widened as she recognized it. The lyrium from the Deep Roads! Hawke heard Varric suck in a shocked breath.

Meredith smiled cruelly. "You know what this is don't you Champion? Raw lyrium! Raw power! With it I shall strike down _all_ of the abominations…starting with _you_!"

"Laria…" Fenris whispered.

"I know Fenris." Hawke changed her stance to one less confrontational. They were no longer dealing with Meredith. They were looking at someone whose mind had been poisoned.

"Meredith, listen to me." Hawke said as she put her hands down at her side. "You don't know what you're holding. We've seen this before and we've seen what it does to a person's mind. Please let us help you."

The Knight-Commander scoffed at the offer and ran her hands over the blade in a strangely loving manner.

"Do you think me a fool? Can't you feel it? It's alive! And the Maker wants me to use the power to cleanse Kirkwall and from here, the rest of Thedas!" Meredith's eyes glowed with insanity.

Varric spoke up, his voice sincere. "Knight-Commander, I've seen the terrible price this power exacts from those who use it. My brother…it broke his mind and left him a shell. Listen to Hawke, she can help you."

Meredith laughed and and pointed the sword at Hawke. "You're trying to take the power for yourselves! I won't let you!"

Cullen raised his sword and stepped in front of Hawke. "Knight-Commander Meredith! You have broken your vows and I order you to step down immediately!"

Meredith's expression changed to one of pity.

"Stupid boy! You have fallen under the influence of blood magic. All of you have! You're all weak!" She knelt and began to pray. Hawke could hear her asking the Maker to give her strength.

This was not going to be settled with words.

Hawke swung her blades into a readied position, the others followed suit.

"Cullen, you can't reason with her anymore. Please, help us end this." she pleaded.

Cullen looked at his Commander as she muttered broken phrases and nodded.

"Men, to me!" he ordered and the Templars immediately came to his side.

"Well I never thought I'd be fighting with Templars to save mages!" Anders declared.

"It seems today is a day of many firsts Anders." Hawke replied. "Maker help us."

With that Hawke ran at Meredith, hoping to take the woman unaware while she supplicated the Maker. Meredith's head snapped up and she swung out wide with the enchanted blade. It nearly hit Hawke but she rolled under it, dodging it by inches.

The energy coming off of the weapon was strange and it even though it didn't touch her, Hawke felt a slight burn where she had passed it. It staggered her for a moment and she tried to clear her head.

This was dangerous. The weapon could do damage even without touching them.

"Watch out!" she called. "The lyrium can hurt you from a distance!"

The others barely had time to register her warning before Meredith slammed the blade into the ground causing the earth to split. They were thrown backwards by the force even though Isabela and Hawke managed to roll to their feet.

Anders hit Meredith in the face with a stonefist and Merrill attempted to drain her with entropy.

Hawke and Isabela both had the same thought and without speaking, they threw miasma bombs to cloak themselves and reappeared on opposite sides of the Commander.

Knowing she'd have to choose one of them to attack first, when Meredith aimed her sword at Hawke, Isabela struck her in the side, trying to get between her armor plates.

Meredith screamed and swung blindly at Isabela. Hawke took advantage and slammed her foot into Meredith's leg at the knee making her stumble. Then she spun her blade around so that the hilt was facing outwards and punched Meredith in the face with it.

The Knight-Commander howled as blood poured from her nose and hit Hawke in the stomach with her elbow. She tried to swing the sword but her angle was awkward. She did manage to tag Hawke with the edge of the sword though and Hawke screamed as a strange vibration flowed through her armor.

Fenris ran forward to help her but Hawke back flipped out of Meredith's range.

"Are you alright?" he shouted.

Hawke nodded silently not able to catch her breath yet.

Meredith was panting and there were glowing red lines crossing her face. She seemed fatigued and Hawke felt hope that they could take her.

"See the power given me by the Maker!" Meredith exclaimed suddenly.

They watched in astonishment as Meredith flew into the air, landing on the steps above the courtyard.

She planted the blade in the ground and the red lyrium seemed to stream from the blade. It flowed like a river, surrounding the mammoth statues in the courtyard.

The lyrium travelled up each one licking it like fire and then the unbelievable happened.

The statues came to life.

The entire group, Templars and companions alike, fell silent in awe as each statue proceeded to pull itself out of the ground.

Like a nightmare, emaciated looking statues of slaves began walking towards them. That wasn't all. The statues depicting the Gate Guardians came to their feet and _they_ were armed!

"Maker have mercy!" Cullen prayed.

Isabela's mouth fell open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Fenris grabbed Hawke's arm and began pulling her back.

"Laria run! Get out of here, this is madness!" he ordered.

She shook him off. "No Fenris! We can beat her! _Look_ at her!" she urged. "Everyone, look at her!" Hawke pointed at the Knight-Commander.

"She's tired. Look at her face, the red lines! The lyrium is draining her and it's the _lyrium_ that's powering the statues. If we kill her and destroy the sword, the statues will go back to normal!" Hawke knew that she was right.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Right then! We just need to avoid the giant murderous statues and take out the insane, lyrium maddened Templar! Easy!"

"I didn't say it would be easy! We need to take care of those guardian's first because they have weapons." An idea occurred to her and her face brightened.

"Treat them like people and go for the legs! If they can't stand they can't come after us. Then, we go after Meredith!" she stated confidently.

Fenris felt a warm glow of pride as he took in the woman at his side. She was _extraordinary_!

Cullen gathered the Templars and they attacked one of the guardians. Hawke ordered Varric, Anders and Merrill to hit the slave statues from a distance to give them some breathing room.

The guardians had a fancy trick of spinning their arms wildly and striking out with multiple blows. It took a lot of work to avoid being hit but they stuck to the plan.

Hawke saw an opening and she yelled for Anders to freeze the guardian at the knees. They immediately began hacking away and the ice made the statue vulnerable. With a loud creak the legs gave way and the statue toppled on its side.

"Fenris, Aveline! Take its head off while we help the Templars!" Hawke charged.

The Templars had actually done quite well holding their own and with Hawke's help the felled the second statue as well.

The "slaves" were busy crawling around with broken pieces after Anders and Merrill had inflicted damage on them. It was only Meredith now.

The Knight-Commander launched herself in the air with a frantic screech and landed in front of Hawke.

Meredith's eyes were red now with the fire from the red lyrium.

"Maker, give your servant strength!" Meredith pleaded.

Hawke wasted no time and kicked the woman in the face. Meredith screamed in rage.

Fenris stopped her sword from connecting with Hawke's head and the red lyrium travelled down Fenris' blade making him cry out.

Hawke struck out seeing an opening around the Knight-Commander's inner thigh. Meredith instinctively moved to cradle the wound and Aveline bashed her with her shield.

The Commander fell to her knees but braced herself with the sword causing a wave of energy to fly out, knocking them back.

Meredith was gasping and she clung to the sword, raising it over her head with both hands.

"Maker! Save you servant!" she shrieked.

The sword started shaking in her hands, the red lyrium flashing brilliantly and for a moment Hawke wondered if they were about to face a new monster.

There was a loud bang and the sword rose into the air and shattered in a hundred pieces. A cloud of red mist swirled around Meredith and she began screaming.

The mist penetrated her armor and the woman's cries became almost inhuman!

Hawke moved to help but Fenris and Aveline both stopped her.

A blinding red fire began consuming Meredith and she fell to her knees, her arms outstretched as if asking for help.

There was nothing they could do.

"Oh Creators!" Merrill cried.

Some of Templars began praying.

Meredith's mouth opened wide as if she was trying to speak but the fire burned hotly once more and then stopped.

The only sound was coming from the shape that used to be the Knight-Commander. It pulsed with energy but there was no life that they could see.

Hawke approached it carefully as did Cullen.

Meredith had become a statue herself, frozen in the last moments of death.

Hawke heard Fenris saying a blessing for the dead in the tongue of Tevinter.

The Templars gathered around their fallen leader. No one knew what to say.

It seemed to suddenly occur to everyone that they were supposed to be fighting one another. The Templars took up an attack stance and Hawke tried to find the energy inside her to keep fighting.

Her eyes met Cullen's and a moment of wordless communication passed between them.

There was a beat of silence and then…Cullen stepped back.

Hawke exhaled and her legs almost gave out. Fenris put a strong arm around her waist while she steadied herself.

Cullen lowered his sword and the Templars followed suit.

"There has been enough death, enough… madness here today, Champion. I will not continue it. Meredith was corrupted by the lyrium and her decision was also corrupted. I hereby revoke the Right of Annulment!" Cullen gestured to the Templars and they sheathed their swords.

Hawke smiled gratefully. "Thank you Cullen. Or should I say, Knight-Commander Cullen?"

He bowed. "Serrah Hawke. We will take no action against you. You acted to save the city and we are thankful. However…" he looked at Anders and his face darkened. "I will give your…_friend_ a head start before we come after him."

Hawke nodded and gestured for the others to follow her.

As they took a boat back to the city Hawke made arrangements to get Anders out.

"Anders, you'll come with us. There are tunnels under the estate that lead out of the city." Hawke suggested.

Anders met her eyes and his were full of grief. "Thank you Hawke. I…I never meant for all of this to happen. I'm so sorry."

Hawke gazed directly into the mages eyes and tried to make her words reach his soul, past Justice and into the man she once knew.

"Listen to me Anders. You made a decision that involved betraying the people who stood by you. You killed an innocent woman and you caused the death of many innocent mages. I don't know what Justice's idea of right and wrong is but let me be very clear. You…were…wrong!"

Hawke knelt in front of him, at eye-level.

"Never forget what you became today. Today you were not a healer, you were a murderer. I know why you did it, I do, but now you've proven that mages are dangerous. You've set back your own cause. Use whatever days you have left to try and heal the damage you've done. Please." She touched his face with her fingers and Anders grasped her hand, tears streaming down his face.

"I will Hawke. I'll make it right." he promised earnestly.

"Good." she replied. "And get rid of the coat. I want the old Anders back!"

He laughed quietly and squeezed her hand before letting it go.

Hawke moved over to Fenris and he folded her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It looks like we kept our promise." he whispered into her hair.

Hawke hugged him as hard as she could, thankful beyond measure that they had lived.

"Indeed we did. I really wasn't sure for a while there!" she admitted.

Fenris kissed her temples and then her lips.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever known Laria. I don't believe that there's anything you _couldn't_ do." he murmured.

She laughed. "How about going a week without some sort of disaster?"

Fenris smiled warmly. "Let's see if we can make that happen."

The exhausted group entered Hawke and Fenris' home, amazed that they were alive.

Varric grinned at her. "Well Hawke, you've given me enough material to tell a thousand tales. I may have to write a book and retire!"

Isabela snorted. "I want a cut of those proceeds sweetie!"

Hawke chuckled and looked around. Where were Bodhan or Sandal and Orana?

She started to call out when there was a movement from her left side.

Fenris sucked in a sharp breath.

An elven woman approached them. She had red hair, and her _eyes_ seemed familiar.

She knew that soulful shade of green! They were…_Fenris'_ eyes!

Fenris felt himself take an unsteady step forward as memories threatened to swamp him.

There was a flash and he had an image of a little girl with braided red pigtails running around a small courtyard. A woman called out to them…but it was gone just as quickly!

Fenris started at the elf. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. He _knew_ this woman!

She stared back at him.

"Hello Leto."

***Please review! This one made me nervous!***


	37. Chapter 37 The End

**UPDATE 9/26/2011: The most excellent rianax over at Deviant Art made a soundtrack for The Fate of Wolves. It's epic and it's here: .com/?t5wov31ch4r3fdw**

***Yeah! This is it, the last chapter! I can't believe that I've actually written my first fan fic ever! I couldn't have done this without all of the incredible support from the people who took the time to review and I'm going to name ****every**** single reviewer that I can find a record of right now:**

_shewolf51, Alaskantiger, Letticiae, Lady Nightlord, Meneltar, Carve ur heart Out,Everything In Its Right Place,Crystal Night,CutiePancakes,Mouse019, Lacy Nor,Anson0602, TamaraAnn1978,Tasha,MadameLovely, nmanicole, xXthecatalystXx,TwixtNightAndMorn, themusicalmuffin, SurroundedSita, anon-nom-nom,Lillie,The Fall, geekreader42,Lillie Cullen,Silvergrace,Danielle, Termonetorx, Faithless Reject,FR, voltagelisa, Kitanashon, LunarMeridia, Kimber75,Miri, Xaiael, Revina-chan, souma331, PhoenixTheirin, Ashrandi the skull kid, herlindakitty, Sannenschein, Nobody, lyris musetta, Warrose, sapphiretoes, ReflctngGoddess,Lucy, Dhallhenn, FarieChan, Ravital, iagirl,FindSarah, Falcon Dragina, The-red-eyed-hunter, dragonlover131313,iheartfenris, Afrokot,Kurgs, violingrl07, rebelgoddess19, sweetestcondition, Sphinxes,Cindar, Sunako06, Sandrial Tsubasa,dolphinbreeze, Mierrik Revras_, _Alice_, _MakMoore_ and every anonymous reviewer too. There's also every wonderful person who marked this story as a favorite and there are too many of you to write out but I wanted to thank you so very much for that!

**IMPORTANT: There are ****two**** endings to this story. The first one, **_**this**_** one, is the ending I decided to do for the readers. I will be putting up an alternate ending as well (technically the next chapter) and that is the ending that was always meant to happen but I decided not to make it official. The alternate ending will combine chapter 36 and 37 together but with important differences.**

**This chapter is not about the fight, it's about Fenris and Laria so that's the focus instead of describing a battle.**

**It would mean a lot to me to get reviews for this because this is the end. And, I hope that you all decide to read the Anders fanfiction I will be putting up after this. I know some of you aren't Anders fans but I fell for him pretty hard when I really thought about his character. I decided to do a very AU story about him and an OC character. I will not be a re-telling of the game even though it will have some elements from it. It will be my own Anders story.**

The Fate of Wolves

Chapter 37- The End

Fenris was shaken to his core.

After so much pain and loss, his sister was standing before him. He couldn't believe it.

"Varania?" Fenris whispered hoarsely. "I…I remember you. We played together as children while our mother worked."

The elf nodded solemnly. "Yes Leto. Our mother was a slave. Do you remember her?"

Fenris shook his head. Hawke tried not to gawke. She was so happy that Fenris had found his sister. She was trying not to burst with happiness! She grinned like an idiot instead.

Hawke cleared her throat quietly. "You called him Leto?"

Varania turned her attention to Hawke and her expression was odd.

"Yes, that's his name." she confirmed in a rather empty tone.

Something was off and apparently Fenris felt it too. He took a small step towards his sister.

"Varania? What's wrong? Why are you acting so strangely?" he asked, about to reach out a hand to her.

Hawke grasped Fenris' arm, a feeling of dread coming over her abruptly.

"Fenris…something is wrong. I can feel it. Don't go near her!" she urged, pulling him back.

It was too late.

Behind them there was an odd sound like the air had warped. Hawke spun around and saw that their friends were encased in some kind of force field. A wall of energy shimmered, trapping their companions inside and blocking them from getting to Fenris and Hawke.

Fenris pulled his sword out, shifted towards his sister angrily.

"What have you done?" he hissed. "How…_how_ did you do that? Are you…a mage?" he asked, horrified.

The voice he heard next chilled the blood in Fenris' veins. It was the voice of a nightmare.

A dark chuckle echoed from the landing above them.

"Ah, My little Fenris." Danarius chided. "Not the sharpest tool I've ever had but certainly the prettiest." The man's smile was pure evil.

Fenris felt the breath get sucked out of his lungs. The world seemed to tremble and shake but he realized that it was **him** who was shaking.

Denarius was here! A hideous wraith from his past come to destroy him.

_How did he find me?_ Fenris' thoughts were spinning so fast he couldn't catch them. Then in a moment of painful clarity, he had it.

He turned slowly to face his sister. _Varania!_

"_You_! You did this to me!" he snarled.

Varania seemed unmoved. "I did what I had to do Leto."

Fenris shattered one of the small tables with his sword, sending splinters everywhere.

"Don't call me that!" he bellowed furiously. "I am not that boy and you are no sister of mine, you backstabbing whore!"

Fenris grabbed Varania by the throat with his free hand and lifted her off the floor. Her fingers clutched at his gauntleted hands feebly.

"How much did they pay you to betray me, _Sister_? Hmmm? How much was family worth to you?" Fenris could barely breath he was so angry, so hurt.

Danarius spoke now. "Put her down Fenris." he ordered calmly, sounding quite sure that he would be obeyed. "She's a good apprentice and I don't want her damaged."

Fenris threw Varania against the wall and bared his teeth to his former master.

"You do not order me to do _anything_ Danarius!" Fenris answered. His feet were planted wide and his stance said that he was ready to fight.

Danarius simply laughed as if he were vastly amused. "Look at my wolf. Still a little beast aren't we?" he mocked.

Fenris couldn't even form words, he just growled making Danarius laugh even more. The mage clapped his hands in delight.

It was that laughter that snapped Hawke out of her moment of fear. Seeing that vile man making fun of Fenris, trying to make him feel like an animal made her blood boil.

"How dare you speak to him like that you conniving bastard!" Hawke cried. "He doesn't belong to you and he never will."

Danarius simply clucked his tongue. "Ah yes, the Champion of Kirkwall. The mighty Hawke! Or should I call you Laria?" he smirked.

Hawke felt a tremor go through her. He knew who she was.

Danarius nodded as if reading her thoughts. "I can't tell you how happy I am to find you two together. I get two slaves back in one trip. And I must say that you've made me wonder how many other slaves have such… untapped potential."

He folded his arms on the bannister, challenging her with his eyes. "I look forward to finding out when we get back to Tevinter."

With that, several groups of Tevinter soldiers emerged from the upper floor.

Now that she was unfrozen, Hawke pulled out her blades and took a position at Fenris' back to protect him.

"You will not take her." Fenris' voice was deadly and Danarius didn't like it.

"I see that you will have to learn your place again Fenris. I shall enjoy teaching you." Denarius promised.

Fenris smiled, letting every ounce of hatred he had felt over the years pour into his face.

"You are welcome to try Danarius." Fenris readied his sword.

Danarius scowled unhappily. "You overestimate your value Wolf! I would prefer to take you back alive but I can retrieve my investment by _skinning_ you instead."

Fenris laughed darkly. "If you're so confident then why are you still talking? Come and get me!"

Hawke realized that Fenris wasn't exactly thinking clearly. He was blinded by anger and hatred, and he failed to see that they were outnumbered and without the support of their friends.

"Fenris," she whispered. "There are a lot of soldiers and Danarius is a mage. The others are trapped! We need a plan."

"The _plan_ is to tear Danarius' heart from his chest and shove it down his throat." Fenris replied.

Hawke managed to find the energy to roll her eyes. They had just fought gigantic living statues and a hideous golem in an all-out battle at the Gallows. They weren't exactly in any shape to take on an army.

"That's wonderful my love, but we need a strategy." she retorted sharply. "We need to free the others."

Fenris' eyes narrowed dangerously as he spied his sister leaning against the wall.

"Kill the source of the spell and they will be freed." he murmured and began moving purposely towards Varania.

Hawke's stomach dropped. "Fenris, are you sure? She's your sister!"

She could barely hear his reply.

"She is nothing to me. Just one more future Magister that needs to die."

Hawke merely nodded. It was more important that they survive this. She would help Fenris deal with the aftermath later.

"Well then, I guess that I'll take the right side." she quipped.

Hawke decided to help assist Fenris and whipped a smoke bomb at the group of soldiers closest to him. If Fenris could get the barrier down, the others could fight and their odds of winning were almost certain.

Fenris only had eyes for Varania. The little girl he remembered was gone, replaced by a power-hungry, treacherous liar. He would take no pleasure in killing her but neither would he feel regret.

Varania flung her hands up in defense and Fenris clamped a hand around her throat before she could use her magic against him. The burn of his markings was stronger than ever and he used the pain to feed his anger.

He felt the power of the lyrium flow through his arms and down into his sword. The blade began to glow hotly with power and Fenris pinned Varania against the wall. He would waste no time on empty goodbyes.

Fenris took one last look at the woman who was his sister and plunged the lyrium-infused sword into her body.

Hawke heard a startled cry get choked off. She kicked one of the soldiers in the head and glanced behind her to see Varania slump to the floor.

She looked at the entryway but to her astonishment the barrier was still up. She didn't understand it. The magic should have dispersed when Varania died.

Danarius answered her question."Varania may have been a mage but I never said that _she_ had erected the barrier. You'll have to deal with me."

Fenris looked at the blood on his sword and smiled.

"Gladly."

One unit of soldiers came down the stairs towards Fenris and the others came at Hawke from the other side. It was a good move, trying to separate them. But the soldiers were in _their_ home, not on a battlefield.

Hawke kept weapons everywhere and she used them. Grabbing knives and poisons, she threw everything she had at the hunters while trying to keep an eyes on Fenris.

Fenris was fine. He was glowing brighter than she had ever seen him, using the lyrium to empower his blade and using his hand when he could to rip the soldiers apart.

Hawke wished she had time to admire his form. Maybe later.

The appearance of an axe slamming into the wall over her head made Hawke come up short. Where the hell had that come from?

She instinctively rolled backwards to protect herself and scanned the room for the origin of the attack. A heavy chair smashed against the wall and Hawke threw herself to the side.

She looked up at the landing. _Great!_ Apparently Danarius had the ability to use telekenic weapons! She was too tired to groan at the unfairness of life.

Danarius was wielding the weapons of his dead soldiers.

"Fenris, Danarius is throwing weapons. Watch your back!" she called out.

Fenris responded by impaling two hunters on his sword. As he started to run up the stairs towards Danarius, a table crashed into him and Fenris tumbled backwards, landing on the floor.

The soldiers advanced on him as he tried to get up. Thinking fast, Hawke grabbed a torch from the wall and set the remaining two hunters in front of her on fire and raced for Fenris.

She dodged a shield being flung at her and rolled under a spear lobbed at her head. She had to get to him!

Fenris scrambled up and spun in a wide circle, killing two soldiers. The third felt Fenris' hand in his chest as he crushed his heart.

Danarius decided that he'd had enough.

Hawke saw a large blade rise in the air. It hovered for a moment before moving towards Fenris whose back was turned.

Time slowed to a crawl and it was as if Hawke could see every moment in her life that lead up to this point.

She could hear her parent's cries as the slavers tore her from their arms.

The young elven girl she had befriended in Tevinter in those early days.

The first glimpse she'd had of Fenris as he strode purposefully through Danarius' estate and the first time Fenris had seen his name in print.

She remembered that first searing kiss between them and how she had known that her life would never be the same again.

The explosion in Seheron that had separated them for so many years and the extraordinary night that she had heard Fenris' deep voice travel through her body after wishing for so long that she could see him again.

She could see the soft, wondrous expression on Fenris' face when they had awoken together for the first time.

Every touch, every cherished smile, every moment they had shared was recalled with perfect clarity as she saw Fenris' death before her eyes.

Hawke opened her mouth to scream, to warn him but it was too late.

Fenris turned and heard the wet sound of metal penetrating flesh.

The blade had spun and pierced Laria through.

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. Her hands grasped the hilt of the sword that had been driven into her body and her knees buckled.

Fenris ran and caught Laria in his arms before she hit the ground. He pulled the blade out of her and cradled her against his chest.

She was gasping for air and Fenris desperately put pressure on the wound.

"Laria!" he cried. "Laria…hold on, please!" he whispered fervently.

He held her with his left arm while he tried to stop the bleeding with his right hand. Her blood pooled beneath them and Fenris urgently pleaded with her to breathe.

"Well, well." Danarius taunted behind him. "Isn't this just sweet? My little wolf has found a mate. How trite!"

He circled Fenris slowly, enjoying the sight of his pet huddled on the floor in obvious pain.

"That was almost too easy. I knew that she would try to save you. How pathetic not to mention, _predictable_." he sneered.

Fenris could barely hear Danarius' voice. He couldn't stop the bleeding, the wound was too severe.

His hands were coated with Laria's blood. This couldn't be happening!

Fenris brushed a bloody hand through her hair and whispered against her lips.

"Please…please don't do this! Please…" he begged brokenly.

Laria's lips moved as if she were trying to speak but she choked and then gasped again. Her fingers clung to Fenris and her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to stay conscious.

She drew in a painful breath. _"Fenris…"_ her chest convulsed and he pressed harder on the wound.

"Shhh….don't try to talk, just breathe for me. Please!" he murmured.

Her face contorted in pain and Fenris held her more tightly. She shook her head and tears spilled from her eyes.

One hand shakily reached up and brushed the strands of white hair from his face.

Fenris made a sound of pure anguish and pressed his forehead against hers. He rocked her in his arms and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"_My Fenris."_ she whispered and her breaths were ragged now.

"No!" he shouted. "I can't lose you…not again! Laria please!" he raged.

Danarius smiled maliciously. "I want you to remember this moment forever Fenris. Remember that there is nothing you have that I can't take away." He crouched beside them, careful to keep his robes clear of the blood.

"You will never be happy, you will never be free. Accept your place. The sooner you realize the truth, the sooner the pain will stop." Danarius held out a hand, waiting for Fenris to rise.

A strange vibration filled the air and Danarius clutched his head in pain. A scream was ripped from his throat as his back was bowed. The mage stayed frozen like that for a moment before he fell to the ground and turned to a pile of ash.

Fenris looked around him and saw Sandal standing in the doorway, holding a crimson stone that gleamed like diamonds. A gag hung around his neck.

"Enchantment." the boy uttered serenely.

A wave of energy travelled across the floor as the magical force field collapsed.

Merrill, Aveline, Varric, Isabela and Anders all fell to the floor gasping and coughing.

"Stone-humping nug's balls!" Varric swore. "I thought I was dead!"

Isabela rubbed her forehead. "Andraste's tits, I couldn't breathe in there! What happened?"

Aveline was the first one to see. "Maker…no. Hawke!" she cried.

The others quickly looked up and saw Fenris holding Hawke's limp body. Her eyes were closed. She was completely still and they could barely make out Fenris' torturous moans of grief.

Anders hurried to Hawke's side, placing his hands on her face. He closed his eyes tightly and became very still. Fenris said nothing. He didn't even look at them.

Isabela fell to her knees beside them. "Anders," her voice broke. "Is she…alive?"

Merrill began weeping. "Oh, Creators, help her please!" she prayed.

Aveline took one of Hawke's hands in her own but her skin was chilled.

Varric couldn't speak. He just stood there, unable to move. _His friend_…he couldn't even think it.

Anders turned inward and focused completely on Hawke, tuning everyone and everything else **out**.

He sent a pulse of magic through her body, searching frantically for a spark of life that said she was still in there. Magic could not cure death. If she was gone, there was nothing that he could do to bring her back.

The pulse went forth but met with no answering call. No. Anders refused to give up! He went even deeper into himself and for the first time, he asked Justice to help him.

He felt a warmth as the pulse he was sending strengthened. If there was anything left in her, he would find it.

_Maker, please, don't let it end like this!_

There! Maker, it was so small he almost missed it. A tiny spark of life. It had to be enough. But he needed help. Holding onto that wisp of energy, Anders came back enough to speak.

"Fenris, she's not gone yet but I need your help. Talk to her, keep her here." he ordered.

Fenris wasn't sure that he heard the mage correctly. "What? What did you say?"

Isabela grabbed Fenris' arm roughly. "He said talk to her you idiot! She's not dead!"

What could he say to make her stay? Fenris wasn't sure so he just started speaking nonsense, grasping at anything that might get her attention.

Anders worked quickly, trying to urge the spark to grow. While doing that he used another part of his mind to begin closing the wound. His mind mended flesh and muscle back together while simultaneously adding healing energy to Hawke's life force.

He stimulated blood flow and that was the kick needed to get her life flowing again. Anders felt the energy in her respond as it seeped back into her organs.

Fenris was in the middle of promising to give Laria anything she wanted when she suddenly took a shuddering breath.

"Hawke?" Aveline said and squeezed her hand.

Fenris held her face in one hand and watched her struggle to breathe. _Please_… was all he could think. _Just let me look into her eyes again._

Anders opened his eyes and he looked drained. He turned to Merrill.

"Merrill, Hawke keeps potions in the cellar. I need lyrium potions so I can continue healing her." he requested in a strained voice.

"Of course!" and Merrill took off for the basement.

Varric finally managed to move and knelt down beside Hawke. "C'mon Angel, you can do better than that."

She continued taking labored breaths and her fingers began twitching in Aveline's hand.

Isabela leaned over Fenris' shoulder. "Hawke I swear to the Maker, you'd better _wake_ up. I **prayed** for god sake! _Me! _You owe me for that!"

There was no response and Anders placed a hand over the still healing wound.

"Give her a moment." he said quietly as Merrill returned with the potions. He swallowed one and felt the burn of lyrium singing sickly through his system.

Anders focused again and began helping Hawke's lungs to fully inflate. She started breathing easier and Anders worked on healing the bones that had been broken by the blade.

Fenris felt heat coming back to Laria's body but it wasn't enough. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

"_Edro elee hen_." he said softly.

She shifted slightly in his arms and he caressed her face.

"_Edro elee hen_." he repeated.

Laria made a faint sound of pain and trembled for a moment, but her eyes opened.

Fenris couldn't speak, there weren't words. And his vision was swimming for some reason.

Laria raised a hand to his face and he held on to it.

"Don't cry Fenris."

_Oh! That's what was wrong_ he thought, stupefied.

Laria looked at him, confusion crossing her features. She still didn't have the strength to use her full voice.

"Fenris, what does _amin mela le_ mean?" she asked.

Fenris ran his fingers through the white strands in her hair. He remembered the night he first met "Hawke" and he smiled.

"I'll tell you later." he promised.

_**Epilogue…**_

In the wake of the event sin Kirkwall, Hawke and her companions decided that it was time to leave the Free Marches.

Anders joined some of the mages that he had helped in the Underground. Only time would tell whether is actions in Kirkwall would be a help to mages or not. There were rumors that he was researching how to truly separate himself from Justice.

Aveline and her husband Donnic moved back to Ferelden where they were welcomed after fighting to save Kirkwall. They entered the service of King Alistair and the maker blessed them with two children. Both had red hair.

Varric felt the loss of his brother deeply. He travelled to Orzammar feeling the need to connect with any family he had left. While he didn't stay there, he discovered that he wasn't alone in the world and that he had family who would always welcome him.

Merrill joined Anders for a time but during their travels she met a clan of Dalish. Their Keeper had no second and Merrill asked to stay with them and they agreed.

Hawke and Fenris started an Underground of their own. They sold the estate in Hightown and returned to Tevinter to organize a movement to free Tevinter slaves. Bodhan, Sandal and Orana stayed with them.

No one was more surprised than Hawke when Isabela joined them in their efforts. The pirate was able to purchase a ship and together they freed hundreds of slaves, starting with the ones that had been held by Danarius.


	38. Chapter 38 Alternate Ending

***Here is the alternate ending to the story. This was how I always intended to end the story even though this is ****much, much**** less polished since I didn't stick to it. Much of it is the same, but there are HUGE changes that impact everything.***

**(Again remember that this is more of a rough draft of what I would have done)**

**The Fate of Wolves**

**Alternate Ending**

Fenris gazed at Laria as she slept. She was breathing quietly, the early morning rays of the sun playing over her face. She was lying on her stomach, her head resting on her left arm, her right arm hanging off the bed. The scarlet bracelet he had given a few days ago was on her right wrist.

Fenris smiled as he remembered Laria's surprised delight when he had given it to her. He had felt rather guilty when he realized that she had never expected him to give her anything. Fenris wasn't used to thinking in the terms of being in a couple _that_ way, but he needed to remember that it was ok to give her gifts.

He ran his hands over the delicate softness of her skin, running his finger down the curvature of her spine. He reveled in the feel of the soft warmth emanating from her body and his lips followed the trail his hands had left.

She moved slightly in her sleep but she didn't wake and Fenris' smile widened. He knew that Laria would smack him if she saw the devilish look that was on his face now.

He traced a finger down her leg until he came to her calf. He grasped her ankle and kissed the back of her knee. She jumped a little and Fenris knew she was close to waking so he drew his tongue up from her knee to her backside where he gave her little bite.

_That_ did it! Fenris laughed as he heard Laria muffled voice.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" she asked indignant and sleepy.

Fenris simply hummed against her skin and bit her again.

Laria squealed and tried to push herself up but Fenris moved swiftly to pin her so she couldn't move.

He kissed her ear, licking the outer edge.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" he asked lazily.

Laria laughed and she sounded a little breathless. "Well, I _am_ the Champion, I have things to do. But now there's a handsome elf trying to distract me."

"Hmmm…handsome eh? What about terribly fashionable, and ridiculously intelligent?" he replied as he nipped at her neck.

Before she could respond he gripped her hip and made a move that had her sucking her breath in.

She gasped and arched her back. "Yes! You are ridiculously intelligent and whatever else you want me to say!"

His warm breath fanned over her skin. "I have other plans for the Champion today."

She laughed but she didn't even try to resist.

In Darktown there was other business being done.

Anders glanced around his clinic for what he knew would be the last time.

After today there would be no place for him in Kirkwall or in all of Thedas for that matter. He would never see his friends again. He would never see Hawke again. He tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth but he couldn't get rid of it.

He had made his choices. There was no going back now.

Maker forgive him…

Bodhan knocked on Hawke's door nervously. He hated interrupting her when she had so little time for herself, but the messenger from the Gallows was adamant that she come down.

Hawke opened the door, tightening her robe.

"Bodhan?" she asked taking in his anxious state. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Sandal?"

Fenris appeared silently behind her.

"No Messere, there's nothing wrong with us." Bodhan looked behind him and gestured towards the stairs.

"There's a messenger here from the Gallows Mistress Hawke and he begs you to come quickly." Bodhan bowed unsteadily.

Hawke huffed in irritation. She and Fenris had been having a lovely time…well, several lovely times by then, but she guessed that would have to wait.

Fenris was already grabbing his armor, guessing that their time was over for the moment.

She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at Bodhan.

"It's alright Bodhan. Tell the messenger that we'll be right down. I'm sure that Orsino and Meredith are at it again."

Bodhan bowed again. "Right away Messere!" and he hurried off.

Hawke turned to say something sarcastic about Templars and mages but her lips were caught in a kiss instead.

Fenris framed her face with his hands as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily." He growled and his voice sent delicious vibrations throughout her body.

Hawke burst out laughing at his choice of words and Fenris grinned wickedly at her.

"I plan on making you prove it as soon as possible my love." she replied with a cheeky smile. "First, let's go and make the children play nice!"

It was indeed what Hawke had thought. A large crowd had gathered in the Gallows and Meredith was surrounded by Templars. First Enchanter Orsino was wringing his hands in agitation and his pupils from the Circle looked worried.

"Have the Circle searched from top to bottom!" the Knight-Commander ordered. "Root out every blood mage!"

"There are no blood mages Meredith! You're insane!" Orsino cried out angrily.

Meredith turned on him; her piercing blue eyes icier than Hawke had ever seen them.

"Don't lie to me _First Enchanter_!" she sneered. "**You** are harboring blood mages and we will seek them out and destroy them!"

Meredith took a threatening step towards Orsino but the older mage did not back down.

"You have _no_ right Meredith! We've done nothing wrong. You're paranoid! You see blood mages in every corner!" he seethed as he stared the Knight-Commander down.

Hawke spied Aveline with a garrison of guards and the redhead walked swiftly over to her.

"Aveline, what's going on?" Hawke asked quietly.

The captain shook her head, worry evident in her expression.

"What's always wrong Hawke? Knight-Commander Meredith believes there's some sort of conspiracy in the Tower and she's determined to find it." Aveline replied.

The Templars and mages surrounding them began to shift nervously, sensing that the situation could become violent. Hawke sensed it too and stepped forward quickly.

Hawke put her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Please Knight-Commander, First Enchanter, stop this bickering! What is going on?" Hawke demanded.

Orsino turned to Hawke a pleading look in his eyes.

"Champion! Thank the Creators you're here! You must talk some sense into the Knight-Commander!"

Meredith hissed angrily.

"Do not speak of me like I am some imbecile mage! The Champion has no right to interfere with my duty as a Templar!" she bellowed and turned to Hawke as if challenging her to disagree.

Hawke knew she had to tread carefully.

"First Enchanter, is there any truth to Meredith's accusations?" Hawke asked calmly.

Orsino threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"She sees lies and treachery everywhere Champion! There are _no_ blood mages being sheltered in the Circle!" he swore.

Hawke turned to Meredith a question in her eyes.

"Knight-Commander?" she inquired, still calm.

Meredith's cool eyes narrowed on Hawke.

"Who are you to question me so? I am not required to answer to you!" Meredith countered.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, her expression cool and disdainful.

"You may not be required to answer to me, but the people of Kirkwall have a right to know the truth if you're going to start a war."

Meredith snorted arrogantly. "The word war implies that the mages could defeat us, which they cannot. However, I have no intention of fighting with them. My only concern is to cleanse the Circle of evil."

Hawke regarded Meredith and realized that the woman truly believed what she was saying. However misguided the Knight-Commander was, she believed that she was acting in the best interest of the people. Hawke took hope from that.

"Knight-Commander, surely there is some way that this can settled peacefully?"

Surprisingly Hawke saw sadness creep into Meredith's eyes.

"How Champion?" the woman asked and her voice was full of grief. "Tell me that you have not seen with your _own_ eyes the lies of mages and the destruction they have brought into the lives of others. Tell me, what would you do?"

Hawke sighed, tired of hearing the same argument again and again.

"Knight-Commander…Meredith," Hawke began trying to connect with the Templar. "You can't judge an entire group of people based on the terrible actions of a few. Most mages do not give into to blood magic. They do good deeds, and use the gifts the Maker gave them to help others."

Hawke was startled when Fenris stepped to her side.

"It is true Knight-Commander. Maker knows I have enough reason to hate all mages but even I have to admit that not all of them are corrupt." Fenris agreed.

Hawke smiled warmly at him. She was so proud of him for taking a stand and supporting her.

Fenris rolled his eyes and continued. "They still need to be watched and the Templars should remain vigilant, but harassing the mages needlessly will only make matters worse."

Hawke shook her head. Well he still had a ways to go, but it was something she thought wryly.

Fenris smirked at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

Behind them, Varric, Merrill and Isabela had arrived. Hawke turned to look at the dwarf.

Varric smiled.

"We heard there was some excitement in the Gallows and we figured you'd be here." he answered her unasked question.

Orsino looked back at Meredith.

"Meredith, there has to be another way. Please!" he begged.

Meredith shook her head in regret.

"I wish there was Orsino but my duties in this instance are clear. The corruption must be found. The Circle will be searched and every mage will be interrogated immediately."

Meredith turned to give orders to her Templars but Orsino had other ideas.

"I will not let this happen Meredith! I will speak to Grand Cleric Elthina _myself_!"

Orsino turned to head to the Chantry but Meredith grabbed him by the arm.

"You will _not_ bring Her Grace into this **mage**!" Meredith exclaimed, obviously insulted that Orsino would be so bold.

The First Enchanter shook her off and both the mages and Templars came closer to their respective leaders.

Some mages were nervously reaching for their staffs and the Templars began to reach for their swords.

Hawke went to move between them when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. It was Anders.

Hawke frowned in confusion.

What in the Maker's name was Anders doing in the Gallows? He must have lost his mind coming here she thought wildly. And what was he wearing?

She took in the mage's appearance and Hawke felt a cold fissure of fear in her stomach.

The man standing before her clothed in dark mage's robes bore little resemblance to her friend. He had even changed his hair which was now drawn severely away from his head in a tight ponytail. There were lines of tension in his face and a coldness in his glare that Hawke had never seen before.

What had happened?

Before she could speak to him, Anders stood before Meredith and Orsino.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you!" Anders cried.

Meredith looked at him with disgust.

"Explain yourself mage!" she ordered

Anders looked at her, his revulsion clear.

"I will not stand by while you treat all mages like criminals!" He slammed his staff on the ground and it made a sound like a crack of thunder.

Hawke flinched in response and took a step towards him in warning. Fenris caught her arm and pulled her back, whispering in her ear.

"Laria, something is wrong. I can feel it. The lyrium in my blood is reacting to something in the air!"

Her gaze fell back on Anders who was now looking at the First Enchanter accusingly.

"And you!" he said pointing at Orsino. "You are supposed to lead the mages but instead you bow and lick their boots like a dog!"

Orsino bristled in anger. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

Anders slammed the staff again, splitting the ground with the force of it.

"The Circle has failed us! You have failed us!" Anders screamed.

His skin began to crack and blue light began leaking through.

Oh no! He was losing control! Hawke became frantic. Up until now Anders' status as a Grey Warden had protected him but that was only because the Templars didn't know about Justice!

She had to protect him before it was too late. Hawke shook off Fenris' restraining hand and moved to Anders' side.

"Anders please, calm yourself." she said putting a comforting hand on his arm but he pulled away from her.

"The time for compromise is over." he said firmly. "There can be no half-measures."

Anders looked at her then and Hawke felt goose bumps break out all over her skin.

Her voice was hollow because fear had taken the strength from it.

"Anders…what have you done?" she whispered, terrified of the answer.

He gazed at her and his expression was one of despair.

"There can be no turning back." he replied softly and he turned his eyes towards the Chantry.

The earth began to shake under their feet. People gasped in surprise and tried to stay upright as the ground rolled.

Before Hawke could react a bright piercing red light burst through the roof of the Chantry! Then another and another!

The walls began to separate as the building was spilt apart brick by brick. Two glowing columns like fire reached up to the heavens. Hawke tried to cover her eyes but it was too bright.

A strange vibration filled the air and shook her bones. It was unnatural and the sound made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Pieces of the chantry were carried up into the sky, swirling around and around the light.

They spun faster and faster making a whirlwind. There was a slight hesitation where every sound seemed to cease. Everyone looked up in horror. Then there was a booming explosion that rocked the sky and sent shockwaves across the city. Even the clouds had been burnt up!

Hawke stood gasping for air, shock making her mind slow.

The crowd stood gaping at the place where the Chantry had stood only moments before.

Meredith's eyes filled with tears. "Maker have mercy!"

Orsino couldn't even speak.

Hawke grabbed Anders and shook him.

"What have you **done**!" she screamed.

He gazed at her and he seemed a shell of the man she knew.

"There can be no peace." was his only answer.

Orsino stared at Anders in dismay. "Why…Why would you do such a thing?"

Anders stood defiantly. "I removed the chance of compromise because there _is_ no compromise, there never was."

A deadly chill fell over the air. Meredith was suddenly very calm.

"The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic." she stated. "The Chantry destroyed. As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment! Every mage in the Circle will be executed!"

Terrified gasps came from the mages and Orsino whirled around to face her.

"Meredith, you can't! We had nothing to do with this! Please!" he cried out. "Champion, you must help us!"

Hawke faced Meredith. "He's right. This wasn't the Circle's fault. You can't kill every mage in Kirkwall because of the actions of one man! It isn't right!"

Meredith glared at Hawke menacingly. "I demand that you stand with us, Champion!"

A sick feeling of dread settled in Hawke's stomach as a dark thought occurred to her.

She turned slowly towards Anders, the feeling of betrayal thick in her throat.

"Is that why you had me speak to Elthina that day in the Chantry? You used me to get inside unnoticed?"

Anders had the sense to look ashamed.

"If I had told you what I was doing you when have felt honor-bound to stop me Hawke." he whispered.

Fenris swore loudly. "You bastard!" he shouted. "How could you betray her like that? The one person who has always stood up for you no matter what you did!"

Varric looked on in astonishment and the others seemed to be dazed by what Anders had done. Merrill said a prayer for the dead in Dalish and Aveline's hand moved to the hilt of her sword.

Hawke gestured for the Captain to stand down and Aveline gritted her teeth but complied.

Anders moved to stand in front of Hawke. Fenris hissed and made a move to attack the mage but Hawke grabbed him.

Anders looked heartbroken. 'I'm sorry Hawke. I really am but…I had to do this." His voice broke. "The Circle is an injustice not just here but all over Thedas."

He looked up into the sky which was now black. "Mages are abused, assaulted, hunted and no one does anything! They are ripped from their families and branded demons because they were born with gifts from the Maker. It isn't fair and people need to see the truth!"

He looked back at her again. "I'm sorry that Elthina had to die. You'll never know how sorry. And I'm even sorrier that I hurt you…my only friend in the world." A tear slipped down his face and Hawke felt broken inside.

"Anders, why didn't you trust me? I have always supported freedom for mages! I would have helped you find another way!" she said through tears.

"There was no other way!" Anders said bitterly.

She got in his face, grabbing his coat in both her hands.

"Is that you talking or is that _Justice_?" she sneered.

Anders shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't know." he whispered. "I don't know anymore Hawke!"

For a moment, Hawke saw the old Anders in his eyes. The man with a kind heart and a gentle soul who wanted nothing more than to heal others and free his people.

Justice had warped him but Anders was still in there.

Her decision was made.

Hawke faced Meredith again.

"I will not let you slaughter innocent mages Meredith." Her tone said that she would not change her mind.

Meredith sighed in regret. "You stand against us Champion? So be it. Orsino! Prepare your people for battle. It's the least I can do so you can die with dignity."

Hawke reached for Meredith. "Please, don't do this Meredith! Revoke the Right! It's not too late."

The Knight-Commander shook her head. "As your friend said, there is no going back now."

Hawke watched the Knight-Commander walk away and she felt sick. There would be many lives lost this night.

Orsino swallowed hard and stared at Anders.

"You! You've doomed all of us to death! Is this how you help mages?" he accused.

Anders looked at the man with pity. "We were the walking dead anyway. I'd rather die fighting."

Hawke snapped and shoved Anders backwards, hard. He fell onto the ground and looked up at her fearfully.

She kneeled next to him and clamped her hand around his throat.

"Let me make one thing very clear! You are responsible for _every_ single person that dies because of your actions! You did not help mages this day. You hurt the very ones you were supposedly trying to save!" Her voice was low and deadly.

"The only reason I'm helping is because the mages are innocent and Meredith has clearly lost her mind." She leaned in close so only Anders could hear her.

"I also have to believe that my friend is still in there somewhere. The man I care about would never risk innocent lives because of his own personal mission. I'm hoping that man isn't gone forever."

She pushed him away from her and turned towards her friends.

Fenris was seething with anger. His marking were glowing hotly and he was barely able to restrain himself from ripping Anders' heart out!

Hawke took in the companions before her one at a time.

"I'm not going got ask you to help me. It wouldn't be fair to make you take sides in this." she began. "I must do this. I cannot let the mages be slain for something they didn't do. If you wish to go, I will understand and our friendship will remain no matter what."

Hawke sought out Fenris' reaction first. His was the most important and he had the most reason to turn away.

Fenris didn't hesitate for a moment. He took a hold of her hand firmly his own.

"I stand with you Laria. I always will. And you're right, these children did nothing wrong. We must protect them."

Hawke felt the fist that had tightened over her heart loosen in relief. She let out a ragged breath and smiled at him.

Varric glanced at Isabela, Merrill and Aveline and stepped forward.

"Well, I don't know about Templars, mages and politics but I _do_ know that killing these mages is wrong. Bianca and I are with you Hawke. Hell, we've been spoiling for a good fight!" he laughed.

Hawke grinned at the dwarf, grateful for his help.

Isabela cussed under her breath. "I really have no desire to die today Hawke but I made the mistake of failing you once before. I won't do it again."

"Thank you Isabela." Hawke replied with feeling.

"Well you already know my stance." Merrill said and took her staff from her back.

All eyes were now on Aveline.

Hawke knew how difficult this must be for her friend. Aveline had been married to a Templar and it would go against her nature to stand against them.

The two women stared at each other across a distance that was further than just the ground that separated them.

Hawke couldn't stand the space and she approached Aveline quickly, placing her hands on the woman's arms.

"Aveline, you don't have to say anything. I understand, I do. It's alright. Go, be with your men and protect the city."

Hawke smiled and hoped that the sincerity she felt could be seen.

Aveline laughed roughly and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. Do you know that?" was the woman's reply.

Hawke's mouth fell open in surprise.

"It would take more than Templars and mages to make me leave your side my friend. Yes, I was once married to a Templar but even Wesley would have had a problem with executing those who had done nothing wrong." Aveline punched Hawke on the arm.

"I'm with you."

Hawke hugged Aveline fiercely and thanked the Maker that she had been blessed with such loyal friends.

Aveline's eyes narrowed as she looked at Anders who was still sitting on the ground.

"I do have a problem with him though Hawke." she said. "He deserves to die for what he did."

Fenris drew his sword. "I agree. Let me take care of it for you Laria." And he took a few steps towards the mage.

Anders didn't move and he didn't try to defend himself. He simply hung his head.

Hawke walked back over to him, considering him silently.

Anders kept his head lowered, but spoke.

"I was always prepared to die for what I've done. I knew that from the beginning." he said stoically.

Hawke shook her head. "No. You don't get out of it that easily."

Anders looked at her alarmed and she folded her hands over her chest.

"You have to live with what you've done. Everyday, you will have to remember how many mages were killed because of you. And you'll have to live with the fact that people who cared about you risked their lives to save the innocent while you ran." she stated finally.

Anders scrambled up quickly. "You're going to let me live?" he asked incredulously.

Fenris seemed of the same mind. "Yes, what are you thinking Laria?"

"I'm thinking that death is too easy. I won't make you a martyr Anders. I want you to see what happens to the world because of what you've done. Whether it's for good or ill." Hawke stepped to the side.

"Get out of here Anders." she ordered quietly.

Anders held her gaze for a long moment that was thick with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he turned and began running.

Hawke knew deep her heart that she would never see the mage again.

She drew her blades and took in her remaining companions.

"Let's get ready!"

They were behind the walls inside the Gallows waiting for the Templar army to show up.

Many of the mages were just teenagers and they were so frightened! Orsino had tried to bolster his people but Hawke knew that he didn't believe they could win this fight.

Hawke prayed that they would have the maker on their side so that the deaths that took place wouldn't be for nothing.

Fenris squeezed her hand tightly and then suddenly pulled her into his arms, kissing the breath out of her.

He pressed his forehead against hers and held her close.

"Promise me you won't die!" he whispered urgently. "I couldn't stand losing you again!"

Hawke kissed him back with every ounce of passion and love she had inside of her.

"I don't make that promise unless you do!" she replied.

He held her face between his hands, the cold metal of his gauntlets chilling her skin. Fenris stared into her eyes for a long moment, memorizing her features so he could remember the real reason he was fighting.

"Nothing will keep me from you Laria! I swear it!" he promised and crushed his lips against hers again until he couldn't breathe.

They broke apart gasping and clinging to each other. It was hard to face the fact that this could be the last time they held each other.

Hawke pulled herself together. "Orsino! Are you ready?"

The mage nodded somberly. "As ready as we'll ever be Champion."

The sound of war cries and screams reached their ears from the courtyard of the Tower. The clash of metal came closer and they prepared themselves.

Hawke looked Merrill. "Don't forget to stay out of the Templar's reach so they can't drain your mana!" she ordered.

"Understood!"

Some of the mages began to cry, begging Orsino to help them.

The older mage looked lost as he tried to comfort the others with the noise of death getting closer and closer. He looked at Hawke helplessly.

"Champion, what can we do?" he asked, his hope faltering.

Hawke stood firm. "Don't give up Orsino! We can do this! Take courage!" she urged.

There was a sudden banging against the doors as the Templars started breaking through.

"Here they come!" Hawke called out, and a flood of Templars came at them.

Some of the mages ran straight into the fight. Hawke didn't know if they were brave or suicidal, but they were killed almost immediately.

The Templars may have thought that they were facing untried youths but they were up against a group of warriors that had taken down a high dragon! Hawke bared her teeth and ran into the fray. Her companions were close behind her.

It was barely a skirmish.

The Templars that came through the door weren't knights; they were trainees and were outclassed because they didn't know how to fight anything but mages. Faced with battle-hardened fighters, they were overwhelmed.

Hawke wanted to be happy but she realized that they had barely scratched the surface of the Templar numbers. More were coming and the fight would get harder as more troops arrived. The Templars they had just fought were foot soldiers in comparison to the knights that would be coming.

Orsino took in the bodies of the fallen and staggered backwards. He knew what was coming too and Hawke could tell that he was losing faith.

"Why should I wait for her to kill me Champion? And even if we survived we'd have to keep running the rest of our lives! We're apostates now, like him!" he cried. He began looking around a strange glint in his eyes.

Hawke tried to calm him but he wouldn't hear it. Some of the apprentices became frightened as they saw their leader fall apart.

Hawke tried to get his attention. "Orsino! First Enchanter! Get a hold of yourself!" she snapped.

Orsino began to laugh. "Why? I've kept control my whole life and looks what's happened! The people I swore to protect are about to be slaughtered! Look champion! Look at the bodies!"

From behind them another group of Templars was gathering to attack.

Orsino pulled a knife from his sleeve and placed it on his arm.

"Meredith wants blood magic, I'll _give_ her blood magic!" Orsino said with another laugh as he sliced his arm.

Hawke called out too late.

Orsino held his arms open as if in welcome and the bodies of the dead mages began rise and swirl around him.

"What's happening?" Merrill cried, horrified at the sight.

The dead all joined together and became part of Orsino's body. One of the hands even curled around his face like a lover. It was _sick_!

"Orsino stop!" Hawke shouted but he did not hear her.

A strange light began to spin around him and he was obscured from their sight for a moment. There was a strange guttural snarl coming from the mist and Hawke saw a large shadow rise from within it.

Orsino was gone…replaced by something Hawke had never seen before.

Fenris gripped his sword unsure of what to do. "What is that thing?"

Varric whistled and readied Bianca. "I don't know, but whatever it is…it's unnatural and it needs to die."

Isabela groaned. "Oh great! I'm so glad I did this. I won't be able to eat for a _week_ after seeing that!"

"At least you'll be alive to think it Isabela. C'mon!" Hawke charged the creature and tried to ignore the dead faces staring back at her.

It was disgusting! The golem actually threw chucks of its body at them. It was the most horrible use of magic Hawke had ever seen and she had seen a lot!

A large section hit the Templars that had attacked so that was one thing they didn't have to worry about.

She couldn't think about who those people used to be so she focused on taking the thing that used to be Orsino _down_!

They had to dodge its long arm reach and they focused on whittling it down until it had no more flesh to throw at them. The creature fell to the ground and Hawke thought it was over when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

A smaller piece was scurrying around with two arms and a tail! And it was fast!

Hawke had had enough.

"All of you; herd it this way!" she yelled.

Fenris and Aveline made large sweeps with their swords and Isabela kept it off-balance by appearing and disappearing between stabs. Merrill kept up a flurry of spells so that the golem wouldn't charge them and Varric pelted it with arrows.

When it reached Hawke's area, she simply stomped down on its tail as hard as she could and drove her blade through its head until it went into the ground.

The others struck it until there was nothing left and Merrill set it on fire just to make sure that it couldn't rebuild itself.

Hawke scrubbed the muck from her face and tried to process the loss of life and the desperation that had driven Orsino to forsake his own principles.

It _couldn't_ be for nothing! She wouldn't let it!

Hawke gripped her blades, feeling them like an extension of her own body.

"I'm tired of this." she growled. "Let's go get Meredith."

Fueled by anger and sadness, Hawke and the others cut through the Templars that separated them from the Knight-Commander. As they rushed out into the courtyard, they found Meredith there surrounded by her highest trained knights, including Knight-Captain Cullen.

"Well Champion, it's come down to you and I has it?" Meredith taunted. "I should have known that a filthy street urchin like you would turn traitor!"

Fenris snarled and took a step towards the Commander. Hawke stepped in front of him.

"Now, now Fenris! This is between Meredith and myself. If anyone is going to beat the bitch to a pulp, it'll be _me_." Hawke aimed a deadly grin at Meredith.

Fenris smiled and bowed slightly, stepping back.

Meredith's contempt was obvious.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Champion. You're death will serve as a reminder that no one can oppose the Templars and live!" Meredith's eyes were livid with hatred.

Knight-Captain Cullen look startled at Meredith's words.

"Knight-Commander, I thought that we had agreed to arrest the Champion and try her for her crimes?" Cullen said with confusion.

Meredith glowered at him. "You will do as you're told!"

Cullen drew himself up, standing tall and decided.

"No, I will not." he disagreed. "I stood up for you when there were whispers that you had gone mad with power. I didn't believe it, or perhaps I didn't _want_ to. But this…this is too far. You're enjoying yourself and that is not the will of the Maker."

There was a strange flash in Meredith's eyes and it made her men take a few steps backwards.

"I will not be questioned by the likes of you!" she roared.

From her back, Meredith pulled out a long wicked looking blade that glowed with odd crackles of red light. Hawke's eyes widened as she recognized it. The lyrium from the Deep Roads! Hawke heard Varric suck in a shocked breath.

Meredith smiled cruelly. "You know what this is don't you Champion? Raw lyrium! Raw power! With it I shall strike down _all_ of the abominations…starting with _you_!"

"Laria…" Fenris whispered.

"I know Fenris." Hawke changed her stance to one less confrontational. They were no longer dealing with Meredith. They were looking at someone whose mind had been poisoned.

"Meredith, listen to me." Hawke said as she put her hands down at her side. "You don't know what you're holding. We've seen this before and we've seen what it does to a person's mind. Please let us help you."

The Knight-Commander scoffed at the offer and ran her hands over the blade in a strangely loving manner.

"Do you think me a fool? Can't you feel it? It's alive! And the Maker wants me to use the power to cleanse Kirkwall and from here, the rest of Thedas!" Meredith's eyes glowed with insanity.

Varric spoke up, his voice sincere. "Knight-Commander, I've seen the terrible price this power exacts from those who use it. My brother…it broke his mind and left him a shell. Listen to Hawke, she can help you."

Meredith laughed and and pointed the sword at Hawke. "You're trying to take the power for yourselves! I won't let you!"

Cullen raised his sword and stepped in front of Hawke. "Knight-Commander Meredith! You have broken your vows and I order you to step down immediately!"

Meredith's expression changed to one of pity.

"Stupid boy! You have fallen under the influence of blood magic. All of you have! You're all weak!" She knelt and began to pray. Hawke could hear her asking the Maker to give her strength.

This was not going to be settled with words.

Hawke swung her blades into a readied position, the others followed suit.

"Cullen, you can't reason with her anymore. Please, help us end this." she pleaded.

Cullen looked at his Commander as she muttered broken phrases and nodded.

"Men, to me!" he ordered and the Templars immediately came to his side.

Merrill was astounded. "Who would have thought that Templars would be fighting with us to save mages?"

"It seems today is a day of many firsts." Hawke replied. "Maker help us."

With that Hawke ran at Meredith, hoping to take the woman unaware while she supplicated the Maker. Meredith's head snapped up and she swung out wide with the enchanted blade. It nearly hit Hawke but she rolled under it, dodging it by inches.

The energy coming off of the weapon was strange and it even though it didn't touch her, Hawke felt a slight burn where she had passed it. It staggered her for a moment and she tried to clear her head.

This was dangerous. The weapon could do damage even without touching them.

"Watch out!" she called. "The lyrium can hurt you from a distance!"

The others barely had time to register her warning before Meredith slammed the blade into the ground causing the earth to split. They were thrown backwards by the force even though Isabela and Hawke managed to roll to their feet.

Varric landed a hit on Meredith and Merrill attempted to drain her with entropy.

Hawke and Isabela both had the same thought and without speaking, they threw miasma bombs to cloak themselves and reappeared on opposite sides of the Commander.

Knowing she'd have to choose one of them to attack first, when Meredith aimed her sword at Hawke, Isabela struck her in the side, trying to get between her armor plates.

Meredith screamed and swung blindly at Isabela. Hawke took advantage and slammed her foot into Meredith's leg at the knee making her stumble. Then she spun her blade around so that the hilt was facing outwards and punched Meredith in the face with it.

The Knight-Commander howled as blood poured from her nose and hit Hawke in the stomach with her elbow. She tried to swing the sword but her angle was awkward. She did manage to tag Hawke with the edge of the sword though and Hawke screamed as a strange vibration flowed through her armor.

Fenris ran forward to help her but Hawke back flipped out of Meredith's range.

"Are you alright?" he shouted.

Hawke nodded silently not able to catch her breath yet.

Meredith was panting and there were glowing red lines crossing her face. She seemed fatigued and Hawke felt hope that they could take her.

"See the power given me by the Maker!" Meredith exclaimed suddenly.

They watched in astonishment as Meredith flew into the air, landing on the steps above the courtyard.

She planted the blade in the ground and the red lyrium seemed to stream from the blade. It flowed like a river, surrounding the mammoth statues in the courtyard.

The lyrium travelled up each one licking it like fire and then the unbelievable happened.

The statues came to life.

The entire group, Templars and companions alike, fell silent in awe as each statue proceeded to pull itself out of the ground.

Like a nightmare, emaciated looking statues of slaves began walking towards them. That wasn't all. The statues depicting the Gate Guardians came to their feet and _they_ were armed!

"Maker have mercy!" Cullen prayed.

Isabela's mouth fell open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Fenris grabbed Hawke's arm and began pulling her back.

"Laria run! Get out of here, this is madness!" he ordered.

She shook him off. "No Fenris! We can beat her! _Look_ at her!" she urged. "Everyone, look at her!" Hawke pointed at the Knight-Commander.

"She's tired. Look at her face, the red lines! The lyrium is draining her and it's the _lyrium_ that's powering the statues. If we kill her and destroy the sword, the statues will go back to normal!" Hawke knew that she was right.

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Right then! We just need to avoid the giant murderous statues and take out the insane, lyrium maddened Templar! Easy!"

"I didn't say it would be easy! We need to take care of those guardian's first because they have weapons." An idea occurred to her and her face brightened.

"Treat them like people and go for the legs! If they can't stand they can't come after us. Then, we go after Meredith!" she stated confidently.

Fenris felt a warm glow of pride as he took in the woman at his side. She was _extraordinary_!

Cullen gathered the Templars and they attacked one of the guardians. Hawke ordered Varric and Merrill to hit the slave statues from a distance to give them some breathing room.

The guardians had a fancy trick of spinning their arms wildly and striking out with multiple blows. It took a lot of work to avoid being hit but they stuck to the plan.

Hawke saw an opening and she yelled for Merrill to freeze the guardian at the knees. They immediately began hacking away and the ice made the statue vulnerable. With a loud creak the legs gave way and the statue toppled on its side.

"Fenris, Aveline! Take its head off while we help the Templars!" Hawke charged.

The Templars had actually done quite well holding their own and with Hawke's help the felled the second statue as well.

The "slaves" were busy crawling around with broken pieces after Varric and Merrill had inflicted damage on them. It was only Meredith now.

The Knight-Commander launched herself in the air with a frantic screech and landed in front of Hawke.

Meredith's eyes were red now with the fire from the red lyrium.

"Maker, give your servant strength!" Meredith pleaded.

Hawke wasted no time and kicked the woman in the face. Meredith screamed in rage.

Fenris stopped her sword from connecting with Hawke's head and the red lyrium travelled down Fenris' blade making him cry out.

Hawke struck out seeing an opening around the Knight-Commander's inner thigh. Meredith instinctively moved to cradle the wound and Aveline bashed her with her shield.

The Commander fell to her knees but braced herself with the sword causing a wave of energy to fly out, knocking them back.

Meredith was gasping and she clung to the sword, raising it over her head with both hands.

"Maker! Save you servant!" she shrieked.

The sword started shaking in her hands, the red lyrium flashing brilliantly and for a moment Hawke wondered if they were about to face a new monster.

There was a loud bang and the sword rose into the air and shattered in a hundred pieces. A cloud of red mist swirled around Meredith and she began screaming.

The mist penetrated her armor and the woman's cries became almost inhuman!

Hawke moved to help but Fenris and Aveline both stopped her.

A blinding red fire began consuming Meredith and she fell to her knees, her arms outstretched as if asking for help.

There was nothing they could do.

"Oh Creators!" Merrill cried.

Some of Templars began praying.

Meredith's mouth opened wide as if she was trying to speak but the fire burned hotly once more and then stopped.

The only sound was coming from the shape that used to be the Knight-Commander. It pulsed with energy but there was no life that they could see.

Hawke approached it carefully as did Cullen.

Meredith had become a statue herself, frozen in the last moments of death.

Hawke heard Fenris saying a blessing for the dead in the tongue of Tevinter.

The Templars gathered around their fallen leader. No one knew what to say.

It seemed to suddenly occur to everyone that they were supposed to be fighting one another. The Templars took up an attack stance and Hawke tried to find the energy inside her to keep fighting.

Her eyes met Cullen's and a moment of wordless communication passed between them.

There was a beat of silence and then…Cullen stepped back.

Hawke exhaled and her legs almost gave out. Fenris put a strong arm around her waist while she steadied herself.

Cullen lowered his sword and the Templars followed suit.

"There has been enough death, enough… madness here today, Champion. I will not continue it. Meredith was corrupted by the lyrium and her decision was also corrupted. I hereby revoke the Right of Annulment!" Cullen gestured to the Templars and they sheathed their swords.

Hawke smiled gratefully. "Thank you Cullen. Or should I say, Knight-Commander Cullen?"

He bowed. "Serrah Hawke. We will take no action against you. You acted to save the city and we are thankful."

Hawke nodded and gestured for the others to follow her.

As they took a boat back to the city Hawke took a deep breath. They had survived!

Hawke moved over to Fenris and he folded her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It looks like we kept our promise." he whispered into her hair.

Hawke hugged him as hard as she could, thankful beyond measure that they had lived.

"Indeed we did. I really wasn't sure for a while there!" she admitted.

Fenris kissed her temples and then her lips.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever known Laria. I don't believe that there's anything you _couldn't_ do." he murmured.

She laughed. "How about going a week without some sort of disaster?"

Fenris smiled warmly. "Let's see if we can make that happen."

The exhausted group entered Hawke and Fenris' home, amazed that they were alive.

Varric grinned at her. "Well Hawke, you've given me enough material to tell a thousand tales. I may have to write a book and retire!"

Isabela snorted. "I want a cut of those proceeds sweetie!"

Hawke chuckled and looked around. Where were Bodhan or Sandal and Orana?

She started to call out when there was a movement from her left side.

Fenris sucked in a sharp breath.

An elven woman approached them. She had red hair, and her _eyes_ seemed familiar.

She knew that soulful shade of green! They were…_Fenris'_ eyes!

Fenris felt himself take an unsteady step forward as memories threatened to swamp him.

There was a flash and he had an image of a little girl with braided red pigtails running around a small courtyard. A woman called out to them…but it was gone just as quickly!

Fenris started at the elf. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. He _knew_ this woman!

She stared back at him.

"Hello Leto."

**Alternate Ending Part 2**

Fenris was shaken to his core.

After so much pain and loss, his sister was standing before him. He couldn't believe it.

"Varania?" Fenris whispered hoarsely. "I…I remember you. We played together as children while our mother worked."

The elf nodded solemnly. "Yes Leto. Our mother was a slave. Do you remember her?"

Fenris shook his head. Hawke tried not to gawke. She was so happy that Fenris had found his sister. She was trying not to burst with happiness! She grinned like an idiot instead.

Hawke cleared her throat quietly. "You called him Leto?"

Varania turned her attention to Hawke and her expression was odd.

"Yes, that's his name." she confirmed in a rather empty tone.

Something was off and apparently Fenris felt it too. He took a small step towards his sister.

"Varania? What's wrong? Why are you acting so strangely?" he asked, about to reach out a hand to her.

Hawke grasped Fenris' arm, a feeling of dread coming over her abruptly.

"Fenris…something is wrong. I can feel it. Don't go near her!" she urged, pulling him back.

It was too late.

Behind them there was an odd sound like the air had warped. Hawke spun around and saw that their friends were encased in some kind of force field. A wall of energy shimmered, trapping their companions inside and blocking them from getting to Fenris and Hawke.

Fenris pulled his sword out, shifted towards his sister angrily.

"What have you done?" he hissed. "How…_how_ did you do that? Are you…a mage?" he asked, horrified.

The voice he heard next chilled the blood in Fenris' veins. It was the voice of a nightmare.

A dark chuckle echoed from the landing above them.

"Ah, My little Fenris." Danarius chided. "Not the sharpest tool I've ever had but certainly the prettiest." The man's smile was pure evil.

Fenris felt the breath get sucked out of his lungs. The world seemed to tremble and shake but he realized that it was **him** who was shaking.

Denarius was here! A hideous wraith from his past come to destroy him.

_How did he find me?_ Fenris' thoughts were spinning so fast he couldn't catch them. Then in a moment of painful clarity, he had it.

He turned slowly to face his sister. _Varania!_

"_You_! You did this to me!" he snarled.

Varania seemed unmoved. "I did what I had to do Leto."

Fenris shattered one of the small tables with his sword, sending splinters everywhere.

"Don't call me that!" he bellowed furiously. "I am not that boy and you are no sister of mine, you backstabbing whore!"

Fenris grabbed Varania by the throat with his free hand and lifted her off the floor. Her fingers clutched at his gauntleted hands feebly.

"How much did they pay you to betray me, _Sister_? Hmmm? How much was family worth to you?" Fenris could barely breath he was so angry, so hurt.

Danarius spoke now. "Put her down Fenris." he ordered calmly, sounding quite sure that he would be obeyed. "She's a good apprentice and I don't want her damaged."

Fenris threw Varania against the wall and bared his teeth to his former master.

"You do not order me to do _anything_ Danarius!" Fenris answered. His feet were planted wide and his stance said that he was ready to fight.

Danarius simply laughed as if he were vastly amused. "Look at my wolf. Still a little beast aren't we?" he mocked.

Fenris couldn't even form words, he just growled making Danarius laugh even more. The mage clapped his hands in delight.

It was that laughter that snapped Hawke out of her moment of fear. Seeing that vile man making fun of Fenris, trying to make him feel like an animal made her blood boil.

"How dare you speak to him like that you conniving bastard!" Hawke cried. "He doesn't belong to you and he never will."

Danarius simply clucked his tongue. "Ah yes, the Champion of Kirkwall. The mighty Hawke! Or should I call you Laria?" he smirked.

Hawke felt a tremor go through her. He knew who she was.

Danarius nodded as if reading her thoughts. "I can't tell you how happy I am to find you two together. I get two slaves back in one trip. And I must say that you've made me wonder how many other slaves have such… untapped potential."

He folded his arms on the bannister, challenging her with his eyes. "I look forward to finding out when we get back to Tevinter."

With that, several groups of Tevinter soldiers emerged from the upper floor.

Now that she was unfrozen, Hawke pulled out her blades and took a position at Fenris' back to protect him.

"You will not take her." Fenris' voice was deadly and Danarius didn't like it.

"I see that you will have to learn your place again Fenris. I shall enjoy teaching you." Denarius promised.

Fenris smiled, letting every ounce of hatred he had felt over the years pour into his face.

"You are welcome to try Danarius." Fenris readied his sword.

Danarius scowled unhappily. "You overestimate your value Wolf! I would prefer to take you back alive but I can retrieve my investment by _skinning_ you instead."

Fenris laughed darkly. "If you're so confident then why are you still talking? Come and get me!"

Hawke realized that Fenris wasn't exactly thinking clearly. He was blinded by anger and hatred, and he failed to see that they were outnumbered and without the support of their friends.

"Fenris," she whispered. "There are a lot of soldiers and Danarius is a mage. The others are trapped! We need a plan."

"The _plan_ is to tear Danarius' heart from his chest and shove it down his throat." Fenris replied.

Hawke managed to find the energy to roll her eyes. They had just fought gigantic living statues and a hideous golem in an all-out battle at the Gallows. They weren't exactly in any shape to take on an army.

"That's wonderful my love, but we need a strategy." she retorted sharply. "We need to free the others."

Fenris' eyes narrowed dangerously as he spied his sister leaning against the wall.

"Kill the source of the spell and they will be freed." he murmured and began moving purposely towards Varania.

Hawke's stomach dropped. "Fenris, are you sure? She's your sister!"

She could barely hear his reply.

"She is nothing to me. Just one more future Magister that needs to die."

Hawke merely nodded. It was more important that they survive this. She would help Fenris deal with the aftermath later.

"Well then, I guess that I'll take the right side." she quipped.

Hawke decided to help assist Fenris and whipped a smoke bomb at the group of soldiers closest to him. If Fenris could get the barrier down, the others could fight and their odds of winning were almost certain.

Fenris only had eyes for Varania. The little girl he remembered was gone, replaced by a power-hungry, treacherous liar. He would take no pleasure in killing her but neither would he feel regret.

Varania flung her hands up in defense and Fenris clamped a hand around her throat before she could use her magic against him. The burn of his markings was stronger than ever and he used the pain to feed his anger.

He felt the power of the lyrium flow through his arms and down into his sword. The blade began to glow hotly with power and Fenris pinned Varania against the wall. He would waste no time on empty goodbyes.

Fenris took one last look at the woman who was his sister and plunged the lyrium-infused sword into her body.

Hawke heard a startled cry get choked off. She kicked one of the soldiers in the head and glanced behind her to see Varania slump to the floor.

She looked at the entryway but to her astonishment the barrier was still up. She didn't understand it. The magic should have dispersed when Varania died.

Danarius answered her question."Varania may have been a mage but I never said that _she_ had erected the barrier. You'll have to deal with me."

Fenris looked at the blood on his sword and smiled.

"Gladly."

One unit of soldiers came down the stairs towards Fenris and the others came at Hawke from the other side. It was a good move, trying to separate them. But the soldiers were in _their_ home, not on a battlefield.

Hawke kept weapons everywhere and she used them. Grabbing knives and poisons, she threw everything she had at the hunters while trying to keep an eyes on Fenris.

Fenris was fine. He was glowing brighter than she had ever seen him, using the lyrium to empower his blade and using his hand when he could to rip the soldiers apart.

Hawke wished she had time to admire his form. Maybe later.

The appearance of an axe slamming into the wall over her head made Hawke come up short. Where the hell had that come from?

She instinctively rolled backwards to protect herself and scanned the room for the origin of the attack. A heavy chair smashed against the wall and Hawke threw herself to the side.

She looked up at the landing. _Great!_ Apparently Danarius had the ability to use telekenic weapons! She was too tired to groan at the unfairness of life.

Danarius was wielding the weapons of his dead soldiers.

"Fenris, Danarius is throwing weapons. Watch your back!" she called out.

Fenris responded by impaling two hunters on his sword. As he started to run up the stairs towards Danarius, a table crashed into him and Fenris tumbled backwards, landing on the floor.

The soldiers advanced on him as he tried to get up. Thinking fast, Hawke grabbed a torch from the wall and set the remaining two hunters in front of her on fire and raced for Fenris.

She dodged a shield being flung at her and rolled under a spear lobbed at her head. She had to get to him!

Fenris scrambled up and spun in a wide circle, killing two soldiers. The third felt Fenris' hand in his chest as he crushed his heart.

Danarius decided that he'd had enough.

Hawke saw a large blade rise in the air. It hovered for a moment before moving towards Fenris whose back was turned.

Time slowed to a crawl and it was as if Hawke could see every moment in her life that lead up to this point.

She could hear her parent's cries as the slavers tore her from their arms.

The young elven girl she had befriended in Tevinter in those early days.

The first glimpse she'd had of Fenris as he strode purposefully through Danarius' estate and the first time Fenris had seen his name in print.

She remembered that first searing kiss between them and how she had known that her life would never be the same again.

The explosion in Seheron that had separated them for so many years and the extraordinary night that she had heard Fenris' deep voice travel through her body after wishing for so long that she could see him again.

She could see the soft, wondrous expression on Fenris' face when they had awoken together for the first time.

Every touch, every cherished smile, every moment they had shared was recalled with perfect clarity as she saw Fenris' death before her eyes.

Hawke opened her mouth to scream, to warn him but it was too late.

Fenris turned and heard the wet sound of metal penetrating flesh.

The blade had spun and pierced Laria through.

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. Her hands grasped the hilt of the sword that had been driven into her body and her knees buckled.

Fenris ran and caught Laria in his arms before she hit the ground. He pulled the blade out of her and cradled her against his chest.

She was gasping for air and Fenris desperately put pressure on the wound.

"Laria!" he cried. "Laria…hold on, please!" he whispered fervently.

He held her with his left arm while he tried to stop the bleeding with his right hand. Her blood pooled beneath them and Fenris urgently pleaded with her to breathe.

"Well, well." Danarius taunted behind him. "Isn't this just sweet? My little wolf has found a mate. How trite!"

He circled Fenris slowly, enjoying the sight of his pet huddled on the floor in obvious pain.

"That was almost too easy. I knew that she would try to save you. How pathetic not to mention, _predictable_." he sneered.

Fenris could barely hear Danarius' voice. He couldn't stop the bleeding, the wound was too severe.

His hands were coated with Laria's blood. This couldn't be happening!

Fenris brushed a bloody hand through her hair and whispered against her lips.

"Please…please don't do this! Please…" he begged brokenly.

Laria's lips moved as if she were trying to speak but she choked and then gasped again. Her fingers clung to Fenris and her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to stay conscious.

She drew in a painful breath. _"Fenris…"_ her chest convulsed and he pressed harder on the wound.

"Shhh….don't try to talk, just breathe for me. Please!" he murmured.

Her face contorted in pain and Fenris held her more tightly. She shook her head and tears spilled from her eyes.

One hand shakily reached up and brushed the strands of white hair from his face.

Fenris made a sound of pure anguish and pressed his forehead against hers. He rocked her in his arms and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"_My Fenris."_ she whispered and her breaths were ragged now.

"No!" he shouted. "I can't lose you…not again! Laria please!" he raged.

Danarius smiled maliciously. "I want you to remember this moment forever Fenris. Remember that there is nothing you have that I can't take away." He crouched beside them, careful to keep his robes clear of the blood.

"You will never be happy, you will _never_ be free. Accept your place. The sooner you realize the truth, the sooner the pain will stop." Danarius held out a hand, waiting for Fenris to rise.

A strange vibration filled the air and Danarius clutched his head in pain. A scream was ripped from his throat as his back was bowed. The mage stayed frozen like that for a moment before he fell to the ground and turned to a pile of ash.

Fenris looked around him and saw Sandal standing in the doorway, holding a crimson stone that gleamed like diamonds. A gag hung around his neck.

"Enchantment." the boy uttered serenely.

A wave of energy travelled across the floor as the magical force field collapsed.

Merrill, Aveline, Varric, and Isabela all fell to the floor gasping and coughing.

"Stone-humping nug's balls!" Varric swore. "I thought I was dead!"

Isabela rubbed her forehead. "Andraste's tits, I couldn't breathe in there! What happened?"

Aveline was the first one to see. "Maker…no. Hawke!" she cried.

The others quickly looked up and saw Fenris holding Hawke's limp body. Her eyes were closed. She was completely still and they could barely make out Fenris' torturous moans of grief.

Merrill rushed to their side, placing her hands on Hawke's face. Fenris said nothing. He didn't even look at them.

Isabela fell to her knees beside them. "Merrill," her voice broke. "Is she…alive?"

Merrill concentrated for a moment but she couldn't feel anything coming from Hawke.

Aveline took one of Hawke's hands in her own but her skin was chilled.

Varric couldn't speak. He just stood there, unable to move. _His friend_…he couldn't even think it.

Merrill raised her eyes to the others. They were filled with tears.

"I can't feel any life inside of her." she cried helplessly.

Isabela refused to give up. "Kitten, _you're_ a mage…**heal** her!"

Merrill cried harder. "I can't! Not all mages are healers. I know a bit of life magic but her wounds are too serious!" Merrill's eyes widened in horror. "We need Anders." she said brokenly.

Isabela tried to say something but the words got stuck in her throat. She hadn't cried since she was a child but she did now.

Aveline looked frantic. "There must be something we can do!"

Varric felt hollow inside as the reality of the situation hit him. "Anders is gone. The Circle is in chaos. There are no healers close enough to help her."

Aveline was filled with anger. "So that's it? We just give up?" she shouted. "She deserves better than that!" Aveline caught the sob that threatened to rise and ruthlessly crushed it.

"Be quiet." came the ragged whisper.

Silence fell on the others as Fenris spoke.

"Get out of here." he ordered. His shoulders were hunched in pain and he wouldn't look at them.

Varric started to speak. "Fenris…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Fenris roared and the sound was so terrible that Merrill scrambled to her feet and backed against a wall.

Varric put his hands up and backed away as did Isabela. But Aveline tried to calm him.

"Fenris, please. She was our friend." Aveline tried to reason. "Let us help you."

Fenris laughed bitterly. "_Help_ me? You want to _help_ me?" he repeated sneering at them, his green eyes full of hatred.

"What the hell do you know about her?" he spat scornfully. "**Nothing!** I knew her…I lov…" he started to say but he couldn't finish.

Fenris had thought that nothing could be more painful than the day in Seheron but he was wrong. He looked down at Laria's cold body in his arms and he was covered in her blood.

Fenris fought the nausea rising in him and he wanted to tear the walls down with his bare hands and scream until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He had failed her…again. Danarius had been right. He was never meant to be happy and now he never would be.

"Get out." he commanded again and this time they didn't argue.

Fenris didn't bother to watch them leave.

_**Epilogue…**_

In the wake of the event sin Kirkwall, Hawke's companions decided that it was time to leave the Free Marches.

Aveline and her husband Donnic moved back to Ferelden where they were welcomed after fighting to save Kirkwall. They entered the service of King Alistair and the maker blessed them with two children. Both had red hair.

Varric felt the losses of that time deeply. He had lost both his brother and his best friend. He travelled to Orzammar feeling the need to connect with any family he had left. While he didn't stay there, he discovered that he wasn't alone in the world and that he had family who would always welcome him.

Isabela got out of Kirkwall as fast as she could. She bought a boat, took on a crew and never looked back. Merrill decided to join her and for a time they travelled together.

One day, feeling weighed down by grief and guilt, Isabela drank herself into a stupor. While stumbling back to her ship, she was attacked by a gang of thugs who wanted to steal her cargo. Her senses were too dulled by alcohol to be able to fight back and she was killed. Merrill made sure that the pirate was buried at sea and then the elf disappeared.

The mage Anders was found dead in a remote location in Ferelden. His heart had been torn from his chest.

Hawke's estate in Hightown was burned to the ground and Fenris vanished. Over the years there were many rumors about a dangerous elf with white hair and strange markings that appeared in Tevinter. Suddenly many Magisters began disappearing, their bodies turning up, mutilated and burned almost beyond recognition.

The elf was seen in various taverns in the land, starting fights and drinking heavily. At one establishment the strange elf picked a fight with a man who had recently escaped from a prison in Nevarra. The elf landed a few punches and laughed as the man beat him. The convict pulled a blade from his boot and sank it into the elf's heart.

Reports from witnesses say that the elf looked at the knife in his chest, smiled and said "Thank you." Before falling to the floor dead.

***Obviously this was my idea before I loved Fenris as much as I came to, but I figured I'd let you see how it was going to end originally***


End file.
